Gan and Tavis
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Their past was something they never spoke of, but a lurking danger brings Thunder and Lightning's background into the present. The Hive is back, and the new Headmistress craves their power, sending both down a haunting memory lane they don't want treaded.
1. Nightmare

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Gan and Tavis

"_Monsters!"_

"_Leave!"_

"_Never come back!"_

"_Get them! Get them!"_

"_Freaks!"_

"_Go away!"_

"_Stay away!"_

"_Fiends!"_

"_Destructive miscreants!"_

"_Your mother is ashamed! So is your misplaced father!"_

"_You will never be accepted from what you are!"_

Thunder gasped as he awoke, bolting upright. A cool sweat dampened his forehead as he panted, staring ahead at cloud they resided on. Closing his eyes, he sighed and shoved the patch of cloud he slept underneath away. Stumbling to his feet, Thunder immediately looked around for his brother before looking down at his feet to find his brother.

Lightning slumbered peacefully, mouth a tiny gape with a large amount of clouds covering his lithe frame. Staring at him incredulously, Thunder let a small grin creep along his face as he tip-toed past him towards their communicators. Checking to see if anyone left them a message, he was relieved to find them empty. The last thing he wanted to do was stop a villain in the middle of the night.

Sitting down, he rubbed his brow and sat down. His legs dangled off the corner of their storm cloud, and he stared down at Steel City below. It was late, nearly midnight, and he could see locate several lights on at Titans East's tower. Mas y Menos must've shaved Speedy's head again judging from the fact that a few windows had been blown out. Thunder couldn't help but stifle laughter as their antics. Earlier that day, he and Lightning visited them, which ended with them, Speedy and Aqualad racing around the city in a war to outsmart each other. Neither teams won when Bumblebee obliterated all off them.

A vicious burst of wind sent him into a fit of shivers. Thunder rubbed his arms, looking up at the sky with a saddened expression. The stars illuminated the sky where no moon dared to pale their splendid exposition. Thunder glanced back over to his brother, watching as he slept. It was humorous, knowing that he could be trying his absolute best during the day and become similar to an innocent kitten as he dreamed. It was a comparison he would never reveal, though. The expression of horror Lightning would wear made him grin, following with an explosion of his namesake and a brawl that Thunder would lose. Thunder chuckled lowly underneath his breathe and lay back to gaze at the stars.

Thunder rubbed his temples, and the nightmare he jolted awake from came rushing back. Groaning, he sighed and closed his eyes to try and block out the images. The nightmare was a reflection of their past, something neither brothers rarely brought up ever. When Beast Boy casually asked them about their family after joining the Teen Titans, Lightning shouted that it was none of his business and dragged Thunder off in a rude huff. Thunder later apologized to Beast Boy for Lightning's crude response and stated that they never liked speaking of their family and past. Beast Boy seemed to accept his reasoning, but the inquisitive expression never left him.

The nightmare rushed back to his head, and Thunder shook violently. Cold pangs of wind hardly affected him anymore due to the siblings' ascension to living in the clouds from their rural village. Thunder wondered if things had occurred differently, maybe if they lived somewhere else, he and Lightning would still be home. Shaking his head, Thunder reminded himself that they were kicked out by a mob. The saddened, weeping expression of his brother as a child infiltrated his mind. Guilt consumed him, finding that his brother never cried ever since that day. When he would, Lightning cried in his sleep subconsciously, waking up with dried tears on his cheeks that were covered by his cheek guards.

_Maybe if I reasoned with them,_ he thought sadly, kicking his legs in the air. _I could have, but the outcome would possibly be the exact same fate._

Eight years ago, Thunder and Lightning were not Thunder and Lightning. They were born as conjoined twins, Gan and Tavis Williams, in Hsuan, South Vietnam. Their mother was a Southern Vietnamese woman named Cara Chi and their father was an American solder named Walter Williams, a second lieutenant in the army. He had left before they were born, and when they were born, their father never even came to see them. Their mother was horrified at the fact that they were conjoined, but the elders of the village used their magical prowess to separate them.

As they grew up, Gan and Tavis were immensely close. If one went somewhere, the other followed. It was usually the verbose Tavis dragging Gan on some random adventure. Hsuan was a small village, made of small houses clumped together crudely with a larger building shaped like a chapel as the central source of power. The elders congregated there, worshipping their god known as Hsuan whom they named the village after. Of course, the elders knew of Gan and Tavis because everyday, they would come by and pull curiously sinister pranks throughout the village.

"Where are they?" an elderly man boomed. He was the leader of the elders that Tavis dubbed the "Central Community of Crazy Old Men". Bao Tasun glared around at the group of less elders as they murmured about. "Where are Gan and Tavis? Their mischief making endeavors are to be stopped immediately! I have had enough!"

The wooden doors of the compound opened, revealing two struggling young boys in the hands of four men in armor. The older boy was slightly taller with ebony hair that reached just past the nape of his neck while the other reached his shoulder with his black hair swept upwards. Both of them wore karate uniforms that seemed much too large on them with the older one's being blue and the younger's yellow, but in Hsuan, they trained either monks or warriors. At a young age, the brothers deducted that life in a monastery would be too dull. Both of the boys exchanged a sullen glance as they were shoved towards Bao.

"You two have gone far enough, Gan, Tavis!" Bao shrieked as Tavis covered his ears.

"We were merely amusing ourselves," Tavis growled, arms crossed haughtily. "It is you who cannot stand a joke."

Gan nudged his brother in the ribs, whispering for him to be silent. Tavis sent him annoyed, blunt stare that imitated his expression. Bao pointed behind him to a large mural that depicted their god, Hsuan, a vein propped up in his forehead. Neither of the boys could resist the smile stretching along their faces, and Gan chuckled to himself that Tavis instantly copied. One of the men slapped Gan on his shoulder, hissing at him to remain. Frowning, Gan rubbed his shoulder before gazing back at the mural and snickered absent-mindedly.

The mural behind all of the elders was plastered in neon shades of paint. The proud godly figure had a crude, French moustache drawn with a pirate's eye patch and buck teeth. His body was covered in pink and yellow paint as if to portray him as a woman. He even had a rose colored purse where his shield was and a goofy grin with his tongue sticking out. A once proudly Hsuan painting had been wrecked by globs of hideous graffiti on the boys' part.

"…He looks better," Tavis finally stated, grinning wickedly.

"Enough!" Bao roared, slamming his fist down on the table. His robes draped his wrinkled body, shuddering as he suddenly stood up. Internally, he grinned at their flinching, but his prominent rage immediately took control. "This is blasphemy against our village! Your actions are devious, crude and absolutely intolerable! You Williams Twins have been trying my patience the day I christened you from your conjoined bonds!"

"We were simply trying to have fun," Gan murmured quietly, shame coming to his cheeks as they reddened.

"Fun? Fun! I laugh at that testament!" Bao approached them slowly, striking his bald head with a liver-spotted hand. "This is either a warrior village or a monk village, boys, depending on what you choose. Fun is tolerable when work is completed. Do I make myself clear?"

Both grumbled, nodding their heads and bowed. Tavis clenched his hands, having memorized his rant from yesterday's banter. Sending them away to be dealt with by their mother, Bao turned and moaned audibly at the tainted mural of their honorable god.

Tavis wasted no time passing the armored guards and grabbed his brother's hand. "Who does that old man think he is?" he whined, crossing his arms as they strode down the dirt paths.

"Perhaps we went too far, brother," Gan suggested, shrugging.

"Too far? How could such amusement be wrong? We enjoyed painting the mural," Tavis suavely stated, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder. "We only have to worry about Mother, now. That is all."

"Mother will not be pleased." Gan's tone, oozing with worry, dripped acid onto their poisonous situation as they reached the doorstep of their home.

The thatch door flew open before they could react. Cara stood there, her body adorned in a simple work dress. Both boys instantly screamed and attempted to bolt away when their mother snatched them by their hands. The door slammed shut behind them as she shoved both of them into their quaint living room. Tavis took an instinctive position behind Gan, peeking out as Cara locked the door.

"I hear you utterly ruined the great mural of Hsuan," Cara stated slowly, trying to collect the data.

"Yes, Mother," Gan replied softly.

"What were you thinking?" she shrieked as Tavis covered his sensitive ears. "Was that another one of your idiotic pranks? Yesterday, you shaved Elder Bao's head!"

Tavis snickered, proving to be a mistake when Cara snatched his arm and dragged him away. Struggling, he desperately shoved at her to free himself from her wrath. "No! I-I did not mean to, Mother, I promise!"

"You two also promised yesterday that you would not pull these annoying pranks any longer! You lied!" Cara screamed, slapping Tavis over the head and released him.

Tavis rubbed his sore head, frowning and groaning as he did so. Instinctive protection came over Gan as he stood in front of his brother. Cara sighed, crossing her arms and looked down in vivid disappointment. She closed her eyes, pinching her brow in slight disgust at her boys. She simply couldn't believe that they defiled a mural of their great god. She knew better than anyone that they were rambunctious and playful, always getting into trouble, but this was too far.

"Can I ask why you did this exactly?" she asked tentatively.

"Because…it was amusing?" Gan replied, shrugging questionably.

Cara frowned, kneeling by her sons. Tavis slowly removed himself from Gan's back, peeking out shyly. A saddened expression dawned her complexion that had been ravished from working in the fields all morning to gather crops to sell. She placed a hand on their shoulders, bringing them close.

"Gan, Tavis, please, just stop with this cynical endeavors," she entreated softly. "I received a letter penned by Bao himself. One more offense and that is it."

"What is it?" Tavis asked curiously.

Cara stood, deciding it was best for the twins to read the letter themselves. She exited the room momentarily, entering their small kitchen where she dragged out an opened envelope. With swiftness of a loin attacking a gazelle, she tossed it threw the air like a knife and grinned when her boys snatched it in mid-air. Tavis tugged on the letter, ripping it clean from Gan's hands. The latter frowned, crossing his arms as his brother casually sneered and took the crumpled paper out. The smirk instantly vanished once he read the threat and shoved it to Gan.

"Exiled!" Tavis shrieked. "He-he cannot do this! Mother, Old Man Bao must be joking!"

"It was a serious offense, my son," Cara argued as Gan read in mystified horror. "Please, just behave, both of you." She glanced over her shoulder towards a clock that hung on a string. "It is noon. Go, you will be late for training."

Gan grabbed a grudging Tavis' shoulder, quickly dragging outside as he said his farewell. Tavis crossed his arms as they trekked throughout their village. It was small and quant, untouched by most societies. Their village reminisced something from a storybook told to children with small houses built by wood and no paved streets. Citizens carried crops and water back to their homes. Women dressed in form-fitting work clothes with cloths covering their heads to protect them from dirt along with gloves to shield their somewhat sullied hands from the toils of the crop fields. Men wore armor, signifying their rank to protect their village from any attack. Even if the attack came from their villages' most notorious trouble-making twins.

As they walked towards a small building crafted from mere bark, cold glares beckoned them. Gan learned to ignore them, but Tavis clenched his fist, coolly returning them. A few citizens would whisper about their actions, stating that they were clearly raised the wrong way. Cruel taunts would arise up that their mother displeased their missing father, which is why he left in the first place. Tavis glanced over his shoulder, finding a group of older boys coming their way, internally groaning.

"It seems the Williams Twins decided to grace us with their presence," the leader, a teenaged boy named Minh Nguyen with hair cropped into a short mop with armor like a samurai for clothing, jeered.

"It is always pleasing to see you as well, Minh," Gan coldly retorted, keeping a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We heard that you ruined the mural of Hsuan?" Minh's preteen lackey, Phuong Payu, sneered. He was always pressuring others into giving him the information he desired.

"And if we did?" Tavis sneered. "What will you do if we agreed?"

"We smack you twerps around," Quan Wang, the oldest and stupidest of the trio, snickered. Like Minh and Phuong, he wore samurai armor, but without the headpiece.

"No one controls Gan and Tavis," the latter growled, motioning for Quan to continue with his threat. "Try us, if you dare!"

"Enough!"

Before a brawl could start, the five looked over towards their dojo where a middle-aged, balding man stood. Unlike the men in the village, he had a simple white robe on with matching sandals like everyone else. Hwang Mitchai narrowed his eyes down to Gan and Tavis before letting the shyest hint of a smile lighten his mood.

"Minh, excuse my interruption, but I recall Gan and Tavis defeating your trio the last time you had a bout," Hwang recalled.

Minh flushed, paling immensely as he scowled darkly at the sneering twins. "They got the upper hand. We were not prepared, Master Hwang," he blubbered.

"It was two against three," Hwang stated bluntly with a shrug. "I believe the upper hand belonged to you."

Gan and Tavis couldn't help but beam at the praise. Hwang was the honorable teacher. He became a father figure to them from a young age, scolding them, but treating them like children. The village was always harder on the boys than the girls, pressuring them to become greater than their fathers. However, without a father, the duo had no one to look up to, but Hwang dragged them under his wing.

"Fine! We shall return later for our listen," Minh growled, bowing. Quan and Phuong instantly copied him before they stalked off into a patch of shrubbery.

"That could have gotten out of hand if I had not stepped in," Hwang jeered, rubbing their heads with his massive hands. Smirking, he guided the boys into the dojo, stating, "I heard that you defiled a mural of Hwang, no?"

"We were simply having fun," Tavis explained casually. "They were the ones without a sense of humor."

"Well, it seems that I am just…" Hwang snatched their arms, throwing them across the barren floor of the dojo. "…showing how displeased I am! Come, today, I will teach you proper respect for our god!"

Tavis flipped in the air while Gan nimbly slid across the ground on his heels. The former grinned, motioning for his teacher to come. Hwang leaped high into the air, striking the side of his hand onto Tavis' head. Crying out, he landed on his stomach as Gan rushed over to help him when Hwang punched him square in the chest. Gan gasped, eyes bulging in shock, but quickly summoned resolve. Straightening himself out as his master threw another fist, Gan snatched his arm and tossed him across the floor to his brother. Tavis, getting to his feet, smirked as Hwang snatched the ground, swiveling around to kick him when he leaped over the leg. Tavis walloped his heel down in Hwang's face, sending him crashing into the ground.

Hwang sneered, prepping himself and glanced over his shoulder to the charging boys. Tavis resided on Gan's shoulders, sitting on his left shoulder that left Gan unbalanced. Taking this as his contact, Hwang swiftly avoided Gan's fist and placed his palm out to grip Tavis by his elongated hair. Swiping him into the air, he smashed him down over Gan and arrogantly guffawed as they groaned.

"I believe respect has been smashed into you both, correct?" Hwang sneered.

"Yes, master," Gan murmured half-heartedly, helping his brother adjust to the sudden swirling colors they saw.

"I still do not see what the entire deal is," Tavis grunted. "If it makes a person happy, why should it matter? My bliss is more important than another's, and the same goes for Gan."

Hwang frowned at the younger twin as Gan suppressed a nervous gasp. "I can not believe what I am hearing, Tavis. It seems Bao was correct about your…underlying narcissism."

Before Tavis could ask what he meant, the doors of the dojo busted open, revealing Bao with the Central Community of Crazy Old Men. The elders of the village surrounded Tavis and Gan while Bao dragged Hwang to the side. Both brothers exchanged a worried glance with the impassive Hwang. As they watched Bao speak and Hwang nod his head, Tavis crossed his arms at the other elders before him. All they were to him was trouble that interfered with his reckless amusement.

"Are you sure, Elder Bao?" Cara suddenly pleaded. "Can there not be another way? My boys are still young and still learning! You can not blame them for this!"

"I know two troublemaking problems when I see them!" Bao screamed, spittle being hurled at her.

"They came straight here!"

"It is true," Hwang defended. "They were about to get into a fight with Minh and his lackeys when I intervened. Perhaps it was them, and you simply mistook the Williams for them?"

"I never make mistakes! Especially when it comes to those…those monsters!" Bao roared,

Gan flinched at the insult, but Tavis suddenly ran up to him, shouting, "Oh, really! What did we do now, Your Insane Elderness?"

Bao glowered down to him. Reaching into his cloak, he offered him a letter. Tavis instantly snatched it, grumbling to himself as Gan crowded behind him. Ripping it open, it revealed two small, gold chains with lockets with identical circles on them. Gan took one, investigating in curiously, panicking slightly when the lock on his broke. However, it only split into two halves, still connected. Tavis did the same, finding it to be slotted for something. Confusion aroused, they locked eyes before turning to Bao.

"These are from your father," Bao stated as the brothers' eyes went wide. "Reports that he has…how shall I put this?" Trailing off, the leader of Hsuan glanced warily towards Cara whose eyes were downcast. "Walter Williams, your estranged father, has apparently been captured."

Cara covered her face with her hands, sobbing audibly. Gan hugged her waist, feebly attempting to console her. Unlike their precious mother, the news hardly affected them. Their father had been missing for years. The fact that their father was kidnapped by some villainous force only proved that he was weak in Tavis' eyes. However, a tugging feeling constrained around his chest, making him squirm oddly.

"Those were apparently sent to you from years ago. We located them outside the village in some rubble and shrubbery." Bao's arms crossed sullenly. "The date on the letter stated that it was to be delivered five years ago."

Thunder's eyes became watery as he banished the memory. Getting to his feet as the stars dulled, he slumped back over to Lightning after breathing several deep gasps of cool air. It staggered in his chest before he collapsed down next to his slumbering brother. The look on Lightning's face was absolutely priceless: gaping mouth, slight drool leaking down his lip to the side and his neck was crooked. He already knew that Lightning's neck would ache in the morning if the black abyss ever decided to leave. Thunder placed a hand on his brother's neck, gently ushering it down into a more comfortable position. Smiling, he wondered if Lightning was subconsciously gazing back at him with the grin that slowly took place on his pale yellow face. Then again, Thunder and Lightning had a special connection that only twins had. Drifting back into sleep, Thunder had a feeling the nightmare wouldn't come back. At least for the night, hopefully.

---

This was supposed to be a one-shot, but everything just got hectic so I decided to make this a short story. This will probably be only a few chapters long, maybe around five or ten. Plus, Thunder and Lightning need more love.


	2. Morning

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Note: My Spanish stinks, so I had to use a translator in order to get Mas y Menos' dialogue correct.

Gan and Tavis

Lightning hardly dreamed, and when he did, he usually had nightmares. He would toss and turn in his sleep, occasionally waking up with sweat dripping down his body from the fear. Every nightmare was usually the same: run away from that accursed mob, trip, and be consumed by overwhelming screams. One time when he was ten, it was so dreadful that Thunder had to keep him from destroying an entire city because he thought he was being chased in reality as well.

Lightning awoke to the sun bearing down on him. Groaning, he turned so that his face was propped onto the cloud. Wiping his eyes, he felt an odd dryness on his cheeks, but quickly disregarded it. Peeking out to his side, he found that Thunder was not around, and he slowly dragged himself to his feet. Yawning loudly, he hunched forward and looked around lazily for Thunder. Calling out for him, he trudged around the clouds with a temperative scowl. Whenever he woke up, Lightning felt an undeniable hatred for the sun since he was never pleased with such brightness stabbing his almost colorless orbs.

Placing a hand on his neck, Lightning grunted softly and closed his eyes in slight agony. He must have slept on it wrong, again, but it would usually pain him greatly. Realizing that Thunder had positioned him properly, Lightning grinned wryly and shouted for his beloved brother. However, his call went unanswered.

"Thunder! Where are you?" Lightning frowned, his eyebrows scrunching together in frustration. "Come, now! This is not amusing! Where are you, my brother?"

Suddenly, two strong, burly arms wrapped around his waist. Lightning cried out as he was swung into the air. Thunder smirked at his flushed face before dropping him onto the ground. With a hearty laugh, Thunder rubbed his brother's hand and asked if he had a nice rest.

"I would be nicer if you did not sneak up on me!" he barked, glaring at Thunder formidably.

"Because dropping a bucket of ice water on my forehead is the better solution," Thunder shot back playfully.

"Now, that was definitely the high point of my day," Lightning sneered, returning the smirk. "You, on the other hand, seem to have bangs underneath your eyes. Did you even sleep?"

Perplexed at the question, Thunder weakly smiled and nodded. "I simply woke up and took a walk because I could not drift back off. That is all."

"Did you…have the nightmare?"

Both brothers remained silent, eyes casting downwards in misery. Thunder solemnly nodded as Lightning sighed. Pinching his brow, the yellow brother suddenly snatched Thunder's arm and dragged him off to the side of the cloud.

"Brother, where are we headed?" Thunder curiously questioned.

"The Titans East still owes us for helping them destroy _Overload_ for the fifth time since he seems to just return no matter what occurs. Kilowatt's absorption did not stop him," Lightning replied with a hint of malice. Ever since his defeat at the electrical villain, Lightning desired revenge at any cost, and defeating him was certainly the cherry on top of his day. "I am certain they will be able to put up with us for a little while more. Besides, Fish Boy and the Robin's clone will most definitely wish for a rematch."

"Nobody won, brother. Bumblebee…" Thunder trailed off, shivering at the thought. "I am sure she does not want another battle."

Lightning smirked at his brother, wiggling his eyebrows in anticipation. "Come, now, brother, Bumblebee is a very demanding woman. Yet, with the proper…" Lightning paused, placing a finger on his chin for added effect. "…blackmail, I am certain she will come around."

"Blackmail?" Thunder repeated in shock. "What do you mean?"

Lightning pointed a finger down to Titans East's nearly obliterated tower. A clear hole was seen above on the roof as they both peered down. Bumblebee hovered over the roof with Speedy in one hand and Mas y Menos in the other. Aqualad stood behind her in case she decided to slaughter them. The Guatemalan twins screamed and held onto each other for dear life. Speedy, with a fresh streak of baldness on his precious, orange hair, crossed his arms and stared down at the ocean with a looming glare.

"Geez, I just blew the place apart. Nothing a little elbow grease won't fix," Speedy snorted.

"No fue culpa nuestra! Speedy provocado nosotros!" Mas cried. ("It was not our fault! Speedy provoked us!")

"Si!" Menos agreed.

"Shut up, you little brats! You are so lucky I can't understand you!" Speedy shouted back. "And you better have not said anything bad about me or else!"

"Quiet!" Bumblebee commanded in a booming voice.

Lightning crept away, snatching his communicator and switched it on. Gently moving forward, he aimed the communicator at Bumblebee and her three captives. Mas y Menos were still screaming away once her threat died in the air. Pressing a few buttons, Lightning's communicator swapped to camera, poised and still aimed at the Titans East.

Aqualad looked up, finding an odd glint in the sky. Suddenly, the strange flicker of light vanished. The Atlantean paused before returning his attention to Bumblebee.

Meanwhile, in the clouds, Thunder snatched the communicator out of his brother's hands. "This is not right, Lightning! Taking a picture of Bumblebee will only send her into an undeniable rage!"

"Give that back!" Lightning demanded as he tackled his brother.

Thunder sneered, holding his arm behind his head as Lightning desperately clawed for it. "Come on, little brother, try me."

"Little! You are only a few seconds older!"

Thunder laughed mightily as Lightning defiantly cursed at him. Sneering, Lightning suddenly gripped his brother's shoulders and charged his entire body with electricity. Thunder's eyes shot open as he yelped. His body convulsed violently, and the communicator tumbled out of his hands. Both gasped, peering off the cloud in horror as the communicator dropped soundlessly through the calming breeze. Both exchanged terrified looks before watching as Lightning's communicator toppled down towards Titans East.

Suddenly, a yellow, circular object smacked Speedy on his head. The archer groaned, dazed, and the sudden impact shocked Bumblebee enough to actually release him into the waters below. Ordering Aqualad to save him, she looked up at the sky while Mas snatched the communicator and presented it to her.

"Es un comunicador Titans!" the twins stated in unison. ("It is a Titans communicator!")

"From the sky, nonetheless," she murmured, setting them to the side. "There's only a two troublemaking Titans that I know of that live in the clouds." Glaring at the sky as she flipped the communicator open, she shouted, "Hey, Thunder, Lightning! Get down here, right now! I know you're up there!"

In the clouds, however, the brothers were singing a different tune. Fighting to urge to throw his brother to the lion, Thunder propped himself onto his knees, heaving his brother backwards in order to prevent them from being seen. Bumblebee's shrill shriek was a whisper to them, but still stung their eardrums. Lightning jabbed an accusing finger at Thunder, leaping to his feet and glowered down at him.

"Now look at what you have done!" Lightning hissed.

"What _I _havedone? You were the one who decided to mock them!" Thunder snapped, getting to his feet when another scream pilfered the air.

"Get down here! _Now_!" Bumblebee ordered.

Fearing for their lives if Bumblebee called a third time, Lightning leaped off the edge with Thunder following in tow. Summoning a cloud, Thunder mentally blamed his brother for whatever pain would ensue next. Transmuting his lower body to electricity, Lightning was thinking the same thought as they flew down. Landing obediently in front of Bumblebee, Lightning offered a quirky smile that he mustered in the attempt to be friendly. Then again, he and Thunder hardly had any real friends in the past before meeting the Teen Titans.

Presenting Lightning's fallen communicator, Bumblebee's lips twitched into a curt smile. "So, who decided to try to blackmail me this time? Lightning?"

"It is Thunder's fault," Lightning stated nonchalantly, ignoring Thunder's quick, furious glare. "He was holding it over my head in a teasing fashion, and I electrocuted him in fury. He dropped my communicator off the cloud."

Bumblebee raised her eyebrow as Mas y Menos shook their heads in disapproval. Lightning glared death into the boys, silencing them instantly.

"Thunder, is that true?" she asked curiously.

Thunder knew lying was wrong. Everybody knew that. It was common knowledge, and he usually answered truthfully as often as he could. However, unless it involved ratting his brother out, he would fib. He would never betray Lightning, even if his life was being threatened at the hands of a diabolical villain or a vindictive teenage girl named Bumblebee. Thunder reluctantly smiled widely and nodded his head.

Hesitating for a few moments, she stiffed up her lower lip in contemplation. Aqualad dragged a groaning Speedy up to the roof where she ordered him to bring the archer to their unfinished infirmary. The Atlantean nodded, grumbling as he slung his soaked friend's arm over his shoulder, muttering how he had to walk all the way back down the stairs.

"The elevator's busted," Bumblebee explained. "The little creeps here rammed into to try and throw Speedy off." Before the hyperactive twins could whine, she glared equal death into them just like how Lightning did, and they remained silent and paled considerably. Tossing the communicator back as Lightning snatched it, she smirked. "Alright, fine, I'll believe ya, but if this somehow ends up in the tabloids like what Speedy did to me with…someone…" She faltered for a moment, becoming flustered as embarrassment and rage came to her cheeks. "…then I swear, both of you won't have eyes anymore."

Giving Bumblebee two salutes, the brothers nodded eagerly. Bumblebee offered them inside for some breakfast so long as they promised not to start another brawl. They obliged until Speedy suddenly barged up the stairs, arrows poised at Mas y Menos. The sun reflected off his streaked bald spot, and Lightning burst into laughter at how ridiculous he looked. The Spanish-speaking twins screamed, grasped each other's hands and dashed off in twin streaks of white and scarlet.

"You little brats are dead!" Speedy roared.

"Sorry, Bee! He got free!" Aqualad cried as the redheaded teen bolted past him.

Sighing, Bumblebee hovered into the air and slammed herself on the forehead. "Hey, Thunder, Lightning, you two wanna…" She paused, noticing that a sudden crackle of blue lightning surrounded the area they were in before two streaks of yellow and blue took to the skies. Fuming, she stamped her foot onto the barren roof, shouting, "Oh, thanks a lot, guys!"

The eruption of sound and light exploded back into Jump City's rooftops. Lightning fell to his side, laughing until his lungs hurt. Thunder couldn't resist a chuckle at the Titans East's antics. The last time they assisted in stopping a Speedy versus Mas y Menos fight ended up with half of Lightning's hair being singed off and Thunder somehow getting involved with a cult of goth kids when he got lost in a dark corner from Lightning. Neither spoke of that day ever again.

"Ah, most amusing!" Lightning sighed as Thunder helped him to his feet. "Thankfully, we were not involved in that mess again."

"Yes, whenever those three fight, it is usually the bystanders or the Tower that gets the worst damage," Thunder stated.

"Oh, you and your concerns," Lightning snapped with his arms crossed. "You never relax anymore, brother. Ever since the Brotherhood of Evil was vanquished, you have been more constricted and secretive!" Leaning in, a brief flicker of concern crossed his pale yellow face before vanishing. "Are you okay?"

With a surprised, blunt stare, Thunder's eyebrow cocked quizzically. Grinning, he rubbed Lightning's hair until the latter slapped it away. "Of course I am. Thank you for being troubled about me."

"You are the one acting so peculiar."

Thunder simply smiled at him, placing his arm around his shoulder. Summoning a cloud, he smirked when Lightning leaped onto his back and propped himself up on his shoulders. Stepping on, he took to the skies with Lightning clinging to him like a lost child.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Lightning inquired.

"I am," Thunder insisted.

Satisfied with the answer, Lightning placed his hand on the top of Thunder's helmet. "Fine, oh, and it is your turn to find us a place to eat."

Thunder inwardly groaned, remembering the last place he chose ended up with seafood. Lightning never liked fish and threw up once the stench of deceased sea creatures stuffed up his nostrils. Whenever the elemental brothers were in a fight, Lightning would use Thunder's guilt from the memory to win him over.

Thunder and Lightning hardly fought. Whenever they did, however, it was usually because they disagreed with each other. Thunder always followed Lightning like a loyal lackey because he didn't want to invoke any conflict with his brother. They were the only family they had left, and nobody could destroy their bond. The last time they fought physically ended up with Jump City being half-destroyed, and all because of Thunder was trying to have Lightning be more careful and respect him more.

"You find a place to eat," Lightning commanded, resting his head on Thunder's helmet. "I am napping."

"…Brother, you have been awake for only a few minutes," Thunder countered with a dry chuckle.

"Still, I feel sleepy for some reason." Lightning nodded off, and his eyes began to droop. Wrapping his arms around his brother's thick neck, he yawned and placed his cheek on the cool metal that was Thunder's helmet. "Wake me up when we get to someplace to eat, okay, Thunder?"

Patting his brother's shoulder as confirmation, Thunder felt a smile tug at his lips as his brother's soft breathing pound gently against his neck. Sometimes in the morning, Lightning would doze off after just waking up for several minutes, but that was only when he had the demonic memory-induced nightmare. Thunder sighed, eyes closed as he drifted off into the sky. The memory came back to his mind as he searched around for a decent place to eat.

"…A locket," Tavis stated bluntly. "Our father comes back, gets captured, in order to give us lockets! Lockets from five years ago!"

He and Gan had been sent home for the day and were ordered to remain close to their house. Bao still didn't say anything about what they had done wrong before their beloved mother asked them to not cause any strife. Gan fiddled with the locket, shoving it onto his wrist and fastened it to remain tight.

"It seems he had tried to come back to see us," Gan replied as Tavis flopped onto his bed. "Some force captured him from what Bao says."

"How weak!" Tavis shot up in his bed, dangling the locket precariously from his finger. "I simply can not believe he could get captured!"

Their room was rather small with little possessions. Their beds took up half the room, which was ten feet by ten feet and their beds, were five feet each that lay against the walls. A circular window exposed clouds and frail beams of sunlight that remained in the middle of the twin beds. The floor was strewn together with a cotton rug that had several holes in it from their roughhousing. Cara continuously scolded them for their playful fighting, but felt a strange bliss to hear them laughing even when Gan had one time threw Tavis out the window of their one story home.

"Perhaps he was ambushed," Gan suggested with a thoughtful shrug.

Tavis stared at his brother incredulously, unblinking. "You can not be joking. If our father was a military man that Mother was so esteemed about, he would not get captured." His tone was grave and serious, something that sounded completely off in the youth's chords.

Giving him to think what he just said over, Tavis hopped off his bed and inspected the locket. It was presumably gold by its dark yellow color, almost a very light copper. Like Gan, he slowly threw it around his wrist and clasped it up. It dangled, but a few good tugs at the clasp kept it stationary. The locket intrigued him, and he flicked it open to reveal two blank spaces that seemed like it would hold pictures.

"…How boring," he whined, closing it. "There is nothing interesting about this piece of trash at all. If Father actually cared, he would have brought something more amusing like swords or more paint to douse Bao's house in."

"Tavis, he was captured," Gan argued with a slight edge. "Nobody knows his whereabouts, and it was when we were three. How could anybody have saved him knowingly?"

"Question is why there wasn't there a letter? These came in an envelope, so would there not be a letter as well?" Tavis mused. Thoughts wracked his mind until he groaned angrily and hopped off his bed. Sliding up next to Gan, he sighed. "I wonder where he is right now. He has been missing for five years. Who can say, brother? Father may be dead."

Gan's chest constricted harshly. The thought of anyone dying always filled him with a sickened grief. He placed a hand on Tavis' shoulder, squeezing it gently as a sort of comfort. Tavis stared up at him, sighing and smirked.

"There is nobody stronger than us," Gan replied earnestly. "I am sure that we could easily defeat whatever force kidnapped Father."

Laughing, Tavis placed his arm around Gan before pulling him into a headlock. "Of course, I am the stronger twin!"

Grunting in defiance, Gan hunched over so that Tavis was swooped onto his back and flipped him over onto the floor. "That statement is false, brother, since I am the stronger twin!"

Tavis growled, grinning at his brother before being tackled to the ground. Gan already had the upper hand, pining his squirming brother against the floor. Tavis widely thrashed about, hollering for his brother to get off. Gan yawned in amusement, keeping his arms on the younger twin's back. Suddenly, Tavis yanked himself free and kicked Gan away until there was a good enough distance between them. Gan scrambled to his feet, but Tavis snatched his uniform and threw him against the edge of his bed. Grunting on contact, he blearily glanced up to find Tavis standing victoriously over him.

"Well done, Tavis, but I am not out of this yet," Gan growled, hunching.

"Spare me, brother, we all know who is faster," Tavis jeered.

Without responding, Gan suddenly launched himself forward with his arms out to the side. Cutting his brother off in his chest, Tavis' sharp gasp piloted the air to a more hostile gust. Gan snatched his uniform and heaved him into the air, arrogance poised on his face. Tavis grimaced, noticing the hinted malice in Gan's eyes.

"May I call 'uncle'?" he requested feebly.

Gan shook his head.

"Oh, well."

Tavis kicked Gan in the chest, managing to only slow him down. Gan snatched his offending leg, but Tavis swiftly snatched his arm with his other leg as if it was in a headlock. Gan groaned, squirming to try to budge his arm free. Tavis reeled his fist back and plowed Gan across the face. Stumbling backwards, he dropped Tavis on his bottom and rubbed his cheek. Indignantly crying out, Gan frowned as Tavis weakly got to his knees. Realizing that his brother was glowering down at him, Tavis meekly looked up to Gan with a shy grin.

"I am sorry?" he muttered uncertainly.

"It is fine," Gan snickered, offering Tavis his hand. "You are lucky that I find it dishonorable to attack unready opponents or my own brother when he's sprawled along the ground."

"I am not!" Tavis whined, dragging himself off with Gan's help. "You were simply off guard."

They both chuckled, deciding to find something to eat. In their village, they usually had either the crops from their own backyard or the meat of slaughtered animals. Neither liked to watch animals such as goats and cows being killed for their nutritional value, and when Hwang decided to show them how it was done, they feigned being ill. Striding into their barren kitchen, Tavis motioned for Gan to crouch where the latter sighed and obeyed. Tavis climbed onto his brother's shoulders, reaching up into the high, wooden cupboards were their mother would place sorts of delicacies to trade at the market place. A pair of small bars of chocolate from another trader remained there from a few days ago that Cara bought.

"Magnificent!" Tavis cheered, leaping off Gan's shoulder and presented him one of the bars.

"Well, this is a treat," Gan mirthfully added as they each took their individual bites.

As the brothers devoured their chocolate, they were blissfully unaware of the three sets of eyes peering in through their windows…

Thunder slapped Lightning on the cheek, effectively awaking him. Grunting, Lightning managed to glance up and rubbed his eyes. Asking where they were, he was immediately stunned to find himself in front of Titans Tower in Jump City. Thunder landed the cloud, stating that he had run into Beast Boy and offered them a place to stay and eat. He had accepted the offer gratefully.

"Hey, morning sleepy head!"

Lightning rubbed his eyes dry to find a human Beast Boy waving up to him. Crawling off his brother's back, he wearily returned the greeting. Thunder nudged him, asking if he wanted to sleep anymore, but Lightning refused softly. Beast Boy unlocked the door, animatedly chatting about some video game he knew about while they were clueless. Shouting if anybody was home, Beast Boy gestured for them to follow.

"Don't worry, guys, Robin knows you're coming, so you're off the hook on his interrogation intro," Beast Boy informed. On their confused expressions, he snickered, adding, "Whenever anybody comes, Robin never greets them, but immediately goes into the "why are you here" jive." Sighing, he muttered the last part quietly to himself. "Especially after Terra…"

Starfire was the first person inside to greet them as they entered the main living room. She enveloped Thunder in a hug first, followed by Lightning, and his back gave an audible snapping noise.

"Greetings, friends! It has been quite some time since I have last lain my eyes on you!" she cheered, releasing Lightning as he straightened himself out.

"It is always a pleasure to see you as well," Thunder replied, bowing slightly as Lightning tried to copy, but his back cracked once more.

"Is he well?" she asked to Thunder as Lightning grumbled over his back.

Thunder glared at his brother, nudging him in the arm. Turning to Starfire aggravatedly, Lightning mustered up a quirky, strained smile and nodded. With unbridled bliss, she flew past them and came back moments later with Robin.

"Hey, haven't seen you two in a while ever since the Brotherhood of Evil was frozen. How have you been?" Robin asked, smiling as he shook hands with both brothers.

"In Steel City, mostly," Lightning replied, "but we've also ventured to Asia in search of amusement."

Robin instantly frowned. "Does that include blowing up cities?"

"No," Lightning bluntly replied. "The tangibly annoying Green One preached to us that it was wrong."

"Hey! You know I was right!" Beast Boy growled, crossing his arms.

Cyborg and Raven strolled in, both greeting the brothers in their own fashion. Cyborg came up to them and high-fived them while Raven simply nodded in acknowledgement. They chatted, sitting down to eat while Raven simply drink tea. Thunder found that odd, wondering why she didn't have to eat as often as the others. When Beast Boy explained it was because of her "psycho, weird demon blood", Thunder didn't inquire further. Moments during their breakfast, the alarms blared off. The entire room was filtering with sporadic red light and constant, high-pitched beeping. The five original Titans leaped to action while Thunder and Lightning simply followed once Robin asked if they wanted to join.

Cyborg pulled up a monitor on the screen, exposing a series of hooded fellows robbing Jump City Bank. "Seems we've gotta a couple of bogies trying to score a few bucks."

"Alright, Titans, go!" Robin commanded, taking off with the others following in pursuit.

---

Yay, the Teen Titans actually make an appearance. You may realize that I don't title these chapters on the page, but in the little title chapter box in the corner because I can't make up titles. I wait until I finish the chapter before creating one. Please review.


	3. Capture

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Gan and Tavis

Thunder and Lightning followed the five original Teen Titans through the streets of Jump City. The verbose city had become silent in their coming, watching in awe as they flew by. Well, in Cyborg and Robin's cases, they drove in the T-Car. Lightning and Thunder flew through the air, following a hawk Beast Boy as he became their guide.

A smoky building infiltrated the once peaceful city. Gray and white smog hovered into the air as the Titans arrived. The total amount of robbers could not be specified, but there were definitely more than a few dozen. The men in the trench coats turned to them, immediately opening fire in tandem. All seven moved quickly out of the way with Starfire immediately returning with a flurry of starbolts. Lightning copied, crying out as he threw a streak of his namesake at one of the trench coat, hearing a distinctive clang that sounded odd like he was not human.

Cyborg roared savagely, punching one with a fedora across the face, sending him flying backwards. The man clashed into one of the opened vaults, and his trench coat came ripping off like a second skin. The man stood, but his body suddenly broke down, and they could clearly see whom he was.

"Um, can somebody explain to me why robots are dressed up like men?" Lightning questioned.

The man was a robot in a similar fashion to Cyborg with the letter H on its forehead in a hexagon. The color design was yellow and gray as it forced itself back to its feet. The other trench coats were suddenly ripped off, exposing several more robots.

"No way," Raven murmured.

"The robots from the Hive strike once more!" Starfire exclaimed as Thunder and Lightning stared each other with clueless expressions.

"And they're still using _my_ blueprints!" Cyborg roared in outrage. "Blood, once I get my hands on you, you are so gonna pay!"

"Pardon me, but what is a 'Hive'?" Thunder asked as Cyborg began maiming the robots, shouting gibberish about the Hive.

"An evil organization that was previously run by a man named Brother Blood who used Cyborg's blueprints against him," Robin explained, jamming a birdarang into the side of a robot. He wrenched it free and kicked it across the face while Thunder threw his fist out, and an explosion of blue sound coveted the sky. "However, the Hive was destroyed and so was Brother Blood."

"Then how can these robots just run around and do whatever they want?" Beast Boy asked, turning back into his human form after smashing a few robots as an elephant.

"I don't know, but we'll find out," Robin proclaimed.

Lightning dashed through the sky after he transmuted the lower half of his body into electricity. Raven took after him, and they both began to blast away at the robots. She flew through the air, just barely avoiding a yellow beam of concentrated energy. Chanting her mantra, she released her soul self and slashed through several of the sentries before returning to herself. Lightning blinked, amazement surging through him as she simply nodded at him.

"That was…incredible," he murmured as Starfire blasted her eyebeams behind him.

"It was my soul self," the empath explained gravely. "You and Thunder were under it once when you two and the others decided to have the brawl in the middle of the city."

Flustered now, he distinctively remembered the vast darkness that polluted his vision. However, he also recalled something clawing Beast Boy's face and making his eye bloodshot during his rampage in the darkness. However, it was rather humorous to awaken in the light and find Robin in Cyborg's arms.

"Target located," one robot stated monotonously, looking up to Lightning. "Begin capture immediately."

Its hands suddenly rocketed out, attached by powerfully thick metal wires. They clutched around Lightning's thin waist and dragged him back down to the ground. His body slammed into the unforgiving concrete. Sputtering, Lightning growled and grafted his entire body with electricity. The yellow sparks traveled up the arms, effectively electrocuting the robot in a fit of tiny bolts. Prying the hands off him, he dusted himself off when more hands suddenly grappled him. Crying out as he was lifted off his feet, he suddenly gasped as multiple sonic cannons were aimed at him.

"Release my brother or suffer the wrath of Thunder!" his brother roared, slamming his hands together with such force that the sound waves reverberated along the ground.

The robots stumbled, falling over them as the street began to shatter. Robin suddenly ran up from behind him, slashing his rod like a sword against a few of the arms that contained Lightning. They were cut in half, but the sonic cannon one held blasted Robin into the side of a building. He grunted, his body feeling as though it was broken as he hung limp in a window.

"Robin!" Starfire cried. She quickly flew over to him, assisting him to his feet. "You are well?"

"I'm fine, Star, but Lightning isn't," Robin groaned, cracking his neck as he took her hand to stand.

"Didn't you hear the blue man? Let him go!" Cyborg shouted, raising his sonic cannon and fired only to have it countered with another. "Come on, you worn-out copies! Gimme what ya got!"

Beast Boy snuck him behind them, transforming into a pterodactyl with Thunder riding his back. Thunder outstretched his hand, tossing down a beam of his namesake and furiously hacked away at the robots that held his precious brother. There was no way he would allow Lightning to be hurt, especially not be a couple of cheap Cyborg knockoffs. Asking Beast Boy to dive lower, he grimaced as the green changeling swooped down drastically, forcing him to hold on for dear life. Sputtering, he shook his head so that the colors were return to normal and grinned once Beast Boy's wings cut through the robots like a knife in hot butter. Thunder smashed valiantly against the robots, shouting out for his brother.

Lightning glanced up, feeling his lungs suddenly constrict as more robots deserted their battles with the other Titans. It was as if he was the honey and they were the bees. The robots suddenly snatched around his waist, forcing him onto the ground even farther and clamped around his throat. Lightning's air passages suddenly froze as he attempted to get a stray gasp in.

"Lightning, hang on!" Cyborg shouted, blasting through the legion of robots when another got him in a headlock. "Ugh! Get offa me!"

Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted in Lightning's chest. He screamed in agony, clenching his eyes shut as Thunder gaped in horror at what was occurring with his beloved brother. He was vanishing in a thick mist of black. Particles evaporated from his body as he suddenly went limp. The robots had some sort of black circle of their hands that spread down to his chest and ate away at his body.

Something in Thunder suddenly snapped. Leaping off Beast Boy's back, he roared and smashed his fists together against the robots. His knuckles bashed against the cold metal and steel, ripping through the monsters that were stealing away his brother. His hands stung from the hits, but he did not care. Lightning was somehow disappearing, and he would not give up in saving him even if it cost him his life. Cyborg plowed through with his sonic cannon to destroy oncoming robots, effectively halting Thunder so that he would look down and gasp.

Lightning was gone. There was not a trace left of him. No armor, no hair, no helmet guard with cheek plates. Nothing. Lightning had simply vanished like a ghost.

Aghast, Thunder slumped to his knees, frantically patting the area where Lightning once remained. "B-brother? Brother, where are you? Lightning! Lightning, no!"

"Thunder, buddy?" Beast Boy slowly crouched next to him as the other Titans finished off the last remaining robots. "Hey, you okay?"

"They took him," Thunder murmured slowly, eyes still wide in disbelief. "They…they captured…Lightning." He turned his head to Beast Boy with complete sorrow and hatred vivid in his ebony orbs. "I could have rescued him."

Beast Boy held his tongue, keeping a quirky smile up. Patting Thunder's broad shoulder, he managed to give a nervous laugh. "Don't worry, I'm sure Lightning's alright. He's the kinda guy that likes to prove himself a lot. Ha!" Noticing that Thunder was not laughing, he trailed off and sheepishly rubbed his head. A remorseful frown came back to his face as he faced the other Titans as they strolled over.

"Thunder," Robin started, authority coming off his tone, "we don't know why your brother was taken or how, but he will be saved. We just need to figure out where the new Hive is, and we'll rescue him."

Nodding solemnly, Thunder internally blamed himself. How could he have let Lightning be kidnapped by a group of rogue robots? They promised each other they would always be together since what was lightning without thunder and vice versa? It was not nearly powerful, and they relied on the other to give it strength to flourish and strike.

Cyborg collected a few of the spare robot parts that were strewn around. "I'm gonna take a few scans of these, see if they've been augmented with new technology since I know I can't do crazy teleportation like that."

"Thunder, are you well?" Starfire asked, gently touching the blue brother's arm.

He flinched at her touch, slowly backing up clumsily and tripped over the rubble he created when smashing his hands together. Staring at his wrist forlornly, he struggled to his feet and sauntered away from the group, muttering, "Please, I need to be alone."

"But…"

"Pardon me, I will return later," he murmured, walking past Starfire as the confused and concerned alien princess stared at his receding backside.

"Robin, Thunder is leaving," she informed, touching Robin's shoulder as police cruisers rode up.

Robin glanced back over his shoulder, watching as the Honorary Titan walked the lonely streets. Beast Boy popped up next to him, offering to go watch out for him. Accepting his request, Robin warned him not to be seen in case Thunder decided to perform anything reckless.

Thunder kept his head bowed as he walked through the streets. His fingers clenched together, embedding themselves into his skin as a cruel reminder of his failure. Why Lightning? Of everyone fighting, why did it have to be his brother? Thunder choked up, quickly drying his eyes of the misty moisture that began to flood there. If Lightning saw him cry again, he already knew that Lightning would simply pat his shoulder and bring him into a brotherly hug if nobody was looking at the second part.

He noticed that the civilians were beginning to stare him. It was not unusual for the stares to plague him. His skin was blue, and he was adorned in armor and dark blue pants with sandals. In a city, Thunder was an outsider to society. His cheeks flushed with heat as the murmurs arose in his ears.

"Is he _serious?_"

"What is he?"

"Look, Mommy!" a little girl rushed up to him and smiled kindly. "Hi, my name's Cindy! What's yours?"

"Get away from her!" her mother shrieked, snatching her daughter's hand, and glared at him.

Thunder flinched, recoiling painfully as he backed away nervously. Another person rejected him for his appearance. He thought of a response, but his throat constricted from the day's events. First the horrendous nightmare of his past, his brother's capture, and now hateful and fearful rejection. Thunder sadly glanced back down at the curious little girl before summoning a cloud and flying off into the air.

"But Mommy, he's a Titan! I saw him save a city once on the TV!" the girl cried once he was out hearing range.

The mother blinked, clearly surprised and stared up at the sky before a repetitive clicking of someone's tongue startled her. Beast Boy appeared in front of them, and the girl squealed in happiness. He crossed his arms, a sad frown plastered on his face and sighed.

"You know, that was pretty low, just judging him like that," he muttered harshly before changing into a hawk and flying off after Thunder.

Thunder swerved up into the sky, his entire body trembling with furious self-pity. It was always the same where people would torment him and Lightning because they were different. It was their skin tones and abilities that instilled fear in the hearts of many. They were not as known as the other Titans were so they were ridiculed, and the past jeers haunted them through their dreams. Thunder's breathe turned ragged as he stumbled off his cloud. From his pants, he pulled out two foot-long wooden poles and struck the cloud in fury. A tremendous clap of sound hollered throughout Jump City.

"Give him back! You cannot have him!" Thunder roared, slashing the graying cloud as another rumble echoed. "Give my brother back! Lightning!"

Rage overtook him, just like before.

As Tavis and Gan nibbled on their treats, they were blissfully unaware of the sets of eyes watching them. They chatted for a while, recalling their previous endeavors that made Bao miserable. The six eyes slowly wandered away from the window, making sure they were not seen. Gan paused, looking at the window curiously before Tavis dragged him into the living room since he thought he heard someone knocking. Answering the door, Tavis immediately regretted the decision.

"Hello, Williams Twins," Bao curtly greeted, sounding forced.

"Hello, elder," they replied courteously in unison, knowing he would report to their mother if they called him anything else. Under his breathe, Tavis mumbled, "Old Man Bao…"

Ignoring Tavis' insult, Bao cleared his throat and stepped inside as the boys moved out of his way. The armored men that carried them to Bao and the council of elders previously strutted inside, and Gan noticed their swords were drawn. Cold sweat dampened his brow, and he gripped Tavis' arm, gesturing with a nod towards the unsheathed weapons.

"May we ask why you have come to our home?" Tavis asked, trying to keep his tone level to hide his fear.

"To reflect," Bao stated.

"What is there to reflect?" Gan questioned as Bao kneeled. The brothers copied him, but Tavis slumped onto his bottom with one leg stretched out.

"Your actions."

_Oh, no_, Gan thought, gulping inaudibly.

Bao rubbed his bald head, grimacing from the boys' previous prank of shaving his head. Tavis smirked lightly, imitating the elder's actions by stroking his spiky, jet black hair. Gan nervously fingered his hair, rubbing his growing sideburns. The guards stood at every door as if to guard prisoners. Gan and Tavis exchanged ill humored looks before asking Bao to speak.

"Your multiple transgressions has finally caught up to you, boys. All the devious pranks, every single aggravating ploy you two create. Why do it?" Bao questioned, stroking his sagging face.

"Because it is amusing!" Tavis shouted, grinning wryly. "Why should we stop our fun because it does not suit you?"

Bao glared death into the boy, silencing him. "You two are well-trained, I will hand you that. Hwang has certainly taught you well." His eyes closed, almost regretting the compliment once he saw the prideful illumination on their faces. "Yet, your behavior and disregard to everyone distill your work."

"We do not mean anything by it," Gan insisted.

"Are you certain?"

"Of course we are," Tavis added haughtily.

"I think you do not know of what you do," Bao gravely growled. "Bring in the piece."

The guards nodded, exiting the room momentarily before bringing in the defamed mural of Hsuan. However, his face had been completely torn off with several random cuttings in the frail painting. The twins gasped in shock, eyes dilating fearfully. Somebody defiled the sacred god far worse than they.

"You two did this," Bao bluntly accused.

"No, we did not!" Tavis cried, slamming his fist into the ground. "We were not even near the mural when that happened! We simply painted over it!"

"That is the truth! We did nothing wrong!" Gan pleaded. "Honestly, we did nothing else to the mural asides from…decorating it." He couldn't help but smile when he brother stifled laughter from his raunchy joke.

Instantly, Bao became bemused. He suspected the brothers would claim their innocence right away, which they did. Bao smirked cruelly, crossing his arms and motioned for the guards to step closer. The expressions of abrupt worry on the twins' faces agitated him greatly, and he just itched for their confession. From his robe, he withdrew a small slab of yellow fabric and then retrieved a similar cloth but in blue.

"Do these look familiar?" he questioned.

Tavis and Gan instantly looked down at their uniforms. The dark blue and bright sun yellow matched their clothes completely. Anger rose in Tavis' throat, but Gan's matching look startled him into submission. Gan's eyebrows narrowed with a surging malice, and he stabbed an accusing finger at Bao as he leaned forward.

"How can you pin the blame on us with pieces of fabric? Those could belong to anyone!" Gan shouted, surprising Bao since he was known as the level-headed brother who kept his temper hidden.

"You two are the only ones in the village who chose to not wear armor!" the elder countered. "You choose to wear those flimsy uniforms! It is obvious you are the culprits!"

"How can you say that?" Tavis asked, getting to his feet. "This isn't fair! You are being unreasonable!"

"Elder Bao, I bring you tidings," one guard stated, walking into the room with copies of the twins' uniforms. Handing them to the older man, he added, "You may have a desire to look at these."

"You have no right to go through our room!" Tavis shouted, but he was promptly ignored.

Bao nodded his grace, accepting the uniforms. He inspected the yellow one that obviously belonged to Tavis. A stray look of shock crossed his features before his lips tightened into a downwards scar. Placing the uniforms in front of them on the ground, he pointed to the small holes that remained, placing the slabs of fabric onto them. They fit perfectly, filling both with distinctness that matched the uniforms.

Cold sweat covered their brows, and the brothers were clearly shaken up. Tavis stared at his uniform, wondering just how something like this could have occurred. His lips trembled with unshed words and just uncertain stutters came out. Gan blinked as the air shifted for a morbid turn. The siblings couldn't speak for their tongues were tied too tight. Gan's fingers suddenly balled into mighty fists as he glared at Bao.

"Somebody framed us," he proclaimed haughtily. "We didn't do this!"

"Elder Bao, what is the meaning of this?" Cara shouted, storming into the room, carrying an unconscious armored guard behind her. "I leave the home for a few minutes to find this? You did not speak of this before."

"Wow, Mother," Tavis breathed, stupefied that she could fight as she plopped the guard onto his stomach.

"Your _brats _did this!" Bao shrieked, jabbing a finger at the mural and sneered at her shocked expression. "Come, admit your involvement, and I will be merciful."

"We will not bow down to you!" Tavis shook with unbridled rage, thinking, _Somebody set us up, but who? Who did we-?_ The question remained unanswered as the guards suddenly stepped behind the brothers, heaving him up into the air. "Put me down! Gan! Mother!"

"Tavis!" Cara cried.

"Release my brother!" Gan shouted, trying to tackle the guard.

Suddenly, a fist wormed itself into his stomach. Gan's eyes went wide in shock, and he gasped painfully as all of oxygen in his lungs were forced out. He staggered backwards, falling on his back and held his gut in pain. Glaring daggers at the guard that struck him, his gaze fell on a fear-stricken Tavis who was staring at his brother with such agony that made him want to weep. The guard hoisted Tavis on his shoulder, who flailed about to try and wrench himself free.

"Where are you taking my son?" Cara demanded, stepping in front of the door.

"Move, Cara," Bao commanded softly, trying to be gentle with the mother.

"Not until you give Tavis back to me," she growled. From her work dress, she pulled out a small sword and aimed it at his head. "I will use force."

"M-mother," Gan wheezed, stumbling to his knees, "d-don't, you will get h-hurt."

Bao slowly approached the woman, keeping his eyes level with her rueful ones. His aura of calmness enticed Cara into hatred, and she jabbed violently at his chest, but he sidestepped with ease. Snatching the sword by the hilt, he swiped it out of her hands and knocked her aside in the wall. She cried out, sliding to the ground in twisted anger and pain.

"Mother!" the brothers screamed in shock.

"We will return to question Gan later," Bao stated as Cara recollected herself.

"No!" Gan cried, but another guard restrained him. "Let him go! Let Tavis go! We are innocent of this crime!"

Tavis' eyes waltzed over to his weary mother before finding Gan struggling with a retreating guard. Something struck hatefully in Tavis, surging through his lithe frame. It was like a powerful dosage of anger was what he needed to break free as he elbowed the guard in the face and toppled to the ground.

Finding his brother safe, Gan twisted his arms backwards as the guard held them in place. Grunting, he brought his head forward and swung it backwards into the guard's face. Both moaned in agony, and Gan instantly regretted the decision as a fell swoop of dizziness washed over him. However, he managed to retrieve his freedom and hurried clumsily to his twin.

"Are you well?" Gan asked, slurring some of the words from his head blow.

"I am, but Mother isn't," Tavis murmured, and both glanced over to her frail body that clung against the wall.

"You two have gone far enough!" Bao roared monstrously. "Seize them!"

The command startled the boys in silence. Rage and fear combined in their bodies, sending their reactions to be halted. Cara cried out to them, but her voice was mere whisper from the anguish she was suffering. The guard that Gan had struck rubbed his forehead before snatching his arm and shoved him roughly to the ground. His grunt echoed in the near silent room, but Tavis screamed and launched himself at the guard that dared to harm his beloved sibling. However, Tavis was suddenly snatched up by his shoulders, swooped off his feet and was being dragged out the door.

"No! Let me go! I didn't do anything!" Tavis wailed as the other guards followed suit. "Bao! Bao, you old crazy loon!"

"If you hurt my brother, I'll-I'll make sure you pay!" Gan shouted. "Tavis!"

"Gan!" Tavis screamed.

"Thunder!" Beast Boy cried.

Thunder, however, ignored Beast Boy's scream and continuously struck the completely gray cloud. Beast Boy winced, having turned back into his human form after locating him. Thunder glared back at him, sticks tightly held in his hands as his knuckles turned ghost white. Beast Boy flinched, trying to find the right words to say, but it was pretty hard to speak from all the deafening blasts. Each smashing of his stickw brought another clap of sound. Deflating his ears, Beast Boy held onto them, clenching his eyes shut and desperately shouted at Thunder to stop.

"Thunder! Thunder! Come on, this isn't gonna help rescue Lightning! We'll save him!" he entreated. "Just stop banging your sticks! You're gonna make my ears bleed!"

Opening his eyes, he noticed that Thunder hesitated. He slowly approached him, wondering how he could even walk on the clouds. Beast Boy noticed that this particular cloud was far more compact with rain than any other in the area from the squelching sound his sneakers made. Thunder glanced back over him, wiping his eyes with one arm and holding his sticks in the other. Beast Boy placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to smile as comfortingly as possible.

"Come on, dude, Lightning's tough!" Beast Boy jeered, pumping his fist in the air. "Did you see how he shocked me the first time we met when I was a panda? It was enough to send me back to my awesome and amazingly handsome human self!" Smirking, he crossed his arms. "There's no way Lightning's gonna let some creepy tin cans mop the floor with him."

"But…but he was captured," Thunder morbidly murmured. Again, his rage rose, and he smashed the cloud with his stick to release it. "I could have saved him! I promised Lightning that I would always be there for him when we were children!"

"Then that also means you're gonna go out there and save him," Beast Boy countered, pressing a finger to Thunder's forehead and placed his other hand on his sticks. "You got the whole Teen Titans behind you. We're gonna go out and beat this new Hive before anyone knows it even exists! Well, the robots today were a dead giveaway…" Beast Boy sheepishly rubbed his head, smiling at his own logic. "Robin's gonna come up with a plan to save him. Whatever the Hive wants with him, they won't get it."

Thunder stared at the changeling for a few moments. It was always the same with Beast Boy. Whenever Thunder had a problem, Beast Boy somehow knew the answer. Either he did it before and was scolded, the answer would be passed onto Thunder. Beast Boy had a certain charm that made Thunder comfortable. It was a welcoming feeling that neither brothers experienced in the past except by their own mother. Thunder smiled, closing his eyes and thanked the green teenager.

"Aw, no problem, dude! After all, you and Lightning helped me out sneak into Raven's room and borrow her mirror to go into her mind again," Beast Boy stated.

Thunder blinked, remembering that they also accidentally smashed her mirror and allowed all of Raven's emotion clones escape. Raven wasn't too happy to say the least. Somehow they ended up getting stuck together with Speedy on the Eiffel Tower with Cyborg's Ultra Stick Glue for a few hours. That, too, wasn't a pretty sight when Beast Boy had to relieve himself.

"Soooo, you better?" he inquired, nudging Thunder's arm.

"Yes, thank you, Green One," Thunder replied, bowing his head politely. "You always know what to say to make a person feel whole once more."

"Ha! Now if only Cy would say that to me, my world would be perfect!"

At that moment, Beast Boy's communicator rang off. Gasping, Beast Boy instantly unhitched his from his belt, flipping it on to reveal Robin. The Boy Wonder seemed impatiently worried over something as his left eyebrow twitched anxiously.

"Beast Boy, did you get Thunder?" he questioned.

Beast Boy turned the communicator so that it faced Thunder, and the blue hero waved.

"Good, we need both of you back at the Tower. We have a lead on the Hive…"

---

Yay, an update. There's going to be more Titans showing up next chapter. Please, review.


	4. Cell

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Gan and Tavis

"…Can you go on that too?" Beast Boy asked as Thunder summoned a cloud to his aid.

"Pardon me?" Thunder asked, eyes widening in complete shock.

Without warning, Beast Boy leaped onto the cloud with a grunt. His arms flailed backwards as he attempted to steady himself before faltering forward with an exasperated sigh. Smiling at Thunder, he leaned forward and tried to make the cloud move, but it wouldn't budge. Thunder stared at him as Beast Boy started kicking the cloud, grunting at it for it to fly. Smiling, he got on behind him and leaned forward over him. The cloud took the sky, exiting through the murky grayness of his thundercloud.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Beast Boy inquired, stars in gleaming in his eyes.

"It is one of my talents," Thunder explained with a dry grin. "While my brother can transmute the lower half of his body to his namesake, I control the clouds."

"Ha ha! Sweet! Wish I could do that 'cause that would be so awesome to just ride through the air like that," he earnestly replied as Thunder guided the cloud towards Titans Tower.

Thunder smirked, pride growing inside of him as he landed by the front door. Beast Boy opened main entrance, finding it strange that it was unlocked. Usually, Robin would re-arm the security codes whenever leaving their home. Deciding that Robin simply didn't have enough time, Beast Boy gestured inside as Thunder followed him to the living room.

Raven greeted them there, motioning her head for them to follow. Thunder looked inside, finding Cyborg fuming in a corner as he cursed the Hive for stealing his blueprints. Surprisingly enough, he discovered Bumblebee speaking with Starfire and immediately snapped his attention back to Robin when he stated his name.

"Thunder, we have a lead on where the Hive is located. We alerted the Titans East as well, so they sent Bumblebee down here to help," Robin proclaimed. He looked over his shoulder, staring at a side door. "You can come in now."

Looking over his shoulder, Thunder blinked in surprise as the doors opened to reveal another Honorary Titan. Argent crossed her arms as she sauntered inside, clearly displeased over something. Bumblebee crossed over to her with Starfire trailing behind. However, she paused and snatched Cyborg by his ear and dragged him over.

"Pay attention, Sparky," she ordered, smacking him over the head. "The Hive's back, and I'm here to make sure they stay down this time."

"Ow! Man, Bee…" Cyborg grumbled, deciding not to finish his sentence just in case anything worse happened to him.

"If the peanut gallery is finished with their little discussion," Argent drawled, rolling her scarlet eyes in amusement, "New Zealand isn't doing so fine."

"Thanks for coming out here, Argent," Cyborg stated as the British heroine simply nodded.

"No problem. Anyway…" She bypassed them to their computer mainframe, typing in a few keys that brought up a large map of New Zealand. A blinking Hive symbol appeared by the lowest, most southern point of the country. "During one of my patrols, I discovered a group of robots carrying what seemed to be a yellow boy that looked…" She paused, staring at Thunder who paled considerably. "…a lot like that blue boy right here."

"Brother," Thunder whispered in terror.

"Oh, that yellow boy was your brother?" Argent covered her mouth, clearly surprised at his murmur. "I'm sorry."

"I-it is fine. Please, continue," he entreated softly, eyes downcast at the horrible memory of his brother's kidnapping.

Argent paused, noticing his saddened exterior, but nodded anyway. "When I discovered them in a thick patch of forest, the robots were carrying him towards their base. I followed them and found out this was the 'Hive' everyone keeps blathering on about. I tried to take them out, but I failed." She crossed her arms haughtily, disappointed at her loss. "When the Boy Wonder here called, I just had to answer."

"Okay, Titans, I've got a plan," Robin announced. "Cyborg, since you have the most experience here with the Hive, you take whoever you want and take them down."

Cyborg's human eye widened in shock. "Seriously, man?"

"You and Bumblebee infiltrated the Hive longer than anyone here, and since Brother Blood is your enemy, you take him done once and for all," Robin stated, crossing his arms. "I know this is pretty shortcoming, but I know you can handle it."

Cyborg paused, blinking. Slowly, a grin crossed his face as he pointed to the new members of his team. "Well, alright! Listen up, y'all, I want Bee, Argent and Thunder to meet me up on the roof in a few minutes. Bee's knowledge of the Hive matches mine, so in case something happens to me, she's in charge. Argent's got the geography of New Zealand so I need you for the home advantage. Thunder, your brother got kidnapped, so that definitely means I'm takin' you to get him back."

The female Titans and Thunder nodded. Thunder looked up over wearily towards the blipping Hive symbol on the computer screen. Ebony eyes glazed over with hatred, and he clenched his fists as Cyborg's words rang in his head. Being Lightning's brother, it was his duty to protect him from everything that would harm him. He promised Lightning years ago, when he wasn't Lightning, that he would, and he wouldn't back down. Anyone that got in the way of saving his brother would definitely wish they hadn't.

Thunder began his way to the roof, climbing the stairs instead of the elevator to relieve stress. He noticed that Beast Boy wasn't with him, making him completely uncomfortable with the eerie silence. He wasn't used to the feeling of loneliness, having Lightning as a companion ever since his birth. Sighing, he ascended the steps without a single word as he traveled towards the roof.

A few minutes later on the roof resulted in Thunder, Argent and Bumblebee impatiently waiting for the cybernetic teenager. Bumblebee felt a vein throb in her forehead when the roof opened up. Cyborg rushed up behind them, shoving past them and pointed down for them to see.

"Aw, yeah! Come on over here, and check my new baby out!" he declared, smirking arrogantly.

"This better be worth the time the three of us wasted standing up here," Argent snapped, crossing her arms as she peered down.

A glimmer of metal hinted piqued their curiosity. It was shaped like a curved, orange airplane with four seats. Two were at the front like a pilot's quarters while another two were positioned at the wings. Cyborg pulled out a set of keys, pressing it and the headlights blinked a few times, beeping as well.

"I upgraded the T-Ship," Cyborg explained. "That way, only the four of us can operate this instead of a fifth wheel to slow us down. By the way…" He glanced over to Bumblebee. "…who'd you leave in charge of Titans East?"

"Aqualad since he's the other sensible one, besides myself," she informed. "What the twins and Speedy need is a good foot right up their-!"

"Bee, okay, we get it!" Cyborg snickered, patting her shoulder. "Alright, Thunder, take the left wing, and Argent, you got the right."

Instantly, Thunder became worried. He never mixed well with technology. The last time he decided to play with the Gamestation under Beast Boy's supervision, he accidentally set the entire front half of Titans Tower on fire by getting so frustrated the he exploded the video game system. A cold sweat came to his forehead as he approached the door to his station and opened it uncertainly. He watched as the others docked their seats and took his. Noticing the throttles, he instantly turned his attention to the crackling intercom in front of him.

"Hey, blue boy, you okay in there?" Argent asked. "Oh, and to talk, use those headphones by the throttles if you wanna respond."

"Um, yes, I will be fine once we save my brother," Thunder quickly replied, placing the headphones on his head with some difficulty due to his helmet. "Annoying troublesome…"

"Excuse me?" Argent demanded, lowering her tone dangerously.

Realizing his blunder, Thunder gasped at his fault. "N-no, I did not mean you! I was referring to these headphones!"

Argent mused, clearly aggravated at his misstatement. Smirking to herself, she asked Cyborg if they were ready to go.

"Sure we are, girls…and Thunder," Cyborg jeered as Thunder merely hummed in agreement.

Snatching the throttle, he reared it backwards and pressed a few buttons. With a sneer, Cyborg shoved the throttle forward forcefully as if to exert his authority. Bumblebee rolled her eyes, muttering that he was a chauvinist. The engines roared mightily, sending jolts down Thunder's spine as the ship began to take flight. Peering out the window, Thunder watched in stunned awe as the craft slowly ascended off the ground. Once it was a good distance into the air, Bumblebee pressed another button, and the ship skyrocketed forward, making Thunder grip the sides of his seat in utter fear as his face twisted into sheer terror.

"Um, Thunder? Y'all alright in there?" Cyborg asked, looking down at the eye-twitching Titan.

"…No," Thunder replied, hitting his head against the leather seat. "Aggravating shuttles…"

"Let me guess, you haven't been experienced with much technology have you?" Cyborg asked, smirking.

"No, I have not."

"Well, don't worry. The side your own controls a few weapons in case we get attacked by some enemy, and the same goes for you, Argent. Bee and I got the flying under control."

Thunder sighed and nodded, internally relieved that he wouldn't have anything to do with flying this contraption. Thunder pleasantly watched the clouds pass by him overhead, pursing his lips in contemplation. He just hoped Lightning was safe, but what Argent said stirred him into even more frantic worry. Wondering how far New Zealand was from Jump City, Thunder watched with glazed eyes as the clouds drifted overhead. Maybe they should've just stayed in Steel City and helped Bumblebee deal with Mas y Menos and Speedy when the brothers had the chance.

---

Lightning's pale eyes slowly opened. Every inch of his body felt sore, and his back gave an unholy crack as he twitched along the cold, metal floor. Blinking to grasp his surroundings, chilling fear coursed through his bloodstream. He slowly trailed his hand along the ground, groaning as he dragged himself to one knee.

The dim light seemed to impale him, but he managed to make out steel bars in front of him. The walls matched the bars, and there was hardly any light coming from the one light bulb held in the ceiling. Lightning gulped, wobbling to his feet. Rubbing his head, he glanced down at his chest to make sure everything was still there. Patting along his armor, he heaved a sigh of relief.

Everything came back to him, striking him like his namesake. His kidnapping instantly enraged him as he stumbled across the diminutive cell-like room. Lightning snarled at whatever noises creaked, charging his arms with electricity to get a better view of his surroundings. Waving his arms through the darkness, he nearly fainted at the sight of another person.

_Well, what have I discovered?_ he thought, kneeling down by her.

Kole was unconscious from what he could tell. She was breathing slowly, but steadily with her head facing sideways. Her bubblegum hair was matted down, but her twin antennae-like bangs were sticking upwards like daggers. Lightning blinked at her, surprised since he hadn't seen Kole since the defeated Dr. Light, and she mauled him rather violently with Raven. It wasn't a pretty sight.,

_Yet, why is she here? Just from this, I can perceive she was captured like me, but why? I cannot believe this!_ Lightning internally snarled, punching his fist against the ground, accidentally generating electricity to the bars. _Oh, just magnificent…_

Lightning grimaced, leaning towards the bars. Footsteps beckoned his attention, followed by the odd scraping of metal and gears. Peering out from the corner of his eye, they widened considerably as an odd Southern twang rang out.

"Hoooo-eeee! Hey, Gizmo! Lookit what the new Headmistress dragged in from her new 'bots!" Billy Numerous jeered, accompanied by a few of his other clones.

The dwarf genius smirked down at Lightning who glared at him. He was on his spider legs, making him seem somewhat formidable. "Heh! The pit-sniffin' taser finally woke up!"

"What did you refer to me as?" Lightning growled, clenching his fists.

Gizmo ignored him, glancing over his shoulder to the slumbering Kole. "Ha! We even scored that traitorous witch! Huh? Hey! That's not Jinx!" Gizmo in turn glared down the hall towards an unknown figure. "Hey, scuzz-brain! Ya messed up! This isn't-!"

A hand suddenly clamped around Gizmo's, shocking the trio and Billy clones. One of the copies whistled before they all assimilated back into the original. The figure came out in a black and yellow striped cloak with a hood. She was followed by several robots that Lightning recognized as the ones that had captured him. Gizmo dropped to the ground, hiding behind Billy as the Southern villain gulped audibly.

"Go back to the other Hive students in the lecture hall," the figured said, voice masked a yellow cloth around her face. The voice was so muffled that Lightning couldn't decipher if the person was male or female. Perhaps it was another robot, but he wasn't sure.

In fright, Billy scooped up Gizmo in one arm and saluted. "Right! Ya got it, boss!" With those parting words, the villainous student darted through the dusty halls with Gizmo screaming at him to be put down.

"And who are you that commands such authority?" Lightning demanded as the figure faced him.

"Lightning, an Honorary Titan," the figure mused.

"Answer me!" he shouted, gripping the bars.

Suddenly, the bars charged up with blue light. Lightning gasped, still holding onto them curiously when a massive amount of the light fizzled out to electricity and shocked him. Lightning cried out, releasing the bars and fell to the ground. Staring at his burning hands, he quickly fired up his power to counteract the burning.

"Now, now, the bars have been charged with a special reactant that affects people like you. It would have worked for your brother, Thunder, as well. Anyone with a certain blood in their veins would be affected." The figure smirked underneath the cloth, loving Lightning's angry, but surprised expression. "Just be careful now, dear. I need your power so don't get crispy on me."

Lightning glared at the cloak as it traveled back towards the hallway. Staring at his hands, he slammed a fist onto Kole's back and gasped, quickly removing it. Watching her inquisitively, he sighed jovially as her soft breathing continued. Lightning grumbled to himself, wondering how foolish he was to get captured. Then again, the Hive were aiming for him and his brother.

The thought of Thunder sent pangs of anxiety in his heart. He hoped that he was alright. The last time he saw Thunder was ripping through the robots to get to him with Beast Boy as a pterodactyl. The cloaked person's words, however, rejected the prospect of Thunder getting captured, bringing a smile to his face in the worst of times. Thunder would save him; Lightning knew he would. It was what he did best besides pointing out Lightning's errors and correcting them so he would be safer.

"This is just like before, eight years ago," Lightning murmured to himself, bringing his knees to his chest as a chill ran along his spine. He dropped his head, wrapping his arms around his shins miserably. "This almost resembles the cell I was placed in before I…turned. Oh, brother…where are you?"

As Tavis thrashed around in the guard's arm, he grunted and squirmed. His attempts at freedom proved fruitless once he was taken inside the cathedral where the elders practiced their magic. Tavis narrowed his eyes at the alter, watching as Bao smugly took his stage and ordered him to be placed in a room for holding until they retrieved Gan.

"Leave my family alone!" Tavis screamed, kicking rapidly at the guard's armor. He winced, pain throbbing in his toes from the impacts. Frightened tears welled in his eyes, but he covered them well with his arm. "We did not do anything! I promise!"

"Your defense is quite pitiful," Bao stated. "We located your clothing around the ruined mural of Hsuan. You and Gan painted the mural earlier, so wrecking it must have been your motives since we sent you that exiling letter today as a warning punishment." He raised an inquiring, white eyebrow at the frail boy. "Did you receive the letter? I handed it to Cara myself after you two demons left."

The insult stung Tavis, drilling into his chest. "How dare you refer to Gan and I as demons? We are no such creatures!" The guard tightened his grip, making him gasp. "Y-yes, we received your letter."

"Then you know the punishment of your actions."

"Of the crime we did not commit, I do."

Bao noticed that glare in his eyes, wondering what drove the boy to remain strong. His eyes must have been playing tricks on him since he could have sworn his coal eyes changed to a misty yellow, but instantly changed back. Facing away from the boy, he looked back to the defamed mural of their esteemed god. Bitterly cold malice drove along his features as he glared back to Tavis, internally smirking at his sudden fear.

"Take him to the chambers," Bao commanded. "Lock the doors and place him in the cell with iron bars. Our strongest cell."

The guard became perplexed, surprised that such a punishment would be endowed on a child. "But, sir, he is still young. Might you-?"

"Do not question me," Bao interrupted, crossing his arms firmly. "My decision is final. Once he is locked away, get Gan, and we will place them on trial."

"Monster! You're just a filthy monster!" Tavis shrieked. "You'll pay for this, Bao! The Williams Twins do not go down so easily!"

The guard scurried out as Tavis cursed Bao. Tired of his screaming, he smashed his elbow across Tavis' face once Bao was out of sight. If his leader believed the trouble-maker deserved the cell, then he would take no chances. Tavis slumped off his back, falling to the ground with a dull thud. His face went aflame, burning as though he was dropped into a fire. Holding his cheek in agony, Tavis yelped when the guard snatched his arm and forced him to his feet. Instead of struggling, Tavis was forced across the ground into a small, dimly lit room with bars at the solitary window. Chucking him inside, the guard glanced back at him with an ill smirk.

"Nighty-night, trouble-maker," he sneered, slamming the door. "Don't worry, we have guards to keep you locked inside so don't get any funny ideas, brat."

Tavis panted, curling up into a ball and rocked himself back and forth. He wished his mother or brother were there. At least he would have some meager protection from the horrendous guards and Old Man Bao. Rubbing his face, he felt tears start to prop in his eyes, and he couldn't resist holding them in. He sobbed quietly, trying to hide his wails in case Bao was overhearing. Like pure rivers, they traveled down his dirty cheeks and cleaned them.

Tavis grew cold under the dimly lit room. He glanced up with blurred vision, finding a flicker light bulb as his only source of warmth. Placidity came to his expression as he sighed. Brushing his hand along the ground, he flinched at the coldness, and his hand twitched uncertainly. His hope dwindled, but he wouldn't give in, even if his body temperature dropped below zero degrees. Deciding to formulate a plan of escape, Tavis scrunched himself into a small ball, deep on thought on ways to flee from Bao's wrath.

That's when the near silent footsteps from the outside struck his thoughts. Putrid knocking on the door halted him, making him completely stiff. His eyes widened fearfully, slowly drawing himself to stand. Instead of speaking, Tavis' lip perched shut, and he waited for a voice.

"Brother, it is I, Gan," the voice whispered at the door. "Here, let me free you. I snatched a spare key from Bao when he wasn't looking."

"Brother?" Tavis repeated blissfully. His smile stretched across his face, approaching the door in hopes of seeing his beloved twin. "I knew you would come for me!"

The door suddenly ripped open, and everything Tavis hoped for collapsed in an instant. Minh, Quan, and Phuong stood at the door with the former holding a key in his hand. Stepping inside, he shoved the key to Phuong, and in horror, Tavis watched as the brute locked the door.

"Hey, ya little scumbag," Minh sneered, cracking his knuckles threateningly. "How's life treating you? From the looks of things, rather poorly should be your response."

Meanwhile, back at the Williams' residence, Gan stood at the front door with hesitation written all over his posture. He knew the guards would come back for him after whatever fate Tavis had to suffer through was finished. Gan was hunched over, his head placed on the wooden door.

"My son…"

Gan glanced back to his mother and sighed. "Mother, those guards are coming back. I cannot leave Tavis to go through whatever pain he has right now." Facing her, determination evaporated off of him like an aura. "I need to save him."

"I know, and I give you my blessing to rescue him," Cara replied, kneeling down in front of her precious boy. Taking his face in her hands, she pecked his forehead and watched with amusement as he squirmed with a goofy grin like he was embarrassed. "I made a plan to escape. I know I cannot go against those guards alone, so take this." From her pocket, she retrieved her short sword and placed it in his palm.

"Mother?" he mumbled, eyes widening in shock.

"We cannot stay here, my son," Cara stated firmly. "Rescue Tavis, and meet me on the highest hill on the border, by the town of Suing. Do you remember that place? Last year, you and Tavis went sledding there."

"Yes, I recall." Gan nodded mirthfully, delighted at the memory as he placed the short sword in his dark blue cloth belt. He and Tavis sled for hours on their wooden board. They threw snowballs at each other and random citizens. For added fun, they dumped a bucket full of snow on Bao's head. "I'll save him, I promise. We will meet you there, Mother!"

Mother and son embraced tightly. Cara's tears welled in her eyes, but to make sure Gan wasn't discouraged, she kept them hidden. Gan moved away, knowing that if he remained any longer, he would stay. Taking to the door, Gan took a breathe and sighed before darting out the door in a flash of blue.

Cara remained still, watching as he bolted off. She could've sworn that his skin was blue from her point of view. With a nostalgic sigh, she turned back into her home and strode to the kitchen. She took a duffel bag from a counter that belonged to her missing husband, wondering if her twins decided to take his lockets. She missed Walter dearly, and she closed her eyes at his memory of him in his military uniform. Cara clasped her hands together, silently praying to Hsuan to take mercy of their souls.

Lightning couldn't think anymore. He rubbed his forehead, groaning at the memory and the torture he faced. Gripping his sides, he wondered if those three would somehow show up there. Maybe they were even members of the Hive at this point, but he wouldn't care to know. Lightning closed his eyes, remembering that he sat in the same position as a boy when he was locked away in that dreadful room. With a sigh, Lightning clenched his fists and looked up to the ceiling.

"Hurry, brother, please, just like before…"

---

Argent, Kole and the new Hive leader make an appearance. Gnaark's probably having a heart attack right now since his little buddy is gone. Please, review.


	5. Lightning

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Gan and Tavis

Lightning glowered at the bars, keeping his arms wrapped around his shins and head hidden between his knees. His breathing became uneasy as he felt time pass him. Time seemed to go slower than ever. When he and Thunder spent the hot summer days above the clouds, time wasn't this slow as they sweltered in the blistering heat. He could distinctively remember Thunder's exasperated face as they one time trudged the Sahara Desert on Lightning's whim, throwing sound blasts at him in frustration. Lightning chuckled, amused at the memory.

The joy faded immediately as he recalled that Thunder wasn't present. Last time, when Thunder was Gan, he came for him as soon as he could. Why was he taking so long? Then again, he wasn't even sure where he was. All Lightning knew was that he was in some sort of containment cell in a place called Hive with Billy Numerous, Gizmo and some cloaked menace.

_Wait, I remember those two becoming frozen by Mas y Menos with the other members of their team, _he thought, surprise coming to his face. _How did they become unfrozen? _

Sighing, Lightning decided to let the thought pass him. Unease dug at his skin, prickling goosebumps to pop up. Glaring at his hands, he wondered why he had to become…this. Normal people weren't supposed to look like freaks. Then again, Beast Boy's skin was green and his ears were like an elf's. In comparison, Beast Boy resembled a fairy tail creature while Lightning and Thunder simply had different skin colors. The comparison made Lightning smirk, figuring that Beast Boy was in the same boat.

A soft groan suddenly emitted from Kole that Lightning promptly scowled at. He grimaced, knowing his peaceful quiet was ready to be shattered by conversation. Kole's cobalt eyes rolled around in her head. Wearily, she lifted her head and merely looked around before shifting back to the ground. Closing her eyes, Kole muttered gibberish before falling back asleep.

"…What is wrong with this…Pink One?" Lightning mused aloud, staring at her in surprise.

"Hey!" Kole shouted, reeling her head up to glare at a recoiling Lightning. "There's nothing wrong with me! Wait…"

Lightning narrowed his eyes at her as Kole glanced around fearfully. "There goes my time to ponder…"

"Where are we?" Kole asked fretfully.

"I believe this is a place called the 'Hive'," Lightning replied as Kole sat up straight.

"Where's Gnaark?" she questioned, gripping his shoulders.

"Do you mind refreshing my memory? I cannot recall your friend."

Kole paused, blinking at him. Placing a finger on her lip, she hummed, figuring on how to describe her closest friend. "Well…he's taller than you, big and strong with a tiger loin cloth." At Lighting's incredulous stare at her ridiculous description, her shoulders slumped, and she sighed. "He used me in my crystal form to smash up Ding Dong Daddy's car."

Lightning nodded in realization then shook his head. Kole sighed, lowering her head and slid down by him. Uncomfortably silence rang between the two, bouncing off the walls of the cells. Kole noticed the bars, cocking her head at them. Lightning noticed this, deciding against asking her anything that would upset her. Already he was annoyed with her. She seemed like the berating type of girl that would ask a lot of questions and trouble him.

"Hey," Kole started, leaning towards him, "what's your name again?"

"I am Lightning," he replied arrogantly. "And who are you, Pink One?"

"I'm Kole. I don't think we properly met at Titans Tower," she chuckled. "Weren't you the one started a fight with Kid Flash over your chest symbols?" She pointed a finger at the lightning bolt on his armor.

"He is an imitation of myself," Lightning huffed, crossing his arms. "If he is not 'lightning' why would he bare my mark?"

Kole sniggered at his fuming expression. "Well, he did get his powers by being struck with lightning when he was younger."

"How interesting," he muttered, not the slightest bit intrigued.

"Were you captured, too, by those robots?"

At their mention, Lightning's head instantly turned towards her. His eyes burned with malice, softening at her surprised stare. "Yes, I was. Were you?"

"Yup," she morbidly replied, rubbing her eyes to rid herself of the last ounces of sleepiness. "They looked a lot like Cyborg, which really frightened Gnaark. He's afraid of technology after all. I tried to get him to come out and help, but I was knocked unconscious and taken away."

"My situation happened with the Teen Titans and my brother in Jump City. The tin cretins had me pinned down and used some sort of teleportation system that transferred me to this containment center," Lightning informed, clenching his fists as he rested them on his knees.

"Why do you think we're here?" Kole asked.

"If I knew that, I would be escaping." Lightning felt a vein start to probe in his forehead, wondering if the girl could keep a lid on her trap for five minutes.

Kole scowled at him, pursing her lips together haughtily at his rudeness. "Well, why haven't you?"

"The bars deflect me." Pointing to the bars, he watched as a thin blue line of electricity traveled along them. They bounced off each other before vanishing, leaving Kole rebuking in surprise. Lightning continued with his explanation once she shook her head to remove the stain of shock. "The person who trapped us here explained that my power would not work against the bars. The person stated that the shock was due to my blood. The bars sent a shock along my spine when I grasped them, sending me backwards in pain."

"Blood?"

He nodded solemnly. Kole stood, staring at the bars quizzically. Humming bemusedly, she approached them when Lightning warned her not to. She slowly raised her fingers towards them, but nothing happened. Hesitantly, she snatched them, and Lightning quickly closed his eyes, waiting for her to scream.

Yet, the shriek never came. Lightning opened his pale orbs, blinking at Kole who just stood there with her hand on the bar. She smirked back to him, asking if there were any other problems he couldn't handle. Fuming, Lightning stretched to his feet like a cat, glaring daggers at her.

"The person said it was a certain blood in my veins that affected the bars," Lightning retorted. "This obviously concludes that you simply have a different blood type."

"You're just jealous because I can touch the bars and not get hurt," Kole taunted.

"…Be quiet."

He immediately resisted the urge to electrocute her when she stuck her tongue out. Electricity traveled along his arms, twitchingly smirking as he crossed them. Kole patted his shoulder, smiling broadly as he glared at her. Lightning wondered why she was captured. Gizmo stated that she wasn't the "Jinx" he and Billy obviously wanted. If her blood was different than his, why was she taken? Was it all just a mistake that she was kidnapped instead of the girl Gizmo mentioned?

"Hey, did you hear what I just said?" Kole snapped, literally snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Lightning flinched, shaking his head. "I am sorry. I was…directing my thoughts to another topic."

"I asked if you wanted me to try and break the bars."

Laughing, Lightning heaved his head to the cell's roof. Agitation rose in Kole's brow, and without warning, she smashed her foot on his with such force that an audible cracking sound filtered their cell. Unfortunately for Lightning, he wore sandals. Yelping, he grasped his foot and fell to the side in agony. Kole hovered over him with crossed arms, glowering down at his grimacing expression.

"Are you calling me weak, taser boy?" Kole demanded as Lightning rubbed his toes.

"I am implying that you cannot break the bars," Lightning hissed in pain through gritted teeth.

"I can try! What makes you think I can't?" Kole barked, stamping her foot angrily.

Sitting up, the electrical master stared at his foot and allowed it to lie out. Returning her glare evenly, Lightning shouted, "Because you are an annoying wench!"

"…That's not a reason. That's an insult, and it was pretty hurtful." Kole frowned, her eyes downcast morbidly.

Immediately, guilt sprang up to Lightning's chest. Who was he to just bark at a girl he didn't even understand or knew that well? Everybody was different, and he was no exception. With his abilities and skin color, people whispered about him and his brother from the shadows with taunts and misconceptions. For him to snap at Kole was like becoming one of the jeerers that abused him. Swallowing his pride, Lightning heaved a sigh and stood up. Surprising Kole, he bowed with his arms out and hands facing towards the ceiling.

"I am sorry," he murmured. "To insult you like that makes our situation no better. I suppose I am just…"

"What?" Kole questioned, softening her once hard gaze.

"…I am afraid," Lightning admitted, straightening himself. To Kole's exasperatedly shocked expression, he smirked slightly and chuckled. "I have never been too long away from my brother, Thunder. Without him, I just am not me."

"Without thunder, there is no lightning, right?" she summarized. "It's just not as powerful when alone, huh?"

"Indeed."

Kole smiled, placing her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "I guess we both are feeling pretty worked up. We don't know why we've been kidnapped-" She noticed Lightning cringe at the word. "-or why this organization was revived. Starfire told me that the Hive was defeated by Cyborg, but enough about that. I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over." She outstretched her hand, grinning mirthfully. "I'm Kole."

Lightning hesitated, staring at the hand curiously. Suddenly, a grin split across his face as he accepted the hand with his own. "Lightning. A pleasure to meet you, Kole. If you may, would you try and destroy the bars?"

"Gladly!"

Approaching the bars, Kole heaved her arms into the air and with a grunt slammed them into the bars. Lightning leaned forward with intrigue, noticing that only her arms had crystallized instead of her whole body. The bars become dented, but not broken. Kole frowned, returning her arms to normal. She rammed her fist at the bar with seconds to transform her hand into her unbreakable crystal. Once she did, the bar cracked and wavered before dropping to the ground. Kole smiled, slipping out to the outside. Offering Lightning her hand, he gladly accepted it and rushed out. A few of the remaining bars sent sharp zaps prickling against his backside like a cactus' thorns.

With the duo freed, Lightning and Kole walked along the concrete corridor. Like their cell, the hallway was dimly lit. To create light, Lightning's hand crackled with his namesake, and he held it out in front of him so they could see about a few standard feet in front of them. Kole squinted, adjusting to the newfound ability to see. Their steps came in soft patters, trying not to attract attention to themselves. Kole leaned towards Lightning, placing a hand across his chest to halt him.

"Something troubles you?" he whispered concernedly.

"I think I hear something. Listen," Kole softly ordered.

Lightning's ears strained for the sound Kole seemed to detect. Before he could berate her for insanity, he gasped at an odd skidding noise behind him. The screeches came and went, making both fall completely silent. Lightning swung his head around, trying to locate the position of the noise. Their heartbeats became the equivalent to their heavy breathing, matching the skidding cries. Snickers arose in the air, full of jubilant voices, startling them.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Lightning commanded, raising his hands threateningly.

A fist suddenly crashed into Lightning's face, sending him crashing against the metal walls. Kyd Wykkyd's crimson eyes narrowed down on Kole's frightened cobalt ones before vanishing in a shadow. He reappeared over a groaning Lightning, snatching his armor by the chest and pulled him to his feet. Rage coated his gaze as Lightning placed his hands against the teleporter's cranium and sent a shock throughout his body. Kyd's expression was priceless as his eyes began popping out of his skull and his lips twitched uncontrollably before flopping to the ground.

"…What?" Lightning asked as Kole stared at him incredulously.

"Wow, maybe I should call you 'Zap'!" she giggled.

"That would be unlikely," he scowled. "Please, do not or I will electrocute you."

At Kole's snicker, he rolled his eyes and noticed that Kyd vanished. Warning her was too late. Kole's mouth was suddenly covered with a black glove, and Kyd smirked, appearing in a swirl of darkness. Before Lightning could react, two massive, powerful arms wrapped around his lithe frame. Mammoth smirked down at him, nearly crushing his bones to dust. Returning the smirk, Lightning electrified his entire body, sending Mammoth into a fit of convulsions before throwing him backwards.

Over with Kole, she slammed her head back into Kyd's forehead. With an inaudible grunt, Kyd stumbled backwards out of his portal and dropped Kole. Resilience flowed through her fist as it connected with Kyd's jaw. She smirked as he toppled onto his bottom, staring at her in shock. In Kyd's eyes, she resembled Jinx staring down at him, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Billy. His eyes turned into slits, scaring her as he suddenly whistled.

Gizmo and Billy appeared out of the shadows, the former with his jetpack. The diminutive genius guffawed irrationally, circling over the Honorary Titans. He fired lasers at them, and Lightning transmuted the lower half of his body to electricity and scooped up Kole. He avoided the lasers swiftly, and they exploded on contact with the walls. Billy created five clones, tackling Lightning to the floor. Kole flopped out of his arms, rolling to the floor with a grunt. The Billy clones instantly snatched her, pinning her down, and Lightning gasped in utter shock.

"Stay still, taser!" Gizmo sneered. "Or the crystal witch here gets it!"

"Yeah! 'Cuz ah'm just reelin' to send her flyin'!" one Billy clone jeered. The duplicate noticed her face, whistling like a wolf. "And she's a purdy one at that!"

Lightning grit his teeth together, glaring between the four teenage villains. He staggered to his feet, and Mammoth snatched his arms, holding them in place. The brute shoved him forward, grunting that the Headmistress would see them. Curiosity crossed his brow, but he kept it well hidden as they trudged along. He glanced over to Kole who was being escorted by the Billy clones. Noticing that she mouthed an apology, he nodded acceptingly.

At least he wasn't exactly getting tortured like the last time he was captured by some nefarious force. Even though being beaten by a group of lackluster villains wasn't exactly in good memory. On the other hand, he would have preferred getting his bottom handed to him on a silver platter by the remaining members of the Hive Five then suffering what Minh, Quan and Phuong met him through.

---

Tavis fell to the ground, staring up at the teenaged tormentors with absolute horror. How they located him he couldn't even figure out. He scooted away from Minh as he approached him, fear glazing over his coal colored eyes. His face contorted into sheer terror, trying to keep himself from screaming. His heart pounded in his chest like a bass drum, never ceasing its painful thumps.

From his armor, Minh pulled out a small pocket knife and waved it around in his hand before stabbing it inches away from Tavis' foot. A crafty smirk plagued his face, leaning dangerously close as Phuong stood in front of the door.

"Why are you here?" Tavis demanded slowly, attempting to mask his fear.

"We are your guards," Quan gleefully informed, loving the horrified tint coming to Tavis' eyes. "Bao asked us to take good care of you. You know, watch over you in case you dare to escape."

"That means you remain outside," Tavis reasoned, "and not come inside my cell."

"Bao said we could do whatever we pleased with you," Minh interjected. "Anything to ensure that you remain here until your trial."

Fear bubbled up in the child's death. The eight-year-old scrambled to his feet, but Minh snatched his arm and slammed his head against the ground. Tavis grunted, trying to wrestle himself free, but Phuong came over and stomped on his forehead. He gasped, clenching his eyes shut. Trying to imagine he was somewhere safe, a sanctuary where he and his brother could play to their hearts' content, wasn't working as the slithering of Minh's sandals distracted him.

"What are you planning?" Tavis demanded, trying to sit upright, but Phuong kept him shoved against the freezing floor.

"Throughout the years of us knowing you and your accursed brother Gan, you've set us up with ridiculous pranks, aggravating jeers, and you've managed to beat me and my team in several fights. I cannot comprehend how you do it, but that really doesn't matter!" Minh shouted, waving the knife dangerously close to Tavis' nose. "Once you're outta the way, we can move onto Gan."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked meekly, eyes pin-pointed on the knife.

"Simple." Minh leaned into him, snatching his spiky hair and yanked him close. His hot breathe lingered on Tavis' ear, frightening him, but not more than his response. "Because it is amusing."

The answer sent shivers down his spine. Instinctive panic drove Tavis to thrash around in Phuong's arms before resorting to biting him. His teeth crushed into his calloused hand, gnawing harshly. Phuong wailed, leaping to his feet and attempted to swat Tavis off. Snatching him by his head, he smashed him against the wall and repeated the motion several times. Tavis yelped with each hit, trying to keep his head forehead to keep himself from receiving a concussion. Phuong released him, smirking as Tavis slid off the wall into the ground. Pain erupted from his back, falling forward to his hands and knees. Glaring up at his three tormenters, Tavis straddled himself in a lunge at his closet target: Minh.

With a ferocious roar, Tavis tossed a punch at Minh's head, but the armored teen easily deflected it with his wrist guard. Wincing at the pain in his now throbbing knuckles, Tavis swiftly avoided a slice of Minh's knife. Being the snake that he was, Quan snuck up behind Tavis and struck him behind the knees. Tavis fell face forward, straight into Phuong's meaty fist and was knocked upwards. Phuong suddenly grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. Minh hovered over him, a dark smirk coveting his malicious intentions as he drew the knife down to Tavis' face.

"Tavis," he hissed malevolently, "nobody's coming to rescue you. Your brother and your mother think you're worthless. Gan only follows you around because he's weak in the head, but strong in the arms. That wench Cara mated with an American, making you and your brother! You know what everyone says about you two freaks!" He raised the knife dangerously close to his throat, and Tavis paled considerably. "You two freaks were conjoined twins! At your head! You two shouldn't even be alive, but Bao thought you were worth something, so he split you two apart. Look at what that got him. Two trouble-making pests!"

Everything seeped into Tavis' mind. He knew that he and Gan were conjoined twins at their birth. It made them closer than any other set of siblings they met in Hsuan. By being conjoined, they were one in body, mind and genetics even though several people said they looked nothing alike aside from their hair and eye color. Gan always followed him, but that out of protection and to ensure his brother was safe in any situation. Pain never amused them. However, what utterly enraged Tavis was the insult to his precious mother. His mother toiled for money, but never lowered herself below picking the herbs from her own garden. She taught Gan and Tavis to keep their pride and integrity fastened to their hearts and become their own leaders. She had hoped for her boys to one day take over Bao's spot, but at the rate they were heading, the future she planned for them seemed dim.

"How…dare you!" Tavis roared, squirming in hopes of slaughtering Minh. "You know nothing of myself and my family! My mother works hard to keep us fed and clothed! My brother is my other half, and he cares for me better than anyone I have ever known! You keep your filthy talk to yourself, Minh!"

Something within Tavis suddenly clicked. Rage and misery mixed in a burst of unbridled power. He swooped down on Minh, tackling him with such force that the knife sprang free from his grasp. As he struck, Tavis' blood ran colder than ice. Then, the change was triggered. Tavis reared his fist back, striking Minh across the face, and the trio watched completely dumbfounded as Tavis transform. His skin began glowing yellow, matching his lightening, blonde hair that seemed to spike up ever further like a lightning bolt. His eyes continuously swapped between charcoal and a colorless, pale yellow. Sparks of yellow crackled along his arm as he furiously beat upon Minh. All of this went unknown by Tavis who was blinded with red.

"Y-ya changed!" Quan shrilly shrieked, distracting Tavis for a few split seconds so Minh could crawl away. "You're…you're a banana!"

"Insane fool!" Tavis screamed, raising his fist. "I am not-!"

He cut himself off, eyes widening in surprise. His hand was yellow, far different than his Vietnamese skin color. Tavis stared at his hand before noticing traces of electricity spiraling off of him. They danced in the air before vanishing. Fascinated, Tavis brushed through his blonde hair, pulling a few strands out and stared at them with horrified eyes. What had he become?

"What…what is this?" Tavis murmured fearfully.

"Monster!" Phuong cried, octaves higher than his normal, gruff voice.

"Freak! What the heck is he?" Quan questioned, hiding behind Phuong.

"Exactly what you warriors said," Minh growled deviously. "He's a monster and a freak. I always knew he never belonged. Freak!" He leaned in on the frightened boy, chanting, "Freak! Monster! Freak! Monster!"

The chants became louder when Quan Phuong joined in. The two words stung Tavis hard as he slapped his hands against his head, trying to block off their rising sneers. Tears stared to come back to his eyes, crawling against his battered cheeks when Minh snatched his arm and held him in the air. Tavis gasped, trying to remain strong, but his expression resulted in absolute fright.

"Say your prayers to Hsuan, freak," Minh snickered. "Nobody, not even your mother or Gan, will want you around or save you now."

---

Back with Thunder, his gaze wondered off towards the clouds. They shifted and moved slowly, much like his thoughts. He could hardly think from everything that occurred during the morning. The late afternoon sun beat down on the ship, effectively blinding the quadrant of Titans. Cyborg pressed a few buttons, replacing the normal windows with a tinted shade for better sight.

Throughout the entire journey, Thunder remained silent. The only time he was spoke was when they were lifting off to reluctantly admit to Cyborg his lack of knowledge with technology. The headphones remained around his broad shoulders, and he kept his hands steady on the throttle in front of him in case any threat provoked him to activate the lasers on his side of the shuttle.

"You've been awfully quiet in there."

Argent's voice startled him, perking him up. Thunder quickly wrapped the headphones back around his head so she could continue.

"Everything okay?" the British heroine asked.

"Not at the moment," Thunder admitted softly. "My brother…"

"Aw, come on, Thunder," Cyborg stated, smirking in his captain's chair with Bumblebee rolling her eyes at his lackadaisical nature. "Don't sweat it. Lightning knows how to take care of himself. There ain't no way he's gone or something."

"What Sparky means to say is that your brother's fine," Bumblebee insisted, noticing that Thunder paled considerably at Cyborg's last sentence. She elbowed the cybernetic teenager with a huff, hissing, "What was that?"

"What? I was just sayin' that Lightning's not dead or anything," Cyborg defended. "Sorry, man, didn't mean to work you up."

"It is fine," Thunder replied solemnly, trying to keep a steady grin on his face. "I am certain you are correct that my brother is safe."

Satisfied with the response, Cyborg turned back to flying the ship with Bumblebee. Argent leaned over to spy at the blue Titan, raising an unconvinced eyebrow. Thunder noticed this, staring back at her blankly. He watched as she pulled something out of a pocket in her side then scrawled something on it in a marker she discovered in the pocket. She slapped it against the window with letters so dark that Thunder could barely read it from the tinted windows. Squinting, he recoiled in surprise and raised an eyebrow to match her's.

_Are you sure? _Argent's note read.

Thunder blinked, surprised that someone was completely insistent on his welfare. Argent removed the pad of the paper, dropping it to the floor and waited for a response. Hesitation was vivid on his face as he simply stared back her incredulously. Nobody had ever really given him certain consideration of his feelings except for his mother, Beast Boy and Lightning whenever he wasn't prodding him to do what he wanted. A shy grin shown on his face, nodding quietly.

"Good," Argent stiffly replied. "I don't want you going all depressed on us. Wouldn't do you any good."

"Um, thank you?" Thunder questioned, unsure whether she was being sincere.

"Guys, we're here," Bumblebee interjected.

Thunder turned to the window, staring over the small country of New Zealand. Cyborg slowly landed the shuttle at the nearest shores from where Argent's directions were. She guided him on where to land which was a small, but thick patch of forest at the lowest part of the country. Once he landed, Cyborg set in a series of buttons of lock his "baby" from harm's way. He patted the shuttle before walking towards Argent, Thunder and Bumblebee who all gave him a blunt, "you're an idiot" look.

"What?" Cyborg asked as Argent rolled her scarlet eyes.

"Your obsession with machinery is…peculiar," Thunder warily remarked.

"Shut up," he grunted, walking past. "So, Arg, where's the headquarters. If we get a move on, we should be able to take the place down by nightfall."

Argent hovered off the ground, landing on front of him. "Wouldn't it be reasonable if I lead, hothead?"

"She's got a point," Bumblebee argued before Cyborg could shout back. "This is all of our missions combined, Sparky. Argent, lead the way."

Argent thanked her, walking ahead with Thunder close behind her. Cyborg grumbled to himself, muttering that it was his mission and that he should be in charge. However, he couldn't bicker with Bumblebee's logic. The insect-named Titan smirked, patting Cyborg's shoulder before strutting off in front of him. Their mission to destroy the Hive was just getting started.

---

Thanks to Somewhere in Time to suggesting the dash marks to separate the flashbacks. Also, since this chapter revolved around Lightning, next chapter's all about Thunder. Please, review.


	6. Thunder

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Gan and Tavis

Thunder was an extremely reasonable person. Whenever something seemed sensible, he would follow it. If something seemed like fun, he would try it out. Lightning would usually use this to his own advantage, persuading him to follow him into having as much amusement as they could. There were times when he found himself questioning himself, such as when Beast Boy told him their fun was "wrong". Lightning merely laughed, suavely explaining that there was no harm in their mischief even though the foreboding feeling of confusion and guilt continued to rise up in him. The fire monster they created was the breaking point to Thunder, especially after Beast Boy informed him of a lesson he learned to treasure.

"Gifts don't make you better, just different. It's how you use them that counts," Beast Boy had retorted, sending Thunder into a startling realization.

Thunder knew he had to pass the lesson onto Lightning, but after witnessing him nearly striking Starfire's injured form, he belligerently acted. Once the first beam escaped him, he knew that it would take much more to convince Lightning what they were doing was harming the lives of innocents. It also took the blows that shocked Thunder to finally settle across Lightning's mind before assisting in defeating the monster they created. Even after that, once they had bid their goodbyes to Beast Boy and the Teen Titans, Lightning decided to question Thunder's sanity.

"Why should have we cared?" Lightning had spat, crossing his arm as they sat at the edge of their cloud. In front of them was a rainbow and the morning's red and orange sunrise. "People hurt us in the past, so why should we trouble ourselves with them?"

"Because, my brother, they have done nothing wrong," Thunder gently explained, placing a hand on his shoulder. "They were only trying to help us, so we had to help them."

Lightning was seemingly satisfied with the answer, but it was further adventures with the Titans that would settle his mind on the concept. As Thunder reflected on the memory, his eyes euphorically glazed over. Smiling at the past event, he was unfortunately yanked from his daydream when Cyborg suddenly slapped him over the head.

"Haven't you been listenin' to a word I said?" he harshly snapped as Thunder cringed.

"I-I…sorry," he quickly replied, lowering his eyes in embarrassment.

"I'm gonna repeat this one more time, so keep your ears open. Argent said that the Hive base was similar to the one in terms of outside appearances. So what we gotta do is find the back entrance and bust the entire place up," Cyborg explained. "Did you get that, Thunder?"

The blue elemental nodded, keeping his lips pressed shut. He followed the group in silence as Argent guided them through a rather thick patch of forest. Suddenly, Argent raised her hand to halt the other Titans. Looking back to Bumblebee, she asked if she could shrink and check on ahead. Nodding, Bumblebee took to her namesake and shrunk. Fluttering on ahead, she ventured until they couldn't see her anymore. Argent turned to Cyborg at his narrowed stare.

"Why'd you send her on ahead?" Cyborg demanded gruffly. "I'm the one supposed to be giving the orders."

"Because this is the area where I was ambushed by the rogue robots," Argent coolly replied. "This is also the spot where I located his brother. They went in the direction Bumblebee's going."

Moments later, Bumblebee returned with a strained expression. Her hazel eyes were contorted with terror. "You need to see this."

The quadrant darted off, taking flight, cloud and foot as their methods of speed. Trees faded into the beach in the distance, covering grass with hot sand. The sun beamed down on them in its descent, but it wasn't the obstinately burning rays that blinded them. An enormous hive-shaped building was ejected out of the ocean. It was a few miles off shore, but troops of robots that Thunder and Cyborg faced earlier patrolled on the sand. They hide in a patch of shrubbery with Bumblebee coaxing Cyborg to remain with them instead of busting heads.

"There are hundreds of them," Thunder murmured.

"Yeah, that's what I got ambushed by," Argent scowled, glancing over to him.

"Well, don't worry." Cyborg cracked his metal knuckles confidently. "We're gonna smash every single one of my cheap knock-offs! Titans-_mmph_!"

Bumblebee slapped her hand over his mouth, taking him back down into another bush. It rustled comically, shifting around as she tried to hush Cyborg up to not reveal their location. From their crouching place, Thunder and Argent watched in bewilderment as Bumblebee's fist appeared out of the bush.

"Nice going, Sparky! They could've seen us!" she barked as Cyborg rubbed his head in pain.

"Oh, well, excuse me! Least I'm trying to get outta this as quickly as possible! And don't call me 'Sparky'!" Cyborg snarled, nostrils snorting like a bull's. Even though the name stuck with him, he never liked the rather degrading nickname.

At that moment, a few squadrons of robots were alerted by the teens' scuffle. Argent shook her head, trying to get their attention when the robots raised their guns in their direction. However, the two bickering Titans ignored her which proved to be an extremely dreadful mistake.

"…Guys!" Argent shrieked as they finally glared over to her. She and Thunder pointed over to the advancing robots. "Nice one."

"Aw, man, they spotted us!" Bumblebee shouted as the robots unleashed fire.

"That's fine! Titans, go!" Cyborg shouted. "Take 'em down!"

Argent and Thunder took to the skies with flight and cloud respectively. From her plasma energy, she crafted a shield around herself to deflect the beams back. They bounced off bashing back to the decimating robots. Thunder roared, sending his own namesake to crush the robots. Vengeance took no prisoners in his mind. He clapped his hands together, generating sounds waves that sliced through the robots.

"Nice, blue boy," Argent smirked, flying in front of him.

"Uh, thank you," Thunder replied, frowning slightly at his newly acquired nickname. Now he knew how Cyborg felt.

Bumblebee pulled her out her stingers, zapping furiously at the robots. She felt a personal hatred towards the Hive Academy. She was forced to enroll at her parents' wishes due to her abilities. At first, she was there to truly learn and befriended Jinx, See-More and Angel, but her morals came first. Destruction and world domination was not up her alley. When she found Aqualad, she offered to help his cause by infiltrating the newest Hive after the Titans destroyed the first one, and the rest was history.

She blasted as many as she could, nimbly flying through the smoldering robots. Flipping over, she smashed her heel against the head of one and crashed through another with her stinger. From behind, Cyborg was having a grand time blasting away his evil duplicates. If Brother Blood was back, he was personally going to send him directly underground. That way, there was no coming back. Lifting a crackling robot over his head, he growled and chucked it against another squad. An explosion rang out once the half-destroyed robot collided with the others. Turning to face Bumblebee, Cyborg smirked, and she returned it broadly.

"Hey, there's no time for congratulating yourselves yet," Argent warned, turning her energy into a pair of hands to swat the robots into the ocean. "The Hive's reinforcements have arrived."

From the Hive came an elongated metal slab that touched the shoreline. Exactly like the silver-skinned heroine's warning, more of the Cyborg-like robots were rallying and coming like troopers. Anger rose in Thunder, finding them to be more a nuisance. Being the cretins that kidnapped his brother only heightened his level of ferocity. Charging out ahead with a savage roar, he bluntly ignored Bumblebee's warning as he smashed his fists through whatever came at him. His brute strength dominated over the robots, crushing them, infiltrating their systems and shutting them down permanently. Summoning his cloud, he heaved above the group as they opened fire on him, but shot each other instead. Blue beams of his namesake ruptured from his hands, plowing into a couple with each wondrous stroke. Glancing back towards the others with a glare, his face softened slightly, but not much, at their awestruck gapes.

"Why are you simply standing there?" Thunder snapped irritably. "My brother could be severely injured, and you are all waiting! Hurry!"

"I think he's a little paranoid," Bumblebee murmured as the other two nodded.

Thunder overheard, with a vein coming to his forehead, but kept his mind focused on the adversaries in front of him. He shifted his weight to the side of the cloud to avoid a yellow beam of concentrated energy from the Cyborg clone. Thankfully for him, the robots weren't exactly the brightest bulbs and accidentally destroyed each other with each misdirected attack.

Shouting for attention, Cyborg smirked as the robots turned to him while Thunder handled hand-to-hand with a few others. He raised his sonic cannon, confidently firing away and nearly singed Thunder's helmet. Sheepishly grinning at Thunder's narrowed glower, he was ambushed from behind and was sent plummeting to the ground. Gasping, Thunder swerved his cloud towards Cyborg, but a blast to his back sent him sprawling into the water and flipped him over. His head sickeningly cracked against the metal slab, making his eyes roll as he lost consciousness. His helmet was flung off his head into the water. It retrieved by Argent who shrugged and placed it over her head as she dove into the water to rescue him.

---

Guards were searching for Gan, but that he figured as much. He swiftly hid himself the branches of a tree that flourished with jade leaves. Compared to Tavis, Gan was slightly built from heaving several heavy baskets filled with crops to sell for his mother. Tavis was the one who would persuade customers to buy while he would gather the ripest ones so his brother could swindle the highest bidder.

He kept his mother's sword in his belt, subconsciously clenching it. His heartbeat rapidly increased to a one hundred miles per minute as he watched the guards search Hsuan for him. Taking a quick gasp, Gan leaped down from the tree and bolted past the lines of houses towards the chapel. Each time he located a guard, he was to dart behind something and wait for him to pass. It was a cowardly method, but he didn't want to suffer whatever fate Tavis was enduring and rescuing him would only prove harder if he was taken.

The chapel was in sight, making him shiver in anticipation. Gan closed his eyes, clenching his fists, but didn't notice the haunting blue aura that began to surround his hands. Opening his eyes, the aura depleted, and he stormed inside. Drawing his short sword, he held it to the side as he dashed at a startled Bao.

"You, but why are you…?"

Bao was cut short as Gan tackled him to the ground, placing the sword high into the air. "Be quiet! Tell me where Tavis!" he screamed, failing in composing himself.

"How can I reveal to you where he is if I am silent?" Bao taunted, sneering in the boy's face.

Cheeks flushing with crimson rage, Gan snatched his neck and brought him dangerously close to his sword. "Do not tempt me, sir. I am very willing to save my brother at all costs."

"Even if you stain your hands with blood?"

His conscience struck him, warning him of the consequences. Gan would be no better than Bao if he reduced him to actually murdering someone in cold blood. Unlike his reactive brother, Gan's conscience would strike at any moment to persuade him away from wrongdoing. Unfortunately, Tavis usually got his way with peer pressure. Yet, the thought of killing someone made his own blood chill to that of ice. Gan whimpered uncertainly, glancing wearily to the sword.

"My brother and I…we do not kill. However…" Gan raised the sword closer to Bao's neck, less than a half inch from cutting him open. "…I will hurt you if you do anything to Tavis. Tell me where he is!"

Fear took control. Bao slapped his hand towards a hallway, shrieking, "In the cell corridor! He's in there!"

Bowing his head respectfully, Gan stumbled clumsily to his feet and darted off. Bao was screaming for guards, but remembered that he sent all of them to look for Gan. He bolted for the door, ripping them open and cried out for anyone to assist. The nearest guards rushed over in manly force that barricaded through the murmuring citizens.

Gan's legs pounded against the wood, panting as he dodged through the halls. He and Tavis memorized the hallways from their numerous "visits" after being screamed at by Bao for their humorously agitating pranks. His bloodstream thickened with a concoction of terror and hope for his beloved Tavis. If anything happened to him, it would haunt him forever.

"Freak! Monster!"

The two words chanted into the air as he rounded a corner. A solitary, wooden door lay at the end, and Gan recognized the haughty, malicious voices. Paralyzed as a sudden cry ruptured through the air, Gan hesitated and muttered to himself. He took a step back, but his resolve flourished through when a voice he despised rang through the air.

"Nobody, not even your mother or Gan, will want you around or save you now."

It was Minh, judging by the malevolent tone. Every since the Williams Twins defeated him and his team in a battle of wits and fists, he hated them. Their feud went on for a couple years, accumulating into the moment that would penetrate the stalemated barrier with victory. Gan clenched the sword, darting towards the door and rammed it inside viciously.

Immediately, the chanting stopped as the sword broke through the murderous air. Gan ripped it out and hacked against the door. He heard Minh shout at Phuong to handle whoever was at the door, but the oafish brute complained that he didn't want to get stabbed. Quan called him a coward, inducting a bicker between the provoking youth and the near-minded behemoth.

Once he managed to cut a hole large enough for him, Gan stepped through with malice as his guide. "Where is my brother?" he demanded coldly.

"Gan, huh? It seems that I was wrong on your coming," Minh spoke, not turning around. In his grasp was a younger boy, but Gan couldn't see past him. "Look, Tavis, your brother gets to see what a freak of nature you really are."

"What did you say?" Gan snapped, raising his sword. "Where is my brother, coward?"

Minh slyly smirked, calmly turning with Tavis held up by the neck. Gan's eyes widened in abrupt shock, not believing for a moment that Tavis was before him. However, even with his newly acquired pale yellow skin and hair, Gan knew it was him. There was pain in Tavis' eyes, seeming like he would cry at any time for the countless jeers thrust upon him by the cruel trio.

"Do not look at me," Tavis ordered, his voice breaking in shame and misery. "I am…I am a monster, a freak."

"Exactly," Minh sneered.

"He is not speaking with you," Gan hissed, glaring at Minh.

Minh recoiled, surprised at his outburst. Normally, Gan was shy and obedient, the perfect fool to manipulate. Out of spite, he threw Tavis to the ground and went to break up his cronies' argument.

Tavis stared at the ground, unmoving on his knees. He hiccupped, staring at his hands with utter disgust. Gan knelt down in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder and coaxed him to look at him. Disgust coated his expression as Tavis raised his hand for his brother to see.

"You are not a monster,' Gan murmured softly, stroking Tavis' cheek.

"Yes, yes, I am," Tavis murmured.

"You are not," he insisted, squeezing his shoulder to support him. "You are Tavis Williams, my brother. How could I think you are a monster?"

"But-!" Tavis cut himself off, anger stewing up as he clenched his hands into balls. "Why did I change? This is unnatural!"

For a brief moment, yellow sparks danced along his arms. With surprised looks, they watched as the sparks died out. Tavis' eyes were alight with sudden amusement and placed his hands together. A small ball of electricity generated, forming wider as he parted his hands farther away. Gan watched in awe as his brother laughed joyously. His brother had a newfound power that abandoned all laws of their village. The use of magic was only known for the magicians and Bao with his councilmen. Tavis clasped his hands together, depleting the ball into dancing sparks that exploded into the air like fireworks.

"Amazing, brother," Gan whispered as Tavis laughed.

"Perhaps this is not as dreadful as it seems! Most amusing!" Tavis jeered before Quan's terrified scream broke their bliss.

"Oh, Hsuan above! He is a monster!" Quan screamed rather girlishly.

"He is not!" Gan shouted, helping Tavis to his feet. "You are jealous because he possesses a power you do not own!"

In his rage, Minh drew his knife as Gan raised his sword. Rushing towards him, he ferociously screamed and parried blades with Gan. Their parrying went on with each oncoming strike that Gan expertly blocked. Cara taught him and Tavis how to swordfight in case the situation ever became too perilous. Gan grunted, moving away as Minh tried to stab him. However, he tripped and fell to his back with his sword discarded a few feet away. Instantly taking the initiative, Minh hovered above him and smirked.

"Time to say your prayers, Gan, my boy. Who knew, if you did not cling to your brother the freak, maybe I would let you join me," he sneered.

"Even if I was faced with plunging headfirst into a river of crocodiles or joining you, my choice would be the former," Gan spat.

"Brother!" Tavis screamed, but Phuong punched him hard across the face and sent him sprawling against a wall.

"Tavis," Gan meekly cried, horrified at his brother's weakened form.

"As the Japanese would say: _Sayonara_!" Minh roared, swinging the knife down to Gan's heart.

What happened next was like a dream for the brothers. Tavis watched in utter despair as his brother's life was soon to be stripped. Like Tavis, something inside Gan cracked. Fear and malice conjoined like how they were as babies. Gan acted on instinct, clapping his hands together on the knife, but a sudden, blue sound wave echoed and blasted Minh into the ceiling. Minh groaned, falling down from his implanted crater he created on the ceiling, but Gan was prepared. He stood wearily, staggering slightly but positioned himself to unleash a punch. Reeling his fist back, he didn't notice the change occurring to him even with his supernatural blast. His skin gained a bluish-gray tint to it, swapping from his Vietnamese skin tone. Unlike Tavis, his hair remained ebony, but drooped down the sides of his face in sideburns. His eyes seemed to grow together, forming one sclera, but with his eyes on each side. Once Minh was in position, he slammed his fist at his maw, unleashing a wondrous blast of thunder that propelled Minh into through the door and far down the hall.

"Minh!" his cronies cried, running through the door to help their precious boss.

Tavis stood, staring at his brother in surprise. "Brother…you are like me."

"Huh?" Gan looked at himself in surprise, staring at his hands that faded with the energy he released. Fingering his long sideburns, he hummed in amusement and picked up the sword to inspect himself. His eyes widened, staring at them with surprise as he poked his forehead. "I am…different."

"Like me," Tavis hopefully jeered, taking his brother's hand. "I had a feeling the same would occur to you. After all…" With a flourished swoop of his arm, he slapped it over Gan's shoulder, proudly announcing, "…we are Gan and Tavis Williams! We may do whatever we please, and our new abilities will only heighten our level of fun!"

Gan laughed, nodding in agreement. "That is true!"

"This way!" Quan suddenly shouted, pointing at them. "They did this!"

Gan and Tavis looked at his direction, eyes widening in horror as Bao and guards trudged towards them.

---

"Wake up, blue boy!"

Thunder awoke with a start, eyes snapping open. For some reason, he had a dream about becoming who he was after helping Tavis escape the clutches of Minh, Quan and Phuong. Groggily, he rubbed his eyes and looked around for the direction of the voice. He found a pair of silver arms on his broad shoulders, slowly looking up to find Argent quizzically staring him.

"You were mumbling in your sleep," Argent replied, removing her hands, and he noticed her clothing and hair were damp. "Something about some Tavis fellow."

Thunder cringed. "I-I was?"

She nodded. "I wouldn't lie about that."

Thunder looked around, surprised that he would talk in his sleep, much less say his brother's real name. Surrounding him and Argent were a pair of bars in a dimly lit containment center. They were seated along a metal floor, staring out to find more cells similar to theirs but not many.

"What happened?" Thunder asked.

"After you went all psycho-crazy on the robots, you were hit by a beam and slammed your head against the metal slab that connected the Hive to the mainland." Argent sat next to him, retrieving his helmet from her back and shoved it roughly over his head. "Made me get wet while trying to save you."

"You…saved me?" Thunder questioningly repeated.

"I don't lie about matters such at that." Argent gave him a mistrusting look, pouting humorously. "You don't trust me?"

"N-no, I mean, uh…" Thunder trailed off, unsure of how to finish his already doomed statement.

Chuckling in good nature, she patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, it's cool. Who's Tavis?"

"My brother." Immediately, Thunder covered his mouth, and his eyes widened in horror. He never revealed his brother's name to anyone, not even Beast Boy. The truth just slipped from his throat on accident. "Uh, do not tell anyone I just revealed his name to you."

"Why?"

"We…do not speak of our names."

Argent raised an eyebrow, duly surprised at his answer. "Why though?"

"We just do not," Thunder insisted, crossing his arms. "We have not spoke of our true names since a few years prior."

"Must be the same reason I don't speak of mine then," Argent stated with a shrug.

"Huh?"

"Because you don't want to be recognized, right? Let me guess, your skin changed from some supernatural element?"

Thunder went bug-eyed, staring at Argent like she sprouted a third eye. Not that would have been unusual for him. Fighting a monster crafted from flames was far superior on the strange meter than a triclops. At his stare, she smirked and patted his head.

"See, I'm pretty well-known in the States because of my father, an ex-senator of New Jersey. My mum and father got divorced when I was pretty young, but my father got custody of me because she moved to New Zealand when I was a little girl. I was introduced to the flashy lifestyle, and my father did whatever my whims wanted. I was pretty selfish to admit it, but I was lonely." Argent rubbed the back of her head, shrugging nonchalantly. "When I was fifteen, my skin changed, and I somehow gained abilities to shoot plasma and morph it. My father was shocked, so he sent me to live with my mum in New Zealand. Picked up the accent and have been protecting the place ever since. What's your story, blue boy?"

Thunder hesitated, dumbstruck that she would reveal her life story in a nutshell to someone she barely knew. Not wanting to disappoint her, he shook his shyness off and began from his conjoined birth with his brother up until the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. He decided to skip the part over trying to locate their mother after escaping Hsuan because it brought too many horrid memories to add onto his tale.

Argent blinked at him, not saying a word as he finished. She pursed her lips, crossing his arms. She brought her knees to her chest and blankly stared forward. Thunder was instantly uncomfortably with the silence. He watched as she rocked herself, deep in though. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers to break the taunting quiet.

"I may know why your skin changed," Argent proclaimed. "It's the same reason as me, but the age that you and Tavis, I mean, Lightning, changed bothers me."

"What do you mean, Argent?" Thunder asked, blinking in surprise.

"See, I left this little part out: I'm half alien."

"…Huh?"

"Let me finish. Me and my accomplices, other people born of this race, were sent to transform on their fifteenth birthday. Hotspot was one of them, but I thought he was dead for a while after we lost contact. I was told that there was a dud in one of the genes, one that would affect a pair of twins." Argent's voice quieted, staring up to Thunder. "I think that may have been you and your brother."

The information was too fast-paced for Thunder's mind to properly process. He rubbed his temples in disbelief. She was trying to convince him that he was part alien. It was ludicrous as he repeated it over and over in his mind. Her skin changed when it was supposed to because of "alien genes" apparently, but his mother was human, and he never even met his estranged father so there was no evidence. However, Thunder and Lightning were never given a proper reason to why their abnormal powers came to them.

"An old man…" Thunder mumbled, lowering his head. "This man that cared for us after the incident in Hsuan, he met our father or so he says. He was saying that our father claimed to be of an alien race."

"Which one?" Argent asked. "Did he say H'san Natall?"

Thunder just stared at her and nodded.

"Well, there ya go. You and Lightning are part aliens of my race. Congrats." Argent clapped her hands softly, smirking. She leaned over to his exasperated expression, asking, "What's wrong?"

"I am an alien," Thunder bluntly stated.

"Yes, apparently so."

"…I am an alien? Half-alien?"

"We just established this. You're half-alien."

Thunder proceeded to faint again until Argent slapped him over the head to knock some sense into him. "Thank you. I was in dire need of that."

"Heh, you're cute in shy boy way," Argent snickered.

Blushing, Thunder glanced away as Argent laughed. He grumbled to himself, making sure to keep eye contact to a minimum. It was good fun to Argent to watch Thunder squirm. It was exactly what she did to a few of her comrades back in the day before going solo. Hotspot could tell stories, but she would threaten to throw him into the ocean every time, and her secrets remained safe.

The duo suddenly paused as a horrific shriek stormed through the air like a hurricane. All good nature instantly died away. Argent and Thunder froze as the scream echoed through their ears and the silent corridor. Footsteps approached from the opposite cell, and Cyborg and Bumblebee came to the edge of the bars. At the sight of their comrades, the duo stood and approached them. Argent touched the bars, but once she did a spark of blue electricity traveled along her arm and shocked her. Ripping it away, she winced and rubbed her hand. Thunder asked with concern if she was fine, which she replied with an annoyed nod of being harmed by a bar.

"You okay?" Bumblebee called as Argent nodded again.

"Everybody heard that scream, right?" Cyborg asked as agreeing terms rang out through the air. "Good, 'cause that probably means one or both of our friends are close."

Raising his fist, he plowed against the bars and broke them free. The bars connected with theirs, sending charges back and forth until the electricity dulled. With the energy stripped, Thunder smashed his fists against the bars and stepped out. Offering his hand to Argent, he beamed slightly as she thanked him.

"The yell came from this direction, and it sounded close by," Bumblebee recalled.

"Awright, let's move-"

Before Cyborg could finish an illuminatingly flashing disk was thrown between the quadrant and exploded into a smoke bomb. Gizmo's viciously victorious laughter filled the air as the remaining members of the Hive Five stormed in. The smog blinded them, filtering their lungs with putrid toxins. Cyborg instantly cleared out the smoke by firing his sonic cannon, blasting whatever he could to reinforce their vision back to a hundred percent. The battle had just begun as the smoke cleared out, finding themselves surrounded by Gizmo, Billy, Kyd Wykkyd, Mammoth, Private Hive, and Angel. The outcome seemed favorable to either group.

---

In a nutshell, this chapter was focused on Thunder like I said previously. Next time, we get to see what the Hive is planning and the outcome of Gan and Tavis' newfound abilities in their first battle. Please, review.


	7. Strike

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Gan and Tavis

During the time Thunder and his cohorts in the Teen Titans searched for Lightning and Kole, the duo was being dragged down the concrete walls of the Hive Academy by ex-members of the Hive Five. Lightning squirmed in Mammoth's grasp, insisting that he could walk when the brute's grip tightened sharply around his shoulders. Wincing, he glared back up at him, pale eyes dancing with hatred that Mammoth steely matched. Being a Hive student that graduated once, glaring was as easy as counting to three.

"One date, li'l lady?" Billy whined, his clones still gripping Kole's arms.

"C'mon! Billy Numerous'll show y'all a grand ol' time!" another clone chimed in.

"For the tenth time, no," Kole seethed, glaring up at him. "I remember kicking your butt with Gnaark anyway, weakling." She stuck her tongue out at their befuddled expressions.

Lightning smirked. The girl could take care of herself which was good for him. He didn't have to watch over her like she was helpless or he'd consider her to be a partial burden in whatever the future held. Lightning looked over towards the other Hive students, finding Gizmo speaking with someone in quiet terms so he couldn't hear with Kyd Wykkyd calmly walking with him. Straining his ears to listen in to his private conversation, he inwardly cursed as Gizmo noticed his glance and sneered at him maliciously.

"Hey, the taser here wants a listen in," the diminutive genius scoffed into the octagonal communicator. He paused, waiting as the other voice replied into his ear and shut the communicator off. "The Headmistress wants us to hurry up, crud-snuffers! Get a move on, Teen Peons!"

The Billies and Mammoth shoved Lightning forward, hurrying in their steps to please their Headmistress. Lightning and Kole grimaced, glancing over to exchange surprised looks. They had heard that the original leader of the Hive was a woman, but was frozen in the final battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. Besides Brother Blood, there hadn't been another leader for the prestigiously villainous school.

They approached a set of metal doors that slid open. Private Hive and Angel greeted their fellow students, and Angel linked arms with Kyd. They had been going steady in secret to the Titans, but their comrades-in-villainy knew better. Mammoth shoved Lightning forward into the middle of the room, and the Billies heaved Kole over their heads. Kole squealed, trying to elbow the clones in the brainless craniums.

"And-a one! And-a two!" the Billies chanted before tossing Kole onto Lightning.

Both grunted as she landed onto his back, flopping on top of him. Lightning groaned, rubbing his head disdainfully as Kole helped him to his feet. In front of them was a massive laser-like machine that jutted out towards the ceiling. They noticed an opening in the roof, finding the clouds blissfully crawl by with the hues of sunset marking the afternoon to a slow close. The laser itself was bulky, covered in slabs of metal crafted with the Hive symbol in the middle to taunt the Titans. However, curling out of the metal that coiled upwards were two holes large enough for two people, just big enough for Lightning and Kole. Wires and tubes were surrounding them, hanging aloft and forlorn, ready to be used. The holes were connected to the metal, high in the air that would lead to an enormously long cannon that was positioned to face at the sky. Awed at the machine, Lightning and Kole stared with gaping maws and widened eyes.

"You!" Lightning jabbed a finger at Gizmo. "What is this?"

"A Titans Eradicator."

The voice chilled him, but he recognized the inhumane voice as the person who spoke to him before in the cell. Slowly turning around to find the mysteriously clad fiend with a hood draped across its head, he noticed that there was no longer a cloth around the mouth. Lightning glowered at it, demanding to know who it was.

"Me? Why, I am but a humble woman…" She revealed herself as calm, composed and collected individual as she lowered her hood. "…my ex-husband, however, prides himself of our abilities."

She was stunningly beautiful, but wrinkles covered her eyes and made creases in her brow as her eyebrows furrowed forward. Her hair was a dark chestnut color, but gray streaks could be seen as the trestles flowed along her shoulders. A beauty mark was underneath her lip, adjacent to it as her cold, cobalt eyes bore down on the two.

"Who are you?" Kole demanded.

"My name is Adeline Kane," she introduced, bowing her head amicably. "I believe you…" She looked over to Lightning, smirking cruelly. "…had a run-in with my ex, no?"

"Your ex? What are you speaking of?" Lightning hissed.

"Slade Wilson, my ex-husband."

The first name was enough to make Lightning gasp. Slade…he tricked him and Thunder into creating Fire to destroy Jump City, and all in the name of "fun". It was also his fault that Beast Boy lost his first love, Terra and drove Robin to near-insanity one time. Slade went mysteriously silent during the Brotherhood of Evil with nobody knowing where his location was. The brothers offered to search, but Robin turned them down, but thanked them for their generosity.

"You're his wife?" Kole asked, blinking in shock. She had heard stories of the enigmatic villain from Robin, making her shiver as she wondered what cruelty would lie within the woman that used to be his wife.

"Ex-wife," Adeline repeated, glaring down at the girl.

"Why have you brought us here, witch?" Lightning snarled.

Private Hive glared over to him, removing his shield and chucked it across Lightning's face. Like a boomerang, it returned to him promptly and directly into his arm. "Little maggot! Nobody talks down to the ma'am in charge!"

"Thank you, Private, but please, I need them uninjured," Adeline cooed, sickeningly sweet; Kole inwardly gagged.

"What are you doing, plotting some sort of madness?" Lightning demanded, rubbing his sore cheek.

Adeline ascended towards him, and with reflexes to match Kid Flash's speed, she cupped his chin. Lightning gasped, eyes widening as she smirked sadistically. At the nod of her head, Gizmo crept over to Lightning before leaping onto his back. Yelping, Lightning squirmed before electrifying his entire body with a malevolent smirk. However, what shocked him was the fact that Gizmo was being electrocuted.

"I planned ahead, snot picker," Gizmo sneered, removing a small device from his pouch. Slapping it against Lightning's head, he quickly jumped off as Lightning stopped the electricity.

"Go, my students, take them to their places," Adeline commanded, crossing her arms.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Private Hive saluted her before charging.

Mammoth roared, bringing a meaty fist down over Kole's head. Gasping, Kole quickly transformed her entire body into crystal. Once the brawny teen's fist connected with her skull, Mammoth recoiled with agony, frantically waving his burning head about. The impact felt like he cracked his fingers as he blew on them. Kole smirked, revitalizing herself as she barely avoided a kick from Angel.

"Smooth moves, little bug-girl," Angel snickered. "What are those on your forehead, antennas?"

Kole paused, blocking a fist with her forearm. An irritable expression smothered her once confident face. Snatching Angel's helmet, she violently punted her in the chest with her knee before smacking her across the face. Angel crashed onto Gizmo, effectively depleting his oxygen. Kole quietly strolled over to her and snatched her jacket, glowering demonically.

"Call me that again. Let's see where it gets you," Kole growled. "I already have to deal with Kid Flash just coming down to my home to make fun of my hair."

Angel proceeded to pale as Kole calmly walked away to go beat up the Billy clones that advanced on her. Gizmo continued to thrash underneath her, screaming that he couldn't breathe. His face turned a lovely shade of bright blue during Kole's threat.

Lightning leaped high over Private Hive as he and Kyd advanced onto them. He noticed Kole effectively defeat Angel, who was rocking herself back and forth as Gizmo finally freed himself. Smirking, he quickly made short work of the oafish military brat by snatching his shoulders and releasing as much of his energy as he could. Private Hive's eyeballs exploded from his sockets, falling backwards in a disgruntled heap. Taking up his fallen comrade's place, Kyd quickly teleported behind Lightning, catching the kick to his chest with his arms. However, he failed to notice the gleaming sparks traveling down his body to effectively produce the same effect as Private Hive. Kyd collapsed, convulsing as the electricity washed over him. Lightning kicked his side gently, wondering how long he would be out for.

Breathing deeply, Gizmo turned back to Lightning and smirked. He quickly exposed his game controller and pressed a rather large button as Adeline's nod. Lightning suddenly felt the same shock surge throughout his body as the bars produced before. He released a heinous scream that echoed throughout the entire academy. He gripped his head, crying out weakly as the torture wouldn't stop. He writhed on the ground, panting heavily as more pain ricocheted along his mind.

Kole untangled herself from a mess of Billy clones, running over to him in confusion. She dropped to her knees, trying to coax him into telling her what the matter was. However, a fist slashed across her face. Kole grunted, falling to her side as Angel stood over her. Glaring up at the wicked student, she gasped as Mammoth's hand encircled her entire face, drawing her vision to darkness with light crevices from the cracks in his fingers. She squirmed in his grasp, valiantly trying to break free.

"It will do you no good," Adeline stated, walking down towards them. "Gizmo, is he out?"

"Don't worry, my machines never fail!" Gizmo continently jeered. "His power is all yours."

"What are…you doing to me…madwoman?" Lightning sputtered, twitching at his left shoulder.

An explosion wracked down the halls by the area where Lightning and Kole's cell was located. Adeline frowned, stating that the other Titans awoke. Lightning looked up fearfully, wondering who had arrived. Kole went limp in Mammoth's grasp, making the gluttonous villain-in-training drop her to the ground in case she stopped breathing. In Lightning's stead, she demanded to know who was here.

"Cybooger, Bumble-witch, the silver girl, and some blue guy that looks like him, kinda," Gizmo explained. "The robots beat the snot outta them!"

"It wuz good fun ta watch!" Billy added, guffawing with his clones.

"Go, my students, take care of them. I will take these two to there rightful places," Adeline ordered as the students recollected themselves and took off.

Lightning remained on the ground, trying to keep strong with the pangs spiking throughout his body. Thunder was here? It was certainly just like before. Thunder had saved him from Minh and his cronies, so there was no reason that he wouldn't do the same. He found it too coincidental, but the weariness of the pain occasionally stabbing throughout his body only heightened his level of awareness.

"Why are you doing this?" Kole questioned slowly as she checked Lightning's neck for a steady pulse where she found one quite erratic.

"Vengeance," Adeline simply stated.

"For…what purpose?" Lightning hoarsely asked.

"You will see." Her lips curved upwards into a demonic smile, teeth sharply gleaming like a vampire's fangs. She repeated herself a few times, snatching Lightning by his hair and heaved him over her shoulder.

"Where are you taking him? Stop!" Kole shouted, but hesitated when she noticed something dangling off the limp Titan's wrist.

From underneath his golden orange wrist guard, a small, slightly rusted chain and locket came undone. In Lightning's bleariness, he didn't notice that it plopped off his wrist as Adeline carried him away. Kole quickly snatched it, finding the locket to be opened and peeked inside. She gasped quietly, pocketing her newfound treasure and scurried off to find out where Adeline took her friend.

---

"The odds are in our favor," Bao proclaimed, staring down at the two brothers. He smirked as the backed up uncertainly, finding comfort in the shadows that traveled towards them. "You have effectively ruined your chances of a fair trial."

"What you claim as fair is foul!" Tavis snapped.

"Why don't the two of you reveal your cowardly faces from the darkness or do you prefer its shallow sincerity?" Bao mocked, crossing his arms in his thick robes.

Gan and Tavis exchanged looks of fear. The troubled air threw them in a haze of worry, wondering what was to become of them. Gripping Tavis' arm, Gan was ready to lead them into battle when Tavis dug his heels into the ground and obstinately remained in place.

"Brother, why are you…?" Gan paused, finding the tense arm of his brother troublesome.

"I am afraid," Tavis admitted. "What will we do? Do we simply fight them? For me, that is the only way we can free ourselves."

"My thoughts exactly," Gan replied.

"We do not have a choice, but with our powers…" Tavis raised his arms, aiming at the guards with a confident sneer. His energy traveled along them, firing out like twin lightning bolts that crashed against the guards with such force that they were blown backwards. "…we have nothing to fear!"

"Wh-what was that?" a guard cried from the ground.

"Magic!" Bao spat in shock. "But how did you…?" His sentence broke off, staring in wide-eyed horror at the new appearances of the Williams Twins.

Tavis gestured for his brother to have fun. Gan smirked, raising his hands and did the same as his sibling. Balls of thunder formed his hands before throwing it out in an explosive stream. The guards scrambled as they were blasted backwards, into walls or ducked for cover. The blast created a hole in the wall that they deemed as their escape route. Taking Gan's hand, Tavis darted through the groaning, half-conscious guards before Bao raised his hand at them.

"You have taken down my elite with such annoying prowess," he snarled, "but let me see how you handle a real magician!"

Bao's hands suddenly ignited with fire, making their eyes go wider than saucers. Grunting, Bao slammed his hand against the ground as fire sparks jolted upward from the concrete ground. Gan yelped, latching on his brother as he narrowly avoided getting singed. Tavis seethed, placing his wrists together to allow another wave of lightning streak towards Bao. Smirking, the elder raised his hands as a wall of fire blocked the searing energy.

"B-but how?" Tavis stammered as he and Gan backed up while Bao got to his feet.

"Inexperience leads to trouble, and defiance against me will lead to pain!" Bao shrieked, darting out. He slammed his hands against the walls, sending fireballs jutting out to them.

Tavis winced, tripping over himself as a fireball burnt a sliver of his hair. Bao took this as his chance to strike, kicking the youth in the face. Tavis cried out, falling onto his back and dryly commented that for an old man, Bao was strong. Gan charged furiously, swinging his fist that left him open for a knee to his jaw. Stumbling backwards, Gan recalled the sword his mother packed him and looked over to the ground where it lay. Tavis followed his gaze, locating the sword.

"Keep the Old Man busy!" Tavis ordered, scrambling to his feet. "I will retrieve the sword!"

"Fools," Bao snarled, "fire attributes are not the only key I hold!"

Bao raised his hands as particles of yellow energy came to his fingertips. Before could unleash his wrath, Gan clapped his hands together, producing a loud enough explosion to lift him off his feet and slam him into a wall. Gan ran over, gripping the village leader by his robes.

"I do not wish to harm you," Gan warned, raising his hand as a familiar blue aura came to it. "Yet, if you continue to attack us, I will not be as forgiving."

"So you will murder an innocent," Bao jabbed.

"Believe me, sir, you are no innocent," he hissed.

A sword lunged itself an inch away from Bao's and a centimeter from Gan's, nearly cutting the startled boy. Tavis smirked, his arm still outstretched from the gallant toss. Wiping his hands arrogantly, he removed the sword from the wall and noticed his brother's paralyzed expression and laughed.

"I will get you for this later," Gan mumbled heatedly.

"We do not have time for a banter, brother! Look!" Tavis cried, pointing over to the guards.

They began to address themselves, drawing out swords. Instinctively, Gan dropped Bao onto his bottom but not before punching him across the face. Tavis blinked as Gan shrugged, stating the elder had always aggravated him. Tavis took his brother's arm, leading him away from the guards as they slowly advanced. They looked over them to the hole they made, the one that signified their freedom.

"We must create another hole," Gan whispered as Tavis nodded. "That way, we can escape with much more ease."

Nodding, Tavis threw his arm to the guards and another towards the wall. Two electrical beams ejected from his arms. Gan joined in, clapping his hands together as the sound waves danced with the beams. The guards were blown back, into each other and the floor. The wall by them exploded in a heap of concrete and wood, making Gan bring Tavis close to his chest as the smoke wracked their vision. Once the smoke cleared, they found their freedom calling and leaped out towards their home. In the distance, Bao's distinct shrill lingered in the air.

"Seize them! I want them back, dead or alive!"

---

Thunder's fist connected with Private Hive's jaw with a sickening crack. The scream rang in his ears, but that only fueled the deafening explosion he surged out from his hand that blasted the army brat into a wall. Grabbing the villainous teenager's hood, he brought him dangerously close to his face.

"Who screamed?" he demanded coldly.

Private Hive saluted him sarcastically, smirking. "Well, you mangy punk, I'd rather not tell you."

Thunder snatched his collar and smashed him against the wall. Private Hive's eyes bugged out, wincing at his implanted form. Thunder's eyes grew unnaturally grim, hissing, "Do you reconsider?"

"It was your brother, sir!" Private Hive squeaked, trying not to get pummeled as Thunder dropped him on his face.

"Nice going, sludge for brains!" Gizmo shouted as he activated his spider legs from his backpack. "Whatta nimrod! This is why we kicked you outta the Hive Five, for being a snot-nosed tattletale!"

As Cyborg scuffled with Mammoth, he rammed a fist into the brute's gut. Mammoth grimaced, charging again with twin swipes of his bear-sized claws. Catching his arms, Cyborg grunted and heaved him off the ground. Swinging around, he cried out and tossed Mammoth in a cell. Mammoth's head connected with the ceiling tiles before crumbling to an unconscious heap.

"How'd these buggers even free themselves?" Argent asked as she avoided a kick from Angel. "Oh, and honey, red halter top and blue short skirt are retro, and retro is not in." With that, she formed a massive fist from her plasma energy and socked Angel into a wall, firmly implanting her there.

"Giz made a swingin' heat button thang that activated seconds before us Hive kids were frozen!" Billy informed as he divided himself into ten copies. "And lookie here! It's like a reunion for us students, right, Stone and Bee-Bee?"

Cyborg snarled then paused and looked over to Bumblebee. "…'Bee-Bee'?"

"It was Brother Blood's nickname for me," Bumblebee growled with anger flushing through her cheeks in hot redness. "Hey, wipe that smirk off your face, Sparky!"

Kyd aimed a kick for Argent's face, missing her by a foot as she descended. Flying by him, she yelped when he snatched the back of her hair and slammed her into the ground. Argent groaned, squeezing her eyes shut as Kyd hovered over her. Thunder tapped his shoulder, making the teleporter wary of his presence before his fist collided with his face. Kyd flew ungracefully in the air, landing on top of Gizmo who was trying to stab at Cyborg with his spider legs. Offering Argent his hand, he smiled when she gratefully took it and fluffed her hair.

"Thanks for the save, blue boy," she replied, winking at him.

Thunder blushed, rubbing his head uncertainly. "Uh, you're welcome…"

"Booyah, baby, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Cyborg jeered. "C'mon y'all, let's find Blood."

"You think Blood's behind this, nose-pickers?" Gizmo smirked, his machines effectively broken by Kyd's crash-landing on him. "We got a new Headmistress now!"

"And who is she that commands your loyalty?" Thunder demanded.

"You'll see-_yow_!" Gizmo's eyes rolled in the back of his head as Bumblebee stood over him, stinger aimed and previously fired. Flopping to the ground, Gizmo mumbled something to himself and passed out.

"In the Academy, he always bugged me, the little troll," the Titans East leader explained.

"Whatever you say…Bee-Bee," Cyborg snickered as Bumblebee slapped him over the head as she stormed by him.

At that moment, a beeping filtered in the air. Cyborg raised his arm, revealing a red flickering light as the source of the noise. Pressing it, Cyborg answered, "Hello?"

"Dude! Cy!" Beast Boy cried, his face appearing on a holographic screen. "Uh, we gotta bit of a problem."

"What is the matter, Green One?" Thunder asked.

Before Beast Boy could address the concern or greet his friend, a large, hairy hand shoved him out of the way. Gnaark's eyeball covered the screen, making Cyborg reel away in surprise. The caveman repeated his name frantically, shaking his head as his unruly ebony locks matted around his face. He appeared deranged, scared even as he suddenly leaped away to the background. Beast Boy popped back up on the screen, shaking his head rapidly.

"Sorry, that was Gnaark in case ya couldn't tell. He just came storming down here in search of Kole," the changeling informed.

"Kole's missing?" Argent asked, covering her mouth in shock. "You mean the little pink-haired girl?"

"The very one," Beast Boy replied, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"How do you know Kole?" Bumblebee questioned.

"We had a rather nice chat at Titans Tower before she went psychotic and beat up Doctor Light with Raven." Argent crossed her arms, smirking. "Nice girl, that Kole."

"Perhaps she is here with my brother," Thunder offered, hoping to soothe the caveman as he reappeared behind Beast Boy.

"Gnaark! Naark nar gnaark!" the caveman shrieked. "Ark gnaark gnaar naark!"

"…Huh?" everyone by Cyborg and Gnaark stated in simultaneous confusion.

"He said he and Kole were ambushed by the same robots that attacked Jump City and kidnapped Lightning," Cyborg explained. He raised his other arm, revealing a translator heavily at work as Gnaark stated his agreement which appeared on his left arm. "I installed it after we met them a few days before the Brotherhood of Evil went on their rampage. Don't worry, Gnaark, we'll save Kole. You just stay there, and…hey! BB!"

Behind Beast Boy, Gnaark was currently poking their CD collection and raised one slowly over his mouth.

"Ah, no! Gnaark, wait! You can't eat those!" Beast Boy cried, flailing his arms like a madman. "See ya later guys! Bye!" He ended the transmission in static, but his scream could still be heard.

Cyborg rubbed his head, pressing the button once more to deplete the holographic screen back into his arms. Pointing towards the direction where the Hive students came, he shouted, "Titans, go!"

Upon his command, the quadrant darted off. Thunder summoned his cloud, hopping on and remained in back. His hands clenched furiously; knowing that the one who screamed was Lightning only drove him further. There was nothing else so worse for a brother to know that it was his own sibling that screamed in such agony that it would pierce an angelic choir's singing to a tumultuous horror show. Thunder looked over his shoulder, wondering what torment Lightning was facing.

---

Kole followed Adeline up the stairs towards the laser. They entered a hovering sphere that ascended them to the holes crafted in the destructive machine. Lightning stirred a few times, trying to wriggle himself free, but the painful surge that struck him weakened him greatly. It took nearly all of his strength to keep himself from falling into darkness.

"I asked you before, Adeline, why are you doing this?" Kole demanded.

"And I have answered," Adeline coyly replied. "You will see."

Anger beseeched her, driving her to trying and shove the divorced woman, but Adeline caught her hand. She pulled Kole close to her face before snapping her arm off to the side. Kole dangled precariously in the air, her only support the grasp of an insane woman. Lightning gasped, eyes widened in horror as Adeline suddenly whip-lashed Kole into the top hole.

The wires instantly grasped her, keeping her strapped against the machine. Her arms were raised and kept there with wires that wrapped around her wrists and ankles to prevent her from escaping. Even though she had no place to flee too. Kole squirmed like a worm, shouting to be freed when a force as powerful as the electrical Titan's namesake struck through her from the wires. Kole screamed as the agony increased before finally reverting to her crystallized form. However, once she did, a glass barrier swept down from the front and locked her in place. The painful surge faded, and Kole returned to her blood self once more.

"What did…you do to her?" Lightning growled, his strength slowly returning.

"You two will be my ultimate weapons," Adeline sneered. "A battery which is you, and a container which is her. Both are unlimited supplies, very valuable in today's world. You will power my laser, and she will control it."

"You are a lunatic!" Lightning shrieked.

"This is why I went underground!" Kole howled. "To get away from people like you!"

"Hush!"

Her booming voice startled them into silence. Adeline slammed Lightning's head against the lower hole, keeping him pinned there as the wires did their work. She smirked, canine-like teeth shimmering as he struggled to keep the wires are bay. Removing her grasp once he was fastened into her mission, Adeline stepped backwards in the hovering sphere, watching gleefully as the glass closed.

"Your plan will fail," he grunted. "My brother-"

"Your brother will not save you. To me, he is my third battery," Adeline scoffed, waving his notion aside like an aggravating bug.

_Third? Then who is the second? She referred to me as the first, and Kole is the one who will contain my power,_ Lightning thought, blinking in confusion. _Why is she speaking in riddles? She makes no sense!_

"They'll save us! The Titans will save us!" Kole proclaimed jovially, snapping Lightning out of his troubling musing.

"If they can survive, that is," Adeline jeered. "I wonder how you two will feel, knowing you two assisted in the coup de grace of the Teen Titans!"

---

I read in the comics that Slade's ex-wife, Adeline Kane, once took up the Hive, so that's my reasoning on her arrival. Slade will not be appearing in this fanfic, by the way, like he did in the comic's version. If he does, it will probably just be a cameo.


	8. Torment

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Gan and Tavis

The light at the end of the hallway approached them rapidly. Thunder's heart leapt into his throat, startling him as he knew Lightning would be there. The exit came closer, racing towards them like a finish line. The elemental glanced down at the other Titans before stealing a glance towards Argent, pondering her explanation of his background. She claimed the brothers were a part of an alien race called the H'san Natall like herself. It was a strange theory, but she was like them. Argent and the elemental twins had unnatural skin colors and gained abnormal, yet incredible powers. He was not exactly sure yet if she was right, but the twin defects she mentioned stirred thoughts inside his head.

Thunder and Lightning would sometimes get into arguments over why they were granted their powers. Thunder believed they were meant to do something great, but Lightning enjoyed using their abilities to fuel their fun before they were made Titans. Lightning could easily dissuade Thunder on his thoughts, turning him over to the side of reckless amusement. After becoming part of the roster of Titans, they used their powers for the betterment of society even if people degraded them like Cindy's mother.

"Get ready, guys," Cyborg warned lowly, his feet clunking against the concrete as he ran. "I don't know who this new Headmistress is, but if she can kidnap our friends and get the Hive kids back into the academy, she must be pretty tough."

"But why was the Hive resurrected?" Bumblebee questioned furiously, but received no immediate answer.

"I suppose we'll just have to ask when we meet her," Argent proclaimed after a moment to think.

The quadrant of Titans arrived at the entrance of an enormous training room. Walls were formed like a beehive, jutting upwards in polygonal hexagons. However, what shocked them the giant laser that cut to the roof, and Thunder spotted the one he held dearest to his heart.

"Brother!" he screamed, finding Lightning shackled with wires against the machine and a glass case trapping him.

Lightning weakly glanced down, easily spotting his brother in contrast to the others. "Thunder…" he mumbled softly, a tiny hint of a smile gracing his battered form.

Kole looked down, finding her friends gleefully. She knew the Titans would come to save them, and she wished she could have waved to them, but her hands were held against the walls with wires. She grinned warmly, but imminent fright jolted her. Gnaark was nowhere to be found, making her worry if he was held hostage or otherwise hurt.

"Don't worry! We'll get you out" Bumblebee shouted, placing a hand by her mouth and flew towards them with Thunder.

Before either could get close, the walls parted out both sides. Four separate doors opened upwards, unhitching themselves to reveal more of the Cyborg look-a-likes. They stormed out, laser guns raised and charged. Thunder grimaced, clenching his fists. The robots were just more nuisances in his way of rescuing his brother. Throwing his hands out, a ball of his namesake was formed before surging out, obliterating a squadron. Argent flew up, adding a streak plasma streak in the shape of a guillotine that cut straight through them.

"Impressive," Thunder complimented, smiling at her.

Argent smirked in response. "It's not the only thing I can do. I can turn my plasma in whatever I please."

Cyborg smashed his fist into one robot's head. Sonic cannons blasted around him, but he knew how to avoid his own attack. The half-robotic teenager raised his fists and plowed them into the ground, creating a shattering earthquake that wrecked the cheap imitations' balance. Once they fell, Cyborg raised his own sonic cannon, firing to his heart's will.

"Cheap knockoffs got nothing on the original," he praised, glancing over to his friends. "Bumblebee, get Lightning and Kole down from those chambers! Argent, Thunder, help me clear these fakes out! Titans, go!"

With instructions to be followed, Bumblebee removed her stingers and hovered over the crowd of cybernetic sentries. She blasted a few from mid-air when some were getting too rowdy. Blowing smoke of her weapon, she approached Kole first and raised her stingers to break the glass in case motion would trigger something inside that would inadvertently harm the crystallizing girl.

However, she felt a presence residing by her that chilled her to the marrow of her bones. Bumblebee's hair stiffed, perking at the sound of chuckles. Looking over her shoulder, she found Adeline Kane hovering by her on a floating disk. From the patterned black and yellow cloak, Bumblebee could safely assume she was the Headmistress.

"Blood told me about you before his…unfortunate mishap," Adeline sneered. "I am Adeline Kane, the new Headmistress of the Hive Academy."

"What are you planning with them?" Bumblebee demanded, pointing a finger to Kole.

"They are rather intriguing beings. A half-alien, half-human who can control lightning or electrical discharges as the correct statement, and a girl whose DNA was altered by her father's experiments, allowing her to transform herself into crystal," Adeline mused cryptically, making the weary Lightning glance up. "Power supplements to a fault are what they are. Very excellent people to use and dominate and manipulate."

"Well, whatever you're planning, not gonna happen!" the Titans East leader snapped, aiming her stingers and fired.

Adeline maneuvered quickly, dodging the twin beams with her hover disk. Aiming a well-placed kick to Bumblebee's chin, she grinned as the hit connected. Bumblebee shot upwards, much to her displeasured disgrace, and Adeline snatched her wings, slamming her against the laser. Gasping, she groaned and flapped her wings, forcing Adeline to release her grip. She punched at Adeline's face, but she docked, reeling forward with a poised palm to Bumblebee's forehead. Hazel eyes spun, making Bumblebee woozy as she faltered backwards into the machine.

"You are no match for me," Adeline hissed malevolently, kicking her in the face.

Bumblebee gave a startled, agonizing yelp as she fell through the air. She felt herself slipping from consciousness as she collapsed onto a cloud Thunder summoned. Pulling the cloud towards himself, Thunder gently picked up the blinking girl to a sitting position before glaring up to Adeline.

"The third battery arrives. Maybe your brother will sustain more than the old man did," she stated, glancing down to Lightning.

"Who else did you capture?" Lightning growled, regaining strength.

Adeline remained silent, wickedly grinning as Thunder flew up to her. Noticing that most of her robotic army was destroyed, she pulled out a small remote from her cloak and pressed a button. The walls shifted once more, but instead of robots came lasers. They fired randomly, shooting at whatever moved. Thunder gasped, shifting his weight to the edge of his cloud to dodge a crimson beam. He winched, moving around on his cloud to avoid the offending lasers' strikes. Rage took over, and the stormy Titan blasted out beams of energy that ruptured through the lasers. However, one from behind caught him off guard, firing onto his left shoulder that shoved him off his cloud.

"Thunder, no!" Lightning shrieked as his twin fell.

Thunder grunted, hearing his brother's cry and waved his hand. Faithfully, his cloud followed, giving him a cushion to land on. Rubbing his singed shoulder, Thunder's gaze dragged up to Adeline. It was promptly redirected when Cyborg clapped his other shoulder, startling him.

"Hey, you alright, man?" he asked.

Thunder blinked, nodding slowly. "That woman up there, I believe she is the madwoman behind this."

"That's what she said," Bumblebee murmured, rubbing her head as Argent steadied her Gesturing to the other cloud that disappeared, she added, "Thanks for the save back there."

"Welcome, Titans!" Adeline greeted with a flourished bow. "My name is Adeline Kane, a pleasure to meet you before your destruction!"

"Why have you taken my brother and the one referred to as Kole?" Thunder shouted.

"She wants to use them as power supplies for that machine," Bumblebee explained.

"Exactly," Adeline snipped. "He is the bringer of energy, and she controls the source of power that will be enough to fire this laser: Titans Eradicator. Once it fires, it will lock onto every member of the Teen Titans and annihilate them."

"Why though? What do you got against us?" Cyborg demanded.

"Vengeance. You Titans stole some people that were very precious to me."

"She's Slade's ex-wife!" Kole blurted.

Cyborg's cybernetic eye popped out of its circuits while the others gasped. "Slade had a wife? I had no idea the crazy guy could get himself a girlfriend."

"We were happily married and had two sons named Grant and Joseph whom we called Joey. Two lovely boys, and Grant took after his father. Yet, that's what would eventually bring his downfall." Adeline's lips tightened into a thin line, grimly glaring down at them. "That is where you accursed Titans come in. Does the name 'Ravager' come to mind, Cyborg?"

The Titan in question gasped, mouth gaping in shock. "Your son was the Ravager? Slade's kid was the one that tried to do us in?"

"What's she talking about?" Argent questioned, thoroughly surprised.

"Ravager was hired to get rid of the Teen Titans before any honorary Titans were made," Cyborg informed morbidly. "Apparently, we were annoying some petty villains who we threw away in jail. They hired him, but we beat him. Ravager was sent to jail, and we never heard from him again."

"That's right! It's your fault my son was taken away from me!" Adeline roared. "It's also the reason why my husband became a mercenary again, deciding to take up Grant's tab, but he found something in Robin, and he was always spouting nonsense about wanting an apprentice to take in his footsteps. My son was the first, Robin the second, and that blonde girl-Terra-the third. Three strikes, and he finally died. That foolish, blind-sided man!"

"But Slade's-!" Cyborg was cut off by Adeline's shout for silence.

"I do not care about Slade anymore. It is you Titans that fuel my fury. Grant did not deserve his fate, and neither did Joey. Because Slade turned back into a mercenary after Grant's failure, Joey was kidnapped by thugs that went against Slade, and due to his selfishness…" Adeline lowered her gaze, glaring at his white-knuckled fists. "…his throat was sliced wide open, and he lost his ability to speak. Joey had a beautiful voice, the talent of an angel made flesh, but he taken away from me too! It is the Titans' fault! If the original Titans simply died that day, none of this would be happening! I am taking up Grant's tab, and I will destroy the Teen Titans forever!"

"…Well, somebody's clearly lost their marbles," Argent muttered dryly, rolling her eyes that brought a slight snigger from Thunder.

However, Thunder's humor was instantly lost when he noticed that Adeline descended on her hover disk towards Lightning once more. Adeline slid her finger down the glass, purring in amusement at the yellow elemental's fear. It was delicious to watch them squirm like little ants waiting to be crushed. With a flick of her wrist, she withdrew the remote that controlled the laser and pressed a button, starting the laser.

---

"Bao has gone mad, brother!" Gan shrieked as they darted through the village.

"He wishes for us to die! He is serious!" Tavis cried, hurrying along in front of Gan as the guards and Bao began after them. "Wait, where is Mother?"

Gan wracked his mind, holding his head in one hand as he tried to recall. She mentioned something about sledding during the winter. Some place on a hill, but not in Hsuan. Groaning, his eyes suddenly snapped open, gasping, "Mother is on the highest hill on the border by Suing!" He became easily short of breath while Tavis could run for miles.

"Where we played during the winter last year? How fun," Tavis mirthfully chirped, nearly forgetting the danger they were in. Noticing Gan's lack of speed, he snatched his hand and darted out ahead.

Gan yelped, surprised at the sudden impact. The world swirled by him in colors. Houses and shrubbery meshed together, making everything like a chameleon in a rainbow. Sounds picked up. The scrapes of swords being unsheathed and furious hollers to the villagers to assist were the loudest in the chaos. Gulping, Gan asked his brother if they could hide and catch their breath.

"And risk getting caught? I am sorry, Gan, but we cannot stop because of what you lack in running!" Tavis irritably snapped.

"Gan, Tavis, over here!"

The hushed whisper was accompanied by being yanked off their feet behind a home, blinding them from their searchers. Villagers and guards alike looked and heatedly extendedly for the trouble-making boys, finding them to be a threat to their society. Anything that changed was a taboo, a curse from their god. Gan and Tavis must have infuriated Hsuan so much to transform them into monsters. The destruction of his prideful mural was probably the final straw.

"Master Hwang," Tavis murmured gratefully, still in shock. "You must help us. Bao has lost his mind. He is becoming a beast."

"Yes, please," Gan entreated. "Just because we have changed on the outside, it does not mean we have turned into monsters."

Hwang's expression grimaced at their piteous sight. He chewed his lower lip, contemplating on what to do with the brothers. Their pleading eyes stabbed onto his concerned, yet conflicted ones. Hwang quickly glanced over his shoulder, hearing the shouts and stomps increase. Offending slang about the twins filled the air, making the boys cringe. Noticing this, Hwang quickly retreated to flaring confidence in his tone.

"Do not fear, boys," Hwang soothed. "I have figured out a way to free you two of this mess."

"Thank you," Gan whispered, eyes twinkling like stars. "We are grateful, right, brother?"

However, Tavis was not wholly convinced. Out of all the events during the day, he questioned Hwang's loyalty and crossed his arms. "Master, if I may, who really defaced Hsuan's mural?"

"Minh and friends," their master grimly informed.

"I knew it! Those cowards!" Tavis snapped angrily. "Oh, and may I ask another question?"

Hwang stood, dragging Gan's arm to follow. "Yes, hurry up."

"Why do you hide a small sword in your belt? I remember you, when were first introduced to each other, when you prompted to never use a blade."

Hwang froze, staring at Tavis' inspective pale eyes with a surprised gaze. Gan ripped his arm free, backing up to his brother with he located the hilt of the blade. Their master quietly snatched the blade to hide it from view. His vow came back, and he swiftly recalled the day when he first met the twins. Their mother had just learned about their lost father's, Walter Williams, disappearance. Hwang decided that since he had no children of his own, he would take the boys under his wing. Gan and Tavis were happy to have a male role model in their lives, but were now thoroughly questioning his motives. The brothers stepped backwards, uncertain of Hwang when he approached them.

"Now, boys…" Hwang started, trying to reach out to them. "…this will be better for us all. Just stay calm." He slowly took the sword out and grasped it tightly. "This will be over soon, and believe me, I do not want to follow Bao's orders, but I do not want to displease Hsuan."

"Brother, flee!" Tavis screamed as they both darted off into the forest.

"This way!" Hwang roared, attracting the crowd. "Into the forest, all of you!"

"Like the miscreants they are!" Bao seethed as his guards rushed after them along with several villagers. "Seize them! Capture them! Dead or alive!"

Their hearts pounded as the enraged villagers' voices rang out. Insults were hurled at them like a spinning vortex. Their mother was mentioned quite a few times on how she deserved to be in a brothel. Neither twin knew what that meant, but figured it could not be pleasant. Walter was also thrown into the mix with men taunting on how an American could impregnate a woman and leave her in the dust for another. The brothers looked at each other with fear and misery vivid in their eyes, knowing their fate was sealed. They were going to die.

"Brother!" Tavis shouted, courage rising. "Come! Let us fight back!"

"Fight back? But, brother…" Gan feebly replied, trailing off.

"They are trying to kill us!" Tavis shrieked, cutting him off. "I will not allow us to simply die with wounds on our backs! We must fight!"

Gan skidded to a stop, grasping Tavis to halt with him. "Yes, we must fight. That is the only way to end this conflict. Then we can find Mother."

"They would be fools to underestimate the Williams Twins," Tavis sneered as the mob drew closer.

---

Meanwhile, Cara Chi stood quietly on the hill. Suing was not far off from Hsuan, being a good jogging distance at a mile. Her robe was wrapped tightly around her, and her ebony hair was swept up into a tight bun to keep it out of her eyes. She needed to have no distractions in spotting her sons. They were the only ones she had left.

Cara brushed a random strand from her face. Anxiety pulsed through her bloodstream, and it was enough to force her to sit. She had a few belongings from her sons' rooms and a few photographs. She held the one of her and Walter's marriage day. In the few bags she brought, she also had some money and jewels to sell at a nearby market to make extra cash. They way, they could buy food instead of degrading themselves to becoming thieves.

Cara glanced over her shoulder in the direction of a train station in the distance. She bought three tickets for her and the twins to escape to China. That way, they would never be discovered and could leave their torment behind forever. Cara figured it would be best to start anew. She hoped Walter would not mind, wherever he was.

Even with Walter's vanishing act, she still loved him. His arrow struck through her heart, piercing it with warmth she never knew. They had consummated their love in another church away from Bao who disapproved of their union. Hwang rejected Walter as well, harboring a small adoration for Cara. She did not care if Bao banished her, she would follow Walter to the ends of the planet with their sons.

Unexpectedly, Walter was gone one day. No trace was left, not even a letter. He was there the day before, but vanished like a ghost the next. At the time, Gan and Tavis were only two could not sympathize with the grief their mother was thrust into. Being extremely young, they could not comprehend the severity of the issue. They were the only ones that kept Cara going now.

She believed in Walter, no matter what vile rumors the Hsuan villagers murmured in the shadows. For some reason, she knew that he was not dead because if he were dead, she would weep. On the morning of his disappearance, no tears escaped her. Gan and Tavis sobbed, having understood their father was gone. She kept her heart firm through the sadness. Walter was alive somewhere, Cara just knew it.

_Oh, Hsuan above, please protect my boys and my love,_ Cara prayed mentally, clasping her hands together with their marriage photo tucked between her fingers. _Let Gan and Tavis escape unharmed!_

---

Torture was the word to describe Lightning's predicament. Pain shot through his entire body. The wires stabbed into his skin, effectively breaking it and started to drain him. Coarse electricity sliced into his blood, stealing everything he was. His namesake was being stolen, but since his power never ended, he was an unlimited battery.

Lightning unleashed an imminent, anguished scream. The agony was unbearable, and it took every ounce of strength to keep himself from passing out. It was excruciating terror, and he cursed everything in his mind. His eyelids clenched tightly together as electricity traveled off his skin and into the wires.

The wires conducted the raw power, sending it into Kole who shrieked with as much force as Lightning. She quickly changed into her crystal form, but that proved to be her biggest folly. The contraption on her forehead kept her from transforming back into her flesh counterpart, and whenever she tried, more pain followed. Kole was nothing more than an energy conserver.

"Excellent," Adeline drawled as the laser began powering up. "Once the Titans Eradicator fully powers up, there will be no more Titans!" She burst into uncanny laughter, keeping her balance on her hover disk.

Thunder's eyes widened and his mouth gaped in horror. His brother's torment only fueled his own distress. It was like watching someone fight a losing battle. Thunder weakly called out his brother's name, stepping forward with panic.

"We gotta get them out there!" Cyborg declared, shaking Thunder out of his stupor. "Argent, Bee, save them. Thunder, you're with me. We're taking that crazed old lady down."

Thunder nodded, summoning his cloud, and Cyborg stepped on. The half-robotic Titan kept his grip steady on Thunder's shoulder, urging him to be wary. Thunder nodded, raising them into the air quickly as Argent and Bumblebee flew together towards the captive Honorary Titans.

"Fools," Adeline coyly jeered, placing the remote back into her sleeve.

"Keep us steady, Thunder," Cyborg commanded, activating his sonic cannon. "I'll blast her out of the sky."

"I will," Thunder replied confidently. "Hang on, my brother. We will save you."

"Thunder…" Lightning weakly crooned before crying out.

Cyborg unleashed a burst of light blue energy at Adeline who leaped into the air and swiftly landed back onto the hover disk. She piloted the disk around them as Cyborg fired the cannon but in short, continuous bursts in case he accidentally blasted it into the laser. If he did, he might have harmed Lightning and Kole or worse. Adeline snickered, easily avoiding the shots as she swerved the disk behind Cyborg and chopped his neck. Cyborg grunted, losing balance and toppled off the cloud.

"Cyborg!" Thunder shouted, diving down to save him when Adeline tapped his shoulder.

"I believe you did this to my ward, Kyd Wykkyd," Adeline chuckled before aiming a fist to his jaw.

Thunder craned his neck out of the way just in time. Snatching her arm, he heaved her off the hover disk and slammed her into the laser. She grunted, glaring up at him with an ill smirk.

"How do I deactivate the machine?" Thunder furiously demanded.

"I'm an enigmatic person, boy," Adeline snickered. "It's going to take so much more than idle threats to get me to spill the beans."

"Reveal to me its secrets now!"

Adeline ripped her fist into his chest. Thunder gasped, breath taken out of him, and Adeline rammed her knee against his cheek. Faltering, he stumbled back as Adeline daintily stepped on his cloud and gripped his chin.

"Humorous. I don't see the brotherly resemblance between you and him," she sneered.

"Believe me, you shall," he hissed, raising a blue energy-coated fist.

Thunder aimed his palm towards the laser, unleashing his raw power at it. Adeline gasped, watching in disdainful horror as it plowed above Kole's crystallized head. However, she knew it was in vain. The laser was guarded by xenothium metal, one of the strongest metals in the world, and his attack only dented the surface. Adeline snatched his temples, pushing him backwards and slammed two fingers directly on his heart. Thunder gasped, eyes clouding over and bulging out. He stumbled, trying to breath properly, but his heart slowed and lungs quickened. Adeline gripped his shoulder and gently shoved him off the cloud.

His heart rate dropped drastically. Whatever she did fully affected his breathing, his very heart to go wild. Thunder waved for his cloud, but could not get it to come. It vanished underneath Adeline's feet, and she quickly leaped onto her hover disk. Thunder crashed into the ground with such force that his head nearly cracked open it he did not wear his helmet. Thunder yelped on impact, but it was short-lived. His conscious was slipping, but he forced his eyes open. Groaning weakly, his entire body throbbed from the crash, and his breathing decreased. His heart felt like it was plummeting into his stomach, and he collapsed fully.

"Thunder!" Argent shouted, flying down besides him. "C'mon, blue boy, stay with us."

"She…she performed some trick…upon my heart," Thunder murmured weakly. "It is…troubling to breathe."

Argent placed a hand over his chest, gasping. His heart was completely erratic. It would be short and fast or long and slow. The British Titan glared up to Adeline, keeping her hand on his chest.

"Excellent," Adeline cheered, turning towards Lightning. "Your face is quite horrified, but don't worry, Lightning. I shall take swift care of your brother, and you can continue to give my laser power with no distractions. That is all you are good for. Same for Kole up there. You two are my energy supplements, and on the brighter side, you both can live peacefully so long as your usefulness doesn't expire."

Lightning grunted, trying to break free from his torturous bonds. As he struggled, the pain only increased as his namesake was being stolen away to fuel a deadly device. Lightning screamed for Thunder, praying to Hsuan that he wasn't dead. Lightning's cry vanished, overtaken by his fury as he went limp in the machine. Head hanging, he watched the crippled form of his brother, not knowing if he was still alive. Somber tears came to his eyes, but he clenched them tightly to shut out the world.

_Brother, brother, please, you cannot be…you cannot be gone!_

Thoughts became too rueful, gasping as the wires sunk deeper into his skin. His shout of agony echoed throughout the room. Electricity crackled all over his body, slithering up the wires and into the machine. Kole's crystal composed the power into compressed, thick stream that was sent through the laser. At the top, the laser's tip began to expand with the electricity. The roof opened, and the laser moved upwards, exposing itself to the outside world.

Cyborg and Bumblebee ran over to Thunder and Argent. The latter knelt by Thunder, asking what was wrong. Argent explained the situation before pointing up to the laser. Cyborg grimaced, growling to himself as Adeline chortled victoriously.

"You four fools will be the first to perish!" the Hive's Headmistress roared. "Once this fires, there shall be no more Teen Titans! I will have my revenge!"

"No, we must stop her! My brother and Kole are-!" Thunder's shriek was cut short when he gasped and clutched at his heart.

"Lie down, man," Cyborg ordered gruffly. "You've done your part. Let us do the rest."

"Yet-!"

"We'll save them," Bumblebee reassured as she grabbed Cyborg's hand and flew into the air.

Argent hesitated, glancing down to the distraught elemental before snatching his arm. Wrapping his arm over her shoulder, she asked, "Think you can awake for a bit?"

Thunder balked at her for a few moments before smirking and nodding.

"Good, I'm taking you up," she proclaimed. "Let's finish this."

---

Late update, sorry. My internet was on the fritz so I had to retype this chapter on another computer. Please, review.


	9. Uncertainty

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Gan and Tavis

The first to relentlessly strike was Cyborg. With Bumblebee carrying him up, he recharged his sonic cannon and fired at Adeline. The Hive Headmistress swerved her hover disk away, avoiding the laser but gasped at the other onslaught. With her free hand, Bumblebee fired her stinger, and the burst of yellow energy connected with the curved end of the disk, causing it to combust. The hover disk spiraled out of control to the ground. Adeline leaped into the air moments before the horrid impact where the disk crashed and exploded. She coughed as the smoke from the explosion filled into her lungs, and she shook her head and waved the smog from her vision.

With Thunder to support, Argent hovered into the air. The extra weight dragged her down, but she grunted and flew towards Adeline. Thunder had his arm wrapped across her shoulder, still in pain from Adeline's deadly attack. Taking up his slack, Argent flew above the unknowing Adeline and threw her palm out. A massive, scarlet fist formed from her plasma with the palm facing down. Adeline barely had enough time to look up and find the hand crashing down on her. Thunder visibly winced, and Argent could not tell if he was mocking or pitying her. Swinging her plasma beam backwards, she turned the fist into a battering ram just as Adeline peeled herself off the ground in a woozy daze.

However, Adeline somersaulted out of the way as the battering ram collided into the spot where she was once embedded. Adeline cracked her weary knuckles and gestured for Argent to come at her. The British Titan smirked, black lips curling upwards in amusement.

"Be wary," Thunder wheezed softly.

"Don't worry, blue boy," Argent replied confidently. "I can handle that old lady."

"…Did…did you just call me…!" Adeline sputtered furiously.

Both Honorary Titans exchanged a quick look of fear. Adeline shook, seething at the mention of elderliness. Her pale face contorted into rage, fists shaking uncontrollably. An acute insanity glimmered in her eyes. Adeline brushed her long, graying hair back and sneered at the ridicule.

"Ooooh, you little Titans are going to be the first ones to disappear!" Adeline shrieked, rushing up to them.

"Okay, she definitely needs some medication," Argent murmured as Thunder dryly snickered.

In her insulted rage, Adeline rushed towards the heroine, screaming a battle cry. Argent nimbly dodged her unsightly punch that was meters off. Argent hovered backwards as Adeline continuously struck. She gasped when Adeline's palm nearly struck her temple, and Argent took notice to the Headmistress' hands. Her fingers were poised and ready to strike in the same position like when she was fighting Thunder. Adeline's knife-like fingers struck centimeters away from Argent's cheek, making her flinch.

"You are slowing down because of me," Thunder urgently whispered as Argent flew over Adeline. "Please, I will be-"

"I am not gonna let go of you," Argent proclaimed. "While I dodge, you think you got enough power to blast her?"

"I-I believe so," he replied softly as Adeline rushed towards them again.

Being a few feet off the ground and over Adeline's head, Argent decided to fly over her, but did not expect Adeline to snatch her boot. Gasping, Argent grimaced and murmured for him to attack. Adeline sneered, but a blue hand suddenly clamped down over her face.

"This is for my brother!" Thunder shouted, releasing an enormous ball of blue sound.

Adeline wailed, flying backwards into the wall. She grunted on impact, creating a crater in the wake. Argent smirked, stepping back to the ground with Thunder breathing more quickly than usual.

"You alright?" she asked as he placed a hand to his heart.

"Wh-whatever she has done to me, it is beginning to worsen," Thunder groaned, dropping to his knees.

Argent gasped, kneeling down to him as he gripped his chest in agony. Looking up to Bumblebee and Cyborg who just reached the accumulating energy at the tip of the laser, she grinded her teeth. "Hurry up! We don't have all the time in the world, ya know!"

"We're going as fast as we can, Arg!" Cyborg shouted back as he and Bumblebee stared at the sudden sparks of lightning spiraling up from the cannon. "I'll try to disconnect the tip so the energy won't be able to get together."

"I'll try and get Kole and Lightning," Bumblebee announced as he nodded in approval.

Her majestic wings took flight, and she leaped off the broad edge of the laser. Flapping her wings, she hovered down in front of Kole and winced when she noticed that Lightning hung limp in his container. Aiming her stingers in front of Kole's glass shell, she fired steadily. She kept her position as the twin beams of energy connected with the glass. As she expected, the glass did not shatter. However, she noticed that a few cracks began to form in the spot where the energy connected. Keeping her arms tight, she blasted the stingers in the same spot for several seconds as she whispered for the cracks to disperse around the case faster. Like a spider web, the grass cracked and spread, intertwining with each other before it finally broke.

Bumblebee pocketed her stingers in her belt. Taking a close gander at Kole, she winced as her entire body was lit up like a Christmas tree with the power searing her. Bumblebee looked at the wires that were clipped into her body and slashed wildly at them with the sides of her hands. She tore through the wires, grunting with some effort since Kole was in her crystallized form, making the process more precarious in case a wire broke off inside of her.

Once all of the wires were gone, the energy stopped. Kole immediately reverted into her flesh form, gasping. Her navy blue eyes were brightened with fright, pupils dilating in wonder as she stared at Bumblebee. Bewildered, she asked if everyone was safe.

"Not yet," Bumblebee grimly replied. "Lightning's still inside."

"We gotta save him! Lightning!" Kole cried. She stepped forward from her prison, but her body felt like mush. Being in her crystallized form left her with no feeling. She toppled forward into Bumblebee's arms.

"Take it easy, girl," she warned as Kole moaned. "I'll get to him once I get you to safety."

As if she was a baby, Bumblebee took Kole into her arms and flew down to the bottom of the laser. Propping her against the wall, she told Kole gently to wait there as she started going back up.

Before she could get anywhere though, a swarm of Billy Numerous clones lunged out from behind the machine and tackled her to the ground. Yelping, Bumblebee vehemently kicked at the duplicates, but the pinned her down under their sheer weight.

"Heyas, Bee-Bee!" the original Billy taunted, stepping out in front of her so that their noses were nearly touching. "Bet'cha wish ya didn't betray the Hive now do ya?"

Bumblebee squirmed, cursing at him while the recovered Hive students made their way out of the cell chambers towards them. On his spider legs, Gizmo lunged towards the laser, but paused when he noticed Kole learning against the wall weakly. Pointing to her, he nodded towards Mammoth as the behemoth began to ascend towards the terrified, pink haired girl. Mammoth cracked his knuckles and snatched her by the head. Kole shrieked, clawing at him, but he suddenly punched her in the stomach. Kole gasped, wind taken out of her and fell limp. Mammoth slung her body over his shoulder and smirked. Handing her off to Kyd Wykkyd, the teleported vanished in a fit of darkness with the recaptured Titan.

Over with Cyborg, his trouble was just beginning. Without Kole to convert Lightning's energy into a contained source, the laser became erratic. Sparks of energy burst out at random like lightning. Cyborg grimaced, shielding his eyes as he tried to peer down into the laser. A surge of energy reeled him backwards, avoiding it just in time. Cyborg ripped a panel off, inspecting it and turned his pointer finger into a small flame. He tinkered with the panel, trying to shut the machine down. It sparked and fizzled, but there was no luck. Without Kole, the laser was out of control.

"Hey, pitsniffer!"

The pseudo-swear made Cyborg gasp. He turned around just in time to get a spider leg striking his face. Shouting in surprise, Cyborg toppled to the ground and found Gizmo sneering at him with his spider legs adhered to the laser. However, Cyborg smashed his fist into the laser, his fingers ripping through the sides due to his falling speed. Finally getting a grip, Cyborg recharged his sonic cannon and fired at random into the machine. If anything, he could try to damage the machine in some hope to deactivate the laser.

"Gizmo, stop him!" Adeline shrieked as she avoided a kick by Argent.

Nodding in confirmation, the evil boy genius fired heat-seeking missiles from his backpack. Cyborg gasped, releasing his grip and fell on Private Hive. The villainous military brat groaned, face implanted into the ground. Thanking him, Cyborg snatched him by the shield and chucked him into the missiles. Everyone learned that day that Private Hive shrieked like a little girl as he encountered the missiles.

Argent had gone after Adeline, throwing out plasma beams that the divorced woman easily avoided. Furiously, she flew into the air with both of her fists out and tried to nail her, but Adeline proved too sly. Adeline somersaulted above her when she went out for a wild grab, ending with Adeline snatching her dyed crimson locks and slamming her into the ground. Smashing her high heel into Argent's throat, she snickered wickedly as she cried out.

"Hm, the youth of this heroic age is weak," Adeline sneered as she implanted her heel around Argent's throat, making it hard to breathe. "So sad, if you stayed away from the Titans, you would still be alive."

"Crazy…old lady," Argent sputtered, gasping for breath. "G-get a…f-face lift."

Enough was enough in Adeline's thoughts. Raising a poised hand to strike, Adeline screamed, "Now you have done it!"

Argent winced, bracing for impact as her thoughts became foggy.

Having been sidelined under Argent's order, Thunder's heart pounded rapidly in his chest, but it felt like there was no oxygen circulating. Tired and weary could not even describe his predicament. It was as if his heart was being invaded by poisonous venom, slowly bringing it to a halt. All he could do was watch in horror as the Titans fell. The gray-blue elemental's eyes widened in fear, watching in horror as the hand was brought down upon Argent.

---

Bao and his cronies hesitated once Gan and Tavis turned around to face them. The guards raised their swords, preparing to strike, even though most were still delirious from the brothers' assault. Citizens cowered and cursed at them, growling as the brothers viewed them as the demons. Hwang was among them, closing in on the rear with his short sword drawn and held at his sword, shouting for them to attack. They were an insane mob, led by an even madder leader.

Gan's teeth grinded together, and he stepped forward. In hopes of calming everyone down, he shouted, "Please, listen to me! I am begging you all! Hear us out! My brother and I are good people. We have never meant to cause such disarray or disaster for Hsuan. We love our village as much as the next. Just because we have changed externally does not mean our hearts have changed!"

Murmurs arose in the mob, gusting back and forth like a breeze. A few citizens lowered their arms, but kept their resolve. Hwang shoved forward, gritting his teeth in fury. Even in his elderly age, he knew well of Hwang's temper. It rarely flared, but when it did, it was catastrophic. Bao snatched his shoulder, but the brother's master elbowed him away.

"You impudent freaks!" Hwang shrieked, startling them. "The only reason you are probably like this is because of your deadbeat father! He left you all alone with your mother, and what'd you two do?"

The twins glanced uneasily at each other.

"You run amuck! You taunt, play foolish games, and disregard everyone you even care about!" Hwang shouted.

"Including Cara!" Bao added, arms crossed.

"Leave our mother out of this matter!" Tavis screamed, charging his fists up. Electricity crackled over him, tingling his skin and traveling along his arms. "You will pay for that!"

He shrieked as he released his energy, rippling through the air and seared through the offending villagers. Gasping at his irrational move, Tavis shook his head and regained his resolve. If they wanted a battle, they most certainly got one.

Surprised at his brother impatience, Gan gawked slightly as the villagers charged. Tavis glared back to him, shouting for him to battle and rushed forward. Gan hesitated, contemplating their chances of victory before a guard's sword nearly cleaved him in two. Yelping, Gan darted away and threw his fists out. Twin streaks of blue energy exploded out, crashing into the guards that began cornering him. The guards cried out, falling backwards as Gan advanced, firing out even more shots.

However, Tavis was facing his own bout. The newly turned elemental charged his hands up, crackling with electricity and chuckled wickedly. He swerved into the mob of villagers, weaving through wild grabs and fists. Tavis slashed his hands together, releasing an immense, thick stream of lightning. It cut through the villagers, spiraling them against trees and far back to the village. Smirking at his accomplishment, he hummed in confusion when a hand fell on his shoulder. Glancing back, his pale eyes widened as he gasped.

Hwang sneered down at to him, raising his sword. "Your mother would be very displeased if she were to see you in this condition."

"Leave my mother out of this banter!" Tavis roared, trying to twist away until Hwang snatched his throat.

Snickering at Tavis' strained expression as he gasped for breath, Hwang decided to taunt him further for his own amusement. "Look at you. Hsuan cursed you with these powers. Perhaps if you were more loyal-"

"Brother!" Gan screamed, running over with guards dropping behind him after suffering from another of his attacks. "Hwang, release him!"

"Gan, this ugliness does not suit you," Bao jeered, remaining placidly remaining in place. He watched the boys battle, having listened to Gan's plea made him think. Both boys were still reckless, destructive and uncaring of whom they hurt. Yet, Gan's words stirred thoughts in his mind that he cleverly dismissed when Tavis attacked. "I will not harm either of you if you come calmly-"

"Are you crazy, Elder Bao?" Hwang snapped, interjecting with a shrill tone. "Look at them!" He chucked Tavis to his brother, knocking both to the ground. "They're monsters, demons! The Williams Twins are nothing but freaks now! You said it yourself that you wanted them back either dead or alive, and I'm performing the former."

Bao blinked in shock. He looked over to the brothers, confusion clouding his vision. Throughout his life, he distinctively recalled every joke they played, each laugh they belted, and he realized that Gan and Tavis never parted. The bond between them was unbreakable, it seemed, and as he gazed upon them, he saw the hurt in their eyes. When Tavis pleadingly looked up at him, Bao suddenly found the ground to be interesting.

"Hwang, do not hurt them," Bao commanded. "They are still young, foolish. They can-"

"They can what? Destroy our village?" a villager shouted.

"Elder Bao, you cannot be serious on letting them back in!" another chimed.

"They're mutants, Bao," Hwang reasoned.

"Then let them go," Bao growled.

"But-!" Hwang stopped himself, finding the words lost.

Facing the brothers, Bao walked towards them as they instinctively backed away. He attempted to find the right words, but they were lodged in his throat. He spoke to the brothers a few times before whenever they were not causing mischief. It was usually about what they wanted to be when they grew up, and he was surprised to find that their reply was to live as how they were. Bao recollected the immense joy in their eyes as they also mentioned that they never wanted to be parted from each other, even in death. Bao was touched, but kept his ill front up and mocked them for being so enclosed with each other that they would never understand the real world. Even before him with their odd skin and powers, Bao noticed that Gan kept his hand on Tavis' shoulder and the latter placed his hand on Gan's.

"Go," Bao stated simply.

Gan and Tavis balked after a second to comprehend the sentence. Tavis choked out disbelief, gasping and approached Bao until the elder held his hand out. Gesturing for them to flee, Bao calmly stalked over to Hwang and ripped the sword out of his hands, stabbing it into the ground.

"Why are you allowing them to escape, elder?" Hwang questioned, startled. He looked over him, watching as the twins collected themselves and rushed through the thick forest.

"Just let them go," Bao commanded, strolling past him towards the surprised villagers. "I have my own reasons."

Hwang stared at his receding backside, mouth a gape. If a fly were present, it would probably end up in his maw. With bare white knuckles, he ground his teeth with such force that they nearly cracked. Tearing the sword out from the soil, Hwang grunted and cursed foully underneath his breath. Reluctantly, he followed Bao with the villagers and stealthily snuck away.

Gan and Tavis darted away in the emerald foliage like mice. Scampering in the midst of the forest, both thought of Bao's sudden kindness. Each time, Bao would sneer and taunt them, and a little more than an hour ago, he was threatening them with death in a letter. They always perceived Bao as cruel and demonic, that he was the villain and not them. With the forest starting to come to a clear, in their thoughts, they silently thanked Bao.

"Brother, the hill is coming closer! Once we leave the forest, the hills are in sight! Mother is on the tallest hill, yes?" Tavis jeered, breaking out in front of Gan eagerly.

Gan nodded, throat dry and panted. "Th-that is so, brother."

The forest was suddenly past them, and they jogged to a crawl when they gazed up at the tremendous hills in front of them. There were three humongous hills with the middle one lush with tall blades of grass coming up to their shins. Gan instantly pointed it out, proclaiming that it was the tallest hill. Snatching his older brother's arm, Tavis pulled him into a sudden dart. Electricity coursed in their eyes, sparkling like fireworks as they eagerly rushed up the hill. Their future awaited them, destiny coming closer with their mother on the hill.

Upon reaching the top, their hopes were shattered like a frail glass. Grass was kicked up along with dirt. The baggage Cara picked was strewn across the ground, some broken while others were torn up like clothes. Yet, as they looked around in the destroyed belongings, they realized their mother was nowhere in sight. Cara Chi was gone.

---

Lightning stared down at the tragedy before him. His brother was weakened and hurt. Kole was missing. The other Titans were being beaten by the Hive students of all villains. The wires were ineffective now that Kole was removed from the laser. Yet, his namesake was still surging freely within the machine. His breathing came out in long pants, heavily and harsh.

How he wished to be free of his bonds. He was like a caged rodent, endlessly trapped in a maze. Mind foggy as though he was in a violet haze, Lightning wearily glanced towards the battle below him. His mouth gaped slightly, eyes dilating in fear as he watched the scene play out before him.

Adeline was ready to strike Argent. Thunder's hand crossed over his heart, still breathing erratically before taking one final gasp. His body gave out, doubling over and collapsed. Lightning screamed shortly, and whatever hope he had left for his brother's wellbeing gave out like a puff of smoke. Thunder was unmoving, and Adeline's fists crushed onto Argent's temple. She, like Thunder, went unmoving.

Lightning froze, entire body chilling over encased in ice. He refused to believe his twin, his other half, just fell over. Trembling, Lightning whispered his insecurities and disbelief as he clutched the wires. They protruded and invaded his skin, but stole nothing more. He wanted to be free, to fight for his friends and avenge his brother. A surge of hatred arose in his stomach, exploding into righteousness as he ripped the wires free of his skin.

"Thunder!" he shrieked, charging the little energy he had left. "You cannot die! Please!"

Roaring savagely, Lightning unleashed his surge of his power, blasting through the glass. He bashed through, cutting himself on the arms as he dove into the battle. Without transmuting his lower half into electricity, Lightning crashed onto Angel and effectively brought her down. He gave a quick roundhouse kick to Private Hive, smashing him into the laser.

"Madwoman, face me!" Lightning demanded as Adeline calmly stepped over to him. He noticed Argent's limp position, internally cringing. "You will pay for your wickedness!"

Bumblebee's stingers erupted through the masses of Billy clones. The Titans East leader snatched the original Billy and punched him straight across the jaw. Billy whistled, dazed before slumping onto his back with his clones assimilating back to him. She overheard Lightning's challenge, and her mind triggered back to Kole. Gasping, her hazel eyes widened as she found the crystal girl to be gone.

"Cyborg, Kole's missing!" she reported as Cyborg's fists connected simultaneously to Mammoth's stomach.

"Great, they re-captured her, and we don't have the time or energy to go off and search for her," he grumbled, rubbing the circuitry on his temple. Shifting his stare towards Lightning, he shouted, "Yo, Lightning! You can't take her in your condition!"

"Be silent!" Lightning shrieked, pointing a finger to his brother. "Concern yourself about my brother! Ensure his safety before you become troubled over mine!"

"Now, if only you were a good power source and stayed in your pod," Adeline snarled, darting towards him.

Before Cyborg or Bumblebee could intervene, Gizmo swerved above them on his jet pack. He guffawed manically, firing more missiles with his controller. Recovering from Cyborg's assault, Mammoth roared and clamped his hands on the cybernetic teen's skull and smashed him to the ground. Bumblebee shrank, nimbly avoiding the missiles that exploded into the ground. However, Private Hive came up from behind and slapped her into the wall with his shield. Grunting on impact, she resumed her normal height and slid on her bottom.

Adeline aimed a palm at him, but Lightning avoided her nimble fingers. Snatching her throat, he surged his body with electricity, shocking her. Adeline yelped as the lightning traveled along her body. In her frying stupor, she noticed an acute insanity in Lightning's pale orbs, reminding her of someone else's.

"Nobody controls Lightning, and nobody attacks my brother! Nobody, but me!" he shouted, throwing her off to the side.

Adeline stumbled backwards, regaining her footing as Lightning charged at her. Shaking her head to relieve herself of the shock, she raised her fingers as Lightning threw another wave at her. Somersaulting away, Adeline continuously dodged Lightning's relentless strikes.

"Well, you certainly are impatient whenever something goes you way!" Adeline quipped, smirking. "Tell me, do you treat your brother as horribly as you treat others?"

"What? How dare you insinuate I mistreat Thunder!" Lightning screamed, eye twitching furiously. "I would never allow any harm to fall on him."

"I've looked at your past files. I've seen your control over him," she taunted, waving her finger at him. "You boss him around like he's is nothing more than a toy."

"You are a liar!"

"You certainly acted that way when you were beating on him. Do you remember the creation Slade called 'Fire' that your powers made? I watched you attack him, hurt him, toss him into a cliff by hacking into the Titans' computer profiles and my husband's private journal. Your berating of Thunder only proves how much of poor excuse of a brother you are."

The reminder of Fire and Slade brought painful memories, surging through Lightning's mind. Every shot he threw connected with Thunder, and his older brother did not even fight back. Thunder only wanted to teach and protect him from Slade's influence, and yet Lightning still vehemently bantered with him, almost wrecking their bond. Lightning grimaced at the thought, backing down. The energy on his hands depleted with a snap. Lightning forlornly gazed over to his fallen brother, pain cringing at his expression.

While he recollected on his lashing memories, Adeline launched forward and slammed her fingers into his gut. Lightning gasped as her fingers curled around his wrists and leaped into the air. Her foot collided with his jaw with a sickening crack. Lightning cried out in agony, energy zapped from him from the laser. He slapped into the ground, unmoving and groaned. Adeline hovered over him, snapping her fingers.

Kyd Wykkyd approached her, nodding confirmedly. Snatching Lightning's hand, he smirked and crimson eyes flashed deviously. In a flash of his black cloak, the duo vanished.

"No way, lady, I ain't gonna let you hurt anyway else! Not today!" Cyborg growled, aiming his sonic cannon at her with a dazed Gizmo in his other hand.

"Your odds are unfavorable. Two of your teammates are out, and I hold my hostages once more," Adeline countered, gesturing to the fallen bodies of Argent and Thunder. "What will you do, Stone? Risk their chances of survival?"

Cyborg gasped, lowering his arm as the Hive students gathered around her. Her reasoning was precise, and he did not want the guilty conscience of his fellow Titans on his mind if they were harmed. Thunder and Argent were unconscious, but he was not exactly sure what was wrong with Thunder's heart. Cyborg glanced over his shoulder as Bumblebee staggered to her feet and hurried over to her.

"You okay?" he asked as she nodded. "We gotta go."

"What about Lightning and Kole?" she questioned in shock.

"We can't save them right now, but…" Glaring over to Adeline, his jaw tightened and eyes narrowed. "…we'll be back for them."

"My laser will take some time to repair from your attacks," Adeline sneered. "However, I still hold the cards."

"I've had enough of your talk!" Bumblebee snarled, raising her stinger.

"Don't do it, Bee," Cyborg warned, placing a hand in front of her. "We can't risk their lives."

Bumblebee groaned nervously, warily noting her friends' bodies. Nodding reluctantly, she shoved her weapon back into her belt. Cyborg's charged his arm up with what seemed to be his sonic cannon up to Adeline and her cronies. However, thick gray smog erupted from his hand and effectively blinded them. Coughs erupted from their throats, ripping through the silence. Adeline shrieked at Gizmo to clear the smoke, and the diminutive villain grumbled as he pulled out a small gun-like weapon. Pressing the trigger, instead of firing, it sucked up the smoke like a vacuum. Once it cleared, the Hive students gasped.

The Titans had disappeared. Argent and Thunder were no longer embedded on the ground. Besides the craters and impacts from the battle, there was no trace of them left. It was as though they were never there.

"Gizmo, how long will it take for you to fix the laser?" Adeline questioned slowly.

"A few hours, maybe," Gizmo replied. "Why? You trying to retest it or something?"

"I want all of those accursed Teen Titans gone by tomorrow," she hissed. "Get to work. You may use whatever tools you require, and I will supply them." With those parting words, she stormed out towards the stairs and vanished into the darkness.

---

The Titans lost round one, and evil seemingly prevailed with setbacks. Next chapter will probably be a fuzzy/fluffy instead of somewhat angst-filled like this chapter. This chapter was a bit rushed towards the end. Please, review.


	10. Bond

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Gan and Tavis

Muffled voices entered his mind. His entire body ached as if he was just torn apart and sewn crudely back together. Thunder groaned, eyes squeezing tightly shut as he started to come to. Finding hidden strength, he managed to weakly open his eyes and gasp slightly as a small pale emerald kitten suddenly leaped onto his chest. Yelping in surprise, Thunder sat up before hissing in pain and flopping back down.

"Dude!"

Thunder froze, staring at the kitten, asking, "D-did you just…?"

"Naw, man, that was me."

Glancing to the left, Thunder located Cyborg and Bumblebee smiling warmly at him. His attention returned to the cat with gem-like orbs purring at him. Pointing to the oddly colored feline, Thunder found the words misplaced in his throat.

"That's BB," Cyborg stated, "in his kitten form. He uses it to get what he wants from Star."

"And sometimes you," Bumblebee taunted as Cyborg gave her a sideways glare.

The kitten leaped off Thunder's chest, morphing back into Beast Boy. The shape shifter smiled mirthfully at his friend, leaning in. Noting the incredulity in Thunder's stare, he quickly waved his hand in front of his face and snapped his fingers to snap Thunder out of his stupor.

Shaking his head, Thunder asked, "Wh-where am I?'

"A hospital. You and Argent really got bent outta shape," Cyborg informed.

"And what has happened to Argent?"

Cyborg gestured to Thunder's right, and the later looked in the direction. A small gasp emitted from him as he finally noticed Argent. She was lying on her back with her eyes closed and a massive bandage that covered her entire forehead, wrapping around to the back of her head. Her breathing was steady with her chest heaving up and down slowly. Silver skin had paled, making her appear to be like a slumbering ghost.

"She'll be fine," Cyborg stated as he noticed the shock in Thunder's eyes.

"Hey, Robin sent me up here to check on you since he hadn't heard from Cyborg," Beast Boy explained, sitting by the blue elemental's side. "I didn't expect for you guys to be all banged up like this."

Thunder sighed, glancing down. "They still have my brother and the one referred to as 'Kole'." He looked back up with a question in his eyes. "What of the caveman?"

"Oh…yeah…Cy?" Beast Boy trailed off uneasily, rubbing his arm sheepishly. "Gnaark sorta…kinda…"

Cyborg leaned in, narrowing his eyes on the changeling suspiciously.

"He bashed your CD collection in half, like, sheered them all with his bare hands."

The proper way to describe Cyborg's expression was that he resembled a man that was just kicked in his no-no spot. Trembling, he snatched Beast Boy by his arm and dragged him out of the room, demanding to see Gnaark. Beast Boy yelped, waving the other Titans off as he was whisked away.

Bumblebee rolled her eyes, smoothing down her hair puffs. Glancing back over to Thunder, she placed a hand on his shoulder, asking, "You gonna be okay?"

"I do not know," Thunder admitted, downtrodden. "I have never been so far away from my brother before. It is…"

"Different, right?"

Thunder nodded solemnly. "We were always together, right by each other's side. This is most troubling for me."

Bumblebee took the spot where Beast Boy once sat and sighed. "Listen, Thunder, you and Lightning remind me of Mas and Menos." At his inquiring glance, she smirked softly and continued. "Both flip out when the other is far away. Mas went all out trying to rescue his brother when he was captured by the Brotherhood of Evil."

"They are twins, correct?" Thunder asked. "Identical twins?"

"Yep, from Guatemala."

Oddly enough, Bumblebee noticed that a somber grin slowly graced Thunder's near colorless complexion. At his soft chuckle, she thought that he was beginning to lose his mind. Asking if he was alright, she clasped her hands together and sat straight up as he began to speak.

"This may seem hard to believe, but my brother and I…we were identical twins," he explained, smiling. "Only the village elders and our mother could tell us apart."

"Heh, the only way for Speedy, Aqualad and I to identify the twins is that one is missing a tooth while the other has all of his teeth," Bumblebee recalled.

"The only way to decipher me from my brother was that my hair was straight and long and that his was jutting upwards," Thunder jeered, grin spreading wider across his cheeks.

Bumblebee suddenly became confused, knowing that the elemental twins were easy to discern. After all, one was blue while the other was yellow. It could not have been hard to distinguish them from normal twins. Deciding to place that question on the backburner, Bumblebee stood up and stated that she was going to check in with Aqualad, leaving Thunder to his thoughts as she sauntered out of the room.

Once she left, a somber frown drifted onto Thunder's face. Lying back down onto the bed, Thunder sighed morbidly. For a moment, he expected thin arms to lazily drag themselves across his shoulders and wrap around his neck, asking if he was deliberately sighing to gain his attention. Lightning should have been there with him. Subconsciously, he grasped the slightly rusted locket that was hidden underneath his armguard. Flipping it open, Thunder stared inside and remained silent.

His lower lip suddenly trembled, and he slapped the locket shut. Thunder heaved a quick sigh, clenching his eyes shut and gripped at the snow white sheets that covered him. Thunder resisted the urge to punch the wall with every fiber of his being. Muscles flexed furiously, and he growled. The hate within him swelled and grew in his chest, rising up, and his self-pity churned into the malice.

Suddenly, Thunder forced himself to sit up, grunting in effort. Groaning, he held his chest and wondered exactly what she had done. He noticed that he was still wearing his armor, and felt an acute nakedness on his head. Rubbing his head, he felt his helmet gone, replaced with his natural short ebony hair. A wooden tan desk was next to his bed, keeping his helmet safe. Quickly snatching it, his chest suddenly panged, and he dropped his helmet. It clattered to the ground, filling the room with rocketing noise. Thunder gripped his chest, panting heavily and lied back down swiftly.

_Why? Why? Why could I have not saved him? I promised to protect him, _Thunder thought, fists clenching. Snarling, he slammed his fist into the wall, and he shouted, "I swore I would protect him forever!"

"Ow, my ears are ringing."

Thunder blinked, looking over to find Argent narrowing crimson eyes at him. "You…I will it take you…"

"Heard the start of your rant? Of course. When you dropped your helmet, I woke up," Argent explained. "It was kind of hard to fall back asleep with you banging the wall and yelling."

"I am sorry for awakening you," Thunder murmured.

"No worries. I would've woken up anyway. It's not like I'm dead," she scoffed, yawning. She suddenly winced, rubbing her forehead. "That old hang! She really did a number on me."

"But you are…fine?"

At his concerned tone, Argent hummed in agreement. Sighing, the British heroine asked, "Well, what about you? Are you fine?" She noticed that his head hung down by his chest, and he kept his gaze hidden. "Guess not. Tavis, I mean, Lightning must mean so much to you."

"He is the only one I have left," Thunder murmured. "He is my only family. If I were to lose him…" Trailing off, Thunder gripped the sheets and trembled. "…If I were to lose him…"

"Believe me, I'd hate the feeling, too," she interjected, swiftly ending Thunder's painful statement. "I don't even fight for justice or freedom. I fight for my mum."

Thunder incredulously stared at her, reiterating her sentence. "Why?"

"The same reason you're fighting so hard to get your brother back. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let anything happen to her." Argent's face softened considerably as she spoke. Closing her eyes, she sighed gently and looked back at his somewhat balking expression. "Your brother's gonna be fine. He's a Titan, after all. Don't worry, Thunder, we'll get your brother back. A bond between brothers can never be broken, right?"

Thunder stared at the girl for a few moments before looking down at his exposed locket. Argent noticed it, but kept herself distant in case he did not want to reveal its contents. The elemental reached down and quietly grasped his helmet, placing it soundlessly over his head. Cringing, he forced himself out of bed while Argent snapped at him to lie back down.

"Your words," Thunder stated, cutting off her demands, "have touched me, Argent. I did not think there was another person out there who would inspire me."

"Wait, you can't seriously be going out so recklessly to try and save Lightning?" Argent sputtered. "You're crazy! You'll get killed in your condition!"

"'A bond'," Thunder repeated slowly. "I can use the bond between my brother and I as power, and it is your kind words that fueled it. Thank you."

Argent's mouth was an acute gaping black hole. Shaking her head, she disbelievingly smirked and made an attempt to respond. However, she knew the rest of her words would be unshakable to change his adamant mind. Frowning, she crossed her arms and warned him not to get killed.

Thunder smiled. "I will be back shortly."

"Uh, and where do you think you're goin'?"

He turned to find Cyborg standing at the door with an annoyed expression. Thunder hesitated, stammering slightly as the half-human shoved him back onto his bed. The elemental openly pouted, trying to reason with Cyborg as Argent snickered into her palm. Cyborg narrowed his opposing eyes at him as Thunder meekly complied. Snatching Thunder's helmet, he placed it back on the table and ordered them both to get sleep.

"Due to your injuries, I can't take either of you back on this mission," Cyborg reported. "Talked it over with Robin, and he said that your casualties would only hinder the mission. Sorry."

"I will go!" Thunder snapped harshly, surprising Cyborg slightly as he raised his one eyebrow. "My brother is the one trapped in that horrible place! Nothing you can say will change my mind!"

Cyborg passively shook his head. "Thunder, sorry, man, but you'll only get in the way."

Misery swept over him like a tsunami's wave. Thunder's shoulders slumped as he reluctantly obeyed Cyborg. The cybernetic Titan apologized again, but this time for his insult before shutting the door.

"…You know, you can just go off when everyone's asleep. It's not like anyone's going to notice," Argent suggested bluntly as Cyborg's footsteps faded.

Thunder straightened, brightening immensely as he quickly stared at her. "At night?"

"Well, that's when people sleep." Argent smirked, crossing her arms. "It'd be better not to risk getting caught, right? Better when you go at night. That way, Traffic Light Boy, also known as Robin, won't get all holier-than-thou on ya."

Thunder remained silent and blankly thought her proposal over. Suddenly, a wide smile came to his face, scaring the New Zealand native when Thunder thanked her profusely. Shaking her hand as if to wave off his exaggerated compliments, she urged him to get some rest which he obliged.

"After all, blue boy, you got a big night ahead of ya," Argent sneered as Thunder drifted off to sleep.

---

Tavis' initial reaction to his mother's disappearance was delusional shock. Unlike his brother, he ran forward into the array of their belongings and screamed for Cara. He kept urging himself that he was locked in a nightmare, that Cara would pop out and embrace him. The young Vietnamese child suddenly gasped when he heard Gan intake a sharp gasp.

"This cannot be. No, no, this is a lie, a folly," Gan mumbled to himself. He suddenly grasped his hair, dropping to his knees. He appeared like an insane person, ready to retch. "M-Mother is safe. She must be. Wh-when I wake up, she will be there. She is always there. She embraced me before-"

"Gan!" Tavis shrieked, gripping his shoulders as Gan gasped. "Enough babbling! Mother is not here!" Tavis looked over his shoulders to their bags and strewn clothing and personal items. "Somebody has taken her! It is obvious!"

"B-but who? Why would anyone take our mother?" Gan meekly cried, shaking in Tavis' grip.

"I do not know, but we cannot stay here," Tavis stated somberly.

"What?" Gan broke free from his brother's grasp, getting to his feet with a noticeable tremble. "Mother may come back! She is supposed to be waiting for us!"

"Well, do you see her?" Tavis gestured around vehemently. "She is not here!"

"Then we should look for her!" Gan barged past him, heading for the edge of the hill when Tavis snatched his uniform.

"Are you mentally ill, fool? We cannot stay here!"

"I refuse to let our mother suffer!"

"And I refuse to speak with you any longer on this matter! Mother is gone! Why can you not understand that, Gan! She is never coming back!"

Both brothers stopped, freezing completely. Neither spoke as their eyes widened. They surveyed the area as the horrible thoughts of whatever fate could have bestowed their mother suddenly dawned on them. Gan and Tavis faltered in their anger as raw fear and sadness clutched at their hearts. Tavis suddenly began whimpering, and Gan pulled him into a hug, performing the same feelings.

"M-Mother is…gone?" Tavis uncertainly mused. "She is gone. Mother is gone."

"She is…she is no where in sight, my brother," Gan whispered.

Tavis suddenly burst into tears, shocking Gan. The newly made, young elemental suddenly bashed his weak fists into Gan's chest, screaming, "Why? Mother has done nothing wrong to displease anyone! It is not fair! Who could have done this to her?"

Gan wrapped his arms around Tavis, burying his head against his neck and cried just as loudly. The words were lodged in his throat, but his sobs wracked the once silent hill. The brothers cried for what seemed like hours as the sun wavered in the sky. Morbid gray clouds suddenly crossed the yellow marvel, casting black shadows across their dim world.

"It is…it is only us now, Tavis," Gan whimpered.

"Only us…" Tavis reiterated slowly. Wiping his eyes, he sniffled and asked, "Then will you promise me this, brother?"

"Anything," Gan murmured.

"Please, do not leave me. I do not want to be alone. I always had you by my side, and I do not want you to leave me," the younger brother begged quietly, gripping his uniform. "I cannot be without you because you are the only one I have left. You are my only family, my only brother."

Gan stared in electrified surprise at his brother's request, gazing into his pleading yellow orbs. The blue brother's eyes softened, and he suddenly brought Tavis into a back-breaking hug. Tavis gagged abruptly as Gan smiled into his spiky blond hair. Momentarily, Tavis was stunned speechless, bones freezing completely before staggering into the embrace.

"That is a promise I will honor with my life. There is nothing that will ever tear me away from you or you from me," Gan stated cooingly, breaking away with a bright, broad smile.

Tavis returned the grin sheepishly before snapping, "You have such a silly grin, brother. It looks like a clown's."

Frowning, Gan shoved Tavis backwards, and the yellow boy tripped over his feet, flopping onto his back. Gan quickly snatched his arm before he could roll down the hill. Tavis cursed at him while Gan chortled tauntingly. He suddenly tackled Gan to the ground, and they started play wrestling. The older sibling calmly put his arm down on Tavis' back, keeping him pressed against the ground. Tavis screamed defiantly, wriggling about before the electricity crackled along his body subconsciously. The yellow sparks traveled onto Gan, electrocuting him into twitching off. Tavis blinked, staring at the energy spiraling along his arms and grinned mirthfully.

"My, what a power I have," Tavis chuckled as Gan trembled along the ground. "…Are you dead?"

"No, but I am rather close to seeing the light," his brother moaned, glaring up at him.

Uncertain of what his brother was referring, Tavis sneered as he dragged Gan to stand. Gan frowned, crossing his arms as Tavis began to collect their belongings. They wrapped the clothing up in torn shreds of cloth bags, tying them together and resorted to carrying them.

Gan noticed an old, slightly torn photograph of their mother and their father during younger times when she was pregnant with the originally conjoined twins. The older boy sighed, placing it in a side of the bag. He noticed two train tickets, finding a third shredded in half. Ignoring the torn one, he retrieved the unaltered ones and pocketed them.

Meanwhile, Tavis suddenly gasped and started leaping around joyously. "Brother! Brother! Come over here and look!"

"What is it, brother?" Gan questioned, hurrying over.

Tavis threw another photograph to Gan, and he fumbled to catch it. Bringing it down to his face, Gan blinked in surprise. It was a recent picture of Gan and Tavis when they were normal, without powers of different skin tones. Cara had her arms around them as they stood together for a family photo. They appeared like a triangle with their mother at the top point and the twins, the same age as right now, stood at the ends with her arms on their shoulders.

"Where did you find this?" Gan asked as Tavis gestured to the hill.

"With the rest of our belongings. It seems as though Mother decided to bring it. Say…" Tavis trailed off, rubbing his arm. "…if Mother were to see us now, would she even recognize us?"

"Our appearances have changed, but our hearts have not," Gan stated boldly. "If she were present, Mother would know who we are."

"Yes, you are right." Tavis sighed gently. He placed the photograph back into one of his cloth bags, smiling. "It will serve as a reminder for the life we once had."

Gan nodded, smiling somberly. He wondered if more tears would be shed from Tavis, hoping the photograph would not harm his psyche. They both turned away from the vast forest's direction and started towards the train station in Suing.

"Brother, look," Tavis ordered in sudden surprise, hurrying down the hill.

"What is wrong?" Gan inquired hurriedly as Tavis suddenly halted at the end of the hill.

Tavis pointed to an elderly Chinese man with wrinkles around his pale face with snow white hair and a long, scruffy beard. His dark azure robes were torn, and his walking staff had been cleaved in half. The man's sandals lost substance, making them to the point of them being useless. Bruises covered his face and arms, and his bald head was the worst of the black and blue marks.

"I believe he is dead," Tavis bluntly stated.

---

"Are you dead?"

Lightning glared over to the bubblegum haired girl sitting adjacent to him. "At the moment, I wish I was."

When Lightning awoke a few minutes prior, he realized he had been thrown back into a cell. Childhood memories of isolation screamed back into his thoughts, but he shoved them back when he found an unconscious Kole next to him. He waited for her to awaken, and the first words out of her mouth was if he was dead.

Kole groggily sat up, shaking her head. Taking in her surroundings, she gasped and straightened. "No way!"

"Yes, way," Lightning hissed. "We are trapped once more."

They both gazed at the front of the cell. Instead of electrified bars, what guarded them was a massive, impenetrable steel door. Lightning casually shot a wave of electricity at it, seeing what effect it would have. The energy seared at the door, but left no mark. It was suddenly redirected back at them, and they both ducked as the electricity faded above their heads.

"Where are the others?" Kole suddenly questioned. "What about the other Titans?"

"I fought the witch, and she brought some unsettling memories back that struck a nerve within me," Lightning explained dourly. "I was then defeated, and when I awoke, this _cell_ greeted me."

Kole noticed the venom in his voice when he pronounced 'cell'. Averting her eyes from his disgustedly furious stare, she remained silent and recollected what occurred to her. She remembered losing in her battle with the Hive. However, she could not place how she ended up stranded in a room with Lightning once more. She could recall that Lightning was still trapped in the barrier that kept him locked into the laser, meaning he must have broken out when she was unconscious. Looking down to his wrist, she suddenly gasped.

"What is wrong?" Lightning quickly asked, charging up his hands.

"Can't believe I almost forgot to return this to you!" Kole cried, digging into her skirt pocket. Extending her hand, she revealed his golden locket and chain. "It fell off your wrist when that crazy lady was carrying you. I kept it safe."

Dispelling his energy with a crack, Lightning's eyes widened fearfully as he snatched it out of her hands. He removed his orange armguard, chucking it beside him and gently slid the chain back on. He adjusted it to be tighter, but stopped. Turning the locket towards him, he gently jiggled it open and stared lovingly inside. A somber smile traced along his lips as he sighed, closing it. Placing his armguard back on over it, he thanked Kole quietly.

"What's in there anyway?" Kole asked conversationally, waving off his grace.

"Something very important to me. Something I cannot bare to lose," Lightning replied, averting her eyes. "Thank you for looking after it. I would not have been…able to continue if I had lost this."

"Why?" she asked.

"You ask several questions, Kole, but I will answer. See, I was given this by my father, but I do not know or care if he is alive or not. He was a horrible man, leaving my mother, but she did cry. Mother was always stronger than my brother and I. She always told Thunder and I to keep each other in our hearts, and we took that quite literally." Lightning smirked, leaning over to her. "Would you like to see what is inside?"

"If you want me to, sure!" Kole copied his movements as he raised out his arm. "Can I open it?"

Lightning nodded. "There is a promise you must make to me. Swear you will never tell a soul about this."

Kole was taken aback, cobalt orbs blinking in surprise. She opened her mouth to reply, but silenced herself at his fierce gaze. The locket must have been extremely dear to Lightning if he wanted it to be secret. His reaction was enough to let her know that it was special and precious to him. Smiling warmly, she nodded in compliance.

Lightning pulled his arm, taking off his armguard and quietly opened the locket. He slid the chain off and held it out for her to see. Kole grasped it gently as if it would break at any moment. She brought it up to her face and froze. A shock crossed her expression, remaining there as she gazed. Slowly, the crystal girl closed the locket and handed if back to Lightning.

"What did you think?" he asked almost silently, putting everything back in place.

"I'm sorry," she murmured sorrowfully.

Lightning glanced over to her in confusion, surprised at her response. He expected something along the lines of awe, but sadness was not what he figured would occur. Kole swiftly brought her the back of her hand to her eyes, sniggling slightly before smiling over to him.

"Was that the past before you became Lightning?" she questioned as he nodded.

"I have never shown that to anyone other than my brother," Lightning admitted. "I did not plan to, but I felt that you were genuine. You would not betray me by taunting me or belittling me." He looked over to her, clenching his fists. "That is why I must find my brother and tell him something very important. That is he the reason why I continue. Without him, there is no reason to move forward." He smirked, looking up at the ceiling and chuckled nervously. "I begged him that day to never leave me, and look at where I am. Back in an accursed cell."

Kole stared wide-eyed at Lightning's sudden monologue. He shivered as though splashed with freezing water. Sweaty fists opened and closed at different paces. Lightning kept his gaze on the roof even though it clouded over in remembrance of the past when he was locked in Bao's prison quarters. He could almost imagine the voices of Minh, Quan and Phuong taunting him in his brother's voice, tricking him into coming out like a lost boy.

Lightning suddenly let a tear fall from his eye, but nothing else followed. The salty droplet traveled along his face and onto the lightning bolt he donned on his armor. Placing a hand on his chest, Lightning sighed.

"Lightning?" Kole scooted closer, staring at him. Her gaze was not of pity, but of concern.

"My brother is not dead," Lightning stated bluntly. "If he was dead, I would know. He will come and rescue us." He smirked and crossed his arms, looking back to Kole. "Just as though your friend Gnaark would try to save you. He is like your older brother, yes?"

"He sure is! Gnaark's my best friend, and we'd do anything to protect each other! Just like you and your brother!" Kole proclaimed.

The two smiled at each other in spite of their situation. Lightning brought his legs up to his chest, and Kole did the same. Asking if she was imitating him, Kole retorted that she would never do something like that because he was hot-blooded idiot. Frowning at the insult, he snapped back that she was "a mere crystal witch". She responded by flaring her eyes at him and punching him across the face. Lightning stumbled backwards, surprised at her strength as she smirked and stuck her tongue out.

"And that's why you don't mess with me," Kole snickered.

"I can see why," he grumbled, rubbing his cheek.

"Besides, if you're gonna call me that, I may as well stick with my original nickname for you." She wiggled her eyebrows in anxious anticipation. "Zap!"

"No!" Lightning surged upwards, glaring daggers at her. "My name is not 'Zap'! Lightning is who I am!"

"…Nope, you're Zap to me." She snapped her fingers before giving him a thumbs-up.

Fuming, he snarled viciously and shrieked, "Lightning is not Zap!" Crossing his arms, he huffed and growled, "The sooner my brother rescues us the better."

Kole giggled as Lightning found the steel door to be the latest source of his frustration. He continued to mutter to himself and throw lackadaisical shots of energy at it in a vain attempt to destroy it. Apparently, it was made of a special alloy that deflected his power for it continued to quickly come back at them, but faded once it was above their heads.

"I wonder…when we are going back out to Adeline," he mused.

"We will be saved long before that," Kole confidently jeered. "After all, the Teen Titans are gonna come again. They never give up. If they mess up once, they'll just keep at it until they get it right!"

"You are very optimistic." Lightning shook his head almost disbelievingly, but smiled nevertheless. "Then I will nap, I suppose, until someone comes to save us." Leaning back, he rested his head against the cold steel with his hands slowly dropping to his sides and allowed his body to succumb to rest.

---

OKAY I LIED.

This story surpassed ten chapters, but it will definitely be twenty or less. I guess I just got really into this story. So, with that said, please review.


	11. Abduction

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Gan and Tavis

Hours passed slowly. Life drifted tranquilly as the teenaged elemental slept. Lightning dreamed, and for once, it was not the recurring nightmare of being chased out of Hsuan with his brother. His dream was of his clouds, and he and Thunder were playing when they were children, tossing electrical bolts and sounds blasts at each other. Their laughter hovered in the air, echoing in the still nature. Below them was the world as the marshmallow cloud drifted away. The little Lightning had looked down to find them over Hsuan then speeding towards Jump City, home of the five core Teen Titans.

However, the cloud suddenly stopped along with their play brawl. The child version of Thunder and Lightning paused in their merriment, cautiously striding over to the edge of the cloud to inspect the reason why the cloud hesitated to move in the wind. Suddenly, Adeline was there on her hovering device before chortling victoriously. She snatched Lightning by his wrist and carried him far away from Thunder. The brothers cried out for each other as the distance between them became evident, and Thunder was a blue speck on a white dot to Lightning after mere seconds. Adeline grasped his throat, choking the life out of him when she nudged her head. A massive blue hand clamped over his face as he started screaming. The darkness swirled, mixing with laughter and a horrified scream from an off-worldly creature.

Lightning awoke with a gasp. His pale eyes were wide in utter distress, paralyzed at his unusual dream. His body ached as his chest rapidly heaved up and down. A hot sweat overcame his brow, dripping down the sides of his face. Regaining control of himself, Lightning wiped his face with his hands, breathing heavily through his mouth. Sitting up uneasily, he surveyed the room somewhat in panic.

He caught Kole curled up into a ball next to him. The rose-haired heroine's legs were brought up to her chest, and her arms were adjacent to each other, one by her face and the other by her chin. Kole grinned softly, evidently having a pleasant dream while Lightning practically experienced the demon's interference in his own.

Instant jealously aroused in his chest as he leaned back sullenly against the wall. Lightning crossed his arms, yawning loudly and went back to glaring at the door. Stabs of fury etched across his face as he wondered what joys Kole dreamed of while he was plagued with nightmares. Lightning never had a good dream, only remembrances of the Hsuan nightmare and what could have occurred with death as the end result. Lightning shivered, rubbing his arms as he looked up at the ceiling.

All he was greeted with was steel walls snarling down on him with their metallic gaze. Lightning shook his head, shaking off the oncoming dizziness. His stomach growled suddenly, and he recalled that his only food was breakfast with Beast Boy's friends and his brother.

_We were only invited to join the Titans when the green one and Starfire asked for us. Feh, the leader boy Robin does not know amusement, and that Raven is rather sardonic witch. Cyborg was not as welcoming as the green one, but he was courtesy to us after our first encounter. Still, he was not as forthcoming as when they deliberated on whether Thunder and I should become Titans, _he recalled with an ill smirk. _It took the green one and Starfire's entreats and several tasks performed by us to be included in the roster. At least they were kind enough to include us._

Starfire and Beast Boy, out of the five core Titans, had been Thunder and Lightning's greatest friends. While she was alien to several of Earth's customs, Thunder and Lightning did not understand many electronic devices such as the Gamestation or the computer. While they did not grow up as savages, they were technologically deprived, giving them and Starfire a close ground to stand upon together. She was always kind and generous to the brothers, including them in several of her Tamaranean ways and holidays whenever they decided to visit. The only problem Lightning had with her was her abnormal, back-breaking hugs that one time had actually sent him to the emergency room to fix his spine. Lightning secretly held a grudge even though she apologized exactly thirty-nine times.

Beast Boy was different. Like them, he was an outsider because of his skin color. The changeling always joked around with them, saying they were like the three amigos because yellow and blue makes green. His sense of humor matched their's, even though they were more careful in not harming others in their fun. Beast Boy always knew how to cheer them up or make them laugh. Besides, they were probably the only ones except Starfire and Happy Raven who actually laughed at his puns and quips. Thunder was more incline to go to Beast Boy for his arguments with Lightning, finding him more comfortable to speak while Lightning brooded and scorned Thunder until their eventual make up. Beast Boy was also the one who originally invited them to join the Teen Titans while the others-save Starfire-were skeptical because of their past affiliations with Slade.

"Yeah, well, they just screwed up. Big whoop. We all make mistakes like how I got Star with that motor oil joke which I'm still sorry for. I mean, heck, they're good guys! I think they've paid their dues and should be allowed to join. That is the word of Beast Boy as so I decree it to be!" Beast Boy had proclaimed to the others Titans at Thunder and Lightning's briefing on their admission to join.

"I agree! They may have done terrible deeds in the past, but they have changed. I am certain of this face," Starfire had added after an awkward silence.

Needless to say, with Beast Boy's logic and Starfire's pleas, Robin allowed them to be Honorary Titans. Thunder and Lightning profusely thanked them for their kindness, but they simply took it in stride. Then Starfire hugged Lightning, and that was how he was sent to the emergency room for spinal injuries. He was extremely lucky not to end up in a wheelchair.

Lightning smirked as he recalled their friendship. It had always been him and Thunder with no true friends such as them. While they eventually did grow to be friends and acquainted with several Honorary Titans, they found Beast Boy and Starfire as true friends and comrades.

Then there was Kole. He found her as genuine, someone very reliable to count on and go to problems with. She had a nurturing nature that reminded him of his beloved mother. Kole was rather pretty, but he was not looking for any sort of relationship, believing women would slow down his fun and adventure. After all, if he even got a girlfriend…Lightning shuddered at the thought of some clingy woman at his side with disgusted scowl. He would probably roast her if she started to whine.

A sudden whirring noise distracted Lightning from his thoughts. Charging up his hands experimentally, he was pleased to discover that his powers were still at full potential. No machine could ever drain him completely. The steel door shifted to the side, revealing Adeline, Mammoth and Private Hive.

"And what do you want, madwoman?" Lightning demanded harshly.

"You punk, how dare you address the boss lady 'round here like that?" Private Hive hissed.

Adeline placed her hand out to stop him. "That's enough. Do not badger him." She glowered down at him, obviously displeased that her laser was deactivated because of the Titans' assault."

"What do you want?" he asked again, crossing his arms and smirking.

"I hope you recall that I mentioned previously that there are three batteries to my laser. Even if you somehow perish, I will still have my other resources. The third being your brother and the first being someone I found a few months back," the Headmistress explained. She snapped her fingers, and the two muscular Hive students stepped forward. "Grab the girl."

Lightning's fists sparkled and crackled with vibrant yellow energy that he meshed into balls. Throwing them out, they crashed into Mammoth and Private Hive that forced them into the wall. Shaking off the last ounces of sleepiness, the elemental hurried to his fight and rushed at Adeline with a wild punch. Adeline sneered, dodging to the side and snatched his arm. With her two fingers, she stabbed them into Lightning's arm. He gasped as a sudden pain sprang up in his arm, searing into his bloodstream. Lightning watched her fingers as they attempted to stab at his chest. His brother's fallen body instantly popped into mind. Growling, he shot out a wave of electricity with his uninjured arm as it stabbed out. Adeline was hit directly in the stomach, sending her spiraling outside.

"I understand now," Lightning mused. "You use your fingers to pinpoint…pressure points, yes? That is how you defeated my brother?"

"You finally realize this?" Adeline taunted, collecting herself. Brushing off dust from her dress, she sneered a toothy grin. "Yes, when I struck him, I stabbed one of his lungs and heart. The heart will pump either rapidly or slowly, putting him in a near-death situation. Too much or too little could kill him either way. Though, if he is still alive at this point, he should be fine. After all, I'll need him if you die."

"My brother lives?" Lightning's eyes widened exceptionally as he took a pretentious step forward.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I do not know. I haven't heard of your puny Titan friends ever since they attacked. Gizmo is still preempting what was lost on the Titans Eradicator. Though, I will need Kole for every time this machine is fired. Her power is an excellent converter of energy for every source of electrical power." Adeline's red painted lips curved into a deadly smile as her dark eyes pounced onto Lightning's. "All the Titans will die."

"Victory will be on our side. You will never win," Lightning growled.

Mammoth and Private Hive regained their sense, coming to Adeline's side. Behind them came Kyd Wykkyd and Angel with the former having his arm around her lithe waist. Four confidently cruel smirks were plastered along their faces. Adeline waved her wrist, and the four charged.

Gasping, Lightning looked back to find Kole gone. Befuddlement beseeched him as he frantically searched for her. Had she abandoned him in the heat of battle? Lightning barely avoided a monstrous punch from Mammoth as he lost himself in his thoughts. Private Hive used his shield as a boomerang, tossing it with Angel on it. Lightning moved backwards in time to avoid the shield, but not the high kick the heavenly villain delivered. Grunting, he fell backwards as Kyd pinned him against the wall.

"Fool," he sneered, charging his entire body with electricity, "you do not learn."

Kyd's crimson eyes bulged out as he twitched, falling to the ground. A sudden yelp from Adeline echoed in the room. Kole had tackled her to the ground from behind. In the midst of their battle and Mammoth and Private Hive's delusions, she had awoken and snuck behind them for a sneak attack. In her crystallized form, she had jumped onto Adeline, she nearly broke the villainess' back. Returning herself to normal, she smiled at Lightning.

"What? Think I ran away?" she coyly questioned.

"For a moment, I did," Lightning admitted, returning the grin with reassurance restored.

"Get the girl!" Adeline shrieked, stumbling to her feet. "Kyd, teleport and grab her!"

Kyd nodded, getting to his feet. Angel screeched, swiping her hands wildly. Kole avoided her narrowly as Lightning dealt with Mammoth and Private Hive. The rose-haired girl pivoted and snatched Angel's wings, pushing her away. Kyd suddenly wrapped his arm around her throat, making her cry out. Lightning immediately glanced over, gasping until Mammoth took his head and smashed it against the steel. Pain exploded in his left temple, groaning loudly. With a flash of his cloak, he vanished in a fit of ebony.

"No!" Lightning weakly cried.

Adeline chuckled. "Good, now that she is gone, she will be with Gizmo so he can experiment."

"Experiment?" he reiterated in shock. "What is the dwarf going to do?"

"He won't harm her. Gizmo will just see if she can fit into the laser is all." Adeline swiveled, exiting the room. "Leave him in his defeat. Come, my students."

The remaining three Hive students sneered at Lightning before obeying. Mammoth dropped Lightning to his side. The elemental glared as the door was closing, managing to fire one last electrical ball that zapped Mammoth in the back. His whines seeped into the room as Lightning erupted in laughter.

Once Mammoth's groaning faded away, Lightning turned somber. His pale eyes glazed over as he stared at the spot where Kole once lay. He wondered how weak he truly was. Twice he lost to Adeline and lost his new friend. Lightning slammed his fist into the wall before the throbbing in his head became too painful, and he passed out.

"Blast it…" he murmured softly as his body slumped over.

---

"Perhaps we should poke him with a stick," Gan suggested as he and Tavis gazed down at the unconscious elder.

"Excellent idea! Let us find one," Tavis jeered.

As both looked around for the fabled stick that they planned to continuously jab into the man's side until he awoke, the injured fellow stirred weakly. His eyes scrunched up before revealing them to life as beady black eyes, much like the color of smoke. His wrinkled features twitched as he started to sit up. Looking around, he rubbed his eyes and noticed the two oddly colored boys search around for something.

"…You two brothers lost or something?" he asked slowly.

Gan and Tavis froze, looking up to each other in startled fright. Cautiously, they turned their heads to gaze at the man staring blankly back of them. He cocked his head, and the brothers imitated the motion. The older man started to his feet, but faltered and fell back, but Gan and Tavis hurried over and steadied him. Thanking them, he rubbed the back of his head.

"How did you know we were brothers?" Tavis asked, intrigued.

"You two just gave off that feeling," he answered. "What are you names?"

"We are Gan and Tavis Williams! We control…uh…" Tavis trailed off, ushering his brother close. "…what _do_ we control?"

"Uh…it appears we control energy," Gan replied uncertainly.

"Yes! We control colored energy," Tavis quickly recovered, smiling broadly. "What of yourself, old one?"

"My name is Chan To, and if you call me old one…" Chan suddenly slapped Tavis upside the head. "…I will do that again, only much harder."

Tavis whined loudly, holding his head in pain. Grumbling, he stuck his tongue out at Chan. "That hurt!"

"Wait, you do not fear us?" Gan asked, blinking.

Chan stared at him then towards Tavis. He took equal turns in gazing at the twins before smiling warmly. "Fear not. I have seen worse creatures in my time. In fact, you two look rather normal to me."

"We do not appear like monsters to you?" Tavis questioned in surprise.

"What? No, of course not. I have seen more much…strange beings such as griffons and creatures crafted of stone that came to life," Chan explained. "Where are your guardians? Two youths such as yourselves should not be out by yourselves."

Tavis winced, looking away. Gan placed a hand on his shoulder, stating that they their mother had gone missing. Chan gasped lightly at the sudden realization, bowing his head and apologizing. Gan smiled forgivingly as Tavis shook timidly. Chan stood at full height, which was a few inches taller than five feet. However, he wobbled until the twins helped him stand up straight. Patting them both on the head, he asked if they had any place to live. Gan and Tavis remained silent, pursing their lips. Nodding solemnly, Chan understood that they had no home to fall back on.

"Are you two simply traveling until you find your purpose in this world?" Chan wondered.

"'Find our purpose'? What do you mean?" Tavis repeated. "We were going to find a place to call home somewhere far away from here, and maybe…locate our mother."

"Wait, the woman on the hill?"

Gan's eyes widened fearfully. "A Vietnamese woman, her name is Cara Chi. She is our mother. Have you seen her?"

"Yes, I was going to the train station to venture back to my home in China. I was here to gather these incredible herbs that would cure any sickness, but my research had been proven false so I decided to go back home. When I came up here, I found a young woman whose name was Cara. We spoke for a few minutes, and she was exceedingly kind, saying she was waiting for her two boys to come." Chan hesitated, looking away. "I am old and past my prime, I could not protect her. Please, forgive me."

"We understand, but what happened?" Gan asked urgently.

"A strange man of this nation attacked us with a sword. He cut my walking stick in half." Chan gestured to the remains of the wooden cane. "We struggled for a few seconds before beating me into submission. When I came to, I found you two and your mother gone. I can presume logically that man took her."

Gan and Tavis instantly felt resentment towards the man. Their mother was completely innocent, and whoever attacked her would certainly pay. Tavis snatched the man's tarnished robes, screaming as he demanded to know the cretin that stole their precious mother away. Gan quickly restrained his brother, gripping his waist and dragged him backwards. Entreating for Chan's forgiveness, the older brother finally wrenched Tavis' poignantly fixed grip.

"Who is this man?" Tavis shrieked, breathing heavily. "I will find and destroy him!"

"I am not sure…he was rather tall, middle-aged with a sword. Not one that was long, but a short one on his belt," Chan recalled, stroking his snow white, scraggly beard.

"Hwang," Gan breathlessly murmured.

"Why?" Tavis cried, electricity sparkling off his body in haywire-like bullets. "Why would he do this to us? My brother and I trusted him for years! Why betray us?"

Chan suddenly grasped Tavis' shoulders, suddenly halting his tearful outburst. "Calm down, young one! He is already gone, far away. There is no way we can go after the fiend now."

Tavis frowned, breathing through gritted teeth. "You could not save her?"

"I am sorry."

"Sorry does not help us now!" Tavis swatted Chan's arms away, still screaming. "Our mother did not deserve to be abducted!"

"Brother, please!" Gan begged.

"Shut up, Gan! Just shut up!" Tavis glared at him, retorting, "If you did not agree with Mother to have her stand on this this hill unprotected-"

"It was not my fault! It was Mother's plan!" Gan rebuked, cutting his younger brother off.

"Shut up!" Chan screamed, silencing them.

The powerful intonation forced their on-coming argument to subside. Appalled at Chan's forcefulness, Tavis instinctively rounded behind Gan so that only half of his body could be seen. Gan gulped nervously, timidly apologizing for their rowdiness.

Chan coughed into his fist. Flecks of spittle landed on his aged hand as he wobbled once more. Gan and Tavis snatched his hands as he swayed, straightening him. Wearily, the elder ran a hand through his bald head. Chan grimaced, but thanked the brothers nevertheless. He sighed, asking them if they had anywhere to live.

"We had a home less than an hour ago," Gan lamented.

"Our village abandoned us," Tavis stated miserably. "We gained these incredible powers today, but they feared us and ejected us from our home of Hsuan."

"'Powers'? Can you show me?" Chan asked, brightening slightly with interest.

Gan and Tavis exchanged eager looks, and the former stepped back to the latter could perform as they both dropped their belongings. Tavis stretched his arms out to the side, and twin, jagged streaks of electricity flowed through before Tavis pointed to the side, and the lightning parted the clouds. Gan eagerly stepped forward, not wanting to be outdone and slammed his hands together. A massive shockwave boomed across the forest and into the neighboring towns, uprooting some trees in the forest. Gan blinked, surprised and stared at his hands.

"Incredible, brother! I did not you could do that!" Tavis jeered, slinging his arm around Gan's shoulder.

"Nor did I," Gan muttered in shock.

Whistling slowly, Chan clapped for their performance and chortled. Wrinkles at the corners of his lips raised upwards in amusement. "An excellent display, boys, but I think you could learn to control your powers."

"Huh?" Gan questioned, turning to him.

"How can you help us? You are an old man," Tavis quipped as they collected their cloth bags.

Chan smirked wryly and raised his hand. A mystical yellow aura appeared, stunning the Williams Twins as they gripped onto each other in fright. It sparkled and fizzled like a miniature supernova in its final, divine moment of light and power. The light gold sphere raised into the air and exploded like fireworks. It drove into the ground and burned out, leaving nothing behind. Bewildered, Tavis stepped forward and knelt down where a part of the sphere fizzled out and landed, finding nothing there.

"Most amazing," Gan whispered as Tavis stood.

"Oh, yes, most amazing," Tavis reiterated. "It seems you are not a worthless elder after all!"

Chan slapped Tavis over the head again. "You are such a little punk!"

Whining over being smacked again, Tavis grasped his head and openly complained. Chan raised his hand warningly, and Tavis silenced his gob. Gan patted his brother's head comfortingly until Tavis glared death into him.

"I am a very wise man, if I do pride myself in something. Come with me, and I can help you two control your powers," Chan offered, extending both of his hands. "What do you say?"

The deal struck them as instant surprise. Tavis' smile graced his face, as he eagerly snatched Chan's hand, exclaiming that it would be fun. He looked over expectantly to his beloved brother, staring blankly. Gan returned the gaze with a broad grin, gently grasping Chan's other hand in case if he broke like some priceless porcelain doll.

"Then let us go." Chan guided them both down the hill and into Suing.

Suing was unlike Hsuan, being more technologically advanced with the use of the train station. The homes were much like the ones in Hsuan. Trees were not as abundant, being replaced by the machinery. Trains came and went, dashing to other countries for an expansive price. Chan, Gan and Tavis stood behind the ticket booth, thanking grace that the man on the job was lazy enough to leave his post for a smoke break. Chan wrapped the boys' heads in a hood-like garb, covering their heads so they could easily sneak on. Chan guided them to the back of steel train where stacks of hay were being held. Business was slow that day, and the conductor was off with the man at the ticket booth to have a cigarette. Chan quickly ordered them to jump on in a hushed whisper that they quickly obeyed, scrambling on and climbed into the back. The elder grasped the edge, crawling on and slammed the door shut.

Darkness shrouded them, and the only light came from a window that revealed the outside world. Tavis and Gan immediately stood up and stared outside. From the outside, they could hear the conductor finally scream for everyone to board. Feet shuffled lethargically on, and Chan fiddled with the bar on the door, barring the door from intruders. With it being locked, the trio instantly relaxed.

Suddenly, the outside world shifted. Colors swirled as the train suddenly surged forward. Gan yelped, suddenly falling into Tavis, and they both crashed onto the ground. Chan rolled his at their antics. Tavis smacked his brother on the arm, scowling at him for toppling on him.

"You know, you two are quite possibly the most amusing people I have ever met at your age," the elder snickered.

"It is not my fault Gan is an oaf," Tavis grumbled as Gan meekly tried to defend himself.

"Where are we heading to?" Gan asked in hopes of changing the subject.

"To my home in China," Chan replied, gazing out the window. "There you two shall learn how to use your powers."

---

Beast Boy slowly inched his way over to Thunder and gazed down at his face. The blue elemental was asleep as he figured. He quietly picked up the blanket and put it over his powerful frame. The changeling looked over to Argent, finding her fast asleep with the covers practically covering his entire head and body. Chuckling lightly, Beast Boy crept out the room and silently shut the door.

"They're still out?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep, out like lights," Beast Boy joked casually.

"Not the time." Bumblebee shook her head. "Anyway, we need to infiltrate the Hive again. It must be tonight before they can finish repairing their laser."

"That's right." Cyborg looked over his shoulder, nodding. "Come on over, Naark."

"Gnaark," Beast Boy corrected flatly.

"Right, Gnaark," he corrected.

The burly caveman slowly hobbled over, looking around uncertainly. Gnaark gulped as eyes searched him, whispers murmuring in the air. He waved to his friends, repeating his name several times as a greeting. Cyborg translated with the language converter on his arm.

"Alright, so we go in there and tear the place up, got it? Robin, Star and Raven are coming, too," Cyborg informed. "Rob said that we'd need all the help we would get, and so Bushido, Herald, Jericho, and Hotspot are gonna watch over Jump while they're gone."

"Good, we got more people coming. With Thunder and Argent done, we'll need Robin's advice," Bumblebee added.

"Raven told me she'd bring the others here around nine," Beast Boy informed.

"Gnaark nar naark?" Gnaark questioned.

Cyborg checked his arm as words popped in the translator. "Yeah, that's where Kole's being held. Once we take out the Hive, we got our friends back."

Gnaark whooped loudly, cheering with Beast Boy. "Gnaark!"

As the quadrant of Titans walked away from the outside of Thunder and Argent's hospital room, the silver-skinned heroine's crimson eyes flashed open. She smirked, chuckling to herself as Thunder turned over to stare at her.

"Aw, Beast Boy pulled your blanket up for you. How cute," she teased.

Thunder frowned. "He was just being a friend."

"Still, it was cute," she chortled. "Ready for tonight?"

"I am prepared. That madwoman shall be pay dearly for this." Thunder clenched his fist under the sheets. "I swear I will get him back."

"You know, you should go after they leave. That way, they'll think you're safe and asleep in a bed," Argent suggested as Thunder nodded in compliance. "Blue boy, I wish ya luck because I'm just hoping you get to him in time."

"I will. It is as you say, my brother and I share a strong bond that cannot be broken."

"Alright, now go back to sleep." Argent smirked and waved to him. "You'll need all the rest you can get."

---

Sort of lacking at the end with Thunder's part. I liked making Lightning monologue somewhat in the beginning to show his emotions. Please, review.


	12. Hello

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Gan and Tavis

"Let go of me! Let me go!" Kole shrieked, trying to pry free of Kyd Wykkyd's grasp.

The devious teleported scoffed, keeping her still as he held her over his shoulder. Kole flailed, kicking wildly, but her futile attempts got her nowhere. Growling, she suddenly transmuted her body into crystal, straining Kyd as he plummeted to the ground. With the increased weight, he dropped to the floor on his knees. He grunted for a long time as he tried to crawl along the ground. However, he slumped to the floor and dropped her.

Kole quickly turned herself back into flesh, leaping to her feet and surveyed her surroundings. She was back in the main room where the laser was. Gasping, she horrifically gazed at the monstrous machine. It was nearly fixed, and Gizmo was at the top, adjusting the tip so it could target all of the Teen Titans. There were not any punctures or disfigurements, and if it could, it would shine in glory.

"Kyd, ya snot-pickin' moron! Get her!" Gizmo shouted, pulling up his goggles once he caught sight of her. "I don't want Adeline kicking my butt because you can't even beat one little girl!"

"Hey, Gnaark and I beat you and that Billy person when the Brotherhood of Evil attacked!" Kole retorted as Kyd got to his feet.

"Sumone call mah name?" Billy Numerous asked, casually strolling into the room. He was holding a sandwich filled with vegetables. "Headmistress said ta feed ya, so eat up, pinky."

A vein sprouted on Kole's forehead from Billy's insult, but kept her loathing inside. She looked up, finding Gizmo still working on the laser and not bothering to help. Kyd and Billy stood together, and the latter created more copies of himself to surround the rose-haired heroine. She frantically searched for any way to free herself, but all of her escapes routes were blocked by a couple of Billy clones. The original Billy threw the sandwich at her, and she caught it, wincing. Expecting it to blow up, she held it out in front of her with her eyes clenched. When the explosion never came, Kole slowly raised it to her mouth, taking an experimental bite.

"Headmistress didn't know what ya liked, so she fig'red some veggie sammich would do it," Billy explained.

As Kole ate, she decided to question them. "Why is she even doing this? For her sons?"

"Yep, li'l lady! Them Titans tossed her older boy inta th' slammer. Then her second son went sumwhere, and ol' Slade just went crazy! Ain't that raight, Billy?" Billy jeered as multiple Billy voices chorused out in agreement.

"Why do you even work for her?" Kole demanded. "I mean, it's not like your school is functioning anymore."

"It's a good place to chill. It's not a school no more. Plus, alla them warehouses were startin' ta get cramped." Billy shrugged lackadaisically while Kyd nodded. "We work fer her, we get a place ta eat and sleep. It's a good deal."

"And what if you become useless to her? She'll just throw you out."

The Billy clones and Kyd exchanged uncertain glances. They had not been expecting that question. Adeline was renowned for her cruelty. They had seen her viciously beat Angel for failing the first mission in kidnapping Kole, almost tearing her heavenly wings off. That caused her to send everyone but Angel to go capture Kole and defeat Gnaark. Kyd gulped audibly, shaking his head fearfully as he recalled the beating his girlfriend received.

"She'll just get rid of you! Once you mean nothing to her, Adeline will throw you out like old trash!" Kole pretentiously stepped forward in hopes of liberating them from Adeline's grasp. "Even if you're villains, do you want your lives to be controlled by her? Do you want to be hurt or worse if you fail? Don't you want to be free?"

"Heck yeah!" one Billy shouted.

"S'not like we like workin' for Adeline," another Billy added.

Kyd looked incredulously at Billy's entourage before sighing sadly and nodded.

"We had 'nother one of us named See-More…'cept he went over ta Jump City and went ta school and managed ta hook up wit' sum blond chick," the original Billy added sadly. "Adeline almost killed 'im for leavin', but he 'scaped. Lucky turd."

"Then why don't you do what your friend did?" Kole smiled gently in hopes of enticing them. "Do what See-More did and leave."

"If you fools do that, I will be forced to raise my hand."

Kyd and Billy gasped, shakily turning around to face Adeline Kane as she slowly walked towards them. Her face contorted grimly, and her lips were a thin frown. Kole weakly growled, nervousness bubbling up inside of her. Adeline's high heels clicked gently as she strolled towards Kole, murderous intent gleaming in her orbs. Kole raised her fists, crouching slightly in case Adeline attacked.

"I know how you fight, Adeline. You look for pressure points and hit them," Kole quickly stated as Adeline stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Yes, that is how I fight, but…" Adeline's foot suddenly slammed into Kole's chin, sending her spiraling into the air. "Gizmo, grab her!"

Gizmo quickly zoomed down on his jetpack, snatching Kole by her wrists. Kole struggled as the boy genius dashed into the air and slammed her back into her prison. The newly fixed wires stabbed into her, breaking through her skin and remained clamped inside. Frozen in place, Kole struggled wildly, but the glass shut her in. She screamed, but it was proven fruitless as no one came to her rescue.

Adeline immediately turned to face Billy and Kyd. The ex-students gasped, and all of the Billy clones fused back into one. Billy inched behind Kyd, mumbling to himself fearfully. Gizmo zoomed down behind them, having heard Kole's statement and wondered why he was even working for Adeline in the first place. Yet, all three knew it was because she had freed them from their icy stupor and promised the world to them if they followed her. They then destroyed the Paris hideout, mutilating all of the frozen villains inside. They were murderers, and they were all bound to Adeline in fear of suffering the same fate.

"You three were not about to run off like your friend See-More, were you?" she asked malevolently.

"N-no! 'Course not!" Billy sputtered as Kyd and Gizmo trembled. "We would never think about betraying you Headmistress ma'am lady boss sir!"

"Shut up, Billy!" Adeline snapped, punching the duplicator over the head. "Now, I want Gizmo to get back to work and for Kyd and Billy to search the premises for any sign of those accursed Titans." When they simply stood in fright, she shrieked, "Why are you still here? Move!"

Three freaked out expressions immediately made Adeline sneer. Gizmo quickly zoomed up back to work while Kyd and Billy high-tailed it out of there. Kole could sympathize with their fear, knowing Adeline was a formidable opponent. Gizmo glanced down at her, adjusting her glass container so she could not escape. Noticing the pity in her cobalt orbs, he snarled at her and dashed away to work on another component. She sighed and resigned herself back to her position as a slave.

---

"Have they gone yet?" Thunder asked in tentative manner.

"Nope," Argent replied, reading the latest gothic fashion magazine.

"…Have they gone yet?" he reiterated hopefully.

Argent gave Thunder an annoyed glower. "No, blue boy. Listen, you really need to get some sleep."

"I cannot. This worrying has made me wide awake." Thunder reached over for his helmet, but Argent tossed the magazine, striking his hand. Yelping in shock, he retracted his hand and held it angrily. "What was that attack for?"

"You got to calm down. Anger won't get you anywhere." Argent paused, rolling her eyes. "Great, now I sound like my aunt."

Thunder sighed, slouching over in his bed and glared evenly at the pearl white walls. "I am sorry. I suppose I am just being a frightened one. It is odd, peculiar, for my brother not to be here with me."

Scarlet lips curved in a somber smirk as Argent swiveled in her bed. Her legs hung off at the side, and she leaned forward with a tilted head. Reaching over, she patted his shoulder a couple times. "Cheer up. Here." She reached into her pocket, retrieving what appeared to be a set of earphones and suddenly slung them into his ears. "This will make ya at ease."

Thunder blinked, looking around uncertainly as Argent fiddled with what appeared to be a musical device. He was never informed well enough to figure out any sort of electronic so he allowed Argent to pick a song. A few moments passed, and Argent quickly swiped one of the earphones, placing it in her ear and hopped up only to sit down next to him.

"Now, just be quiet, and listen to this punk band. It'll make you feel better," she jeered.

At first, Thunder was skeptical. The only music he ever liked was the noise he created or the singing from his mother when he and Lightning were younger. Glancing down to Argent, he noticed her once confident expression changed to one of pure bliss and tranquility. Blushing slightly, he shut off all of the interferences that he could think of and listened to the music.

Cymbals crashed like an immense explosion. Drums roared like a hurricane. Guitars shrieked like a wave of crying sound. Thunder gaped slightly, surprised. It was strange, but melodic. Choruses meshed along with screams of the instruments. The lyrics, well, he was not exactly sure _what_ the vocalist was singing about, but he found the singer's voice quite enjoyable. It moved perfectly with the music and gave it the backbone. Once the song was finished, he had noticed Argent had fallen asleep on his chest. Shock crossed his face before sighing with a slight smirk. He gently pulled out the earphone and removed the one in her ear, placing it back into her skirt pocket. Slowly, he wrapped his arms behind her back and lithe waist, gently standing and placing her back into the hospital bed. Pulling the cotton blanket back over her frame, he smiled and took her rectangular music player, unsure of what it was called and fiddled with it until it shut off.

Somebody rapped at the door twice then three times. Thunder quickly scrambled back into his bed, calling for the person to enter. He smiled quirkily at Beast Boy and Starfire, instant relief spreading across his expression. The alien princess flew over, embracing Thunder effectively enough to nearly break his back and gushed joyfully at his being alive. Gasping, he went limp in her arms and fell out of his bed.

"Oh, Thunder! Please forgive me. I have forgotten that you were injured so terribly," Starfire entreated pleadingly.

"I am fine," Thunder replied meekly, retreating back into his bed. "Are you leaving to face the madwoman?"

"Who? Oh, you mean that Adeline chick," Beast Boy stated, snapping his fingers. "Yeah, we're leaving in about five minutes. Star and I wanted to tell ya that we're gonna go and get Lightning back for you and not to worry about a thing, dude."

_Poor green one and Starfire. I wish I could reveal to them that I am going as well, but…_ Thunder offered a calming smile, nodding in agreement. "I wish you, my true friends, the best of luck. Please bring my brother back to me safely."

"Don't worry, Thunder! We'll bring Lightning back in one piece!" Beast Boy cheered as he and Starfire started out the door. "Lightning will be back by the time you wake up!"

Thunder reassuringly smirked, nodding as Starfire returned the grin with a giggle. The two members of the core Titans exited the room, quietly shutting the door to allow him to sleep. Thunder quickly stood, snatching his pillow and heaved it underneath the blanket to attempt and form a suitable body like his, ruffling the blanket in the process to attempt a more human-like appearance. Grasping his helmet, Thunder adjusted it onto his head until it was perfectly straight and tip-toed over to the door. However, he hesitated at the door and glanced back over to stare at Argent's sleeping form and silently thanked her before hurrying out. He barged past doctors and nurses, locating a stray window where the New Zealand's outside world was held with the lush forest in view. The night sky was just rising in hues of light purples and blues. A few stars twinkled, gracing the world in shy light. Slamming the window open, he leaped out and summoned his cloud. Landing with a grunt, Thunder's eyes blazed in determination, shooting out forward towards the Hive.

---

"Are we _there_ yet?" Tavis asked in a bored manner.

Chan took the liberty in smacking him over the head as a response.

"I will assume that is a no," Tavis growled, rubbing his head.

Gan continued to stare at the outside world. Vibrant foliage dashed by. The train's speed increased as the passengers ventured to China. Childishly, he stuck his head out the window, leaning on his tip-toes and was nearly tossed out by the powerful, poignant gales of wind. Crying out in excitement, Gan leaned back into the train with his ebony hair swept across his brow. Laughing, he ushered his brother to do the same, helping Tavis up to the window. Tavis' head popped out, and his tongue wagged out of his mouth like a canine's.

"I swear, one of you will end up with your head chopped off if something hits," Chan joked, snickering.

Tavis leaned back in, smirking. "Well, how about you try, old one?"

Chan glowered deviously at Tavis, getting to his feet and gripped the windowsill. Smirking at Tavis' challenge, the elderly Chinese man immediately jabbed his head outside. Shrieking suddenly, Chan's beard wrapped around his head, and the snow white hairs poked onto his tongue. Jerking backwards, he grasped his fast-paced beating heart and panted heavily. Sighing, he smoothed down his rugged beard and sneered down at the twins.

"There, I have proven you wrong, Tavis," Chan jeered.

"Feh! I am surprised you did not faint," Tavis grumbled.

""How long will it take for us to reach out destination of China?" Gan questioned, hoping to ease to tension.

"Well, this is South Vietnam…so I'd say…" Chan stroked his beard, humming deep in thought. "A day at the least. We are on one of the most efficient trains in Asia."

"One day! Old one, you must out of your mind! Why did you not warn us before we stepped foot upon this train?" Tavis quipped.

"Do you want to trek through North Vietnam which is filled with communists that would love to slaughter you?" Chan asked dryly.

Gan and Tavis winced, looking at each other uncertainly. Rumors of war had been spreading throughout the entire country of Vietnam. The North and South despised each others political views, and Gan recalled that their father was supposed to be deployed to fight the North Vietnamese, but that was before his sudden disappearance. However, Gan kept that bit of information to himself, not wanting to upset Tavis.

"What are those?" Chan wondered, putting to their wrists.

Tavis looked down where Chan's eyes wandered. The golden locket shimmered in the darkness, making Tavis scoff. "It is but a mere reminder of how hateful our father was! He abandoned our mother, my brother and I when we were toddlers. We can hardly even remember him, but these lockets were supposedly dated five years ago, I believe."

"It has been rumored that he has been kidnapped or that is what the Hsuan elders told us," Gan added sadly.

"Well, perhaps it is a good thing you received those," Chan stated and winked.

Gan and Tavis cooed in confusion, narrowing their surprised eyes at him. Chan took out a small camera that seemed to large in his wrinkled hands. The brothers had seen cameras, but they were clunky and larger, standing on some sort of table where somebody took the picture for them. Chan smirked, ordering them to huddle together. The brothers instinctively hugged each other, faces staring intently at the camera.

"Now, smile!" Chan cheerfully commanded.

Two wide grins spread across their colored faces. Gan's eyes grew gentle as his brother nuzzled the side of his face into his chest, and he felt all past arguments between them grow pointless and nullified. He held him tightly as a bright flash entered the room.

A picture exposed itself from the camera, and Chan quickly placed the camera back into his garnished robes. Suddenly, he tore out both of their faces, handing the brothers a circular picture of the other's face.

"What is this for?" Gan asked timidly.

"Open your lockets and place the picture inside. That way, you will never forget each other in your hearts," Chan explained with a heartwarming smile.

"How foolish!" Tavis huffed. "How could I ever forget my brother? We will never part!" He quickly latched onto Gan's arm, smiling. "Is that not so, brother?"

"Of course, brother," Gan replied, rubbing his head. "Still, I do think it would be a wise decision. That way, we can always have each other in our hearts as Chan stated."

"Oh, fine," the younger twin grumbled, flicking the locket.

The locket was circular, a magnificent fit for Chan's ripped picture. Their faces slide in perfectly, remaining in place and did not moved. Gan and Tavis stared down at their brother's face looking back at them. Two smiling faces gazed back up at them, and the grins were returned. Gan wrapped his arm across Tavis' shoulder, bringing him into a hug.

"I believe this was an excellent idea," he whispered.

"I believe so as well," Tavis replied.

"So I will not be hearing any complaints? Good." Chan smirked, shaking his head and gazed out the window. "Now, both of you get to sleep. By the time you awaken, we will have arrived."

Gan and Tavis immediately took his advice and lay down against the bales of hay. Chan noticed that they instantly huddled up next to each other. Tavis placed his head against his brother's chest, dozing off while Gan protectively wrapped his arm around Tavis' smaller frame. Chan smiled, leaning over and brushed some hay over them like a blanket. Chan leaned back, smiling and decided some rest was in order.

---

Lightning woke up once more after a few hours of being passed out, finding a vegetable sandwich in front of him. Immediately, he snatched it and devoured it. Gagging, he pounded furiously at his chest and coughed. Managing to swallow the rest of his sandwich, he cleared his throat and held his stomach. It growled once more, but he ignored it, recalling days where he and Thunder hardly had any food.

His mind was muddled from the day's events. Everything seemed that way. Time meant nothing, and the same went for day and night. He knew absolutely nothing. He wanted his brother desperately and quickly flipped the locket open to gaze at Thunder's eight-year-old face. It was the same calm and kind smile that Lightning loved dearly about his brother. Whenever he was sad, Thunder would flash him that sappy grin that Lightning would occasionally tease him about. What Lightning would give to create a storm with his brother right now was everything he had.

He drew himself to sit up, yawning. Stretching his lethargic limbs, Lightning groaned, and his entire body ached. He was beaten and bruised, but not broken. Perseverance was one of his greatest qualities, and he would never admit defeat. Gripping the wall, he yelped in sudden, jolting pain. His entire body was on fire, knowing he could not take so much agony in one day standing or was it two days? He was not exactly sure. Lightning grit his teeth, standing to full height, but slouched against the wall to balance himself.

Lightning adjusted the guard on his forehead, pushing it back in place and charged his hand up with electricity. Grunting, he sent as much power as he could into one blast and sent it forward. The sizzling explosion crashed with the door, and he quickly shielded his face as the blast's blinding light stormed into the room. When the immense light faded, Lightning slowly removed his arms from his vision and gasped in shock.

Only a small dent was left in the wake of his mightiest strike. Collapsing to his knees, Lightning panted heavily. His arms flopped to his side in distress, and all of his suffering suddenly came forth. Sucking in a breath, Lightning screamed at the top of his lungs and cursed everything. The Hive, Adeline, the Titans for their failure in rescuing him, and himself for his weakness. Lightning punched the ground repeatedly until skin broke. Cradling his throbbing hand, Lightning suddenly heard hideous sounds. Looking around, he thought himself insane until the noise broke into a recognizable voice.

"Don't worry. Everything is moving ahead as schedule," Adeline sneered, stopping in front of Lightning's door.

Lightning scurried back, pursing his lips and listened to whoever she was speaking with.

"And him?"

The voice made Lightning jump and shiver in fear. The voice was a man's, deep and thick, but filled with an indomitable roar. However, there was a sense of familiarity within. Lightning's skin crawled as he spoke again.

"Is he cooperating?"

"Who, Lightning? He and Kole are both extremely reckless, but fear not. A little spice of fear has put Kole back into her place. Once we do the same to Lightning, everything will go smoothly," the Headmistress replied curtly.

"Does he know about his heritage?"

Lightning perked up, leaning forward.

"Of the H'san Natall? I figured you would like to tell them. After all, you are-"

"Silence."

Adeline's voice wavered and broke at the man's command. Lightning's throat became clogged as he attempted to control his sudden nervousness. The doors slid open, and Lightning hurried to his feet in a feeble attempt to appear as formidable as the man outside. He bit his lower lip on the inside as Adeline entered.

"I hope you're enjoying your stay." Adeline sneered. "I decided to let you speak to my partner. However, I believe you already know him."

An American man with a blonde buzz cut wearing a tattered second lieutenant uniform approached Lightning. He wore leather black boots with steel colored eyes that bore down on him. Lightning's body turned to stone, freezing in place as he met eyes with the man. The man tentatively approached him, aggravating him with each stomp.

"And who are you?" Lightning demanded, crossing his arms. "Anyone that works with the madwoman is an enemy to me!"

"You don't recognize me? Has it been so long?" the man, strangely in Vietnamese.

"You know my home language?" Lightning asked in the same tongue, surprised.

"Yes, I fell in love with a beautiful Vietnamese woman and had two boys, twins that were originally conjoined, but separated with magic from some old Chinese fool. Then I left to work with my world's military in conquering this planet. Everyone believed I had been abducted or killed in the pathetic American army." The man leaned forward, inches from Lightning's face. "Now, Tavis, are you certain you do not know me?"

Lightning's face fell. His heart thumped rapidly as his name was spoken. Nobody knew his true name except for a few people. His mother and brother were out of the question, Chan was gone, which left only one man. Lightning shoved the man backwards and gripped the wall, pressing his fingers against the cold metal until they turned stark white. His skin turned the same color, gasping for breath as he trembled.

"W-Walter…Walter Williams? My father?"

"Hello, my youngest son. It has been a long time." Walter looked down, staring at Lightning's wrist. "I see you are wearing the chain and locket I sent you and Gan years ago."

"Where were you when we needed you?" Lightning demanded harshly, but Walter remained placid. "Why did you abandon your family? What insane notion has made you believe that I desire to see you?"

Walter shook his head. "I had business to attend to. I had to leave. Nevertheless, you grew up to be quite a capable young man. A perfect soldier, even if you do fight alongside the humans and freaks of this planet."

"Mother was waiting for you to return, cretin!"

"Listen to me, Tavis. Your mother served her purpose as a concubine. Once she gave birth, she was nothing to me."

"Served her-? You monster, you were using her! Mother loved you, and you dare speak of her as nothing!"

Lightning instantly felt the sting of his father's betrayal. How dare he come back to join with Adeline of all people, speak so casually and mock his mother! His teeth bore like a wolf's, and his shoulders shook violently. Walter would pay. He knew nothing of the brothers' suffering. He left the family and caused it to be destroyed. Lightning charged up his fists and released a primal scream. Lunging forward, he clocked his father straight in the face.

Walter whirled backwards, head snapping in that direction. Adeline hurried away, remaining in the hallway and sneered. The American soldier snatched Lightning's wrist as it surged forward like his namesake. Gasping, Lightning struggled and smirked, ready to charge his frame up in electricity when Walter punched him across the jaw.

Lightning flopped to the ground, trying to stand, but Walter slammed his boot onto his head. "You left your family. You were never my father nor Thunder's."

"Thunder? Is that Gan?" Walter questioned, looking over to Adeline.

"It is their new names. The one in front of you is Tavis, who now goes by the name of Lightning," Adeline informed.

"I see. It suits Tavis, that name...Lightning."

"Shut up!" Lightning shrieked, but Walter kicked him back in the side.

"That is no way to address your father. Cara would be displeased by your actions. However…" Walter leaned down, and his rough, chapped lips curved into a wicked smirk. "…I am not. Your behavior is much like my subordinates in the H'san Natall army."

"What madness do you speak of?" Lightning demanded as Walter removed his boot, allowing him to stagger to his feet. "I have never heard of...whatever you are blathering about. Do not patronize me with your foolish, imaginary words."

"You really don't know who you are, do you?" Walter was immediately surprised. He had been certain Lightning should have known of his heritage. "Unless…"

"Walter, he and Gan were the rejected seeds, remember?" Adeline offered as Walter nodded. "They were never collected. That is why you have not seen them. While Toni Monetti, Cody Driscoll and Isaiah Crockett were transported to your world, your sons were not among them."

"That is it. I am completely positive you two are ballistic," Lightning growled. "My brother and I were blessed with our powers. We gained them when we were eight years old and honed our powers under a kindly elder."

"Bao?" Walter suggested in disgust.

"No, a man who was my real father. He raised my brother and I. Not you, and you will never be my father!"

"Honestly, I don't care if you don't appreciate that I helped bring you into this world, but you will do as I say, son." Walter stepped forward, leering murderously at his youngest son.

Lightning smirked, flexing his fingers eagerly. "Believe me, Walter. I always desired to destroy you for harming my family."

"But first…let me tell you our family history…" Walter stated as Adeline stepped in, shutting the door. "You are a H'san Natall hybrid."

---

Walter Williams is a complete and utter…jerk. You'll see more why in later chapters. So, please review!


	13. Explanation

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Gan and Tavis

"A…what?" Lightning questioned, blinking in confusion.

"You are a H'san Natall and human half-breed or hybrid as the better word," Walter explained.

Lightning frowned, crossing his arms aggressively. "That is most foolish. I have never heard of such outrageous claims."

Walter rubbed his temple. How Lightning turned out to be so stubborn was beyond him. Maybe he received his adamant behavior from him. "Listen, you are what I say you are. There are others like you, some are Titans even."

"There are others in the Titans? Preposterous!" Lightning glowered venomously, throwing his arms to the side in fury. "The Titans are my friends. They have no reason to lie to my brother or I."

Adeline chortled wickedly, attracting their attention. "Come now, boy! We have learned that it took others to plead for you to be in the Titans! It's like they took you and Thunder in because they pitied you!"

"That is not true! They…" Lightning trailed off, thinking over the event. It was because of Beast Boy and Starfire that they were allowed in, but they were still treated like any Honorary Titans with the same respect. Yet, he wondered why the others could not look passed his destructive traits and possessive stubbornness. Gritting his teeth, he shouted, "Will you explain what the H'san Natall is?"

"We are divided into four classes: workers, royals, intellects, and us, the warrior class. You, your brother and I are members of the warrior class. I was a second lieutenant, hence this scrappy American uniform to blend in here." Walter gestured at his attire with a hint of malice and disgust. "Currently, I am a general in the H'san Natall army, formerly second in command to Pylon."

"Pylon?" Lightning repeated.

"The former leader of the H'san Natall army. The others like you stopped Pylon from conquering this planet, and he was killed by King Ch'Ah for his failure. Now, I am in charge." Walter leaned forward, stomping towards his son, smirking when Lightning backed into the wall. "I have teamed up with Ms. Kane here to eradicate all of these teenaged superheroes, these Teen Titans among others. There are ones with H'san Natall blood in the Titans, and they were part of destroying the H'san Natall!"

The animosity in Walter's voice made Lightning's skin crawl. He gulped inaudibly. His father cared strongly for the army, but he still knew that Walter should have been there for his children and Cara especially. Lightning remained silent as Walter vehemently continued.

A glaze crossed Walter's eyes, which was one that was as if he was in a daydream. However, his voice betrayed him with his sudden hatred. "Once there are no more teenaged heroes, the H'san Natall will come and conquer the Earth! That is our destiny, our goal! The H'san Natall conquered and destroyed more than dozens of worlds! Now, the Earth will be ours!" Walter stared down at Lightning, being a few inches taller than he was. "And you will help your clan, Tavis. No, excuse me, Lightning is what you prefer to be called."

"Lightning is not a weapon to be used," Lightning snarled, seething. "I will never assist you in this path of destruction."

"Do you think the Titans will be there for you on your deathbed?" Walter roared, shoving Lightning back into the wall. He kept him pinned there, gasping for breath. "Once the Titans disband eventually, there will be no one there for you! They will forget you even existed! Yes, I have seen you help them, and they appeared to care, but it is false! Fake! There is no loyalty in the Titans, only in the teams! Honorary Titans, ha!"

"You are wrong! We are Titans, and we assist each other!" Lightning blurted as Walter continued to laugh. A feeble grimace crossed his face as he breathed uneasily. "We…we do not abandon each other in our time of need like you!"

Walter rolled his eyes, glancing over to Adeline. "Do you have anything to say that can convince him?"

Adeline tapped her thoughtfully, humming in contemplation. "Ah, I know. Your little friend Kole."

Perking up, Lightning hissed, "What of her?"

"Even if you somehow manage to defeat us, and that chance is extraordinarily slim, Kole will return back up north with her caveman friend. She will go back underground while you reside in the clouds. She'll never see you again after this!" Adeline chortled.

"That is not true!"

"And how do you know that?" Walter interjected. "Friendship is a waste of time. So long as she functions as our energy converter, her life means nothing. She will forget about you by next month."

Lightning lost the will to contain the urge to attack Walter. Fury guided him as he tackled Walter to the ground. Hands crushed Walter's neck, cutting off his air supply. Bloodlust shone in his pale orbs, beseeching his self-control and breaking it into pieces. Every fiber in his being craved to destroy him. Everything he and Adeline said had to be a lie. The Titans were a family. Everyone protected each other, connected by their hearts and communicators. There was no doubt in Lightning's mind that everything Walter and Adeline were spouting was lies.

Walter grimaced, face contorting malignantly as he attempted to breathe. Snatching his son's wrists, he shifted his weight to forcefully roll over and pin Lightning against the ground. "Insolent child! Spoiled with power! I've seen you attack your brother without mercy!"

Lightning gasped, wincing. He glared over to Adeline who smirked in response. She must have told Walter about the incident with Fire, Slade and their battle. He had to admit, he was merciless in relentlessly striking Thunder. He had planned to hurt his brother, making him pay for his "betrayal". Lightning squeezed his eyes tightly shut as Walter continued.

"You and I are alike, son. We do not have to fight. We do not care who we hurt. So long as we are getting what we desire, we don't care." Walter's fanglike teeth brightened intensely, leaning down so his forehead was touching Lightning's. "You don't care about Thunder, only yourself. As long as you are having fun, you don't care."

Lightning gasped deeply, exhaling for a long time afterwards. For a long time, Lightning only cared about having as much mischievous fun as possible. While he did care that his brother was safe, he blatantly ignored the others surrounding him until he was befriended the Titans. Yet, Lightning knew that Walter would always be wrong on one thing. He loved Thunder dearly, and nothing he said could ever change that.

"Lightning is not controlled by…" Lightning snatched his shoulders, shoving his legs up underneath him and kicking him up into the ceiling. "…the likes of you!"

Walter crashed but then flopped down from the ten-foot fall. Glaring daggers into Lightning as he struggled to his feet, Walter wiped the spit coming out of his mouth. Stomping to stand, the soldier punched Lightning square in the jaw. A sickening crack echoed in the still room as the elemental plummeted backwards in the wall. Adeline winced inwardly as Lightning slowly dropped down to his bottom. Fearfully gasping, Lightning looked up to find his father glaring down at him.

"Now you know how your brother feels," Adeline remarked.

"I will give you one more chance to reconsider. Join me," Walter hissed evenly.

"Never," Lightning growled lowly.

"Suit yourself, you reject," Walter growled and pulled his leg back, smashing it directly into Lightning's neck.

Lightning instantly blacked out, slouching over his father's leg into a world of darkness. He flopped over to the side, eyes glazed over even though they were shut. His body immediately felt weightless as Walter snatched his hair and ordered Adeline to open the door. The headmistress obeyed quickly, allowing Walter outside first and trailed behind him a good few inches as they traveled to the common room where the laser was.

"You came to me in search of help, Walter, to destroy the superheroes on this world," Adeline stated questioningly. "You were my first battery that helped power my laser, but you insisted on using your sons. Why?"

"Your laser is brilliant, Ms. Kane. I appreciate a good mind, even if you are a human. In order for the laser to function, we need either Tavis or Gan's power. I simply gave you a jumpstart." He paused in his thoughts, humming.

"Is something the matter?"

"If the brothers are together, the power would eradicate any accursed superhero on this planet, making conquering so much easier." Walter smirked cruelly as they missed noticing the Hive teenagers staring at them from a corridor.

Adeline chortled wickedly. "I love how you think!"

From their private corridor, all of the ex-students exchanged uncertain gazes. Billy reflected over what Kole previously entreated to them. The Southerner gulped, looking down at his feet while Private Hive rubbed his arm. Angel leaned in Kyd Wykkyd as they both exchanged worried looks. Sitting on Mammoth's shoulder, Gizmo fiddled with his game controller.

"So, ya think we should jus' blow this joint?" Billy asked after a shy silence.

"And get our butts handed to us on plates?" Gizmo mumbled.

"Maybe we should just stay as long as it is safe," Angel suggested as Kyd nodded.

"Hate to say this, but Billy might be right. We should get out while the going is good," Mammoth added as Private Hive nodded.

"Nah, we're stayin'," Gizmo adamantly muttered. "I ain't you Mammoth, but I definitely don't want that crazy old lady beating me up like she did to Angel."

---

"…This place…" Tavis began, stopping himself.

"…It is…uh…" Gan trailed off, blinking.

"Shut up," Chan snarled.

The train ride had been long and tedious, lasting what seemed like forever when it was only one day. A bathroom was present, but they had to leap onto the next cart to get to it and the brothers were forced to hide their faces so they would not be persecuted. Gan and Tavis did get into some petty, minor arguments, but Chan silenced them by hitting them over to head.

When they had gotten off the train, Chan literally snatched the boys by their waists and darted off. The conductor and a few patrons chased after them, but they escaped into the woods. Chan guided them into the morning sun where he stated his abode was. After a few miles of walking, the brothers and their new master approached a quant, wooden home that was one floor in size and seven foot on the inside. However, several cracks were littered in the sides. As a reaction, Gan and Tavis were not very impressed by Chan's antique-like home.

"Even our home had windows," Tavis commented.

"Indeed, and it had two floors, even if it was small," Gan added.

"I bet you would like living in a cave better," Chan sarcastically grumbled.

"Caves are fun! Brother and I sometimes ventured to one down by our home, and then we got horribly lost," Tavis recalled, eyes lighting up at the memory. "Mother could not locate us for hours, and when she did she threw us back into our home and called us brats several times."

"And how is that fun?" the elder questioned, raising a white eyebrow.

"Now that you mention it, brother, the experience was most terrible," Gan mumbled as Tavis rolled his eyes.

"It was amusing! Watching you in so much fright makes me laugh! The bats nearly bit you!"

"Come, let me show you inside," Chan offered.

"Actually, my brother and I were wondering if you would train us," Gan requested, smiling fervently with his brother.

"Right now?"

They nodded, but then their stomachs started growling. Blushing, the twins uneasily looked away as Chan smiled warmly. Grasping their hands, he pulled them along inside and they showed them around. The home itself was rather ordinary and worn-out with a plain cotton couch and rocking chair. There was nothing electronic, but a bathroom was present. There was one bedroom draped in fine cotton sheets along with a secondary bedroom with two portable beds. Chan explained that his home used to be an inn, but when he discovered it abandoned, he kept some of the property to himself and got rid of the rest. He gestured them into the kitchen, revealing one that was similar to the one they were used to in their previous home. Gan and Tavis gazed around, feeling a sense of peculiar déjà vu.

Chan fixed the brothers a bowl of soup. He sat down by them as they gathered around a wooden table, sitting on similar stools. Instantly, they devoured the food, shocking Chan instantly as they started choking on the mashed tomatoes. Chan slapped them both on the back, chuckling as they gagged. They slowly ate their food as Chan finished his, dropping it into the sink. Washing the bowl, he found Gan and Tavis doubling up to him and handing out their bowls to him. Smiling, he commented for them to go back outside where training would began immediately.

Gan and Tavis beamed brightly, bouncing outside. Both gushed on what they would learn, and Tavis fired experimental shots into the sky. Gan imitated his brother. Their strikes swirled and meshed with each other, forming a magnificent white beam of pure energy that split through the clouds above.

"My, I am impressed," Chan mused, stepping outside and looking up at the parted cloud. "That was quite a show you two can pull off."

"Thank you, Chan," Gan replied, blushing slightly in pride.

"Come! Teach us what you know!" Tavis commanded eagerly.

Chan sighed at the boy's impertinence. At least he was not referring to him as old anymore. Gesturing them close, he lifted his hands and kept them nearly cupped together. With a sigh, he softly ordered the boys to do the same. When they copied him, he explained that this was a technique to control their power.

"Now, release your power so that it is conformed into a small ball about the size of your hands clasped together into a fist," Chan explained. "That way, more control will be utilized so you cannot harm yourselves when fighting each other or another person that comes to attack you."

Both winced as their power suddenly came out in large bursts, reflecting massive doses of light across their faces. Each twin grimaced as their power simply became enormous balls the size of their heads. Instantly, they faltered backwards and allowed the power to fade. Disappointment crossed their faces as they somberly glanced up to Chan.

Chan sighed through his nose, smiling gently at them. "No need to fret. You two are still in the learning stage. It's only natural that you two cannot concentrate your powers." Patting them both on the head in an attempt to renew their spirits, he gently asked, "Shall we start again?"

Gan and Tavis exchanged a quick smirk and nodded eagerly. Taking in a slow breath, both conjured up a small ball of sparkling yellow and mesmerizing blue. At first, Tavis' power trailed off, dashing out in quick jagged streaks. The younger twin winced, and the muscles in his arms tensed as he slowly began to close his hands together. The electrical sphere contorted into a smaller ball the size of his hands clasped together. Tavis laughed joyfully, raising the ball into the air, and it evaporated.

On the other hand, Gan was having less difficulty. He found controlling his power into a ball simpler than his brother did. For some reason, his power instantly went into a ball form, but it expanded to be the size of his head. Gan grimaced, bringing his hands together in a feeble attempt to control his power. It obeyed, following him until it was the size Chan asked for. Both of his hands remained embraced the pale, light blue energy sphere as he nervously chuckled.

"Did we complete it?" Tavis eagerly asked.

"Yes, excellent work, my boys," Chan whispered, rubbing their heads.

Gan threw his hands back down, and the power vanished like a ghost. He smiled with pride, and the feeling sweltered in his chest. The only people in the world that gave him comforting words of praise were his mother, his brother and sometimes Bao when he was not screaming at the twins. Tavis smirked, crossing his arms arrogantly. Rolling his shoulders back, he stood at full height and snickered.

"Of course we did perfectly. We are Gan and Tavis, the Williams Twins," he sneered as Gan nodded.

Chan could not hold back his laughter, finding them to be ridiculous like a riot. "My, you two are going to be a handful, I can tell! Stick with me, and you two will learn as much as you require."

"This is our home now?" Gan asked.

"If you wish it to be," Chan replied.

"Pleasing! So, where do we sleep?" Tavis questioned, smiling.

---

Thunder rode as fast as his cloud could take him. He swerved in the skies, hovering above trees. The night sky beckoned him as he ventured towards the New Zealand coastline. Stars blinked, giving him all the light he needed to see. Thunder's chest ceased in panging, and he believed himself to be well. He convinced himself that he was fine, and that his brother was his utmost priority instead of concerning himself about his former injury.

The blue elemental kept his gaze steady, not once looking back to see the hospital. He was simply grateful for Argent, suggesting his plan of action for him. If it were not for her, he would have been stuck inside that horrid white room while Lightning suffered unknown tortures.

However, Argent's words of his origin continued to haunt him. The fact that he was half-alien stunned him immensely. He wished he could have asked her more about herself and what the "H'san Natall" as she referred to the alien race as was in personality and culture. Thunder knew that there was something different about themselves that set them apart from others besides their appearances. At one point their lives, they deluded themselves into believing they were gods, but that conclusion was immediately destroyed after they met and allied with the Teen Titans.

_My brother still does not know of this, _he thought, crouching down on his cloud to increase speed. _The moment I free him of his bonds, I shall tell him._

Thunder arrived at the Hive's base in a matter of minutes. He landed on the bridge that connected the base to the shore. He located the spot where he fell and cracked his head, wondering how Argent managed to carry him out of the ocean with his larger frame. He was to ask her later when the discovered a few patrolling Hive robots-dubbed Cyclones-approaching him. Thankfully, they did not notice him as he suddenly flew above their heads and merely appeared to be a somewhat lighter cloud in the midnight blue sky. The robots entered, and he quickly followed. When the Cyclones realized he had followed them in, Thunder had already smashed his fists into their hard drives, shutting them down.

No other sentries were alerted, surprising Thunder, but he would not look a gift horse in the mouth. He was still slightly sore from his previous encounter with the Hive, but he would do anything at that point to rescue Lightning. Thunder quickly surveyed whatever surveillance camera was around, destroying it on sight.

"Well, lookie here, it's the blue weirdie."

Thunder cringed, finding Gizmo hovering behind him on his jetpack. He felt a vein throb in his forehead as Gizmo sniggered at him. "I do not have time to banter with you, small child."

"Small? Why ya stinkin' loser! Ya should be happy that you're here, and not in your brother's place!" Gizmo snapped.

"My brother?" Thunder cried. "Where is he? What torture is being put through?"

"Same as before," Mammoth replied, stepping up behind him.

"To power that machine?" Thunder snarled.

"Yup," Billy answered, leaning against the wall with a few copies of himself.

"In just a few moments, Adeline and that creep she's with is going to recharge the Titan Eradicator," Angel explained, flying over from another hallway with Kyd Wykkyd materializing in darkness.

"Who else is here?" Thunder suddenly shook his head in disgust. "Do not answer. I will find out once I go in and save Lightning."

"No way, punk," Mammoth growled, cracking his knuckles as Private Hive walked up behind him. "You're stayin' here."

"I do not have time for this!" Thunder shouted, hopping up on his cloud. "Go and find somebody else to harm! That is all that madwoman will use you for, and you will have no future to look forward if you venture this path."

Billy stood up straight, stretching his arms. He sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry, man, but if we don't school you, Adeline'll school us."

"Then we'll have to school you!"

Thunder barely managed to lean up in time on his cloud to avoid Cyborg's sonic cannon. The blue energy beam ruptured through the Hive students, knocking them flat out and into the walls and floor. Thunder instantly gulped, sweat dampening his brow as he slowly turned to find a few very annoyed and confused Titans. Among the Titans stood the five core Titans and Gnaark, Ironically enough, Bumblebee was not among them.

Robin's arms were crossed, and Thunder knew that he was in deep trouble. "Thunder, why are you here?"

"To rescue my brother," Thunder replied boldly, hopping down from his cloud.

"You're still a liability," Robin explained. "Adeline already defeated you once, and you are still hurt from last night from what Cyborg told me."

Deciding to take a more gentle approach than her boyfriend, Starfire gently took Thunder's hands in her own. "Please, my friend, we simply do not wish for you to become more injured. We shall rescue Lightning for you."

"She's right, and so is Robin," Raven added flatly. "The doctors exposed to me your medical reports, finding something wrong with your breathing." She walked over and touched his chest, eyes glowing black. Stepping back, she turned to Robin and stated that he still had a slightly erratic heartbeat.

"And if you're wondering, Bee had to go back to Jump City to make up for Hot Spot having to leave on business he wouldn't disclose," Cyborg informed.

Beast Boy touched Thunder's side, patting him. He smiled, fang protruding out and curved. "Don't worry, Thunder. We'll do what we did before when Professor Chang tried to fake that sultan into believing Lightning was a genie. Besides, me and Star already promised you that we'd save Lightning."

"I am sorry, green one, but the time you refer to, I was present," Thunder insisted.

"But last time you weren't hurt," Robin interjected. "Adeline is planning on using Lightning and Kole for their respective powers to destroy us. We can't have you becoming blind-sided if Lightning is hurt. If you do, it could jeopardize our mission and cause the destruction of the Titans, Thunder." He paused, noticing the agony floating in Thunder's charcoal orbs. Hesitating, he reconsidered Thunder's feelings for his brother and how fiercely they protected each other. Having no siblings of his own, Robin could not understand what inner turmoil Thunder was suffering.

"I believe we should allow Thunder to come with us," Starfire suddenly proclaimed, interrupting the silence.

"Ya know what, me too! The more the merrier, right?" Beast Boy added. "We'll also have more people to take down this Adeline!"

Gnaark nodded, repeating his name a few times in confirmation.

Raven looked over to Robin, stating, "The decision your's."

Cyborg crossed his arms, looking between his friends and the anxiety on the elemental's face. Shrugging, he turned to Robin, saying, "He looks fine to me."

_Earlier you were the one holding me back, Cyborg,_ Thunder recalled in his thoughts. _Why do you side with me now?_

Robin sighed, shaking his head as black spikes shook. Thunder flinched, finding his negativity unwelcoming at least.

"Please," Thunder begged shakily, dropping to his knees. Trembling, his hands slapped against the ground, shouting, "If anything happens to him, I will never forgive myself!"

Robin gazed at him, arms dropping to his sides. He slowly strolled over to Thunder and knelt down in front of him. Offering his hand, he smiled when Thunder accepted it and helped him stand. Wordlessly, he nodded and looked back over to the other Titans.

Thunder felt an instant sense of gratitude and relief. Bowing, he thanked the Boy Wonder in countless numbers. Wiping his eyes, Thunder noticed Gnaark gazing at the groaning Hive villains. Turning around, Thunder gasped as Mammoth started coming at him and quickly snatched the brute's meaty fist, throwing him into the nearest wall.

"Cyborg, take Thunder, Gnaark, and Beast Boy and try and save the others," Robin commanded. "Raven, Star, we're going to take these guys down and then catch up. Titans, go!"

Thunder quickly hopped on his cloud, and Beast Boy morphed into a fox, dashing off with impeccable speed. Gnaark and Cyborg took up the rear as the latter shouted directions. Thunder's heartbeat rapidly increased, making him slightly cringe as they approached the main door.

"BB, knock it down!" Cyborg shouted. "Let 'em know we're comin' and we're comin' hard!"

Beast Boy changed into a massive black bear, one that Thunder recognized as the kind that once took him down during their second battle at the museum. He roared and smashed both claws into the door, knocking it down. The four immediately entered and scoured the area, Beast Boy changing back into human form. Cyborg growled, finding that the laser was completely refurnished, and he instantly knew that Gizmo was the scourge behind it.

"Gnaark!" the cave dweller suddenly wailed, pointing up at the glass on the laser.

"It's Kole!" Beast Boy shouted.

The pink-haired heroine opened her slumbering eyes and looked down groggily. Groaning, she gasped as she caught sight of Gnaark and happily called out to him. "Gnaark, I'm up here! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Gnaark beamed, waving his arms gleefully as he replied in repeating his names multiple times. Thunder stared at them, looking between them. They were practically like brother and sister, always looking out for one another. Thunder smiled gently, happy that Gnaark found his friend. However, he was instantly concerned when Lightning was not present in his glass pod. Tumultuous worry streamed across his face as he frantically started calling out for Lightning

"Ah, new Titans and old ones. Welcome back, Thunder, Cyborg," Adeline Kane sneered, coming out from the stairs on the opposite side of the room where a door was. She stood on her hover disk, smirking down at them. "I am certain that caveman Gnaark is having himself a pleasant time, seeing his friend again for the last time."

"Come on, Adeline, we can just drop this now, and you can go to jail. We might even drop some years if you give up peacefully," Cyborg urged.

"Where is my brother?" Thunder demanded, barging out in front of Cyborg.

"Oh, Lightning, well, he was being very uncooperative, so my comrade had to deal with him," Adeline remarked.

"If you have harmed him, you will face the wrath of Thunder!" he screamed, charging his hands up.

"Sound is what you control or a variation of thunder," a man in a military suit stated. He came out holding Lightning by his hair. "What he controls is a form of electricity or lightning."

"Brother," Thunder meekly murmured, suddenly disheartened.

"What'd you do to him?" Kole cried.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked furiously. "Why'd you hurt Lightning?"

"A father needs to reprimand a disobedient child like Tavis," the man stated. "Is that not so, Gan?"

"Tavis?" Cyborg repeated.

"Gan?" Beast Boy squawked in surprise. He looked over to Thunder, finding him in a state of shock. "Is that your name?"

Thunder's mouth dropped open slightly, and his eyes widened fearfully. Only a few people knew his real name along with his brother's. For the blonde haired man to refer to Lightning as son and himself as father struck a core in Thunder's heart. He trembled, arms slouching to the side as he uttered the name of the man who he wished to know for years.

"Walter Williams…my father…" Thunder took a few precautionary steps backwards, breathing unevenly. "Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," Walter replied, handing Lightning over to Adeline.

---

The climax is starting! There is going to be more action, drama and revelations coming up, so please review.


	14. Fall

Characters © Respective Owners

Gan and Tavis

Gan and Tavis stayed with Chan To for five years. In those years, they had learned to control their powers to a potency they never dreamed of. Gan could use explosive bursts by clapping his hands together, and the impact was so powerful that it could cripple trees and rip them right out of their roots. Tavis could concentrate his electricity into beams that could vary in strength depending on how he wanted it. Chan would always praise them, never once discouraging them. He taught them also how to cook with whatever they had along with martial arts in case they tired out from blasting their energy.

The twins were now thirteen, and their skin colors remained the same. Gan had grown approximately an inch or two taller than Tavis, surprising them as they used to be the same height. His hair was pulled into a ponytail, but when down, it reached a little past his shoulders. He wore two shoulders pads that spiked out somewhat that were black with a form-fitting blue armored cloth with dark blue shorts that reached his knees. He also wore sandals since he claimed they were more comfortably. What was different was the light gray cloud symbol on the lining of the armor's chest.

Tavis' hair jutted upwards still like a lightning bolt. His eyes sometimes switched between coal and pale yellow in color, but Chan stated it was due to his vibrant powers that flowed through him. He wore an orange version of his brother's cloth armor and shorts, but he donned a jagged lightning bolt in place of a cloud. The loose sleeves of his uniform trailed down to his knuckles. Like his brother, he wore sandals for the same reason.

Both still wore their bracelets, finding it as a comforting reminder of each other. Currently, Gan and Tavis were sitting down by a river with the formers' head in the water. He shook his head, getting the water off him while Tavis yelped, shielding his face.

"Brother, watch what you are doing!" Tavis snapped as Gan meekly chuckled.

"I am sorry, Tavis, but I could not resist," Gan replied, sitting up straight and threw his hair back up in a ponytail. "You were simply completely innocent."

Tavis growled, raising his hand and zapping his older twin with a sudden shock. Gan cried out weakly, tripping into the clear river. Gan flailed around, panicking as Tavis doubled over in abrupt, shrill laughter. Clawing for dry land, he snatched the tall jade grass and dragged himself out of the water. He was entirely drenched, narrowing his eyes on his snickering brother. Tavis wiped an amused tear from his eye until Gan raised his hand over his head. A blue ball appeared, prepared to unleash a burst of raw energy.

"Come, brother, can you not take a joke?" Tavis asked curtly, getting to his feet.

Gan tapped his chin inquisitively, keeping his hand poised to strike. Using his superior strength, he heaved Tavis over his shoulder and tossed him casually forward. Tavis had no time to screech as he was impaled into the water. His body cracked against the mud floor, and he immediately darted up onto the water's surface. Gasping for breath, he glared death up at his older brother's boisterous laughter.

"Now that is amusing!" Gan jeered, holding his stomach.

Suddenly, a hand gripped Gan's neck, and he was shoved back into the water. He yelped, landing on top of Tavis. Both sputtered as they hurried back up to the surface. Regaining breath, they wiped their eyes and winced at an audible growling.

"What are you brats doing?" Chan To demanded, crossing his arms in aggravation.

Not much had changed for the brothers' caretaker. He had kept his beard unkempt, but was still mostly straight. He had a thin moustache forming like dangling shoestrings. Chan's beady eyes seemed to grow smaller, and there were times in the recent years that they would glaze over in what the twins called a delirium. Tavis usually proclaimed he was in a daydream that lasted longer than the last, but he would still get smacked over the skull. Chan still wore robes along with his head completely bald.

"Come, Chan! Must you be so sly?" Tavis whined, stepping out of the river with Gan.

"And must you two little punks be so annoying?" Chan quipped, smirking.

"We are not annoying, just very reckless," Gan argued placidly.

Rolling his eyes, Chan slapped them upside their heads and ushered them back to the home. "Go, run along back, and I will join you shortly. We are to have another training period. You know, you two against me." Leaning forward, his grin grew wickedly like a manipulative wizard's. "However, you two have never defeated me in combat before so it is not likely that you stand a chance this time!"

Both shouted indignantly, furiously waving their arms about as Chan mightily laughed. Before Tavis could unleash his powers, Gan quickly pushed him by Chan and reported that they would meet by their home. Both darted out into the forest, dashing around trees and the regular bushes. Foliage rushed by them as Tavis nimbly backflipped while Gan knocked down whatever was in his way.

While Chan had taught them the ways of battle, he never preached out about courtesy. However, he only spoke to them to be honorable in fights like never attacking an opponent when knocking them down. Gan and Tavis never learned of how others viewed them, finding other people deeply ignorant to their vast, almost tamed powers. The twins and their master sometimes ventured out and stole to survive, not caring who they harmed, but Gan sometimes questioned their actions in private to his brother. Tavis would suavely persuade him otherwise, stating what they were doing was all in the name of amusement. Gan would take his brother's explanation every time and nod in agreement, never bothering to check in with Chan on his doubts.

Chan had told them about his past at one point. Like them, he was a troublemaker that desired to use his powers for mischief. He did help others, but he could care less about them. Chan was born with his mystical powers, believing he was superior than other humans. He never married, having no children of his own. Chan grew up as a fun-loving man to a wise elder with years of knowledge on how to use his powers. He found that same affiliation in Gan and Tavis, deciding that they needed some guidance or they would end up dead within their first month alone.

"Besides," he had said, "the two of you would probably kill each other first before local authorities located you."

Both scurried into their home. It was still somewhat decrepit with some cracks in the walls, but the roof had been fixed up with rocks and bricks. The walls were painted a dull white with basic wooden furniture. The brothers' room was as exactly like their old one with two beds on opposites sides of the room, but slightly larger and longer. They had simple sheets they stole from stores in local Chinese villages along with cotton pillows. Tavis ripped open their closet, snatching a towel and tossed another to Gan. Both feebly attempted to dry themselves, and Tavis sent an infuriated glare to his brother.

"Brother, you just _had_ to shove me in, huh?" Tavis quipped as Gan smirked.

"You were just so innocent. I had no choice," Gan retorted, patting Tavis' head. "Besides, I am your older brother, and I am now taller than you."

"By an inch! An inch!" Tavis shrieked, standing on his toes so they were the same height. Gan did the same, looking down at him. "…I disdain you."

Gan laughed, patting his brother's shoulder. "Come, brother, I mean no disrespect."

"I know, I know. You are simply too much of a goody-goody to have as much fun as I have," he sneered, elbowing Gan's chest.

Gan frowned, hitting him on the shoulder lightly. "But, brother, you know I am wary of wandering eyes that follow us when we…steal. Mother would not-"

"Mother is not here. She is gone," Tavis interjected quickly.

Gan glanced down, sadness glazing over in his eyes. Even though five years passed, Gan still missed his mother, Cara. She would slap them across the faces even she learned of their horrendous deeds. Even though the thrill of being chased amused him, Gan was still concerned over what she would think. Deep in his heart, there was a feeling that his mother was still among the living. Though evidence was strewn of her vanishment, Gan refused to believe she was gone. He kept his suspicions to himself, knowing Tavis was adamant in thinking their beloved mother was truly dead.

"Those eyes you speak of, brother, are fools who think they can halt our fun," Tavis reasoned arrogantly. "We are better than them. They cannot stop our fun. Once we fully master our powers, you will have no reason to fear the ones that balk in fear."

Gan crossed his arms as they exited their room, a deep frown and a bare glaze crossing his eyes. Tavis grasped his forearm, asking what was wrong when Gan merely smiled and shook his head. Proclaiming it was nothing, Gan thanked his brother for the pep talk, and they strolled outside.

Chan was waiting for them. His arms were crossed with a tiny hint of a smile gracing his face. The distance between them was only a few feet. Nobody said a word. Still silence crossed the space between them. Like shattered glass, Tavis leaped forward and hurtled a spiraled shot of lightning at Chan. Nimbly, the elder moved sideways, smirking as a tree behind him was cut down to size. Gan charged forward, slamming his hands onto the ground, rupturing it with the force of an earthquake. Having not expected that, Chan wobbled backwards, attempting to compose himself. Gan snatched Tavis' arm, grunting and swung him forward. Tavis' leg slammed into Chan's side, knocking him into the ground.

"Not bad, boys," Chan sneered, sitting upright, "but not good enough!"

From his cloak, he whipped out a cane made of bark with rough edges like dull thorns with the effect of a cowboy removing his gun. Chan darted at the boys, yelling out and swung, but both darted in opposite directions. Smirking, Tavis leaped into the air, and his lower body changed. Electricity crackled around him as he scoured the skies before consuming his entire lower body. He hovered in the air and swerved down, shooting out another ray of lightning, but Chan twirled his cane like a whirlwind, blocking the strike and repelled it back to Tavis. He ducked and flew by Gan as his brother slammed his hands together. A massive blue shockwave was induced, rupturing the very ground itself, but Chan leaped into the air.

Suddenly, he gasped and held his chest. His eyes widened, falling to the ground to his side. Panting heavily, his coal eyes glazed over. His heart palpitated, beating frantically in his chest. Chan gasped for breath, throat constricting by one fatal cause that ended most lives.

At first, they thought he was simply playing a trick on him. Suddenly, Gan realized Chan's act was no deceiving gesture, running over to him with a startled Tavis in tow. Dropping down to their knees, they worriedly cried out to him if he was okay.

"I…I am fine, boys," Chan murmured, sitting up with a harsh intake of air. Stirring, he rubbed his head, suggesting, "Can you two go fetch me some water from the river? My throat…my throat is unwell."

"We shall! Come, brother!" Tavis ordered, snatching Gan's arm.

With a swishing motion of his wrist, a bountiful light gray cloud appeared before Gan. Nobody, not even Chan To, could explain the phenomena of Gan's cloud summoning ability. Chan guessed that it was a part of Gan's powers, but he was not sure how it connected to sound blasts and beams. Gan leaped on with Tavis behind him, transmuting his lower body into a jagged lightning bolt. Chan's reasoning for that was just like Gan's: that it went along with his power.

When they approached the river, Gan tossed the cloud inside with a gesture of his fingers. The cloud absorbed the water instead of releasing it like rain. Tavis wildly threw his arms about, crying out for his brother to hurry. Shouting back that he was trying, Gan raised his hands, finding the cloud to be full and threw it on ahead. Tavis grasped Gan's head, stating they would attempt "that technique".

"But, brother! We cannot be foolish at this perilous time!" Gan pleaded.

"It will be faster if we do! Since I would be forced to carry you, the weight would slow us down," Tavis reasoned. "Come!"

The harshness inclined Gan no further argument. They stood close together, grasping each other's hand tightly. Tavis shivered nervously, wondering if they would fail. Gan squeezed his twin's hand, ushering him back into confidence. A sparkle of blue electricity faded around them. It swerved into a circle, glowing variously in light. They trembled, pearls of sweat forming at their brows and looked up to the sky. The light exploded around them, and like lightning, they dashed up into the air before shooting forward.

What they saw immediately broke their hearts.

---

The world around Thunder darkened. His vision blurred, obscuring the people and sights around him. Gnaark was shouting nonsense in his mind as he grasped his forehead, staring up at the man who abandoned him years ago. Walter calmly gazed back down, matching Thunder's horror-stricken expression.

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted, breaking Thunder's stupor. "Where are you taking Lightning?"

"My brother?" Thunder fearfully squeaked, looking back up to Adeline.

Adeline threw Lightning's weakened form back into the glass container she entrapped him in previously. Lightning weakly moaned, signifying he was alive and somewhat aware of his predicament. Kole shouted furiously at Adeline to release them. The headmistress chuckled darkly, sneering at the rose-haired heroine with fang-like teeth.

"You won't be able to escape this time, you annoying brat," Adeline giggled wickedly, knocking on her glass chamber tauntingly.

Gnaark roared, lurching forward on his bare hands and feet. With a grunt, he leaped all the way up to Walter and attempted to strike at him, figuring he was the enemy. However, Walter cut Gnaark's burly fist, remaining poised. Attempting to squirm away, Gnaark growled and seethed, trying to yank his fist free, but Walter suddenly reeled his own fist back. Walter smashed his knuckles into Gnaark's stomach, effectively halting Gnaark's movements. Gnaark sputtered, gasping and wobbled. Losing balance, the caveman toppled off and hit the ground without a sound. He was imprinted into the ground like a meteor striking the earth.

"Gnaark!" Kole shrieked, fully awakening Lightning. "Gnaark! Gnaark!"

"Kole?" Lightning cried, looking back up. He noticed the wires hadn't implanted themselves into him. "Kole, are you above me?"

"Lightning! Thank goodness you're okay! That-that guy just hurt Gnaark!" she blurted drearily.

"Madman!" he roared, drawing his brother's stunned attention. "Attacking someone who has no reason to be harmed! How shameless!"

"Brother!" Thunder cried, directing Lightning's rage into somber surprise. "Is it true? Is that man…is that man really Walter Williams?"

"He is, Thunder! That madman is the one truly behind this! He is attempting to control the world! Brother, I know what we really are! We are not gods as we once perceived nor are we fully human!" Lightning's head dropped, taking in a deep breath. "We are half-human, half-H'san Natall, an murderous alien race!"

"I know, brother, I know," Thunder replied.

"Huh? How?"

"The lovely Argent revealed to me this truth. She is like us, Lightning. She is one of us."

"Argent?" Walter repeated in intrigue. "Argent? Argent! Toni Monetti! She is one of the three that ruined the glorious conquest of the H'san Natall in this wart of a planet. Now, she is a Titan and can be eradicated!"

"You are apart of this madness as well? You left our family years ago, and now I discover you are apart of that witch's plan?" Thunder demanded softly, still in shock.

"Ah, my older son, Gan," Walter began, but cut himself off. "No, Thunder is more appropriate. I am offering you a choice-"

"You made the choice to leave our family!" Thunder cut him off furiously.

"So, that guy's your dad, huh?" Cyborg snarled, stepping forward. "Tell you what, Thunder, BB and I'll go for the laser, and you can kick your dad's butt if ya want."

"Oh, believe me, my friend…" Thunder cracked his knuckles, snorting dangerously. "…he harmed both my mother and brother. He is going to pay."

Walter rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "How pathetic. I can you give you the world, son, if you-"

"I am not your son! You may be my blood father, but you were never my father! You were replaced long ago!" Thunder interjected, summoning his cloud and dashed on.

Walter frowned, a thick grimness lining his mouth. He leaped off the stairs and launched himself at Thunder. Shouting at Adeline to activate the laser, Walter landed on Thunder's cloud and snatched his throat. However, Thunder was bigger than him physically and threw him off. Walter aimed a kick to his waist, but Thunder caught his leg and flew quickly to the laser. Grunting, he smashed Walter into the side and released him. Flying up to his brother, he placed his hands against the glass and smiled.

"Brother, are you well?" Thunder asked softly.

"I am, now that you are here," Lightning replied, placing his hands by Thunder's. "Thunder, behind you!"

Gasping, Thunder looked behind to find Walter behind him. Instead of being on his cloud, the lower half of his power had been transmuted in the reminiscent of an emerald lightning bolt. Walter sneered, commenting that it was like father, like son and bashed Thunder's head in with the backside of his fist. He tripped off his cloud, stunned, but gestured for the cloud to follow. It caught him as Walter dashed down to him and shot two beams of green electricity at him. Thunder gasped, swerving out of the way just in time.

Lightning bashed against the wall with both fists. He grunted with each hit, but it simply bounced back at him. Lightning leaned against the wall, placing one foot after the other and attempted to force the glass to break. Growling, he attempted to stretch himself out to full length and grit his teeth until they nearly cracked.

Kole knelt down, wires still stabbing into her. "Lightning, can you hear me?"

"Kole?" Lightning questioned, grunting. Crying out, he suddenly fall on his bottom and groaned. "What is the matter?"

"That guy…he's really your father?" she stammered, and he noted the fear in her voice.

"Worry not, Kole, I will protect you. Gnaark's efforts will not be in vain," he vowed, straightening himself as he stood.

"I'll try and bust myself out too!" she shouted, turning one bent arm into crystal and attempted to push open the glass.

As both struggled with escaping, Adeline went off to face Cyborg and Beast Boy. She nimbly avoided Beast Boy's hawk strikes, swatting him away. Morphing into a leopard, Beast Boy charged at her, crashing into her stomach. Quickly changing into a grizzly bear, Beast Boy brought his claws down upon her and threw her over to Cyborg. The mechanical man brought out his sonic cannon, firing. Adeline gasped, snatching the floor and swiveled out of the way. Beast Boy gasped, shrinking into a snail to avoid the hit.

"Dude, what where you're blasting!" Beast Boy cried, leaping to his feet in human form.

"Sorry, man, I-hey! Watch it!" Cyborg shouted.

Out of nowhere came Gizmo, flying down on his jetpack and began firing at the green teen. Beast Boy turned into an eagle, weaving through the blasts before morphing in a chimp mid-air, shrieked, and clamped onto Gizmo's face.

"Get off me! Get off me! Lemme go!" Gizmo wailed.

A black bird-like figure emerged from the floor, configuring into Raven, Robin and Starfire. Not far behind them, the main doors entered and the rest of the Hive's former students bolted on. The core Titans instantly started battling it out. Starfire took on Angel, avoiding her enlarged wings and snatched them. Swinging her around with all of her might, she roared and slammed her into the wall. Angel's gold eyes spun in her head, mumbling something about flying waffles. Mammoths' fists connected with Cyborg's opened ones, and they were both locked in a battle of strength. Robin's foot connected with Private Hive's forearm, but the Titan's leader showed no fear as he gracefully leaped over him and smacked him upside the head. Raven chanted her mantra, firing multiple floor panels at Kyd Wykkyd, but he teleported out of the way just in time.

Meanwhile, Thunder barely managed to dart out of the way in time of an emerald electrical surge. His breath came in short and fast. Walter was incredibly fast, speedier than Lightning by far. Chest beginning to pang, Thunder winced, closing one eye and felt his heartbeat. Like Raven pointed out previously, it was still somewhat erratic, but this time, faster. Thunder ignored the sudden pain and glared back up as Walter charged down at him. He barely had enough time to throw his arms up and block Walter's onslaught of green blasts. One zapped his shoulder harshly, shoving him off balance. Tripping off his cloud, Thunder cried out in fear, but Walter suddenly slammed his fists into his stomach. Thunder's eyes dilated slightly, but he snatched Walter's uniform and unleashed a discharge of blue fury.

Walter crashed into the laser like a meteor striking the desert. He coughed into his hand, leering up at Thunder with murderous intentions as Thunder landed on his cloud. Noticing that he was on his knees, Walter sneered and dashed forward, lower body a jade bolt. He lurched forward, but Thunder was prepared. The blue elemental clapped his hands, and a shockwave ruptured forward. Waves of sound sliced against every aspect of Walter's body, cutting him like a blunt knife. Walter flopped to the ground like a dying fish in need of water. Thunder panted heavily, flying back up to his brother and blinked.

"Brother…what are you…?" Thunder hesitated, quirking an eyebrow.

Lightning was beating against the glass door furiously with his foot, grumbling and gasped when he saw his brother. A large grin was plastered on his face, beaming as he gazed at his beloved brother.

Thunder reared backwards in surprise, finding Lightning's sudden happiness a shock. Brief confusion faded, replaced by warm bliss as he pressed his hands against the glass, vowing to free him and shouted for him to stand back.

"I could have given you two the world."

Thunder froze in mid-punch, and Lightning gasped in terror. Walter flew freely into the air, eyes narrowing onto them. Lightning charged his fists up while his twin did the same. Walter smirked mockingly and continued.

"I could have made you two into fine warriors of the H'san Natall."

"No one commands Thunder and Lightning!" Lightning snapped haughtily. "Especially not a man who betrayed our family!"

Walter scoffed, shaking his head slowly. "Then why don't I bestow upon you a little gift?"

"Gift?" Thunder repeated uncertainly.

Walter's eyes burned darkly, smirking wickedly. Suddenly, he clapped his hands together and fired off twin bolts that stabbed onto their foreheads. It surged through the glass, hitting Lightning's, but did not break his container. They both cried out, grasping their heads in agony. Searing pain jolted through their brains, boiling them in a hot stew. They dropped to their knees, grunting as veins bulged out. Their minds seemed to beat like hearts, pulsing faster and harsher than the last.

_What did he do to us? _Lightning mentally demanded, crying out.

Thunder suddenly froze, eyes widening and thought, _My brother did not speak, but I heard his words. How can this be?  
_

_Brother? _Lightning looked up, blinking. _Can you…hear me?_

Thunder appeared to have seen a ghost, nodding slowly. _We can hear each other…in our thoughts?_

"You two were conjoined at the heads," Walter explained, forcing them to look up. "You two share a mind-link that I locked until now. The mind-link allows you both to hear each other's thoughts. Very useful in battle."

_We can communicate without words. I cannot believe this, _Thunder thought in electrifying surprise.

_It is the truth. We can hear each other's very thoughts! _Lightning replied, smirking. "How foolish, Walter! You have only given us the upper hand! Thank you for the gift!"

"Indeed, you made a grave error," Thunder snickered, cracking his knuckles.

"Huh, am I the foolish one or are the two of you absolute idiots that you do not see what power you possess?" Walter growled.

"We used to be cruel, but we have changed," Thunder argued. "Nothing you can say will alter our minds. We will fight you."

_An excellent speech, brother. Very corny as Cyborg would say, _Lightning jeered, earning a glower from Thunder.

_Once I free you, I will smack you, _he threatened as Lightning smirked and chuckled nervously.

"Though, of course I…" Walter began, but stopped. Eyes gleamed poisonously like they were attempting to stab his sons with a demonic glare. "…can hear your thoughts also. In fact, Lightning just taunted you, Thunder, and you just threatened him."

Their minds fell silent, frozen in the startling realization. Thunder placed a hand back to the glass, and Lightning's hand fell over his. Seeing the display of affection, Walter burst into horrific laughter, screeching up to the heavens and jostled his hands as if to contain himself.

"Such pathetic ties to your sibling! On the H'san Natall's world, brothers and sisters are merely hulls of flesh connected by blood. There is no love for that is weakness," Walter snapped.

With a quick flick of his wrist, Walter unleashed a torrent of lightning that smashed into Thunder's chest. Thunder screamed. Electricity stabbed into every pore, every follicle of hair and opening. His innards contorted, twisting and felt like they were being squeezed. Thunder's elbow suddenly bashed into the glass, shattering it. His eyes bulged in his skull, swirling around as all colors faded by maniacal green. His vision dulled, but his hearing increased as Lightning screamed his name, both in mind and voice. Thunder weakly craned his neck, spit coming out of the corners of his mouth as Walter continued to electrocute him. A weak smile suddenly split onto his face, shocking Lightning and Walter.

_Br-brother…always remember…that I-I love you, and we will always be there for each other's t-time of need, _he thought as his body suddenly went limp.

"Thunder, no!" Lightning screamed, rushing out.

Walter punched Lightning back, forcing him to watch as the cloud that Thunder faithfully rode suddenly vanished, He wrapped his arms around Lightning's, forcing him to be still as Thunder's head cracked violently, impacting against the glass shards. He fell towards the ground with blurred vision, stained an assortment of green and…red? His forehead felt moist for some reason, but he was too much in agony and exhaustion to figure anything out.

The Titans finally saw Thunder's fall, but it was too late.

---

More cliffhangers mean more drama obviously. I wrote this while listening to Repo! The Genetic Opera, which really inspired the ending where Thunder falls as it reminded me of Rotti Largo's death. Please, review.


	15. Rain

Teen Titan © DC Comics

Gan and Tavis

Kole watched it all. She watched in horror as Lightning's brother dropped to the ground, and flecks of blood splattered against her glass prison. Cobalt eyes widened in dramatic terror, and she gaped as Lightning's voice rang out for somebody to save him. She could hear Walter's victorious laughter, and it rang in her ears repeatedly.

The other Titans did not notice Thunder's fall until it was too late. Starfire attempted to fly over, crying out to the barely conscious Thunder, but Angel, in retaliation for being attacked, enveloped her in her wings and took her out. Starfire crashed against the ground, shouting for somebody to rescue Thunder. Raven swooped for him, but Kyd Wykkyd grasped her hood and teleported to another area in the room. Beast Boy could not save him either for Billy Numerous and his clones pile-drived him into the ground while he was in his ape form. Cyborg and Robin were too slow, caught up in their own battles against the Hive students before finally hearing the sickening impact.

Thunder's body slammed into the ground a dull thud. He made no sound, remaining still as his helmet flew off, landing a few feet away. He was motionless, making no movement whatsoever. Gnaark had recovered from Walter's punch, but he stood on his knees, staring blankly at the blue body a few yards away. Silence reigned throughout the hall. Even the Hive's ex-students were shocked at the sight, stopping their fights to watch. There was a small building puddle of crimson liquid that shocked everyone. Thunder's forehead was freshly sliced a knife wound gone horribly wrong. Breaths were caught, and Starfire's was the loudest, covering her mouth in abrupt shock.

Lightning froze entirely. His brother was not moving. He was bleeding. Nothing made sense in Lightning's mind. The concept of his brother being…gone did not take place in his mind as he attempted to figure out what occurred. Suddenly, he trembled, muscles tensing in his arms as his father tightened his grip and leaned forward so that his hideously low voice was directly in his ear.

"I killed him," Walter murmured. "Your brother is dead."

"Liar!" Lightning screamed.

Furious strength returned as he elbowed Walter in the chin. Striking him with a bolt, he transmuted his lower half into electricity, he suddenly realized that Kole was still trapped and shot another at her cage. The glass shattered, and Lightning offered her his hand, but as she went to grasp it, Walter snatched Lightning's ankle, making him yelp and smashed him against the laser. Lightning snarled, transmuting his entire body, and the electricity made Walter wince and release him. Kole suddenly knelt down and raised her crystallized hand, bringing it down straight on Walter's head. He grunted and glared up at her. His hand shot out to snatch her throat, but Lightning flew back up and nailed him into the laser.

"What have you done to my brother?" he shrieked lowly in the voice of a demon.

"I told you, fool! I killed him!" Walter sneered, bringing his head back and rammed it into Lightning's.

Lightning cried out, falling backwards. As Walter prepared another emerald strike, Kole suddenly turned herself into an unbreakable crystal and hopped onto Walter's back. Eyes bulging, Walter could not move his back to shake her off, and they were both implanted into the ground. Gnaark immediately rose to his feet, hurrying over and grasped Kole in a bone-crushing hug. Kole turned back into flesh, embracing him back as the Neanderthal rushed them away as Walter staggered to his feet.

"Raven, how is he?" Robin asked as Raven knelt by Thunder.

Suddenly, the empath's eyes widened in shock. Her hand, once marveling with a dark aura, suddenly snapped away into thin air. She retracted her hand, staring down at Thunder's blank, unnatural expression. She gaped slightly, and the feeling of shock surged back in Raven's bloodstream.

"Raven, please do not say…" Starfire cut herself off, emerald eyes starting to become murky with forming tears.

"Why are you crying, Starfire?" Lightning asked, landing next to Raven. Suddenly, he noticed Raven with her head down as if she were praying over Thunder. He cocked his head quizzically before noticing how severe his head wound was. "Raven…Raven, what is my brother's situation?"

"Lightning…I'm sorry," she murmured gravelly. "It's too late."

"What is…too late?" Lightning hesitantly asked. When she would not answer, his anger rushed back. He snatched her cloak, demanding, "Answer me, witch!"

"He's gone," Raven replied, gritting her teeth to remain calm. "Thunder is no longer among the living."

"No longer among the…living? My brother is…gone?" His voice became confused as if the words were foreign even though he understood them completely. Lightning's eyes blankly gazed at his unmoving brother. "Thunder, wake up now. It is time to wake up."

Thunder did not respond. The other Titans froze along the Hive students. Nobody expected death to occur in front of him or her. Even though Robin had worked with Batman for years, he had never seen a scene so brutal. Adeline Kane remained standing by the laser, watching as Lightning started to shake Thunder's should lightly.

"Brother, wake up," Lightning ordered forcefully, but Thunder merely wobbled and then went back to the stillness of a rock. His eyes widened in horror, staring at his expressionless lips. He expected Thunder to shout at him for awakening him if he was having a dream, and he would laugh and taunt him. That it what he expected, but not what he received.

Lightning grabbed his shoulders, shaking him harshly and screamed in desperation to wake up. Thunder's head suddenly dropped sideways, and the blood trickled down his temple and off his cheek to the unforgiving metal floor. Lightning backed away, flinching as Raven attempted to reach out to him. She touched his shoulder, but Lightning suddenly slapped her across the face.

"Do not touch me!" he screamed as Raven fell backwards. He returned to his brother, continuously crying, "Brother! Brother! Wake up! It is Lightning! Thunder? Thunder! Come, please! Awaken! You…you cannot be dead…" Lightning's voice trailed off, wavering as tears started to prickle at his eyes. His eyes clenched into tight fists as he whimpered, "Gan? Gan, it is Tavis. I want to speak to you as Tavis, not Lightning now. Gan? Do not…do not do this to me! Please!" Lightning burst into bulbous tears. Like rain, they streamed down his cheeks and landed onto Thunder's chest as he started draped his arms around him and sobbed wildly. "Gan! Thunder! Brother! My brother, do not die! You cannot die! You are not allowed to be deceased! You cannot leave me, not after everything we have been through! Who will I have? Our mother is dead! We have no father! You are my brother, my only brother! I love you! I wish I had said it a thousand times before, but I love you, Gan! Do not go! No, no! I love you! _Please_!"

Kole covered her mouth, staring in shock as Gnaark placed her to the ground. She felt the salt moisture start to come down her face as she watched Lightning's display. He continued wailing harshly into his brother's unmoving chest, and she closed her eyes and cried silently.

"Weakling," Walter stated bluntly.

Lightning perked up, eyes wet and shining with more unshed and shed tears and did not look at Walter. Quietly, like a mouse's whisper, he asked, "What did you say?"

"Weakling. Your brother was too weak to withstand me," Walter repeated.

"You heart missing _clorbag_! Thunder was very powerful in mind and body!" Starfire shouted, wiping her own tears.

"Jerk, how could you do this to them?" Beast Boy screamed, stepping forward as Billy pulled his clones back in. "They did nothing to deserve this! Thunder didn't have to…to die!"

"Hey, guys, I'm feelin' none too good," Billy muttered as Kyd nodded empathically. "My gut's turnin' and sloshin'. I feel real sick."

"Me too," Angel admitted. "Is he really…?"

"It…it looks that way," Private Hive replied as Gizmo's face tinted a lime green.

Adeline rushed forward, jabbing a snobby finger at him. "You fool! You said we would use both brothers to empower the laser. Why would you kill your own son? Shouldn't a father love them?"

Walter merely glanced down to her, annoyance spreading across his gaze. Without warning, he suddenly flew down to her and punched her square across the jaw. Adeline cried out, falling back, but Cyborg caught her as she suddenly passed out.

"Idiotic human, you only do this for your sons who do not even know if you are alive," Walter snarled, cracking his neck. "It's quite pathetic, really, that you would waste so much time on them. On my world, children are raised to be warriors, regardless of gender, without the assistance of their parents."

Lightning slowly got to his feet, tears still dripping from his eyes. Noticing this as a sign of weakness, Walter burst out laughing at the elemental and continuously mocked his brother for being too slow. Lightning wiped his eyes and slowly turned to glare at his blood father.

"I will destroy you!" Lightning vowed, charging forward as his hands lit up in dangerous sparks. "Everything I have ever done was for my brother! Your death will be torturous!"

"Lightning!" Robin shouted. "Titans, stop him before he gets himself killed! I don't want anyone else dying!"

Argent was permitted to leave the hospital. Her mother entreated for her to come home, but she adamantly waited on the roof of the hospital. She stared out at the Hive's base in the far distance, finding it a mere speck. Her stomach ached, and waves of anxiety suddenly shot through her. She had no idea what the feeling was, but the dismay came again. Argent bit her lower lip, taking out her Titans communicator and dialed a friend.

"Where are you two? You should be here by now," she growled.

"Geez, sorry Toni," a sarcastic, arrogant voice replied with a hint of humor. "Can't get your panties in a bunch or you'll just whine and moan."

"Shut up. I don't have a good feeling," she spat worriedly.

"What, about those other H'san Natall hybrids?"

"I just…don't know what happened, but I feel horrible all of a sudden," she explained.

"Maybe the one you told me and Isaiah is dead or something. That happens sometimes."

Argent snapped her head down, glaring at the flinching teenager on the screen. "Blue boy ain't dead. Now shut your filthy little mouth and get down here. Tell Isaiah to hurry up." With that, she pressed the communicator with a sharp forefinger, shoved it into her skirt, and breathed deeply. "C'mon, blue boy, just get your brother and come back here."

"Miss Monetti?"

She turned around, finding a woman in a working dress and straw hat approach her. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"You've been up here for a while. Does something bother you?" the woman asked.

"It's nothing, Auntie." Argent paused, and the woman gave her a blunt 'do not kid me' face. "Okay, I can't hide anything from you. My new friend went out today, a good guy named Thunder. He went out to get his brother back, but…" Argent crossed his arms and sighed miserably. "…he's been gone for too long in my book. I'm feeling sick."

The woman paused, staring at Argent for a few moments before touching her shoulder. "I do not know who your friend is, but if he is a highly as you speak of, he will return to you."

Argent smirked, lightly punching the woman in her arm. "Ah, you always knew how to make me and my mum feel good inside, ya know that?"

"Yes, you tell me everyday, Miss Monetti. I would like to meet this friend of yours when he returns. May I?"

"Sure! 'Course, I gotta introduce him and his brother, who he wouldn't shut up about, to the boys." Argent stopped, staring up at the woman's saddened expression. "Uh, oh, right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of…"

"No, I am fine. I knew the consequences of my actions, and I brought their doom." She took off her straw hat and sighed. "My sons are never coming back. On that fateful day, I never felt their presence again."

Their home was on fire. Flames surged and broke the wood, and the thick ebony smoke skyrocketed in the air. Yellow, orange and red hues crackled and tore through the second home they had. The heat erupted around them, tempted to burn their skin off and mold it into blackness. Gan and Tavis stared in horror as they found the culprits, three teenagers, suddenly bolt and scream. They were tempted to go after them, but Gan pointed that Chan was on his feet, panting heavily.

"Boys!" Chan cried, slowly walking over to them as they ran to him. "Forget about my throat. We must stop this fire."

"But how?" Gan whimpered morbidly. "My cloud can only hold so much water."

"I have a gift for you, Gan," the elder quickly informed, reaching into his robes.

"Why not one for me?" Tavis whined childishly.

"Because you control something different from your brother." Chan whipped out two foot-long black poles. Shoving them into Gan's hands, he commanded, "Go up to the clouds and create rain to cease this fire."

"…You are mad!" they simultaneously shouted.

"We cannot create rain, old one! It is impossible!" Tavis shouted indignantly.

"Boys, please, try and use your powers to," Chan entreated. "I have watched your powers progress over these few years. I know what I speak of."

Gan and Tavis hesitated, gazing up into the pleading man's eyes. The crinkles around his sunken, coal orbs seemed to deepen and crease over. His eyes shone in mild terror and agony, begging them to apply their gifts to his request. They looked over to each other and suddenly grasped each other's hands. A familiar streak of blue electricity surrounded them, and they shot out into the clouds.

"Please, Gan, Tavis, hurry…I have not much time left," Chan murmured vaguely, eyes glazing over as the flames continued to consume their home.

Gan and Tavis appeared in the clouds. The scenery surprised them greatly, finding the clouds to be fluffy, but stable and compact. Their sandals sunk in somewhat, and they could see the fire still through a small parting. Tavis looked over to his brother, shouting that they had no chance in saving their beloved home.

"Brother, we must try," Gan confidently jeered. "If we do not, we will have nothing."

"But how? How do we conjure rain when all we can do is destroy?" Tavis questioned sadly.

Gan gazed down at the wooden rods Chan gifted him with to use somehow. His stare fixed itself on the cloud. From the ground below, they were slightly gray in color, meaning they held rain inside. Suddenly, Gan raised his pole into the air and swung it down, grunting on the impact. A tremor rose throughout the cloud, groaning as Gan continuously swung his poles down in tandem. One after another in a harmony that Tavis marveled at momentarily, awestruck at his brother's display. Tavis looked under his feet, finding that the cloud had begun to ripple and shiver. Tavis noticed his brother staring at him, and he smirked. Stepping a few feet away from Gan, Tavis suddenly heaved his arms as electricity filtered over his body and struck the cloud and tiny hits. He waved his arms like a dancer as the lightning traveled and sparked all out through the clouds. The cloud suddenly trembled and heaved, and blue light flashed around them.

Gan and Tavis gasped at the light, reeling back and stopping. They looked over at each other in shock but smirked boldly and turned back. Gan slammed the clouds with his rods, and the clouds roared with thunder. Tavis directed his hands here and there, controlling the blue light with his own electrical prowess. The sky above them darkened mystically and so did the clouds. Everything seemed alive with sound and light from their show of power.

Suddenly, the clouds split open. Tumultuous torrents of rain darted down towards Earth, ripping through the wind and aimed for their home. Gan and Tavis watched as the thunder and lightning rippled and covered them in shadows, looking down at their home. Utter excitement flooded in their veins as they suddenly grasped each others' hands and swung each other around. Gan heaved Tavis up in a mighty hug as they burst out laughter.

"By some miracle, brother, we have created rain!" Gan mirthfully cried.

"We are simply incredible!" Tavis shouted excitedly, embracing his brother tightly.

"Chan will be so proud of us," Gan stated as they watched the rain quench the fire's thirst and destroyed the flames. He spun his poles between his hands, smiling. "Perhaps this was made to beat out the rain."

"Any my gift is to control the flow of the rain," Tavis added arrogantly. "Together, we are…the Rain Twins!"

"…No."

"Huh? Why?" Tavis stuck out his lower lip, pouting.

"It sounds…weak." Gan shrugged. "You are not well with names."

"Oh, shut up."

Gan laughed until Tavis attempted to shove him through the cloud's parting. He landed on his own cloud, chuckling until Tavis tackled into him, and they rolled along the cloud in a quick battle. Gan pinned Tavis down, but the latter electrified himself, shocking Gan off.

"Oh, it works every time! How clever of myself!" Tavis gushed as Gan groaned.

"Come, brother. Let us see Chan," Gan requested as Tavis smiled and nodded.

Their hands entwined, and they leaned in close to each other. The crackling blue circle surrounded them, and they jolted down towards their home. Once they arrived, the found the remains of their home were half of what it used to be. Smoke erupted, but dwindled in the rain along with the few winds they stirred. Their home was salvageable and livable still. They could recreate a new roof, and all would be well, they presumed.

Chan stood in front of the home. The rain drizzled down his face, plastering his beard against his chest. His arms remained behind his back, and he smiled. Hearing their approach, he placed his hands on their shoulders as they stood on both sides of him.

"An elderly man like myself could not be any prouder," Chan chuckled as they grinned at each other. "This is the most beautiful storm I have ever seen."

"Thank you, Chan, but you were the one who encouraged us," Gan reasoned.

"Yes! We never would have known of this gift to create the very rain itself!" Tavis chirped.

"Perhaps you two have even surpassed me," Chan muttered to himself. He threw his hand inside his cloak, wincing and pulled out a spare walking stick. Once he was stable, he sighed and stared up to the rain. "Time is running short for me…"

"Chan?"

He looked down to Tavis inquiringly. "Don't worry, Tavis. It's nothing. Was it amusing in making the rain?"

Gan threw his arms out to emphasize his excitement, holding out his twin rods. "It was most amusing, indeed! While I beat the rain out of the clouds…"

"…I directed the movement with my powers!" Tavis finished eagerly.

"Sort of like a dance," Chan mused. "A rain dance, that is. Though, it belongs entirely to you."

"I suggested we be called the Rain Twins from no on, but _Gan_ did not appreciate my wisdom," Tavis accused, crossing his arms snootily.

"It was a foolish name. Do not blame me," Gan replied bluntly, shrugging.

Before they could bicker, Chan noticed that the sky was still thundering. Blue whips of light crackled along the cloud, and he stated that whenever Gan strike the cloud, a jagged lightning bolt would emerge. However, it was Tavis who controlled where and when the lighting would strike.

"So, I believe a stronger name should be attached to you. A name that would bring an air of superiority. From this day forward, you are the Storm Twins, bringers of thunder and lightning," Chan dubbed, rubbing their heads. "Come! Let us see what is salvageable. Hopefully, you two little punks don't have to room with me."

"Aw, Chan! We are not punks!" Gan cried whiningly.

"Yes, we are brats!" Tavis sneered.

Chan swiftly turned around and slapped both across the head. "Punks and brats are the same things, you idiots!"

Both yelped, holding their heads and hurried to follow Chan, gleefully shouting about their new name. The Storm Twins was a name that would follow Gan and Tavis for years to come, and they repeatedly thanked Chan for that name. No longer did they refer to themselves as the Williams Twins, finding it a somber remembrance of their former life in Hsuan. As Tavis explained to Gan later, a storm was a force of nature, power that could not be controlled, but they did. They utilized and focused the storm and rain to their whims. In their minds, Gan and Tavis thought they were invincible.

Everything was white to Thunder. When his eyes finally opened, he was not in the Hive. His friends and brother were no longer with him. The floor and what he assumed were the walls and ceiling or sky was an angelic white. He grimaced, sitting upright and felt his forehead. He was no longer bleeding, but then he looked down at the ground and gasped.

He saw his body, motionless and bleeding. He also gazed upon Raven inspecting him before suddenly ripping her hand away and looked down. Thunder rapidly pounded against the floor, crying out for somebody to hear him. He felt his chest, but found it no longer moving. His heart stopped beating, and when he breathed, his lungs did not expand.

_I am…dead?_ Thunder thought in horror. "No…no, this cannot be occurring! I cannot be dead! Brother…oh, no, brother…" Thunder shook violently, sitting on his knees and placed his hands against the white floor, watching as Lightning suddenly knelt by him and ordered him to wake up. "Brother, can you hear me? Lightning!"

"We are on a different plane that him, Gan. He can no longer hear you."

Thunder flinched upon hearing his name. Jerking his neck around, he gasped and stared at the figure before him. His robes were crimson, and his beard was as long and scraggly as he could recall. Chan To gazed at him with a kind, but agitated smile. Before Thunder could say anything, Chan punched him straight across the face.

"You idiotic punk! How could you go and die on him like that?" Chan shrieked as Thunder flopped to the ground.

"I…I…" Thunder stammered a few more syllables until Chan whapped him over the head. "I am sorry!"

Chan sighed through his nose, kneeling down by his precious ward. Placing a hand on Thunder's cheek, he coaxed the blue elemental to look at him. "Gan, it is not your fault. You were only protecting your brother."

"But I cannot be here, Chan! I must be with my brother!" Thunder pleaded, wiping his eyes as tears formed. "Our father, well, our blood father, he is an alien. Thus, it makes my brother and I of his kin, which we have learned today. He is the one who…killed me."

Chan silently gestured to the ground, and Thunder gasped as Lightning suddenly struck Raven hard across the face. Lightning began screaming, but Thunder could not hear at first. Chan struck the ground, opening up a small hole just wide enough for the sound to omit through. Thunder heard every word of Lightning's plea. He had no idea Lightning loved him so much. He had no idea that Lightning still knew how to cry because ever since Chan's death, he shed no tears. Thunder covered his mouth, watching as Lightning burst into enormous tears and screamed for him to awaken. Thunder trembled, and Chan placed a hand on his son's shoulder. As Lightning's anguished screams rose up, Thunder could no longer control his emotions and burst into sobs. Chan embraced him as Thunder cried openly, and he heard Thunder whisper, just barely making his words out.

"I love you, Tavis. I love you, and I am sorry," he whimpered, clinging to Chan's robes. "I…I should have told you it more. I should have, I should have. Please, forgive me…"

"Gan, go back."

Thunder shot up, staring incredulously at Chan who merely grinned humorously at him "How? I am…dead, am I not?"

"Well, this is like a test. Either you can come with me to death's final resting place or you can go back," Chan explained. "You've already made your decision, haven't you?"

"I must go back! I want to be with my brother and tell him how I feel!" Thunder cried, but suddenly blushed bashfully as Chan mirthfully laughed.

"You always were the emotional one. You kept your emotions on your sleeve, if you had any," Chan joked, rubbing his head. "Listen to me, Gan. Close your eyes."

Thunder obeyed.

"Relax."

Thunder's shoulder slumped, and his head fell forward slightly.

"Imagine the one you love the most."

Lightning's victorious face instantly popped to his mind, shouting out for him to hurry in a gleeful voice.

"Now, Thunder, I don't normally say statements like this, but…" Chan smirked, tapping Thunder's forehead, and the floor beneath him shattered. "…give Walter hell!"

"Chan To!" Thunder cried, but everything suddenly went into bleak darkness.

What, you guys thought Thunder was dead? Nope, he's still alive…sort of. So, the final confrontation is going to occur so please review!


	16. Promise

I love how just totally got rid of all of my dashes that separated all the scenes, which is why everything looks so messy in the past chapters. Curse you, !

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Gan and Tavis

All was red like his brother's bloody forehead. Lightning released a feral scream, charging forward at Walter who merely smirked. He unleashed surges of electricity that zapped Walter back into the ground. Dashing into him, Lightning rapidly punched Walter across the face. Fist after fist, cry after cry, Lightning continued wailing on him. Tears continued to come down his face in massive streaks.

"Why? How could you! How dare you!" Lightning screamed as Cyborg suddenly snatched his arm, dragging him back with Beast Boy on his other arm. He kicked, attempting to get another strike in as Walter calmly pushed himself to his feet "You killed my brother! He never deserved death! He was always with me!"

Lightning shoved the other Titans away, but Cyborg grasped his waist, holding him back. Beast Boy stood in front of him, shouting that revenge was not what Thunder would want. Glaring at the changeling, he breathed unevenly as Walter cracked his neck back into place.

"Pathetic," Walter grunted. "Thunder was far weaker than I expected. A blast like that shouldn't have killed him."

Rage took control of the alien princess. Starfire shot out and screamed, "Do not mock Thunder! He was far stronger than you!" She grunted, throwing back her fist and slugged him hard across the face. "I have not known anyone as compassionate as him!"

Walter was thrown back, but he smirked, shaking his head. His jaw was clearly broken, slacking and unhinged. Getting to his feet once more, Walter grasped his jaw and shoved it back into place with a sickening crack. The H'san Natall leader glared at the Tamaranean before gazing across to the Hive members and other Titans. He looked back up to the laser and smirked.

"Once this activates, there will be no more Titans. The world will belong to the H'san Natall. All humans will be wiped out," Walter explained gravelly.

"Hold up, sarge! All humans? That means us too!" Private Hive exclaimed in realization.

"We're gonna die!" Billy wailed.

"Shut up, y'all!" Cyborg shouted as the Hive students began panicking. "If ya wanna live, then get your butts over here and help us take this guy out!"

They hesitated, but the prospect of death instantly made them recoil in fear. Billy was the first to step up, splitting up into duplicates as Angel and Gizmo took flight with Kyd teleporting behind Walter. Mammoth and Private Hive cracked their knuckles, crouching into fighting stances.

"Has the cavalry arrived?" Walter mocked. "It isn't like persuading a bunch of idiots to help with assist in defeating me."

Robin looked over to Thunder's corpse, a foreboding feeling rising in his gut. He had seen many deaths before when working as the sidekick to the revered Batman. However, he had not expected one to occur right in front of him when he was the leader. Thunder's death could have been prevented if he had been more careful. Robin clenched his fist, vowing to take Walter down.

"Titans-!" Robin started, but before he could state his trademark battle cry, Lightning transmuted his lower half into a bolt and dashed out. "…Not again! Lightning, restrain yourself!"

"Make me, Boy Blunder! He murdered my brother! This is my battle, so destroy the laser! You cannot stop me!" Lightning commanded feverishly.

"Robin, he is right," Starfire interjected before Robin could act. "If he had murdered my brother or sister, I would be very vengeful. Nothing would stop me either."

"Hot alien chick's got a sistah? Sahweet!" Billy jeered to Kyd in a hushed whisper as the teleporter nodded.

The fact that Starfire was objecting to Robin's command surprised him. Looking at the proud princess, he gawked for a few seconds before shaping up. She was right. Since he had no siblings of his own, he never had known that sort of love and fierce protection of each other. It was Lightning's fight, and he had no right to interfere.

"Fine, then. Titans, Hive, destroy the laser! Go!" he ordered as both once opposing teams joined forces.

Walter sneered, imitating Lightning by transforming his lower half into a reminiscent of Lightning's flight technique. They stormed up to the sky, exchanging blows of electricity. Streaks of yellow and emerald blew back and forth, cancelling each other out. Lightning raised his arms as Walter attempted to punch him, and he cupped Walter's throat, electrifying him. Grunting, he grasped Lightning's hair and hurled him into the wall. Lightning crashed into the wall, gasping as a massive crater was left in his wake. He barely had enough time to avoid a massive streak of emerald power.

Lightning leaped down, aiming a kick to Walter, but he snatched his leg. Whirling Lightning around in the air, he snickered as his son started crying out in shock. Walter smashed Lightning's head against the wall. Shrieking with pain as cuts started slicing at his skin, Lightning felt trickles of blood leak down the side of his face. Walter aimed a well-placed kick to his chest, breaking the wind out of Lightning's lungs and dropped to the ground.

His mind blurred as he flew towards the ground. Unlike Thunder, he merely flopped against the metal floor, and his body felt like one massive bruise. He groaned, trying to stand, but he collapsed back to the ground. Moaning weakly, Lightning felt the stingy tears prop in his eyes again as he gazed out to his motionless brother.

"Thunder…Gan…" he whimpered softly. "I need you…"

"Oh, don't worry…"

Lightning craned his neck to see over his shoulder, fearfully staring up as Walter charged up a king-sized spark.

"…you can see that pathetic lump of flesh in hell!"

Walter shot his hand down, ready to unleash his fury. Lightning squeezed his eyes shut, knowing the end would come. Suddenly, a hand grasped his wrist, preventing him from moving. Gaping, Walter stared at Lightning's defender, and Lightning wondered if Hsuan himself was taking pity on him. Walter felt his wrist snap, and a blue fist smashed him straight in the face. Thunder glared daggers as Walter fell to the ground. He panted heavily, and blood continued to come down his face on both sides. Wiping his forehead, Thunder quietly turned around and knelt by his brother, offering his hand.

"Are you well?" he asked almost silently.

"Brother," Lightning cried weakly. "I thought…Raven told me…"

"I was, but I came back," Thunder whispered, stroking the side of Lightning's face as he began to tremble.

"You…you…" Lightning broke off, and he gnashed his teeth furiously. Raising his hand, he slapped Thunder straight across the face.

Everyone halted as if they were frozen in time. The echo of Lightning's slap reverberated throughout the suddenly still room. The Hive and Titans, who had been busy at work attempting to reroute the energy building within the laser and destroy it, stopped completely. Walter, who had found the strength to sit up, gawked as their display. Even Adeline woke up in time to watch as Thunder's head snapped halfway around his neck.

"How _dare _you! You died on me, brother, when you promised you never would! How in the clouds could you die on me? Of all the times for you to perish!" Lightning vehemently spat. "How awful and cruel of you to make me worry and sob!"

"…Are you kidding me?" Thunder asked in disbelief as they both drew to their feet. "Here is what I have done ever since you were taken by that madwoman! I worried, I fretted, I fought, I have been hospitalized, and I died all to save you! This is the gracious reply I receive?"

"Well, at least I am not foolish enough to _die_!" Lightning retorted, leaning in on Thunder.

Thunder glowered evenly as Lightning growled. "At least I came to save you! I could have left you to rot!"

"You promised me that you would never die, and you did!"

"Do not give me that! I have been protecting you ever since Chan died! We made a vow to never part, and you are the one foolish enough to get captured!"

Lightning barked with laughter, placing his knuckles on his hips and leaned in dangerously. "Brother, you could not even save yourself from falling when you have a cloud!"

Thunder smacked his forehead onto Lightning's, shouting, "I hit glass! Glass that sliced my forehead! I am bleeding rather heavily, and you are concerned only with yourself!"

"I _am_ concerned for you! If you died, Lightning would cease to exist!"

"Oh, really!"

"Yes, really!"

"Then Thunder would die, too, if Lightning ever did! There would be no more storms!"

"Then there would be no more rain!"

Their voices seemed to get higher with each shriek. Walter and Adeline balked at them, surprised at the argument. Adeline wondered if her sons, if they were still alive, would have turned out like them. To care and mock at the same time, a sign of brotherly affection, she presumed. The other Titans and Hive students Gnaark quivered, hiding behind Kole as Thunder and Lightning continued screaming at each other. Even with the insults being thrown between, there was an underlying message of brotherly care that only they had. She could not help but smile when they started shoving each other. She exchanged a grin with Starfire, who also understood the meaning underneath.

"Uh…guys?" Beast Boy started, raising a finger.

"Shut up, green one!" they shouted in unison, glaring over at him before snarling back at each other.

"I am glad you are alive! You have no idea!" Lightning shrieked, punching Thunder's chest weakly and shoving him back.

"Well, I do! I saw Chan To, he smacked several times, and I came back here all for you!" Thunder cried, snatching his wrists. "I heard every word of your plea, Tavis!"

They both breathed heavily, glaring at each other viciously. Thunder's shoulders slowly slumped, wrapping his arms around Lightning. Lightning shivered, pulling his brother into a deep embrace. Burying his face into Thunder's neck, Lightning relaxed. Both were immediately calm in each other's arms. The feeling of warmth never left from their childhood as long as they were with each other.

"Tavis, I love you dearly," Thunder murmured as Lightning clenched his cloth armor, looking up to him. "I want you to know that."

"I love you, too, Gan," Lightning replied earnestly with a smile. "I wish I said it more, but I mean it truly from the deepest part of my heart."

"We were always with each other. I do believe this is the longest we have ever been apart," Thunder murmured, recalling his beloved brother's capture. "By the way, was slapping really the best attack you could conjure?"

"…Shut up. You angered Lightning."

"Oh, disgusting!"

Walter's voice surprised them, and they both glared over to the lunatic that helped in their creation. He was up on his feet, twitching at their display of affection. Malice coated his vision, shaking his head.

"Brothers on my world do not hug! You two are the weakest creatures I have ever seen!"

"Alone, each of us is a powerful force…" Lightning jeered, smirking.

"…but together, we will not be stopped," Thunder confidently finished, charging up his fists.

"I should have taken you from Cara once you two were separated," Walter lamented. "She and that village and that old fool softened you. Those Titans made you even worse, forcing you to fight for the inhabitants of this scum-like world. Though…" Inspecting the room, he noticed that the other Titans and Hive members started crowding around them, "…maybe there are too many of you."

"Stand down," Robin ordered with a snarl. "You've caused too much chaos for one day."

"Yeah, even us Hive kids don't like some holier-than-thou alien comin' 'round and tryin' ta kill us!" Billy quipped as his many duplicates guffawed.

Walter shook his head, sneering. "Do you think I lost? No, this is the beginning. Witness…my true form!"

Walter unleashed a monstrous scream, and a jagged streak of jade lightning scoured from the heavens. It plowed into him, and his flesh began morphing. He grew taller up to the size of tyrannosaurus and the same went for his legs and feet. His neck elongated and hunched forward. His skin became rugged and bumpy like scales. The face of his human disguise changed into one massive, green eyeball with bone-like, curved tusks protruding from his mouth. His mouth appeared like a demons, wicked and grinning. Twin tail-like structures emerged from his back, having spades on the end. He was like an ogre with his massive fists. On his back exposed his pulpy, pink brain in a glass casing. His tail shot back, and it was twice the size of his body. Walter roared up to the sky, and his voice echoed like multiple earthquakes, shaking the very ground itself.

"See me as I am, no longer restricted by human abilities!"

"I hope you two don't mind me saying this, but even my dad isn't as ugly as yours," Raven bluntly quipped, looking over to Thunder and Lightning who were gaping in shock.

… (Let's hope does not remove dots.)

Gan and Tavis created a beautiful storm days later. Chan To watched as the youths progressed in their abilities. They continued to make endless storms; ones that would last for mere moments with others would venture on for hours without rest. They had noticed that Chan became sluggish in his movements. When they had sparred with him one on one, Tavis managed to actually zap him, a feat that he never accomplished before.

Gan stopped swinging his rods against the clouds, looking over with concern to his brother as the rain flowed beneath them. Tavis hesitated, noticing his brother's stare, asking what troubled him. Gan sighed, sitting on the cloud as Tavis went to him.

"I do not believe Chan when he says he is well," Gan admitted. "It is clear that he is being secretive about something. He does not move as swiftly, and he does not venture with us when we plunder."

"He is simply tired. After all, he is an elder," Tavis proclaimed reassuringly. "I am certain that this is just a wave of sickness or fatigue, and Chan will be his chipper old self in no time."

"Are you certain that this is just a passing illness, Tavis?" Gan asked nervously.

"Am I ever wrong, brother?"

Gan bluntly stared at him, counting off multiple times when he was incorrect.

"…Shut up," Tavis growled as Gan snickered, "but I am certain that I am right this time."

Smiling, Gan replied, "Well, I believe you like I always do. Shall we go see Chan to our lesson?"

Tavis nodded, and they both shot out of the sky in a magnificent blue blur. Their bodies appeared in translucent streams of blue and yellow, dashing towards the surface. They landed onto the wet grass, searching around for Chan. Their home was rebuilt out of old pieces of unsteady wood. Small creaks were visible, but slabs of paint went over them in splotches. While others would call their home a dump, Gan and Tavis affectionately looked to their paradise in happiness.

They entered their home, calling out to Chan. Silence greeted them eerily. Exchanging a confused glance, the twins searched for the elderly master. Every room was vacant. No sign of Chan was present in every room. After a few minutes of continuous excavating, they returned to their room and reported to each other that there was no sign of Chan.

"Do you think he has been injured?" Gan asked worriedly.

"Maybe he has fallen and cannot get up," Tavis suggested, shrugging.

"Brother!"

Tavis chuckled, shaking his head. "You fret too much, Gan. There is no harm that the old one can get himself into."

"Perhaps…we should wait?" Gan looked to his brother for a reply, but found that Tavis had curled himself up into bed. "Tavis, you cannot rest now!"

"Well, he is not here, and we conjured up storms for days," Tavis arrogantly sneered, ushering for his brother to sit by him. When Gan sat down by his side, he suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bed. Resting his head on Gan's chest as his older brother cried out with a blush, he added, "Besides, I do not believe I have slept on you in a few weeks."

Gan rolled his eyes, brushing down Tavis' spiky hair to remove it from his face. As Tavis drifted off into a peaceful slumber, Gan stared up at the ceiling, pulling Tavis' blanket over them. He yawned, having not noticed his fatigue. The newly dubbed Storm Twins had been creating rain for hours on end, some days without sleep. Gan sighed, releasing the rest of his energy and fell asleep with Tavis cuddling against his rather broad chest for a thirteen-year-old.

_SKRASH!_

What seemed like minutes of soft sleep become hours of deep slumbers. Both awake with a start at the sound of crashing. Tavis leaped to his feet, stumbling and fell over. Gan groaned, rubbing his head. Darkness surrounded them as they forgot to leave a light on. Gan flopped on top of Tavis, knocking the breath out of him. Squealing, Tavis shoved him off and scrambled to his feet.

They darted out their room, running to where they heard the peculiar crashing. Twins gasps ruptured from their lips as they stared at Chan To's heavily panting form. He was splayed along the kitchen floor, bowls of soup surrounding him. Like blood, the crimson tomato soup flooded him. Gan quickly knelt by him, feeling for his pulse and exhaled in relief when a low, but steady beat was discovered. Tavis grasped his arm and Gan hoisted the other over his shoulder, and they dragged him along to their spring-infested couch.

"I am…sorry…boys," Chan murmured weakly, barely having the strength to open his eyes.

"What ails you, Chan?" Gan demanded, grasping his hand tightly. "We will help."

"It is not a sickness, but time," he explained slowly.

"Time?" Tavis repeated in interest.

"I am…an elder of nearly…ninety, though I…do look younger." Chan coughed violently, heaving his chest up and down as Gan and Tavis recoiled in shock. "Do not fear. Let me rest. I will call you…when I am in need…of assistance." His eyes closed like doors, and he groaned like its creaks. He fell asleep instantly, and he remained silent as Gan and Tavis shivered.

"Brother?" Tavis asked, looking over to him. "I am…being a frightened one now, but I am truly concerned over Chan's health, as weak as I sound."

"There is no weakness in being concerned," Gan replied, taking Tavis' hand.

"Still, why is he so…so death-like?" Tavis questioned morbidly.

"He mentioned that time is the cause of his illness." Gan gasped suddenly, drawing in a sharp breath as Tavis immediately turned to stare at him in bewilderment. "Time! Elderly age has finally caught up with him."

"You mean…" Tavis gasped softly, eyes widening in distress.

"He is dying."

Tavis stood stiffly, stomping back to their room. Gan immediately followed him, grasping his arm as they stood in the hallway. His younger brother ripped his arm free, hurrying to their room, but Gan shouted at him to stop. Whirling around, Tavis glared at him, shoving him backwards.

"No commands Tavis, not even Gan!" he shrieked, pushing Gan against the wall.

"Brother, I know you are saddened, but please, be reasonable," Gan urged, trying to remain collected.

Tavis charged up his hands, an insane gleam sprouting in his pale orbs. "Try making me, brother."

"Tavis, do not fight me."

Instead of replying with words, Tavis' actions spoke for him. He shot out a wave of lightning that cut straight through Gan. He barreled back into the living room, smacking into the coffee table and broke it. Tavis stormed inside, snarling at him, but Gan quickly got to his feet and ran outside.

"Turn and face me, coward!" Tavis commanded, shooting more bolts at him.

"Brother, listen to reason!" Gan pleaded. "I do not wish to harm you!"

"I know! I am furious!" he screamed, aiming his fingertips at him with a shock ready to be unleashed. "Why is Chan doing this to us?"

Tentatively, Gan approached him and took hold of his wrists. The clouds above them darkened, and an ominous rumble sounded in the distance. Tavis whimpered, head dropping and sniffled. Gan wrapped his arms around him as Tavis began to shake.

"Brother, this is not Chan's fault. It is fate," Gan whispered.

"But we have lost too much, gained these powers and abandoned our old life in Hsuan," Tavis countered unevenly.

"And Chan has been our mentor for these past few years. He has trained us, molded us into honorable fighters. If it is his time to pass, we cannot stop it," Gan murmured as Tavis wiped his eyes. "At the very least, we can remain at his side until his passing."

"Yes, but death is frightening. What will I do if you perish, brother? If you died, I would be…miserable. There is no storm without you."

"We shall be with each other always," Gan promised, taking his brother's hands into his. "Death cannot part us."

"For we will always be in each others' hearts. Yes, yes, very amusing," Tavis laughed, wrapping his arm around Gan. "I am sorry for attacking you. I suppose my anger just needed to my unleashed."

"At me, I know." Rolling his eyes as Tavis continued chortling, Gan put his arm around Tavis' shoulder with a gentle grin. "Really, brother, control yourself."

"Oh, like you could ever defeat me!"

Gan shoved Tavis back towards the forest, summoning in his cloud and darting off. "I believe I can defeat you in a race around the woods!"

"Accursed cheater! You have taken too much of a start!" Tavis whined, dashing off after him.

…

Instead Gan and Tavis' home, Chan stared quietly at the ceiling. He thought of the boys, wondering what they would turn into as older teenagers and then adults. When they were eight, they were hyperactive and bold, but afraid of persecution. Chan taught them that nothing mattered as long as the fun was great. He did know that others watched as they stole, and it was a terrible sin indeed, but he did not want Gan and Tavis to go through anymore suffering at the wandering eyes of humans.

_I shall tell them everything_, he thought, sighing through his nose. _I shall tell them about their father, their birth…everything…_

A startling noise jolted him, and he removed his cane from his robes, demanding, "Who is there? Those footsteps are too heavy to be my wards."

"I'm here for my sons."

He gasped, staring up at a tattered man, possibly late thirties, saunter up by him through the open door. He recognized the man, gulping inaudibly.

Walter Williams stood over the dying elder, sneering, "So, the mighty has fallen. You intervened when I tried to take my sons."

"I was protecting them from you madness, alien," Chan growled, sitting up, but Walter back-fisted him.

"I'm speaking. Do you want to know why you are dying when you could've lived longer?" Walter removed a small vial with a bright blue liquid, smirking. "Poison on my planet. Highly effective."

Chan gasped. No wonder the soup tasted awful.

"I'll be back for my kids…very soon." With that, Walter kicked down the door and transmuted his lower half into a lightning bolt, flying off. "When I do, they'll be just like me! Like father like sons!"

Cursing underneath his breath, he slammed his cane against the door. Rasping a cough, Chan sat upright and held his heaving chest. His earthly time was running short. Knowing this, Chan patiently waited for Gan and Tavis to return. Once they did, he would tell them everything.

…

"The pain's gone," Argent suddenly stated, touching her chest. "I don't know why, but it just suddenly vanished. I'm not even worried anymore."

The woman next to her smiled, patting down her dyed, crimson locks. "That is wonderful to here. If you will excuse me, Miss Monetti, your mother is expecting me."

Argent nodded, waving the woman off. Her communicator began to ring, exposing Hot Spot without his powers activated. Behind him, an active, light hand was waving until he shoved the teenaged boy away.

"Sorry about our lateness," Hot Spot stated as the British girl shrugged. "This numbskull was taking forever."

"Wasn't my fault you wouldn't let me pack!" the whining voice off screen snapped.

"Whatever. Where are you two?" she asked in a curious tone.

"In the lobby of the hospital. The nurses said you were on the roof," Hot Spot informed.

"Cool, so I'll be right down. Be with you two boys in a second." With that, she shot her Titans communicator off and shoved him back into her skirt pocket. Argent gazed back out towards the sea, watching the glint of the Hive's base in the distance. Sighing, she muttered, "Ya better get your butt back here soon, blue boy. Worrying isn't my style."

…

Please review for final revelations and stuff!


	17. Fathers

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Gan and Tavis

"…Run away!"

The shrill cry of Private Hive was enough to make the other villains scramble for their lives. They darted out towards the room's main entrance and flocked out into New Zealand like rats. Adeline Kane followed swiftly behind them, but Raven teleported in front of her, appearing in a fit of black. The headmistress gasped, aiming a quick jab for Raven's chest, but the empath snatched her wrist quickly. When she tried with the other, Raven did the same.

"I've read about the art of pressure points," Raven flatly explained. "It's all in the wrists and fingers, and if one's stopped, it's all over."

Writhing, Adeline attempted to pull free, but Raven simply let go. "Just let me go. I need to find my sons."

"So, you attempt to kill all the Titans, and now you expect mercy?" Raven questioned, narrowing her eyes into slits.

"You wouldn't understand!"

Raven shook her head. "I'm an empath. The pain of losing your children, it is ebbing off you. I know how you feel. I understand you, Adeline. Turn the laser completely off, and we'll help reunite you with your sons."

Adeline hesitated. The offer was tempting like a sweet morsel to a child. She turned as stiff as bark, completely unnerved by her sympathizing, violet stare. Adeline only wanted to hold her children in her arms again. If it were not for Slade, maybe she could. However, a deity was offering her another chance, a type of salvation in the form of a dreary, sarcastic Titan. Adeline slowly outstretched her hand, ready to clasp Raven's.

"Adeline!" Walter boomed, making her gasp sharply. "Traitorous human! You cannot be trusted! No human can!"

Suddenly, one of his spade-like tails that rose from the side of his back snatched her waist and heaved her into the air. Adeline shrieked, flailing until Walter smashed her face-first into the ground. Adeline did not move, and a purplish blue bruise was beginning to form around the corner of her jaw and chin.

"Titans, go! Stop him!" Robin commanded, and the five core Titans fled into battle.

Thunder and Lightning remained back, still gaping in shock at their father's true form. Horror bestowed upon them, along with grief. The man their mother had fallen in love was an utter monster. In the past, they had perceived that their father was simply a man in war, fighting valiantly for his country, but a sense of mystery always came when he was said to disappear.

"Brother," Thunder began as Lightning gazed up to him, "we must help."

"Wait," Lightning whispered, and Thunder did, staring curiously as his brother shivered.

"What troubles you?"

_Can you still hear me through thoughts?_ Lightning thought, staring up to him.

Thunder nodded, smiling.

_Magnificent! We shall bring vengeance for ourselves, brother! We cannot allow him to kill any more people, and I cannot bear to lose any more friends. Losing you, if once more, would drive me to madness. _Lightning blushed at his bold thoughts, reddening as Thunder only grinned wider.

_I would not be able to stand life if you perished, my brother, _Thunder admitted, rubbing his alabaster hair as Lightning fervently shook his head to shake him off.

…_You certainly are corny._

_As are you. Can we please assist in demolishing him now?_

Lightning sneered insanely, a glint of arrogance gleaming in his orbs. _We shall!_

Starfire shot forward, plunging first into battle with mighty beams of starbolts. However, Walter's thick, scaly skin proved too potent to penetrate or cause any significant damage. Cyborg attempted his sonic cannon, but the same result occurred. Walter instantly swatted Starfire away with is massive tail.

"I am undamaged!" she called as Robin ran over to her. "Please, proceed with the battle!"

Robin leaped forward, nimbly jumping onto Walter's back. Hopping over his glass brain, he removed his cape and covered the H'san Natall's solitary eye. Walter tried swatting at Robin with his fists, but he clung on tightly. Blinded, Walter was unable to react with Raven used her power to remove the rubble and chuck it at Walter's lengthy neck.

Walter grunted, snatching Robin with his spaded tail and swung him around like he was caught in a tornado. Robin cried out in dizzy pain, eyes swirling in place as everything became a blur. Suddenly, Walter released him, and he landed onto an unsuspecting Raven. Both plowed into the ground as Beast Boy and Cyborg ran up.

"BB, take him down!" Cyborg shouted, pressing a button on his arm.

"You got it, dude!" Beast Boy jeered confidently, rushing into front of his friend.

Morphing into a cheetah, the changeling dashed around Walter, instantly confusing the monstrous alien. He scoured over his massive back and darted along his head with the prowess only a cheetah could provide. Walter's hand crackled with emerald electricity, aiming and fired, but Beast Boy avoided repeatedly. Cyborg sneered, stepping up and aimed at Walter who was too distracted to take notice.

"How's about a few thousand decibels of sound to clear up those anger issues?" he taunted, firing a beam of white energy.

Walter rammed his lightning strike into Beast Boy, sending him sprawling along the floor. Turning to Cyborg, he absorbed a deep breath and roared demonically. It was so fierce that it echoed out green vibrations that cut through the air vertically. The two resounding blasts cancelled each other back, and a devastating blow was issued to Cyborg as he was blasted back into the wall. He grunted on impact, falling to his knees. Walter stepped out, throwing out his claws to kill.

Thunder flew forth on his cloud, slamming his hands together with a shout. The surprising blast knocked Walter off his feet. His mouth turned into a curt snarl as his tusks gleamed, ready to stab. Lightning dashed in front of his brother with the lower part electrified, firing off shot after shot of energy. However, Walter merely raised his arm, blocking the strikes.

"Heh, what weaklings you all are," Walter snickered as everyone regrouped by Thunder and Lightning. "Fine, my sons, watch this!"

With a snap of his meaty fingers, five rays of emerald lightning spewed forth from nowhere. It stabbed into each of the Titans, and their screams echoed throughout the stillroom as Thunder and Lightning froze. Like flies, they dropped to the floor, power stripped from them. Their bodies writhed, twisting and moaning in abrupt agony. Before either twin could react, Walter smashed them aside with his tail. Lightning flipped onto his stomach with Thunder crashing onto him. Gasping, Lightning flopped back and groaned as Thunder wearily sat up.

"Let me tell you something, a little token of your prowess," Walter chuckled, approaching them casually. "Do you remember Chan To?"

"How do you know of the man that was the real father to us?" Lightning demanded.

"Simple. I was the one who poisoned him." The horrified expressions his sons wore instantly broke a smile onto his face. "It was wonderful! He grew weak and slow, unknowing that he was dying!"

"Why?" Thunder screamed, eyes watering.

"How dare you! What more can you take from us?" Lightning demanded, helping Thunder to his feet. "What was the reason for that hideous murder?"

"He was making you two into fools. Honor? Pathetic. A waste of talents. When an opponent is down, you issue the kill," Walter explained. "Oh, but he did make you two into fine warriors. I'll credit him for that, though I do wish it was by my hand that crafted you two."

"That is it," Thunder snarled, fists trembling as an audible snapping sound emerged from his knuckles. "I have had enough."

"Gan, calm down," Lightning quickly urged, but Thunder's teeth bore furiously.

"I saw Chan To in the other plane of dwelling. He personally told me to give him hell, brother," Thunder informed, not taking his eyes off Walter's taunting glower. "You killed our father, deceived our mother and attempted to kill our friends. You will never be forgiven."

Walter burst into laughter and opened his mouth. Instead of speaking, he mouthed the words. The action unnerved them greatly, and the brothers charged their fists up with blue and yellow energy. The silence grew eerier as Walter continued mouthing his words. Thunder and Lightning exchanged a glance of confusion before Lightning snapped at him to speak.

_I told you, I can hear your thoughts. I am you father after all. We are blood, kin, like father…_ Walter slashed his tail out, but they both leaped away until his spaded whips came out and pinned them against the floor. _…like sons. I knew you were going to jump. How predictable._

Meanwhile, during all of this, Gnaark was whimpering in fright. He had curled himself up into a ball, hands covering his matted hair as tried to block out the battle in front of him. Kole stared over in terror as Walter suddenly charged up his spade, electrocuting Lightning who yelped as was thrown against the wall. Biting her lower lip, the crystallizing heroine looked over to the feebly recovering Titans. She knew they would not be able to recover in time, and Kole turned to Gnaark boldly.

"It's okay, Gnaark," she soothed, kneeling down in front of him. "We have to do this. If we don't, our friends will die. You…you saw how Lightning cried over Thunder, his brother. I…I don't want that to happen a second time."

Gnaark hesitated, slowly removing his hands. He gazed over as Thunder flew over on his cloud and struck Walter harshly with an uppercut. Walter was forced backwards, and Lightning gracefully took his brother's spot, firing beams of his namesake at Walter. However, only minimal damage was produced, and Walter screeched again, shoving them both back. Gnaark growled, knowing that he could help, but he was too frightened.

Touching his hand, Kole smiled confidently. "Come on, Gnaark. Let's show them what we've got."

Gnaark jeered a few times, taking her hand. She quickly turned herself into the boomerang position, crystallizing herself. The caveman suddenly shouted out, interrupting their brawl. Warningly, he tapped Kole against his hand, walking forward as Walter erupted in peals of laughter.

"Oh, this is good! An idiot with a useless girl! What good can-!"

Gnaark rushed forward, screaming in his feral background. Thunder and Lightning stepped back as Gnaark rammed his fist into Walter's eye, effectively blinding him. Walter moaned, charging up blasts of emerald at random and shot at everything. Climbing into his back, Gnaark grunted as Kole suddenly turned back to normal and pointed to Walter's brain-in-a-glass. As he nodded at her observation, Kole raised his hands over her hand and straightened herself, changing back to light blue crystal. Gnaark heaved her over his hand before screaming and swung her down.

The glass broke, and Walter, recovering his eyesight, swatted Gnaark off his back. Kole managed to remain, yelping as she turned back, but Lightning dashed forward and cut her bridal style. She smiled, thanking him. Lightning blinked uncertainly, blushing before stupidly hovering in the air as Walter smacked them both into the ground.

"Nice, Zap," she remarked.

"…I do not need your comments, crystal witch," he growled as she smirked.

"Gnaark! Nar gna Gnaark!" Gnaark shouted, pointing to Walter's glowing grayish-pink brain.

"…What?" Thunder and Lightning simultaneously asked.

"Gnaark said that because the case is off, maybe you two have a good shot as his brain," Kole informed.

"But that would mean…killing him," Thunder whispered, eyes widening. "My brother and I…we have never killed before."

Lightning got to his feet, staring directly into Thunder's eyes, stating, "Brother, we do not have a choice. He is going to kill our friends."

Walter roared, unleashing sound vibrations in the form of horizontal waves. Thunder and Lightning grasped Gnaark and Kole respectively and darted away. Placing them both by the half-conscious Titans, they looked back to their father as he approached.

"Lightning, are you prepared?" Thunder asked, grasping his hand.

"More than I will ever be," he earnestly replied, gripping Thunder's hand tightly.

"All of you are mocking me! You think you have won because you broke my glass? Ha! This is only the beginning of the H'san Natall's rule over this dirtball of a planet!" Walter screamed, charging up his hands.

"This is our planet! These are our friends! We will not allow you to harm them any longer!" Thunder shouted as he and Lightning outstretched their clasped hands.

"You have caused people agony and suffering! No more!" Lightning shrieked. "This is for our mother and Chan To, you monster!"

"Spoiled with power, you insolent brats! You know nothing of power!" Walter screamed, shooting a massive wave of jade energy.

"No, we know how to use power far better than you ever will," Lightning growled.

From their clasped hands came a furious beam of yellow and blue, sparkling and roaring power. The combined energies of thunder and lightning twisted into a beam of pure white that cut through Walter's tainted shot and straight through his chest and out from his pulpy brain. Walter gagged, blood spurting from his mouth as the beam smashed through the inner walls and to the outer ones. The beam split the sky, and New Zealand had rain spill in that early morning's midnight.

Walter coughed, falling to his knees as he glared at his stupefied sons. They looked at each other in still shock, unsure of what to do. Walter suddenly turned back into a human, blood leaking down his lips and dropped onto his stomach.

"Gan…Tavis…" he crooned weakly. "Come here…"

"Lightning, be careful! It might be a trap!" Kole warned quickly.

Lightning gently smiled at her, regaining control of himself. "Thank you."

The two simple words were enough to make Kole gasp along with Thunder. His older brother nudged him, smirking until Lightning shoved him towards their dying father. They knelt down by him, staring coldly until the H'san Natall began to speak.

"When I…met Cara…I fell in love. It was pure, honest love. I had…never experienced…something so…so wonderful. She was beautiful, an angel from above your earthly clouds. She was…she was everything I ever…desired…" Walter coughed, choking on blood as Thunder and Lightning drank the information in. "I forgot my mission, my duty…to the H'san Natall. I was reminded by King Ch'ah of it…and abandoned my family. I attempted…to steal you two away after the separation, but the elder, Chan To, defeated me. I left, but I left you those…" Weakly, he barely had the strength to raise his finger to gesture to their bracelets. "I wanted…to keep you two together, so I…gave you two those bracelets. I lied about my…disappearance, and…I went back my home world to…regroup."

"You could have stayed," Thunder murmured.

"Duty…was more…important to me…at the time," Walter admitted. "How foolish I was, I am. Cara…she is kind…loving, never doubting. I lied to her, said I was…" Another bloodied cough spewed from his mouth."…apart of this world's military and was an administrator and second lieutenant!" He sucked down a breath, gasping as his head fell back against the cold, unforgiving floor. Life was seeping from him, and he placed a hand on his chest where the beam struck through.

"Walter, is there anything else you want to repent?" Thunder asked as Lightning leaned forward.

He glanced over to his blood sons, studying them carefully through his glazed vision. He wished he could have seen them grow up, give them human guidance. He wanted to be their real father and a true, loving husband to Cara. Yet, he gave everything up for power. Walter whispered, "Everything." Then, his eyes closed, and with a dull thud as his head hit the floor, Walter Williams died.

"He is dead, Gan," Lightning murmured, looking over to his brother.

"Hsuan protect us both, Tavis, but we killed him," Thunder replied horrifically. "We killed him."

"No, don't say that," Cyborg said, approaching them. He, like the rest of the Titans, had recovered and walked towards the distraught elementals. "There are worse things than dying."

"He is right, friends. Do not despair," Starfire urged, hands clasped together by her stomach.

Suddenly, Thunder's head began spinning. The blood loss was finally kicking in, and he woozily slurred a sentence before falling over into Lightning's lap. His brother gasped, grasping Thunder's shoulders as Thunder wearily groaned.

"Why is…everything so…amusing-looking?" Thunder asked, blinking as the world swirled around him. His head dropped forward, falling into Lightning's chest. "I am not…going to die, brother. Just…just really…drowsy…"

Lightning nodded, looking over to the other Titans. "Where is the nearest hospital?"

"A few miles southward," Raven explained, pointing in the direction.

Lightning nodded, draping Thunder's arm around his shoulder and dashed off in a flurry of yellow and blue.

Days passed. Chan To grew worse with each beckoning morning. Gan and Tavis doted on his every whim, helping him in whatever way possible. It was five days after he was poisoned, but he never revealed his killer. Chan waved the boys over as they entered the room, and they knelt down by their aged master.

"You two are magnificent. Have I ever said that?" he asked.

"You have with insults attached," Tavis cheekily replied, but Gan nudged his ribs.

He laughed, but it sounded more like a gurgle. "I suppose…I have."

"Chan, is there anything we can accomplish for you?" Gan asked.

"Oh, Gan, you were always the more caring one, but I am not saying that Tavis isn't," Chan replied, smiling. He coughed viciously, making the brothers cringe. Pounding his chest with a sputter, he wearily looked over to the brothers, stating, "There is something I must tell you. It is about your birth."

"Huh?" Tavis intelligently replied.

"When you were born, I stumbled upon Hsuan. I heard of a rumor that conjoined twins lay there, and that the village elder, Bao, attempted to separated you. However, he failed miserably. I offered my assistance, and through our combined powers, Gan and Tavis were made into two different people of the same blood."

"It was you?" Gan breathlessly questioned, at blinking the startling truth.

"Why have you not told us before?" Tavis asked.

"I did not…if you two wanted to hear anymore…pain about your past." At their silence, Chan figured he was right and asked for their pardon and if he could continue. When they nodded, he added, "I met your mother, Cara, and father, Walter. Your father was, well, a bit of an arrogant fool, stating that only science could separate you, science from…his place."

"Place?" they repeated uncertainly.

"I encountered your father before the operation. He claimed that you could only be parted by the power of the H'san Natall. It was further research that I learned that the H'san Natall is an alien race, but I was not keen on his ties to them. Cara, the smarter of the duo, allowed me to commence with Bao's agreement, stating he could use any help."

"But why was our father not so keen on you?" Gan asked.

Chan hesitated, recollecting Walter's appearance. Sighing, he closed his eyes and somberly frowned. "He said that he did not trust earthly magicians."

"What? That madman! He makes no sense!" Tavis growled, crossing his arms.

"And neither does the part of not trusting earthly magicians," Gan added.

"There is a part in him, I believe, that is not trustworthy. I do not know what he is." Chan hacked, clearing his mucus-coated throat. He glanced over to the kitchen, asking for one of them to go into the cabinets. Gan hurried up, looking into the wooden doors. "Look inside for a small book."

Gan ran back, carrying a dusty, leather book with a strap locking it in place. Taking it from his older child, Chan flipped a few pages in, humming to himself. Locating the page with a satisfied grin, he handed back to book to them and pointed to a picture.

It was of conjoined Vietnamese siblings. Their heads interlocked, forming one eye, while everything else was normal. It was like the shared a brain. Gan and Tavis recoiled in shock, realizing that was them. Chan turned the page for them, exposing them as healthy babies, removed from their siamese bonds. They were in Cara's arms, and she had tears of joy streaming down her face. A broad smile stretched along her face as Bao stood next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I was given this as a thank you from your mother," Chan explained. "It now belongs to you two."

"Thank you," Gan mustered up, smiling as he pocketed the worn photograph.

"I do not know…how you two received your powers, but I…" He coughed violently, chest heaving upwards as he nearly retched. Pounding his chest, he wickedly cursed in Chinese. Gan and Tavis were suddenly glad they could only understand Vietnamese and English. "Blast it all! Curses! Just listen, young ones, there is something about your true father…something not…normal."

"Normal?" Gan repeated.

"What do you speak of?" Tavis questioned, leaning in curiously.

"When I looked at him, I saw…not a man, but a beast, a creature, an unearthly demon." Chan gagged again, panting as sweat broke onto his brow. "Time is running short."

"No, Chan! Please, fight this!" Gan entreated, taking his aged, wrinkled hand.

"I am sorry, I have been…poisoned…The soup tasted so awful," Chan deliriously mumbled.

"Old one, come now! You have lived through many battles! Why this fate?" Tavis cried, taking his other hand as if to strengthen him.

"Gan, Tavis, the Storm Twins, bringers of thunder and lightning to conjure the rain. You two are exceptional, elementals with vast power. Be wary, use them to fit your circumstances. I love you two…so much…"

"We love you as well, Chan," Gan whispered, tears coming to his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

"Do not leave us here. We will be alone," Tavis begged shrilly.

"Alone? Dear Tavis, you will not be alone. You two have each other. Treasure each other. Your souls are bond forever. Live for…" Chan sucked a breath, gasping almost. "Live for him when I go…"

Chan's hands slipped from their's, limply falling onto the couch. He breathed his last, eyes closing slowly as his head gently touched the springy couch. He died with a smile on his face.

"Chan To!" Gan wailed, gripping his hand. "Why? Why must everyone we care about be stripped from us? This is cruel! Too cruel!"

Tavis fell backwards, sitting on his bottom and stared at the man they called their true father. His thoughts were wracked with Chan's final words. He was full of knowledge and kindness. Tavis wondered if their father was anything like him, but he sighed and looked over to Gan.

"Storm Twins, bringers of thunder and lightning to conjure the rain," Tavis repeated, stopping Gan's sobs.

"Brother?" Gan started, but stopped.

"I do not think we are Gan and Tavis Williams anymore, brother. Do you know who we are?"

Gan blinked, staring as his brother rose to his feet.

"We are Thunder and Lightning, the Storm Twins! These names, christened by Chan To, are who we are! He has raised us well, brother! Let us show the world who we are," Tavis exclaimed, offering his hand. "We will bury him nearby and venture into the world. Will you come?"

Gan stared at his brother incredulously. He watched as Tavis expectantly gazed down at him. Thunder and Lightning…the names were appropriate. One could wield thunder, and other lightning. The suitable names stuck in his mind. Gan looked over to Chan, inclining his head in a bowing gesture and snatched his brother's head.

"I am always with you, brother," he replied, "but Chan's last words, I find them inspirational. Live for him is what he said, and we shall live for each other."

Tavis raised his bracelet, producing a marker from his wide sleeve. Jotting down 'live for him' next to Gan's eight-year-old photograph, he told Gan to do the same. Gan smiled, obeying his brother and wrote the same. He tossed the marker aside, and they both faced Chan To's corpse. At the same time, they bowed and thanked the elder for raising them into honorable warriors and for being the true father to them. Tavis walked into the next room, retrieving a shovel, and Gan took Chan by his waist, heaving him over his shoulder.

They dug a grave and buried Chan outside their home. Gan slapped his hands together on the ground, bringing up the earth so that a small crater was formed, and they placed Chan's peaceful body inside. After shoveling the dirt back in, they created a small gravestone made of stone. Tavis used his electrical prowess to type in words with concise precision and legibility. When he was finished, and the body was buried, they both read what Tavis wrote.

_Chan To_

_Father, Master, Honorable Fighter._

_No one can take his place._

_Love, Gan and Tavis Williams, now referred to as Thunder and Lightning._

They suddenly shot up to the sky and sparked up a magnificent rainstorm in his place. Thunder rumbled, lightning flashed and rain fell in a swoop. The elemental brothers watched their home from below before moving the cloud away. Their new life had just begun. No longer were they Gan and Tavis Williams. They were Thunder and Lightning.

…

They lose their dads in the same chapter. Awesome. Please, review!


	18. Mother

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Gan and Tavis

"Please!" Lightning screamed, appearing in front of the hospital and kicked the door in. "Someone, please! Please help my brother!"

The doctors and nurses wasted no time, immediately gathering the older elemental onto a white table and attaching wires to him that made Lightning shiver. It was much like being trapped in that glass case. The lobby of the hospital was white with blue tiled floors with several hallways and wooden doors. A few nurses dragged Lightning away as he begged to follow his brother.

"Please, sir, we'll do everything we can to assist your brother, but you need attention yourself," a nurse entreated in a serious tone, grasping his arm.

"Release me!" Lightning snapped, ripping his arm free. "I am only littered in a few cuts and bruises! Nothing is wrong with Lightning!"

"What's going on here?"

Lightning looked over to the booming voice, finding a silver-skinned girl with wild black hair and scarlet eyes stomp over to him with her hand on his hip. Instantly, he did not like the girl due to the devious glint in her orbs. She narrowed her eyes onto him before gasping out of shock. She suddenly snatched his arm, and Lightning weakly cried out, too tired to defend himself.

"Are you Lightning? Blue boy's brother?" she asked in a hushed, but shrill voice.

"I am Lightning, and this blue boy, do you refer to my brother Thunder?" Lightning questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, gosh! It's great to see that you're here! Where's blue boy? He's gonna be so excited to see you. He was really worried, practically drenched in his fears that you were really hurt," the girl gushed, ignoring Lightning's question. She blinked, removing her arms and cleared her throat. "Sorry 'bout that. The name's Argent, Thunder's friend."

"You are Argent? You were the one who revealed to my brother our origins!" Lightning's face brightened considerably, smiling. "Thank you for telling him. We…we have been through a lot."

"I know. He told me mostly," Argent explained. "Where is blue boy anyway?"

"Oh, well, he is being treated for wounds." Lightning lowered his tone, recalling his brother's corpse. His gaze fell to the floor, sighing. "He died for me."

"What?" she shrieked, nearly blowing Lightning's eardrums. Crimson orbs widened in disbelief, searching the room for some sort of sign that Thunder was alive. "What the heck do ya mean he died? You just said he was getting treated here!"

"No, I meant that he died and came back to life!" Lightning snarled, crossing his arms.

"…Okay…" Argent inched back from him, thinking he was crazy, which he rather was. "Can I see him at least?"

"These physicians are not permitting to see him, so I do not understand why you should be allowed visitation."

Argent noted the animosity in his voice, deciding a gentler approach would be appropriate. He certainly from his brother in personality, but she could see some resemblance. "Well, what about you? Are you okay?"

Slowly nodding, he stated that his wounds were nothing compared to Thunder's. His sight located the room where the doctors had taken Thunder, and he desired for nothing more than to venture over and wait for him to wake up. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking to find Argent smirking and sighed at her.

"Hey, I've only known your brother for a day, but he's gonna be fine. You gotta be strong for him now. He's been busting his butt to ensure that you weren't hurt or in his situation right now." She punched his shoulder lightly, chuckling slightly. "To make sure blue boy's fine, you need to be fine. Just get treated and meet me back here. I'll explain a few things to you."

Lightning hesitated, staring at the British punk girl for a few seconds. She seemed genuine, but her appearance was daunting. He had never met a girl like Argent before, adorned in such a witch-like costume. He had seen Jinx before, recalling that she threatened to hex him if he came within a three-foot radius. Figuring that at least she was casting spells on him, Lightning nodded and grudgingly followed the nurses into another room.

Argent shook her head, smiling in disbelief as a coy snicker sounded from behind her. "Shut up, Risk."

A boy with scrappy blond hair and blue eyes wearing a light blue jumpsuit leaned against the wall. He had fair skin with dimples at the corners of his mouth. He donned dark red boots that cuffed his jumpsuit with matching fingerless gloves. Argent would always tease Risk, stating that he looked like a rejected character from Clash of the Planets, one of the science fiction movies that he loved.

Risk sneered back at her. "C'mon, Arg. There's nothing wrong with babying the kid."

"We're all the same age, Risk." Argent rolled her eyes. "How I managed to deal with you, I will never know."

Behind Risk, Hot Spot came walking up in his regular form. "So, he and his brother are the last ones?"

She nodded.

"Well, that's good. I'm just happy that they're reunited, and that we finally know who the last two H'san Natall are," Hot Spot admitted, shrugging with a smile. "Hey, Argent, we'll talk to Lightning. Why don't you visit that blue boy you're talking so highly of?"

She ignored Risk's smirk, pushing past them. "Fine, but you can explain to that hot head what's going on."

Both winced, knowing of Lightning's temper. From Thunder to Argent, they had learned that Lightning had some issues with being humble and trying to prove he was the best out of everyone. They watched as Lightning emerged from the room the nurses dragged him into with bandages on his head and arms. He stared blankly at them for a few brief moments before frowning.

"Who are you two?" he asked tentatively. "Where is the silver one?"

"Argent just went to check on your brother, Lightning. I'm Hot Spot," the Morocco native replied, holding out his hand.

Lightning stared at it, and Hot Spot uneasily drew back. "I know who you are. You are a Titan, like myself, but who is that?" He pointed to Risk, and the blond teenager sneered.

"Name's Risk, the fastest, strongest and-!"

"-best-looking H'san Natall and human hybrid in the world," Hot Spot finished, sighing. "Sheesh! Can't you think of something new?"

"Aw, shut up!"

"I do not have time for your pathetic banter. I must see my brother," Lightning huffed, crossing his arms and attempted to pass them, but they stepped in his path. "Move!"

"Listen, Argent's gonna make sure he's fine, okay? Risk and I are just going to tell you about us. We're H'san Natall hybrids, too. You're not alone, Lightning. We're like you," Hot Spot replied, pacifying Lightning. He took the silence as reason to continue. "We changed when we were fifteen to try and take over the world. There was another one of us, Prysm, but she decided to stay back on their world. She was the king's daughter, ya know, the princess, but that world was evil, man."

"Yeah, you and your brother and lucky they never found you," Risk added, crossing his arms. "Thank your Japanese gods or whatever you praise."

"I am Vietnamese," Lightning hissed, a flash of annoyance crossing his pale brow.

"Oh, same thing."

Hot Spot sighed, punching Risk in the arm.

"Fine, sorry! So, basically, the H'san Natall kidnapped us, tried to make us take over the world, but we rebelled, defeated their army, and saved the world. Story end." Risk clapped his hands to signify his statement, smirking airily. "I just wish Prysm came back with us. She would've made a great Titan."

Lightning bit his lower lip, recalling that his father was the general of the H'san Natall army. He wondered if he should have said anything, but remained silent, looking over their shoulders towards the room his brother was taken into.

"Hey, you okay? Look, I know you've been through a lot of crazy stuff, and it's all in one day. In fact, it's almost midnight," Risk informed, pointing over to a clock. "At least you're alive. Hot Spot nearly died when we fought back."

"Can it, Risk," Hot Spot growled, shuddering inwardly at the horrid memory. "Maybe you'd like to hear a better account of our adventure. I'm not really good at remembering stuff so…" He noticed that Lightning was hardly listening to him and scowled. "Hey, c'mon! I'm trying to tell you what you are!"

"Oh, be quiet," Lightning snapped, surprising them. "I know first hand what these aliens are like. My father was one of them after all. My brother and I…just killed him. Hsuan above…we killed him."

"Lightning…" Hot Spot trailed off as Lightning shook his head.

"In the end, he was a human. He regretted his actions, and his attacks on my brother and I. Before this, I told my brother that…we were gods, forces of nature come to life, elemental avatars." Lightning smiled, dropping his rigid stance. "This day has taught me something that I will treasure for the rest of my life, a rekindled message from our other father. I love my brother dearly, and I will do anything to protect him. Nothing will ever come between us again."

Hot Spot and Risk noticed he was gazing down at a chain and locket around his wrist. Before either could ask, Lightning trailed off towards his brother's room. They remained silent, following the elemental.

…

As Lightning spoke to the other alien hybrids, Thunder's eyes flickered back to reality. Doctors and nurses were hovering around him, and a throbbing headache split open his mind. Groaning, he blinked at the vibrant, fluorescent light that burned onto his eyes. Covering his face with his hand, he weakly gazed about at the moving objects and weakly asked where he was.

"Back at the hospital, blue boy."

The familiar nickname jolted him, and Thunder slowly turned his head to find Argent leaning against the wall. She approached him and brought up a stool, courtesy of one of the nurses. A few doctors checked the rest of his wounds, covering them in bandages before going back to his head.

"We had to place stitches there," one doctor explained to the groggy elemental, placing a finger on Thunder's left temple. "The cut there was so terrible that it needed intervention to fully heal."

Thunder rubbed his head, sitting up wearily. A heavier set of bandages was wrapped around his forehead, coming around to the back of his head. Argent pointed out his helmet that was sitting on a table next to him. Placing it over his head, he asked where his brother was.

"I just met him outside. He's a good guy, your brother, but he's really, um…stubborn." Argent tapped her cheek, shrugging. "Though, he really is concerned about you, got to give him that."

Thunder laughed hollowly, voice hoarse. "Yes, my brother and I…we have been through a lot during our time of turmoil this day."

"I can tell. He said that you died, but came back to life. How?"

Thunder's shoulders slumped, remembering slashing his forehead against the ill-fated glass and smashing into the ground. "I…I died, yes. There was no breath in my lungs, and my heart no longer beat, but our other father, Chan To, he saved me." A mist crossed Thunder's eyes, and he dried them. "Argent, have you ever fought a man named Walter Williams?"

Argent gasped, eyes widening. Nodding solemnly, she explained that he was the one who implanted the seeds of the H'san Natall into the human mothers. "Not by impregnating them, but sort of brainwashing them. I'm not really sure how he did it."

"He is my father, and I killed him."

Argent slowly looked up to him, and Thunder gazed down to his hands. Blinking a few times, she placed a hand on his shoulder, telling him not to worry. "He's probably where he belongs now."

"But he repented for everything. I feel like a murderer." Thunder dropped his head to his collarbone. He dragged his knees up to his chest, sighing morbidly. He wished he could have gone back to save his father, knowing that he could have been different, could have changed if given the proper chance. Maybe they could have been a family again.

"You're not a murderer. I know murderers. Blue boy…" Argent leaned forward, hopping onto his bed and sat by him. She placed a hand on his, making him draw a red color to his cheeks. "…I'd just do what I'd do was right. What you did was right."

"Even kill?"

Argent hesitated, and he turned his head. Gently, like she was handling a toddler, she took her hand in his and grinned warmly. "Just remember that you needed to protect your brother at any cost. He's the one that keeps you going, right? The reason why you get up in the morning? It's like that with me and my mum like I told you earlier. I'd do anything to protect her."

Thunder stared at Argent for a few moments inquiringly. He was prepared to question her more, but the dreamy look in her eyes exposed the love she had for her mother. A slight envy aroused in his chest, knowing that he could never again feel the warmth of his mother's arms around him. Yet, Thunder appreciated the fact that she was so adamant on keeping her safe. Their bond was like that he and his brother, one of utter devotion and protection. He smiled warmly at the heroine before she suddenly looked up to him.

"Hey, how did I end up back in my bed after I shared my music with ya?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh, I simply picked you up very gently and placed you back into your bed," Thunder explained as though it was the simplest fact in the world.

Stumbling back, Argent blushed and looked away. Her cheeks flared like embers, and Thunder asked if he said anything to anger her. She glanced back, smirking wickedly before embracing him. Her arms were slowly tossed around his neck lackadaisically, bringing him close.

Flustered was the perfect word the describe Thunder at the moment. He blushed darkly and awkwardly held her back, completely dumbfounded. Patting his cheek with her free hand, she moved back, but still kept him in a slight embrace when the door opened.

Lightning stood there, blinking a few times at their precarious position. Risk and Hot Spot appeared behind him. The former belted with uproarious laughter, and Hot Spot sniggered. However, Lightning's eyes narrowed darkly, storming over to Argent and pulled Thunder out of her hug.

"He is my brother, silver one," he hissed maliciously.

"Chill, little lighting rod," Argent sneered, pinching his cheek. "I'm not gonna bite him."

Slapping her hand away, Lightning sat down by Thunder and sent another snarl towards Argent. Concern flashed on his face, asking, "Brother, are you well?"

"I am feeling better," Thunder admitted, smiling gently. He looked over to Hot Spot and Risk, blinking in confusion as they introduced themselves, stating they were fellow H'san Natall hybrids. Thunder bit back a hiss at the name, but remained diligent in greeting them with kindness. "Are there only five of us?"

"Oh, there's another, but she's on their world now," Hot Spot informed.

"I see," Thunder mumbled.

"I'm just happy we found ya before any of those alien creeps could get to you both," Risk stated, smiling widely. "Well, from now on, I'm the leader, and I-"

"Antonia!"

"Oh, gosh," Argent muttered.

The door bashed open into Risk, and he yelped, being imprinted into the wall. A tanned woman with ebony hair and lots of makeup dashed into the room. She wore a fine black dress with a fur scarf around her, suddenly embracing Argent. The British Titan gasped, back cracking at the sudden impact.

"Oh, my little Toni-woni! It's okay, Mommy's here!" the woman gushed.

"Muuuum!" Argent whined, rolling her eyes. "Not in front of the boys!"

Lightning snickered into his palm until Argent glared at him. He and Thunder both watched as Argent's mother, where later they learned her name was Alfonsa, with interest. They wondered what life would be like with their own mother, and Lightning somberly gazed over to Thunder.

_If we had our mother, would it be like this?_ he asked as Thunder uncertainly shrugged.

_She was our mother. She has to love us no matter what, _Thunder reasoned.

"I am sorry to interject…" A woman stood at the door, and Thunder and Lightning gawked in shock. She was a Vietnamese woman wearing a work dress and holding a straw hat. Her hair was in a long ponytail, and her eyes were as dark as coals. She smiled, hoping she was not interrupting anything.

"Oh, don't worry, Cara, dear!" Alfonsa gushed, bouncing over to her. "You've been such a help to our family that you could never interrupt anything!"

Argent gasped, holding her throat and was ready to introduce Cara to Thunder and Lightning when she saw the distraught plastered on their faces. They appeared completely dumbfounded, staring at the woman like she was an angel descending from above. Asking what was wrong, she cringed as Lightning shot to his feet, and Thunder followed instantly.

Cara stared at them for a few moments, asking, "May I help you?"

"…Mother?" Lightning asked.

"Is your name Cara Chi?" Thunder blurted.

Cara was taken back, staring at them like they revealed that they committed an animal slaughter. She looked between them, taking in their faces and their voices. Her two little boys rushed back to her. Her precious Gan and Tavis, but they disappeared during that fateful day. She could no longer feel their presence. Earlier that night, she felt she lost another presence, but she could not place who. The brothers before her looked nothing alike, but their eyes mesmerized her. They were the same eyes that Gan and Tavis had.

"…Gan?" Cara looked over to Thunder, and he gasped sharply. "Tavis?" Her gaze fell on Lightning who appeared to be struck in the face.

"Mother…" Thunder whispered.

"But how?" Cara murmured, approaching them. She touched their cheeks, drawing her slender, but somewhat chapped fingers down to their shoulders. "This is…"

"I can explain," Argent volunteered.

However, she was cut off when Thunder and Lightning suddenly wrapped their arms around their mother for the first time in eight years. Cara's eyes widened at their touch, but the same warmth she felt when she first felt her newborn sons came rushing back to her. Once she held them back, the startling realization that her sons, the ones she longed to love again for eight years, came back to her. Cara burst into sobs, keeping her grip around Thunder and Lightning tightly. The elemental brothers trembled, whispering for their mother to stop her crying. Thunder was near tears, and Lightning sniffled once they finally released each other.

"Mother, we thought you were dead!" Lightning cried.

"Brother!" Thunder snapped, glaring at him.

"What? We did," he replied sourly, crossing his arms.

"I thought you two were dead as well, my sons," Cara murmured.

"Uh…do you want us to leave?" Hot Spot asked.

"You all are still here? How rude! Leave us alone with the mother we have sought for these past years!" Lightning commanded.

"But you just said you thought she was dead," Risk corrected.

"…Get out."

The boys shrugged, walking out with Alfonsa dragging her daughter by the hand. Argent groaned, but stopped to smile at Cara.

"Hey, Auntie? I'm glad you found them," she stated just before her mother whipped her outside.

"Mother, you cannot fathom what we have been through," Thunder jeered, sitting back onto the bed.

"I told Thunder that you were still alive, but he never believed me," Lightning snickered.

"Huh? You are a liar, brother," Thunder snarled, glaring at him.

"Please, do not bicker," Cara asked, smiling in disbelief. She took up their hands, staring down at their skin in wonder. Curiously, she cocked her head and asked how it happened.

"Mother, our father, Walter Williams…he was not human. He was of the alien race known as the H'san Natall. We have stayed together for these past eight years because we had no one." Thunder wrapped his arm around Lightning's shoulder, and the younger twin smiled slightly. "We had no guidance at first, but Chan To raised us until his death by Walter. For the past three years, we struggled to survive by ourselves. My brother I crafted wondrous storms and rain together, and we have fought for the world once we allied ourselves with the Teen Titans." Thunder hesitated, wondering if he was acting like a fool for speaking so rapidly.

Cara blinked slowly, long lashes covering her face that had been given to her as a gift from Alfonsa. She mustered up her voice, sighing. "I'm just glad that you two are still together."

"…What, you honestly believe that he could survive on his own?" Lightning asked, pointing to Thunder. "Ha! Mother, brother here cannot live without me."

Thunder shoved Lightning to the side, hissing, "You were the one who was so foolishly captured."

"Because there were legions of robots!"

Cara wasted no time smacking both of them over the head. Respective yelps aside, Thunder and Lightning rubbed their heads as Cara snickered. They remained uneasily quiet, watching their mother as she continued chuckling.

"I have not smacked you both in a while," she stated, smiling. "It's strangely refreshing."

"Yes because hitting your sons is a worthy honor of winning the 'Mother of the Year'," Lightning dryly muttered.

"What of yourself, Mother?" Thunder asked, still grinning.

Cara drew in a pained breath, and Thunder cringed, realizing that he probably should have kept his mouth shut. She took a gander towards the door as if spies were waiting, listening and hounding on her like a predator. Tightening her ponytail, she released her held breath she was unknowingly keeping in.

"When I left, I did go straight to the hill where we would meet. I met Chan To, and we spoke. He said he was waiting for someone, but he did not know who. He merely said that two presences that reeked of unstable power was coming through, and he wanted to see what." Cara looked up and down at her sons, pursuing their appearances with a keen flick of her eyes. "However, Hwang attacked me."

"What? But how? He was facing us," Thunder recalled, startled.

"That cur!" Lightning snarled.

"Chan faced him, but Hwang pulverized him before he could even move. He used a sword dipped in poison to render him immobile and knocked him out. I attempted to fend him off, but with a sword…" Cara sighed, shrugging. "…his advantage was favorable. He took me deep into the woods, but I managed to steal his sword and well…" Cara smiled as her sons gaped at her. "I did not kill him! I merely wounded him enough so that he could never trace me. I desperately looked for you, but when I came back to the hill, our belongings and Chan were gone." Cara wiped her eyes of sogginess. "I could no longer feel your presence when you changed…I thought…I thought they killed you both…"

"But we are not deceased." Thunder placed a comforting hand on her knee, urging her to look up at him. "We are alive and well. For the first time in eight years, we are finally reunited. We are a family again."

Cara nodded, embracing her sons as they held her back. Her lips trembled in sheer bliss as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. She thought over her sons' new names, Thunder and Lightning. If that is what they desired to be called, than so be it. Lightning grinned like a little boy who won a prize at the carnival, and that award was his mother, safe and finally back in their lives. Thunder closed his eyes, and the gentle giant asked if they could speak later when they were out of the hospital.

"Where do you live, Mother?" Lightning asked, pulling away.

"With Miss Monetti," she explained. At their blank expressions, she snickered. "Argent, the one who seems rather happy when she is with you, Gan." She flicked Thunder's nose as he blushed, mumbling to himself. "I hear that you two like to be called Thunder and Lightning. Would you like me to call you that?"

They nodded.

"Then Thunder and Lightning it is until you wish to be called otherwise."

The door opened, revealing Argent, and she apologized for intruding. Finding that it was deemed okay, even with Lightning narrowing his eye suspiciously at her, she asked, "So, blue boy, you ready to come home?"

Thunder leaned back, straightening himself in confusion. "Home? But my brother and I live in the clouds."

She shook her head. "No, no, blue boy. Aunt Cara lives with me, which means that since you're her kids, you two are stuck with me."

"…In a home?" Lightning questioned.

"Yes, you do know what a bedroom is right?"

Lightning scowled, standing up with an indignant air. "I am not so unaccustomed to living environments that I am a savage, silver wretch."

"I'm a what?" Argent took a dangerous step forward, locking eyes with the arrogant elemental.

Cara and Thunder exchanged worried looks. Cara stood up and calmly snatched Argent's writs, promptly twisting her to the door while Thunder simply latched his arms underneath Lightning's, heaving him into he air. Lightning furiously kicked, demanding to be put down as Cara tapped Argent's shoulder lightly. Argent grumbled to herself, watching back as Lightning suddenly gave us a quick spark to make Thunder release him. Perplexed at the shock, Cara gasped loudly and covered her chin.

"Uh, I'll explain on the way home, Aunt Cara," Argent quickly interjected. She looked expectantly over to Thunder and Lightning. "You two are coming…right? Blue boy? Lightning rod?"

"I am Lightning!" the elemental snapped.

"You are allowing us to live with you? Argent, this is completely kind of you," Thunder replied, grinning in sudden disbelief. "But will we be imposing?"

"Heck no. I live in this boring old summer home with my mum and Aunt Cara here." Argent linked arms with Thunder, quickly glancing over to Cara for approval. When Cara inclined her head slightly, she nearly sighed and composed herself. "Well, of course, Thunder. This is the first time you and lightning rod-"

"Lightning!"

"-have been in touch with your mother. Besides, I need a few boys like you around., ya know, help me fight crime and stuff." Argent paused, wondering if the entire day was too much for both brothers to handle. "If you want, that is."

"…You are offering us a home, and you have known my brother for only a few hours and me for a few minutes," Lightning summarized.

Argent nodded.

"It is clear that you are insane, and-"

"Thank you for everything," Thunder interjected slowly, cutting his brother's rant off. "If it was not for your kindness, Argent, I would not have been able to save my brother." He bowed to her, arms overturned with his palms facing the ceiling. "You truly have been an angel to me."

Argent's face went as crimson as her eyes. Lightning inwardly gagged himself as Cara smiled approvingly. She shook her hand, telling Thunder to stop embarrassing her and that it was nothing. Thunder chuckled, rubbing the back of his head and apologized.

"So…we have a home now?" Lightning questioned as Argent nodded. "It seems strange, though, Thunder and I have lived in the clouds, away from the ground for so long. It will take some time to readjust, but we shall manage. Thank you."

"I am just so happy that you two are fine," Cara jeered, "and back to me."

The door burst open, and in came a red-faced, out-of-breath Kole. She panted heavily, leaning forward and used to the door as support. Looking up to Lightning's flustered expression, she jabbed an accusing finger at him. "You just had to run off, huh? I practically ran all the way here to see if you were okay, Zap!"

Lightning snarled, and Thunder suppressed the urge to laugh at the ridiculous nickname. Argent smirked, raising an eyebrow as Cara blinked at the fuming rose-haired girl. Lightning leaned forward, sticking his tongue out childishly. Kole snatched his tongue, whipping him to the ground and immediately sat on him. Cara stepped forward to intervene, but Thunder placed a hand on her shoulder, realizing that he was about a foot taller than her.

"Crystal witch, remove yourself from my back this instant!" Lightning screeched.

"No," Kole plainly replied.

Lightning glared up at her, hating the look of blissful joy that was plastered on her face. "…I disdain you."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Believe me, I will! How did you get here?"

"Raven teleported me, and she said that she wanted to punch you in the mouth for that little smack you gave her."

Lightning cringed, and Cara raised her eyebrow inquiringly. "I was furious at the moment. I thought he was dead."

"…Ya know, you two make a cute couple," Argent deadpanned, and Lightning's face smashed into the floor.

Kole sputtered, coughing into her palm as Lightning stammered that he was not interested in a relationship. Sharing a smirk with Thunder, Argent laughed verbosely as Cara shook her head as Lightning continued to stutter nonsensical gibberish. Kole stood up, grasping his hand and helped him stand.

"You know, brother, that assistance only makes me 'ship' you two, if that is the correct usage of the word," Thunder sneered as Lightning turned crimson.

"Blue boy, I can you and I having a beautiful relationship!" Argent shouted mirthfully, linking her arm in his, and he sniggered. "Let's try and get them together, okay?"

"Hm, certainly!"

_Brother! _Lightning mentally wailed as Kole crossed her arms and blushed.

"So, Kole, you need a place to chill?" Argent asked.

"Yeah, Gnaark needs to be treated, and the other Titans are with the police," Kole reported.

"What of the madwoman?" Thunder asked.

"Adeline's going straight to jail, but I dunno why, but Jericho wanted to see her." She shrugged with an air of wonder.

"Perhaps this 'Jericho' is her son," Cara explained.

A few moments of silence passed.

"…No, just no, Aunt Cara," Argent slowly replied as Cara chuckled nervously. Regaining her confidence, Argent pointed to the door. "Okay, to my house, and if we see Risk and Hot Spot, I'm kicking them back out."

"Why? They seem like good people," Lightning said.

"Because they eat everything in my house, and they don't clean up after themselves."

Thunder and Lightning exchanged a worried look. They weren't exactly the cleanest duo, but they hoped that their behavior would not interfere with their living accommodations. Argent added that Kid Flash and Jinx were currently residing with her as the latter had no one else to turn to live with. Kid Flash lived wherever he wanted to. In a tree, in her bathroom, and he once ended up in her bedroom when Argent was patrolling for the night.

"He's a bit of a stalker," she informed, "which is why I make sure he sleeps in Jinx' room so he can't bother me."

"…He sounds like a creep," Lightning mused.

"Eh, he's okay."

Yay, one more chapter left. Yay, longest chapter here. Yay, review please.


	19. Dream

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Gan and Tavis 

Thunder and Lightning resided with Argent for a month as of late. They reconnected with their mother by going on personal outings without interruptions. They exposed how they constructed rain by showing their dance and created a massive rainbow just for her. Needless to say, Cara was utterly blown away by her sons' talents. Argent's mother, Alfonsa, was extremely kind to them, even if she practically gushed for them to change into street clothes. Kid Flash and Jinx decided to permanently remain with Argent as Jinx did not have a home to return to. Jinx treated the brothers with respect, but she was extremely reclusive and stayed by herself mostly. Kid Flash took an instant liking to them, teasing Lightning about "copying his style". They would occasionally fight with one of the three Honorary Titans intervening. Risk and Hot Spot were there for a week, and Argent would kick them out every time they set a foot near her door. Risk, when leaving to return home to America, blew a joking kiss to Lightning as he found him to be a great source of amusing taunting.

"Bye bye Lightning, baby!" Risk shouted as Lightning screamed and sent electrical blasts at his face. Risk ran off, guffawing manically while Hot Spot flew off towards Morocco with a wave.

During the same when Risk and Hot Spot were parting ways from the group, Kole was forced to leave as well since Gnaark was better. She took Lightning's communicator that day and entered her number. When Lightning asked why, she muttered with a teary sniff, "I just…don't want to be goodbye."

Lightning grinned softly as she hugged him. She only came up to chest, and he wrapped his arms around her petite frame. "Fear not, fair Kole. Friendship is not something you can part so easily from. Huh?"

They both looked up at Lightning's gasp.

"Blast it, silver wretch! Stop filming us!" Lightning screamed.

They both glared freshly sharpened daggers at Argent, Thunder, Kid Flash, and Jinx who were all hiding behind the opened front door of the white summerhouse. Kid Flash made kissing faces until Lightning threw his arm out and sent a zap after him. Thunder chuckled, hurrying off to go find Argent's laptop to upload the scene to the internet as Jinx followed with a small smirk.

"Seriously, Argent! Cut it out!" Kole snapped as Argent shut her camcorder.

"Fine, fine, sheesh! I'm off to further pollute your brothers' mind, lightning rod. Say goodbye to your girlfriend." Argent waved, ducking out of the way as Lightning threw a rock at her face.

Kole shook her head, sighing as Argent shut the door. "So…I'll see you later?"

"Indeed, of course. I will visit, I promise," Lightning vowed, smiling.

Nodding jubilantly, she waved Lightning off and skipped over to Gnaark. They both walked down the New Zealand streets, and Lightning watched in somber silence. Kole was one of his best friends, a person he could confide with anything. When she was out of sight, he turned away and frowned somberly, but looked up at the hand residing on his shoulder.

Cara smiled up at him. "You will her soon, my son. She seems to have taken a great affection towards you."

"She has proven to be a worthy friend," Lightning admitted with a shrug. "Oh, wait! They are going to post that on the computer! Brother, Argent, do not dare to!"

Cara laughed as Lightning stormed back inside and tackled Thunder to the ground with the laptop in his arms. Alfonsa approached the Vietnamese woman, placing a hand on her hip.

"Those kids, huh? They're gonna wear us out, Cara!" Alfonsa sneered. "How's about a little drink on me? We deserve it for putting up with them!"

"Well, fine," Cara replied with a gentle smile. "They have been through a lot. I am just glad that my sons found such kind friends."

…

"Give it to me!" Lightning screamed as Kid Flash held the laptop over his head, standing on a table.

"Uh-uh-uh! That's not the magic word!" Kid Flash chuckled.

"I am not falling for such whimsical foolishness! Hand the device over or you perish!" he threatened.

Kid Flash shrugged, whipping the laptop over the elemental's head to Argent. "That wasn't the magic word. It was please since you obviously don't know it."

Lightning and Kid Flash immediately started a brawl right there in the living room as Argent began to upload the video to every single person online. Jinx leaned against the table, asking if anyone of interest would be seeing this.

"Oh, I like annoying lightning rod. He's my rival for his affections," Argent bluntly explained, pointing over to Thunder.

"Affections?" Thunder repeated inquiringly. "For what?"

Argent smiled at him before returning to the laptop. "Ah, blue boy, you really are a good person."

"But what do you mean by affections?"

"I'll tell you later."

She never told him.

…

Adeline Kane sat in her cell, eyes puffy from lucid tears. She failed, plain and simple. There was no chance that she could see her children ever again. Her sons were stripped from her previously, so there was no more hope at seeing them alive. Maybe in death, but that seemed too dreary. Wiping her eyes as she sat alone in her steel prison much like the one she trapped Lightning and Kole in, she glanced up weakly at the whirring noise of the doors opening. Armored guards holding lasers guns glowered down at her.

"What? Haven't I been a good lady in this cell for a month?" she growled.

"You have a visitor," one guard informed, moving aside.

Jericho stepped forward with a curious, but nervous air. The mute guitarist caught eyes with Adeline. Hesitated flared up like embers as they gazed at each other. Shakily, Adeline drew to her feet from sitting so long on the wooden bench attached to the wall of her cell. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around Jericho once he ran to her.

"My little Joey!" she sobbed, brushing through his sunshine locks. "Joey, my Joey!"

Jericho pushed away, smiling and signed, _Hello, Mom. It's been a while._

"Too long," Adeline cried.

_I can get you out of here. It took some time, and I tried to get you out earlier about a month ago, but the police and Robin said that you had to stay here to think about your crime. Robin also said that you tried to kill the Titans, but Mom…_ He revealed his Titans communicator, much to her horror. _…I'm a Titan, too._

"Oh, oh no…I-I had no idea. I thought you were dead!" She fell to her knees, covering her face as she sobbed.

Gently, Jericho smiled and took his mother's hands. Shaking his head, he signed, _Don't cry, Mom. Let's go home. Let's be a family again._

"Home…home sounds nice…"

…

_Must we be here, brother? _Lightning whined, irritably crossing his arms.

_Peace, brother, it is a celebration, _Thunder jeered, smiling broadly.

Thunder and Lightning sat between Argent and Cyborg respectively. Lightning grumbled, glaring forward at the crowd of reporters that immediately assembled towards Robin. The other core Titans were sitting beside Cyborg with Bumblebee included since she helped in defeating the Hive. Kole and Gnaark could not attend since they were too far away. Noticing Lightning's sour posture, Cyborg nudged him with a wry grin.

"Don't worry, man," Cyborg urged. "They're just grateful you and your bro saved us all. If you two hadn't stopped your dad, we'd be killed."

"Oh, Cyborg, I have been meaning to ask you something," Thunder interjected as Lightning nodded as Cyborg's explanation. "Before, you denied me permission to follow you to save my brother, but when I showed up unexpectedly, you accepted me. Why?"

"Hm? Oh, that. Well, I just figured that 'cause you were hurt from Adeline the first time, you'd get hurt again. I just didn't want the same thing to happen to you twice," Cyborg sheepishly informed as Thunder blankly gazed at him. "Ya know, I was just looking out for you."

"Oh! Well, I am sorry, I thought it was because you viewed me as weak," Thunder informed, bowing his head apologetically.

Cyborg laughed shortly. "Don't sweat it, man! Everything's all good!"

Robin turned to the clamoring crowd of reporters, all moving in close to the podium that the Boy Wonder stood at. "Thank you for coming. Just a month ago, all humans were threatened extinction by an alien race that sent their general to do the deed. However, we were able to stop him and send him away permanently, but…" Robin trailed off, looking towards Thunder and Lightning who perked up at his soft gaze. Well, they hoped it was soft because they could never tell behind his mask. "…there are two Titans in particular, two that stood out and stopped the madness themselves. They almost lost everything, including each other, and they actually did at one point. However, they achieved their goal and proved that they were the saviors. Thunder and Lightning, the real heroes of this story." Theatrically, Robin threw his hand back to the shocked brothers and gestured for them to rise. When they did, Robin pulled them close to him and announced, "This is them, and they're the reasons why we're all alive right now. If it weren't for them, we'd be doomed."

An uproarious applause heaved into the air like the blue elemental's namesake. Their mother and Alfonsa were among the crowd, and Cara stood above the rest, clapping the loudest. Thunder and Lightning stared out at the crowd in utter disbelief. Shock was written vividly in their expression as they christened them both as "our heroes". They had never been the heroes, never the ones who saved the day, only background characters who assisted the leads.

"Congratulations, guys," Robin stated, smiling. "You've earned it. Is there anything you want to say?"

"Actually, there is something I wish to say," Lightning admitted, surprising Robin as he figured that the yellow elemental would want to leave as quickly as possible. "This whole month, it has been like a dream. I never thought that any of this would happen. I never believed that my brother or I could live in a home again, see our mother or make such wonderful friends. If we had not, then it would just be us." He looked towards Thunder with a broad grin on his face. "Yet, even so, I could not be here with you, brother. You have risked so much for me, even lost your life once, and I…I just want you to know that my life would honestly…" He paused, thinking of a correct word to use. "…my life would suck without you. Am I using the word correctly?"

Beast Boy nodded, smiling.

Thunder smiled deeply as Lightning pulled him into a hug. Thunder placed his head onto the elemental's namesake-like hair. "My feelings are reciprocated, brother."

The reporters sighed and cooed at their display. Cara wiped her tears, and Alfonsa patted her back, stating that her sons were the best she had ever seen. The other Titans applauded as well, and Beast Boy even whistled as they faced the crowd and smiled widely.

Suddenly, Robin's communicator began beeping. Instantly, the bliss faded, replaced by electric urgency. Flipping it open, he looked over to the Titans, quickly stating, "There's a situation in a place in South Vietnam. The village is pronounced Hsuan."

Thunder and Lightning gasped sharply, directing Robin's attention over to them. Both paled at the name of their old village, and Lightning shivered as though a sudden chill when through his spine. Thunder looked down, shame bewitching him.

"Is something the matter, friends?" Starfire asked.

"Hsuan is our birthplace," Thunder explained downtroddenly, "but we were exiled."

"Then prove you're worthy to them, but it's not like you need to," Bumblebee quipped.

"Brother…it is our home," Thunder added as Lightning blankly stared ahead.

"They exiled us because we were different," Lightning informed as the other Titans sympathetically gazed at them, "but we have changed for the better. It is our home, and we shall protect it."

Thunder nodded in agreement, and as twin streaks of blue and yellow, they shot up into the sky. From below, the Titans and reporters could see a dark gray stormcloud suddenly barging over their heads at hypersonic speeds, dashing off towards their homeland.

Cara gazed up at the cloud, staring in shock. It was like she was ripped from them again all so suddenly, but they had changed. From the hyperactive, mischievous boys to confident, heroic young men. Cara stood there in silence, closing her eyes and silently prayed to Hsuan to keep them safe.

Robin turned to Argent, asking, "How fast can you get Kid Flash and Jinx here?"

"They're over there," she replied, pointing off into the crowd. She waved for them to come up, and they did with concern.

"What's going on? Why'd they leave?" Kid Flash asked in concern.

"Their homeland in Vietnam is under attack," Robin explained.

"Can they handle it?" Jinx wondered.

"I don't know, but I've heard you've all been living together. Is that true?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah, I've given them a place to chill," Argent admitted. "Is that a problem?"

"No, but I've got an idea…"

…

Homes were on fire. Vietnamese villagers screamed in terror as the three horrific youths charged out with swords, slicing and dicing crops and buildings. The villagers were huddled together as they approached. The elders were bruised and bleeding on the ground, groaning as the agony spread like venom through their bodies.

Bao Pei, the village elder in his late seventies, coughed as he was thrown to the ground. He hacked up spit, choking as he glared up at the older man behind the trio.

"Look at how the mighty have fallen, Bao," Hwang Mitchai sneered.

"Ha! He looks like the dead, whom he'll soon belong too," Minh Nguyen chortled viciously.

Phuong Payu and Quan Wang snickered like obedient little lackeys. The young adults were dressed in long sleeved black karate uniforms that exposed their build with Quan's half flab. Phuong was nimble like a ferret while Minh had an average build and a demonic gleam in his eyes. Hwang was adorned in a long sleeved, crimson overcoat with white pants that matched all fours' sandals.

"You monsters! How dare you? This is your home!" Bao wailed before breaking off into coughs.

"Age has caught up to you, old man," Minh sneered, ramming his foot into Bao's side. "Leave this village to us! We'll take good care of it. We've defeated the rabble that you call your best, Bao. We want it because it is dirt to crush underneath out feet. You know, just for practice before we move onto the entire country of Vietnam."

Bao grimaced, holding his chest in agony and violently heaved breaths in. The elder's robes were ruined, and he desired for nothing more than his youth to crush the villains that destroyed his village. He looked towards the sky, noticing a flashing gray cloud. Above, thunder beckoned with an earthquake's roar, surprising them. Flashes of blue lightning danced. It was completely misplaced where there was not a cloud in the sky.

Suddenly, like magic, torrents of rain doused and quelled the flames that burned houses. The four gasped, and the villagers gleefully turned towards the sky, thanking their god for his protection. Bao smirked, looking up to the sky and could have sworn that he was being watched.

The cloud split open again, and a crackling sphere of blue electricity spiked the ground between Bao and his assailants. From the sky, two shots of blue and yellow slammed into the ground, kicking up smoke and a brief, dull explosion that harmed no one. They coughed, covering their eyes to try to stare at the newcomers.

Thunder and Lightning stood protectively in front of Bao, and instantly, the villagers recalled the two little boys who were chased out eight years ago. Bao gasped sharply as they turned around to stare at him. Thunder knelt down, offering his hand while Lightning placed his hands on his hips, glaring at the four intruders.

"Hello, Old Man Bao," Lightning cheekily jeered as Thunder pulled him shakily to stand.

The crude nickname jolted the elder, stammering, "G-Gan and T-Tavis Williams? B-but how?"

"When you exiled us, we honed our gifts," Thunder explained. "We became stronger in mind, body and soul. Nothing can defeat us."

"We are Thunder and Lightning, the Storm Twins!" Lightning declared as Thunder returned to stand with his brother. "And you four have no right to attack your own village."

"Ha! It's the freaks!" Phuong taunted.

"Monsters!" Quan barked.

"I remember how Tavis sobbed that day! He was such a crybaby!" Minh sneered. In a high-pitched voice to imitated Lightning when he was eight, he cried, "Oh, brother, please help me because I'm a little mutant, and you're no better off!"

"Degenerates that have no gifts should not speak of what they do not comprehend," Thunder warned, stopping them.

"Who do you think you are? A god or something?" Minh growled.

"We are here to defend this village as members of the prestigious Teen Titans," Lightning announced. To Bao, he added, "Retrieve the villagers and remove them. Get to safety immediately. We will end their treachery."

"But…but…" Bao stuttered, but the matching bold look in their eyes stopped him. He nodded gravely. "Everyone, evacuate! Thunder and Lightning shall protect us!"

Thunder and Lightning smirked as the villagers ran, and Minh and his lackeys shouted for them to stop. Hwang intervened, stating they would suffer later. Lightning snarled at Hwang, crossing his arms.

"You attempted to kill us and harm our mother," he hissed. "For your actions, you all will pay."

Lightning shot forward, transmuting his lower half into electricity and threw a beam of electricity at Phuong, knocking him out once the blast hit him. Thunder summoned his cloud, leaping on it as Quan shot forward. Aiming a punch at the blue elemental, Quan cried out as his fist was caught, and Thunder socked him straight across the face.

"Gah! You're still just freaks of natures!" Minh screamed, charging out with his sword.

"Not freaks of nature…" Thunder sneered, gripping Lightning's hand as Lightning brought back his legs to normal, and Thunder and swung him forward.

"…but forces of nature!" Lightning finished, slamming his heel into Minh's nose.

A sickening crack ruptured the air. His nose was fractured, and Minh cried out. Pain swelled in his face as he stumbled backwards. Dropping his sword, Minh held his face and glared evenly at them. Gripping his nostrils to stop the flow of oncoming blood, he breathed heavily to control himself.

"Minh, you idiot," Hwang quipped.

"Shut up! I didn't know the freaks would do that!" Minh shouted.

"Do not delay the inevitable. Give up peacefully," Thunder commanded.

Hwang shoved Minh backwards into his comrades. Withdrawing his sword, he decided that shaking the brothers up would ascertain victory. "Do you remember that day your house was on fire in China?"

"How do you know of that?" Lightning demanded, charging up his fist.

Hwang gestured to his students, smirking. "We left the village in search of power. We saw you both training with Chan To. By setting your house on fire, we figured that we'd kill you." He looked over to the smoky homes that were extinguished by the rain. "It seems I was wrong."

"Madman!" Lightning shrieked. "Your attempts of harming us have ended in failures! No more!" Lightning shot forward a wave of power, but Thunder suddenly grasped his wrist, cancelling the attacking. _Brother, why?_

_Those homes,_ Thunder explain, nodding off to a smoky house. _They could very well catch fire again if we use our powers. Certainly, you recall our incident with Slade?_

"Curses," Lightning huffed. "Fine, come Hwang, show us your prowess!"

Hwang slammed his sword into the ground, kicking up rocks as he slashed upwards. Both raised their arms in time as the gravel kicked up. Like a rocket, he shot forward and aimed his weapon at Thunder's head, but the older twin snatched the hilt, keeping Hwang poised in mid-air. Lightning gripped his neck with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Farewell," he cheered, winking.

Lightning charged up his hands with as much electricity as possible. Hwang convulsed violently, eyes and veins bulging everyone. He twitched and squirmed as the electricity danced gracefully onto his skin. Suddenly, with a yelp, he went limp, and they dropped him.

Somebody whistled long and slowly. They took a gander to find Kid Flash nudging Quan with his foot, and Jinx reluctantly in his arms. Setting her down, he pointed down to Minh's cronies with a sneer.

"Looks like some elementals had fun here," he snickered.

"Well, they deserved it," Thunder simply stated.

"Yes! Like us, they were once members of this village," Lightning informed as Hwang grimaced along the ground. Lightning kicked him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Wait, how come you two aren't members then anymore?" Jinx questioned suspiciously. At their hurt expressions, she instantly regretted asking.

Suddenly, Minh snatched Jinx's horn-like hair, ripping her back and aimed his short sword under her neck. Kid Flash dared not to move in case he slit her throat. Thunder and Lightning remained standing in shock, gaping at their friend's precarious position.

"If anybody moves, the witch dies!" Minh threatened shrilly, backing away slowly.

"Release her, Minh! She is innocent in all of this!" Thunder shouted warningly.

"You're not in the spot to make orders, blue mutant!" Minh shot back, gripping the sword tighter.

"You know, I'm a reformed villain," Jinx suddenly stated, surprising Minh that she would even talk. Glaring coolly back at him, she smirked. "This situation doesn't scare me. You're not even doing it right. The Hive Academy would have failed you for sure in Hostages 101."

"You witch! Stop mocking-"

The ground beneath Minh suddenly collapsed as pink strikes of bad luck slashed the gravel around him. Minh yelped, falling through up until his neck as the ground kept him stationed there. Cursing vehemently in Vietnamese, he attempted to wriggle free when Kid Flash put his boot to his face.

"If you wanna be free, than answer this! What's the magic word?" Kid Flash sneered, sharing a humored grin with Lightning.

"What are you talking about, magic word insanity?" Minh snarled.

"Wow, out of eight words you just said, none of them were it," Kid Flash chuckled. Suddenly, in a streak of red and yellow, he had picked up all the assailants, announcing, "I'm gonna take them to the nearest holding cell. Where's that?"

"Stop," Bao ordered breathlessly, running forward. Behind him, Argent hovered towards them with a small bruise on her forehead. He yelped at Jinx' appearance. "Another witch!"

"Your crazy village leader thought I was a witch, so he smacked me with his cane," Argent grumbled, hitting Bao on the back and held broken shards of what was Bao's cane. "You better thank me because I helped get your people to safety." Turning over her shoulder, she called, "You all can come out now. It's safe."

Emerging like rabble, villagers came forth with a curious, suspicious air as they surrounded the five Honorary Titans. Thunder and Lightning refused to meet their eyes, knowing that they clearly remembered eight years ago. Bao looked at them, eyes wandering up and down before the corners of his lips split into a wrinkled grin.

"You two have changed, but you still have that air of mischievous little kids," Bao observed, and they did not look at him.

"Eight years ago, you all forced us to leave," Thunder suddenly recollected, looking up. "You all feared us when there was no need to."

"Indeed! It made you all do something irrational, which was to kick two innocent youths out into the world without their mother," Lightning added.

"But it is better that you did."

Bao stared incredulously at Thunder. Villagers murmured amongst themselves. The other three Titans glanced around at each other, unsure of what was going on really.

"We have learned much by leaving this village. We have met such incredible people who have become irreplaceable figures in our lives." Thunder and Lightning glanced back at their friends when the former finished. "We were hurtful youths for several years, honorable, but uncaring of others. Through the Titans, we have learned much and found out who we really are."

"Aw, blue boy," Argent gushed, hugging him quickly. "That was just so sweet."

Lightning scowled darkly as Thunder blushed like a cherry. Gripping Thunder's hand, he pulled him towards him, shouting, "He is _my _brother! Not your slave!"

"Well, what if I want him?" Kid Flash jeered.

"Not on your life," Argent and Lightning simultaneously growled and resumed to glaring at each other as Kid Flash nervously chortled.

"Sheesh, Thunder, you're popular," Jinx teased as he reddened.

"Gan, Tavis, we were wrong about you," Bao admitted.

"Um, of course you were," Argent interjected.

"I thought their names were Thunder and Lightning," Kid Flash added.

Bao ignored them, continuing as if they hadn't spoken. "We treated you both as miscreants, little demons running amuck. You both acted as childish terrors that were easily disdained, but we never saw your true hearts." Bao bowed, and the villagers imitated him obediently. "For that, we are sorry for the trouble we had forced upon you."

Thunder and Lightning were completely blown back, staring with wide eyes and gaping mouths at the elder that they once despised for so long. Even if he had helped in freeing them from the villagers' wrath, he instigated the riot that forced them to leave their home forever. The brothers stared at each other in equal shock.

Suddenly, small smirks split across their faces. Bao raised his weathered eyebrow, watching in interest as the twins started snickering. Asking what was so amusing, he suddenly flinched when they both sneered at him darkly.

"Do you remember when we painted the Hsuan mural?" Lightning cheekily asked.

"…Get out of my village," Bao scowled.

"Aw, come now, Bao! We mean no disrespect," Thunder urged, laughing.

"Well, anytime you wish it, both of you are allowed back into the village," Bao stated. "We thank you both humbly for protecting us all."

"My arm hurts," Kid Flash suddenly whined, trembling underneath the weight of the unconscious villains and Minh. "Where can I put this before my arm breaks?"

Bao pointed back to the chapel, and he zipped inside. The chapel had not changed, being as tall and white as the brothers remembered. The holding cells were still inside as Kid Flash ran back out without the cretins.

"Oh, yeah, guys, when you two flew off to save your home, Robin got us all together," Argent explained. "He found out that the four of you all were living with me, and he asked if we were interested in being a team."

"A team? Like Titans East?" Thunder questioned as she nodded. "Well, how wondrous! What is our team called?"

"Titans South, baby!" Kid Flash cheered, pumping his fist into the air. "We're still living in Argent's house, though, but Cyborg's gonna remodel it somehow to make better fit for a Titans HQ."

"I don't understand why he didn't make us a team in the first place," Jinx commented, looking at her nails. "We work…pretty well together." Four sets of incredulous gazes found her placid expression. "What? Just because I said something nice doesn't mean I'll do it often."

"Whatever you say, Jinx," Kid Flash sneered, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"We love you, too, Jinx," Argent added, crossing her arms. "So, you two are in, right?"

"Well, it is not like we have anything better to do," Lightning huffed. Thunder smacked him in the arm, and he yelped.

"We would be honored to be apart of Titans South," Thunder replied.

_The only reason why you are acting so mighty is to impress the silver wretch,_ Lightning thought, crossing his arms.

…_Shut up!_ Thunder frowned at Lightning's jubilant, mocking grin.

"So, can we go home now or do you two want to play with this old guy?" Jinx asked.

"No, we may leave," Thunder acquiesced, nodding. "Farewell…Old Man Bao."

Lightning barked with short laughter as blood red fury bloomed on Bao's face. "We shall see you all back at our home!"

Thunder and Lightning shot up into the sky with Argent taking her sweet time as she flew herself back. Kid Flash quickly swooped up Jinx bridal style, much to her protests, and dashed back to New Zealand. Bao watched the streaks in the sky then to dark gray cloud's movement. The villagers all shouted up to Thunder and Lightning as the wind carried them along, thanking them for their heroism. Bao bowed his head once and smiled.

"The best warriors…are the ones who remain together," he whispered.

…

Thunder and Lightning shared a room. It was of medium size with their beds taking up most of the area with a wooden floor and little belongings aside from clothes Alfonsa bought for them that they never wore, much to her protests. They had a wooden table between them with their bracelets on it. It was around midnight, and due to there being only one window, little light flowed through.

Lightning suddenly shot up in his bed, awaking with a sharp gasp. He looked over to Thunder, thinking, _Are you awake, brother?_

_I am,_ Thunder thought back groggily, looking over to him. Lightning continued to stare at him expectantly, and Thunder remained silent. Suddenly, he smiled, gesturing for him to come.

Lightning leaped out of his bed and onto Thunder's chest with a quick burst of laughter. Thunder wrapped his arms around him protectively, pulling the blanket over them. Lightning cuddled into his brother, leaning onto his collarbone and chuckled into his palm. Thunder rubbed his back in circles, soothing his little brother.

_What is keeping you awake? _he asked as Lightning propped himself up on his chest with his elbows.

_I just had a dream._

Thunder grimaced. _The nightmare?_

_No, an actual dream. You and I were with Titans South, and we were…joyous. Mother and Alfonsa were there, and we were having fun, _Lightning informed with a taut smile. _This was the first time that I ever had a pleasant dream. Could it be a premonition?_

_A premonition for happiness, my brother. We are among friends and our dear mother now. Our fathers are in a better place now, so we must continue to live for them and for each other. _

_Brother, this is the first time that I have slept on your chest since we have joined the Titans. May I do it more often?_

Thunder smiled, and Lightning cuddled up into him. _You do not need to ask. Pleasant dreams, Lightning._

_Pleasant dreams indeed, Thunder._

…

It's over. Go do your homework.

So, to everybody who read this thank you very much! Please leave a review!


End file.
